


No Time To Waste

by TheRealXenocide



Category: Lizzie McGuire (TV)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Car Accidents, F/M, Fear Effects, Hospitalization, Implied/Referenced Teen Heavy Petting, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, Love Confessions, Misplaced Guilt, My First Fanfic, Near Death, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Possible Teen Pregnancy, Post Coital Conversation, Post-Coital Cuddling, Psychiatric Counseling, Self-Recrimination, Suggestive Dialogue, Suggestive Themes, Teen Pregnancy, Trauma Nightmares, Unorthodox Treatment, possible PTSD
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-01 07:09:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 60
Words: 175,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18795439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRealXenocide/pseuds/TheRealXenocide
Summary: Originally Started 2002A terrifying event shakes nerves and reveals truths, and thats only the beginning.





	1. The phone call every parent fears

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: The dates in this story are based on the assumption that, because "The Lizzie McGuire Movie" premiered in late spring of 2003, that's when Lizzie and her classmates left 8th grade, went to Rome, etcetera. That places the beginning of this story in 2005, and so the story opens on Friday, May 27, 2005

**No Time to Waste**  
**by TheRealXenocide**

  
**Note: In this story, the trio are 16, and Matt is 13. You can do the math for the rest.**

**Disclaimer** : I do not own the characters, settings, or anything else you recognize from the show Lizzie McGuire. The plot, at it's base, has been around since Homer, and this variant since Henry Ford. However, this is the first I've seen it applied to Lizzie. Mind you, I don't have OCD about reading fanfic, so it could be out there and I just haven't seen it.

**A/N:** If you're new to this story, welcome. Before you start, there are a couple of things I feel the need to point out.

As you've noticed, this is a rather long fanfic. Therefore, I have a request. While I don't ask you to do so in one sitting, I ask that you withhold judgement until you've finished chapter 15. I realize that this is a lot to ask some of you, but I think it is necessary.

I'll also point out that it is rated T [PG-13] for good reason. While I don't believe there is any M [ R ] material, or quantity of material, in this story, there are things in this story that I believe are too strong, or suggestive, for a softer rating. If something here offends you, I'm sorry for that, but I don't do things just for the sake of doing them. If, for example, a character uses a vulgar word, it is because I felt that, in that situation, it was the most believable word to use.

As the note just below the title says, everyone is older here than they are on the TV show. This means that everyone his done some natural maturing. If anyone seems out of character, keep that, and the situation, in mind. Crisis situations can change people, as I've seen first hand.

ON WITH THE SHOW!

  
**Chapter 1**  
**The phone call every parent fears**

  
As Miranda drove, she was lost in her thoughts. 'I knew this was a bad idea. I don't know why I let Lizzie talk me into this' she fumed to herself.

Lizzie had invited, then nearly begged, Miranda and Gordo to a concert by Lizzie's boyfriend Ethan's band on May 27, the first Friday of the summer vacation. The restaurant was owned by the drummer's mother. Lizzie further asked Miranda to drive the three of them and Ethan to the show since her 4-door sedan was the only one for the gang's cars that wouldn't embarrass Ethan. This, of course, meant that they were going to be there for the whole show. 'Trapped was more like it' Miranda thought.

The band was terrible. Ethan didn't hit notes, he crashed into them. Gordo was in full Ethan-joke mode, Lizzie's mood was getting worse and worse, and Miranda wanted to hide. When the show was finally over, Gordo wasn't talking, Lizzie only spoke to Ethan, and Ethan was talking like he had gotten a standing ovation at the Met. All Miranda wanted was to get home. 'I hope the rest of the summer isn't like this'

While she saw the stoplight was green for her, she didn't see the lightless form bearing down on them in the late dusk dark until she chanced a look at Gordo, who was sitting beside her, and saw the word 'Ford' through the window. By then, there was only time to scream.

~~~~~~~~

An hour later, the phone rang at the McGuire home. About a minute after Jo answered, she was sobbing in her husband's arms, while Matt, fighting tears, was getting the information about what hospital Lizzie was being taken to. Three other homes saw similar events, as four sets of parents faced their worst fear:

Before the night was out, they could lose a child.

~~~~~~~~

A/N: Before anybody gives me grief, I'll point out that I loaded chapter two at the same time I loaded chapter one. I just felt that this set-up should have it's own chapter. This makes chapter one less than half the size of any other chapter.


	2. First news and first eyes

No Time to Waste  
by TheRealXenocide

  
Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, settings, or anything else you recognize from the show Lizzie McGuire. The plot, at it's base, has been around since Homer, and this variant since Henry Ford. However, this is the first I've seen it applied to Lizzie.

A/N: The name of the ER doctor is borrowed from a cardiologist my aunt, a registered nurse, works with.

  
Chapter 2  
First news and first eyes

  
By the time the doctors at Memorial Hospital had any real news on the four teenagers, all the parents and Matt were in the ER waiting room. After calming the initial outburst, the doctor closed the shades and spoke.

"I'm Dr. Stevens. I'm glad I was able to get all of you at once, as I expect the news for all of you concerns all of you. Does anybody object to this?" After a series of head shakes and murmured nos, he continued. "I'll ask you all now to hold your questions until I've told you about all four of them." Everyone nodded at this.

"First, all four are alive." After letting relief wash the room, he continued. "I can't say they're out of danger, because they're not." At this, everyone got tense again. "They all have suffered head trauma that has left them unconscious. The next 24-48 hour will be touch-and-go." He let that sink in before continuing. "Other than that, Ms. Sanchez appears to have been the luckiest. She has mild whiplash, some minor cuts and bruises, and two cracked ribs." At this, Miranda's parents looked slightly relived. None of the adults noticed, but Matt's face softened as well.

"As for the other three, I'm afraid the news is not as good" Dr. Stevens continued, "Mr. Craft, we're guessing, was asleep at the time, which would explain his lack of most injuries caused by the body becoming tense. However, it also means he couldn't slow his head." Here he paused, 'I'll never get used to this.' "His head impacted the window very hard, cutting him enough to cause a dangerous amount of blood loss. This, coupled with the likely increased severity of the concussion has us worried. However, his lack of other injuries means his body can focus its natural healing efforts, so his chances are still fair."

As the Crafts held each other, he continued. "Mr. Gordon and Ms. McGuire were sitting on the side of the car that took the impact. While neither appears to have suffered the level of head trauma that Mr. Craft has, they both have broken bones in their right arms and legs, several broken ribs, and some internal bleeding. Additionally, each suffered an organ injury that has us worried." After a brief pause, he turned to the Gordons. "David has serious damage to his hip and pelvis. While it can be repaired, we don't know how much, if any, mobility will be lost. He also has damage to one of his kidneys. While he can live with one kidney, we believe that he is still bleeding from the damaged organ, and we may have to go in and stop it." He then turned to the McGuires. "Elizabeth came in with a punctured lung. While it hasn't collapsed yet, we expect it could at any time. If that happens, we normally treat it with bed rest and oxygen. However, I will caution you that it may become necessary to use chest tubes to relieve pressure on the lung."

The doctor then refocused his body to take in everyone. "I can't justify giving odds on either yet, there is too much that could happen or not happen. However, I ask all of you to support each other. We won't give up on any of them, and I hope you won't, either. Now, unless you have questions for me, I'd like to check on our patients, and the police need to talk to you about the crash."

To the surprise of many, Matt spoke first. "Please, doctor, go to them. If we have questions, they can wait until the police are done. Right now, they need you more then we do."

Dr. Stevens took the silence that came from the adults as agreement, and left for his patients. 'There's something special about that kid' he thought as he walked.

~~~~~~~~

From the police, the families learned that the kids were hit by a delivery van that, thankfully, had been empty. The driver had fallen asleep, received minor injuries, and was being held awaiting charges. One of the officers commented on how lucky Gordo had been. "If that van had hit just three inches forward, it would have missed the framework between the doors. If that had happened, he likely would have been killed on impact." On a lighter note, they informed them that the truck's owner had been livid when told what happened, and asked to speak to the driver. He then proceeded to fire the man on the spot, as well as delivering some expletives to him loud enough that the police could hear, but refused to repeat.

~~~~~~~~

Not long after the teens were moved to ICU, Lizzie's lung finally collapsed. After using a needle to relive pressure on her chest cavity, oxygen was administered, and the lung successfully reexpanded. Only time would tell if more would be needed.

~~~~~~~~

Three days later, a pair of eyes flickered to life. "W-what . . . where?" Her eyes hadn't focused yet, but she felt a gentle hand on her should.

The voice behind the hand spoke just as softly. "You are in the hospital, there was a crash, but everyone's alive. Don't worry right now, just rest."

Her eyes finally focus then, and she was surprised at whom she saw. "Matt?!?"

Placing one finger on her lips, Matt said "Talk gently, Miranda, unless you want a headache. Your mom needed a break, and your dad is still at work, so I volunteered. Now, I'm going to let the doctors and your mom know you're awake. When the doctors are done, I'll be back. I'll answer any questions I can, and I won't lie, not about this." Matt then walked to the door and left, leaving a very bewildered Miranda behind him.

~~~~~~~~

A/N: I know I skipped a lot of detail stuff, but I tried to only skip the tedious and obvious. Unlike some, I don't enjoy describing bureaucratic fluff.

I am NOT going to hold chapters hostage to a fixed number of reviews. I write slow enough as it is.


	3. One Busy Day

No Time to Waste  
by TheRealXenocide

  
Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, settings, or anything else you recognize from the show Lizzie McGuire. The plot, at it's base, has been around since Homer, and this variant since Henry Ford. However, this is the first I've seen it applied to Lizzie.

A/N: To answer a question about couples, all I'll say is that romance IS one of the categories, but it will take time. With tongue firmly planted in cheek, I give you one of my favorite lines: Patience is virtue, don't be satanic.

  
Chapter 3  
One busy day.

  
While the doctor examined Miranda, Matt wandered to his sister's room. When he got to the door, he saw his mom sitting in the chair next to a still sleeping Lizzie, her back to the door. Just as he was about to step back out when Jo turned her head. "Matt? I thought you were with Miranda?" The look on her sons face made her retrace her words. "I'm not upset, Matt, I'm glad you're helping everyone. I was just wondering if something happened."

"She woke up. The doctor and her mom are with her."

"That's good to hear. It gives us more hope for the rest of them." She motioned for Matt to take the other chair in the room. When he sat down, she spoke again. "Matt, your father and I are very proud of the way you've been handling this. You sounded so grown-up when you spoke to Dr. Stevens that night. I had some questions for him. But after you spoke, I realized you were right." Matt smiled slightly at this. "And the way you've been helping everyone with errands and giving people breaks from sitting . . . but, your father and I have noticed something we wanted to ask you about."

Matt's smile fell. 'I was afraid of this' he thought to himself.

"Matt, we haven't seen you with Lizzie as much as you've been with the others." Seeing what she thought was a guilty look on Matt's face, she gently, but firmly, took his hand. "I know it's tough to see your sister like this, and it's natural to be afraid. But we think it may help you if you sat here, spoke to her . . ."

Matt interrupted her here. "Mom, please, stop for a minute." Realizing he was talking too fast, he paused to collect himself, then continued. "Yes, it's tough to see Lizzie like this, for more reasons than you know." Upon seeing his mother's puzzled 'explain, young man' face, he continued. "I can't explain right now. I'm not sure of everything myself yet. Just give me time to sort things out in my mind, first. I'll tell you when I can, promise."

She thought about this for a minute, saw the pleading in her son's eyes, and nodded. "Alright, Matt, I'll wait. But don't take too long to come to me. I'm worried about you. We both are."

"Okay, mom. Thanks."

~~~~~~~~

The next day, a Tuesday, was a day of good news and dire fears.

The police spoke to Miranda about the crash, but she was only able to confirm for them that the van's lights were off. Later, after another exam, Miranda's doctor decided that she was healthy enough to be moved to a room upstairs, and might be released in a couple of days.

Lizzie's lung was improving, but her doctor wasn't convinced she should be moved yet.

Gordo's damaged kidney showed signs of improvement. His doctor and parents decided that, if he continued to improve, the surgical repair of his pelvic bone and hip joint would be the following Friday.

When Matt went to visit Gordo and saw Mr. Gordon already in the room, he was hit with an idea. He tapped on the door to get the man's attention. "Oh, hello Matt, how are you? How's Lizzie?"

"Lizzie's getting better." Matt said, then paused. 'How do I ask him this right now?'

Dr. Gordon read Matt's silence. "There is something troubling you, though, isn't there?"

Matt made up his mind. "Yes, there is. I don't like asking this with Gordo still here, but I need to talk to someone. I can't go to my parents, not yet at least. I couldn't think of anyone, really, until I saw you here, and I remembered something I saw on TV."

"And what was that?"

"Is it true that, when a patient tells you something, you can't ever tell anybody else?"

The older man saw where this was headed, but chose to let Matt lead. "Yes. It is called doctor-patient confidentiality, and while the legal definition is several pages long, you're basically right."

"So, if I came to you as a patient, you couldn't tell my parents?"

"Well, Matt, first you would need your parents' permission. However, what you say to me would be kept between us, if you wish." Seeing both relief and apprehension on Matt's face, Dr. Gordon continued. "Matt, would you like me to talk your parents about letting you see me as a patient?"

"Would you?"

"If you will stay with David. Which one of your parents is with Lizzie right now?"

"Dad."

"I'll go talk to him."

The problems for Ethan became more troubling when, while his father was with him, he went into a seizure. Although the seizure appeared minor, the doctor explained what had him worried. "Sometimes, a head injury can cause a small amount of bleeding inside the skull which can go undetected for days, or even weeks. This bleeding can sometimes cause a blood clot. These blood clots can cause strokes." At the word 'stroke', Mr. Craft's eyes showed clear shock. "I'm not saying it WAS a stoke, but seizures can accompany stokes. He needs to have an immediate CT scan. We should then have a neurologist look at the images. He'll be able to tell us more."

~~~~~~~~

A/N: What's wrong with Ethan? What can't Matt tell his folks? Who will wake-up next? Stay tuned


	4. Two Meetings

**No Time to Waste**   
**by TheRealXenocide**

  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters, settings, or anything else you recognize from the show Lizzie McGuire. The plot, at it's base, has been around since Homer, and this variant since Henry Ford.

**A/N:** I'll repeat here for those who may not have seen the notes at the end of chapter 2 that I generally skip describing bureaucratic crap. In this case, I skip the part of how Ethan's neurologist was chosen. If you enjoy reading that kind of thing, I suggest a career with the IRS.

  
**Chapter 4**   
**Two meetings.**

  
After Ethan's CT scan, the neurologist requested additional tests, including an MRI.

The next morning, Ethan's parents were met at Ethan's room by his doctor, Dr. Womack. He led them to an office where another doctor waited. On his desk were two computer monitors, one of which was aimed toward where visitors would sit. After the Craft's sat down, the waiting doctor spoke.

"Mr. And Mrs. Craft, I'm Dr. Javier, your son's neurologist. We've just finished examining your son's test results. There is really no easy way to say this . . . the tests confirm the Ethan did, in fact, suffer a mild stroke." After letting the Crafts recover from their initial reaction, he continued. "First, let me make clear that we won't know if there will be any noticeable effects for Ethan until he is awake. It is very possible that a stroke as mild as this will leave no changes whatsoever."

"That's good to hear," said Mrs. Craft, "but what if . . . what if there are, as you say, changes?"

"That is what I'd like to prepare you for. The tests we use can pinpoint the area of the brain affected by a stroke. There are some areas of the brain that we have a very good idea as to what they do. It appears that your son's affected one of these areas." Dr. Javier turned on the monitor facing the Crafts. A computer image of a brain appeared. "I'll want another MRI for tonight to confirm this, but it appears to have been centered in the occipital lobe, the brain's vision center." As he said this, he pointed to an area at the back of the brain that was colored a light red. "Also, the CT scan from yesterday revealed a moderate bruise on his brain." After hitting a few keys, another image appeared. "Unfortunately, the bruise is also centered on the occipital lobe. While we will run all the normal tests and exams when he revives, this makes me most concerned with his eyesight."

"Did the stroke cause the bruise?" asked Mr. Craft.

"They can, but I suspect that this one was caused by the crash."

"Why is this the first we're hearing about a bruise?"

"I already spoke to Dr. Stevens about the CT images from the night of the crash. He interned under me in neurology before choosing trauma. He told me that there was too much swelling of the brain to read much of anything in them, and after viewing them for myself, I have to agree."

"Doctor," asked Mrs. Craft, "what are the odds Ethan's vision has been affected?"

Dr. Javier gave a deep sigh at this. "I wish I could tell you something solid, but I've learned that this is something that is just too unpredictable to place odds on. I'm quite serious when I tell you that I've seen worse looking results turn out to be nothing, and almost unreadable results lead to major losses in sensory and motor function. I can prescribe medicines that can reduce the chances of another blood clot, and thus another stroke of this type, happening again. As for the effects of this one, all we can do now is wait for Ethan to revive, and hope for the best."

~~~~~~~~

While this meeting was happening, another was happening at the office of Dr. Gordon.

"I'm glad you could see me so quickly, sir." Matt said as he sat in a nice leather chair.

Dr. Gordon winced at the use of 'sir', but decided to let it pass. "Matt, your family has always been kind to my son, and I know he sees you as something like a little brother. With everything that's going on, and everything you've done to help, reworking my schedule for you was not a tough thing to do." Taking his own chair, he continued. "Your father was rather surprised when I told him that you ASKED to see me, but after talking to your mother, they agreed. How did they react with you last night?"

Matt smiled slightly. "It was weird. Mom said all the support stuff, like 'If you think this will help, then we're behind you on this' and 'If this gets you to open up, then you should do it'. But I could tell that she was nervous around me all night. Dad was harder to read. All he did was agree with mom and look distracted. All and all, it is a very strange night."

"Well, don't let it trouble you. While it is normal for teens to seek the council of people other than their parents, it is just as normal for parents to be unsettled by this the first few times it happens. You should talk to them, reassure them that you still need them. They already know it, but it's still good to hear"

"I will, if they'll let me when this comes out."

"Matt, you have two good, loving parents, and I have no doubt that they would forgive you of anything you could do. But that does bring us to the reason we're here. Matt, what is it that has you so troubled that you needed to see me as a patient?"

Matt sat silently for a moment, clearly gathering his thoughts and courage. Dr. Gordon decided Matt needed some encouragement in order to start. "Matt, if it will help, why don't I tell you what little I know from talking to your parents, then you can pick up from there." Matt nodded, but his face was far from certain. "I know your parents are both concerned because they believe you have been staying away from Lizzie, as compared David, Miranda, and Ethan. Your mother also said that, when she asked you about it, you all but confirmed this, but hinted at a reason beyond the normal feelings we all feel when we see a loved one in the condition like Lizzie's. And your face just now tells me that this somehow connected with the term 'loved one'. Am I right so far?"

Matt gave him a rueful look. "You sure you need me here?"

"I only have an incomplete outline of your situation. I can't help you unless you fill it out with the details."

Matt thought for a moment, then began. "You have that right idea about it being about loved ones." Dr. Gordon noticed the use of the plural 'ones', let Matt continue. "One thing my folks missed is that Lizzie isn't the only one I have a hard time being around. Did you know that I was with Miranda when she first come back?"

"Yes, I'd heard about that."

"Did you know that was the first, and so far only time I was able to make myself look at her for more than five minutes?"

"No, I didn't know that. Why is that?"

"Guilt. You see, when we were called about the crash, at first all I could think about was Lizzie. It was somewhere on the way to the hospital that I started worrying about the others, with Lizzie still the biggest worry. Or so I thought. But, somewhere along the way, I found myself not thinking and worrying about Lizzie as much as . . . Miranda." He said the last so softly it could barely be heard, but he was heard.

'Oh, my' thought Dr. Gordon "Matt, do you have feelings for Miranda?"

Matt nodded, then spoke. "A couple of months ago, I caught myself noticing her more, thinking about her more, dreaming . . . well, anyway, I had thought that it was just a revival of the crush I had on her a few years ago, so I didn't give it much more thought. Then the news of the crash came, and found myself more worried about her than Lizzie, MY OWN SISTER! I mean, even though I love Miranda, Lizzie's my sister, I should be worried about her more, I should . . ."

Matt's speech was approaching light speed, so Dr. Gordon brought his hands up to get Matt's attention. "Matt, stop for moment, please." When Matt paused, he continued. "Did you hear yourself just then? You admitted to more then just feelings for Miranda, you said you love her. I think I know now what you've been putting yourself through. If I may?" Matt nodded. "You've been feeling guilty about your new found feelings for Miranda and her importance to you. You've been avoiding both girls because seeing either of them reminds you of your guilty feelings. You also are afraid to tell your parents because you believe that they will see this as a lessening of your love for Lizzie, and in turn them. Does that about cover it?"

Matt nodded "Yeah, it does."

"Matt, you've loved your sister, your whole family, all your life, correct?"

"Yes."

"You've loved Miranda for a couple of months, and only known about it since the night of the accident, correct?"

"Yes."

"Well, Matt, that explains to me what happened, and why you have NOTHING to feel guilty about."

"WHAT?!"

"Calm down and I'll explain. Your love for your family is a constant, something that has always been there. Therefore, it is something your mind doesn't feel the need to think about, it just IS. Your feelings for Miranda, on the other hand, are something new, a puzzle that your mind wants to figure out. It's only natural that your mind would need to work out what it doesn't understand. This does NOT mean that you love your sister or parents any less, or that you would be any less hurt if you were to lose one of them. Your worry for them is still there, in your subconscious. This is proven by your feelings of guilt. Your conscious mind is just a little busy right now trying to figure out your feelings for Miranda. In time, you'll find a balance."

"How long?"

"Be patient, Matt. You'll know. I can tell you that letting your guilt about this control you will only make it take longer. Be easier on yourself. As I said, this is nothing to feel guilty about. The earlier you accept that, the better off you'll be."

"I'll try, sir. What you say makes sense. It's just not as easy to do as it is to say."

"Well, there are a couple of things I'd like you to do that might help. First, trust your parents. Tell them what you've been feeling. Trust me when I say that they will understand, and they might be able to help. Second, when you feel up to it, you should tell Miranda how you feel." Matt paled at this idea. "Matt, I know it will be difficult, it normally is, but if you really love her, you need to tell her. If nothing else, she has the right to know."

"Your right, I do have to tell her. Not just for the reasons you say, but . . . I nearly lost her before I knew I loved her. I can't risk waiting for 'the right time', only to have her die before I tell her. There's no more time to waste, not on the important things."

Dr. Gordon looked at Matt with something close to awe. "Matt, for you to grasp that, as young as you are, is . . . the only word is amazing. Is there anything else you need to ask about this?"

"No. I think I can handle it now. Thank you."

"I agree, I think that you can handle this. Is there anything else you wanted to talk about?"

"Not that I can think of."

"Well then, why don't I drive you to the hospital. I think you have a lot of people you need to talk you."

Matt slowly stood up. "Alright, let's go."

~~~~~~~~

A/N: Next chapter, someone wakes, someone freaks, and more.


	5. Family

**No Time to Waste**  
**by TheRealXenocide**

 

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters, settings, or anything else you recognize from the show Lizzie McGuire. The plot, at it's base, has been around since Homer, and this variant since Henry Ford.

 **A/N:** I am NOT a fan of repeating dialog. If I brush over parts of conversations, that's why. Trust me, you aren't missing anything, because you've heard it already.

 

 **Chapter 5**  
**Family**

  
When Matt and Dr. Gordon arrived, they found both of his parents waiting outside of Lizzie's room. Matt stopped in his tracks and turned suspiciously to Dr. Gordon. "How is it both of them are here, right when and where you brought me to look for them?"

"Relax, Matt, I haven't told them anything about this. When could I, when we've been together the whole time? I asked both of them yesterday to be here this morning in the hope that we would have worked your problem out. We did, didn't we?"

Matt looked relieved. "Yes, we did. Thank you. I wasn't looking forward to going though this any more then necessary. Are you too busy to be with us when I tell them?"

"Matt, you really can trust them."

"Yeah, well, it's not just that. I'll probably mess up the part about why I'm not guilty of anything, and I'll need you to say it right."

Dr. Gordon had to chuckle at that. "Very well, Matt. I'll join you."

With that, Matt walked to slowly to his parents. "Mom, Dad. I know you've been worried about me. I'm sorry I didn't come to you earlier, but I'm ready to now. Can we go somewhere to talk? To four of us, I mean. There are parts of it Dr. Gordon can say better than I can."

"Sure, Matt," Jo replied, "there's a waiting room down the hall that's usually empty this time of day."

When the door was closed and they all sat down, Matt started his tale. His parents just sat there as he spoke, struck dumb by both the story and the sincerity of the young man telling it. Finally, when Matt finished, Sam managed to speak. "Matt, while I wish you had come to us earlier, I remember being your age, the fear, unsure of where your place is, doubting everything. Add to that the burden you put on yourself, and I understand why it took so long. But, Matt, always remember that, no matter what, your mother and I love you and believe in you."

Jo jumped in here. "While that doesn't mean we'll always agree with the choices you might make, you can always come to us, with as few questions and "I told you sos" as possible. As for this situation, we agree with Dr. Gordon. We know you love Lizzie. We could never doubt that. As for your feelings for Miranda." Here she paused, not wanting to mess this up. "While every parent wants their children to grow up, no mother likes to admit that her babies are growing up. I'll probably make mistakes, and I ask for your forgiveness in advance. It's so hard for me to believe that you could really be in love, young as you are, but I find that I can't doubt your sincerity in this. All I ask is that you be careful, take things slowly, for my sake."

Matt suddenly got a mischievous grin. "What, not ready for grand kids yet."

Both men started laughing as Jo paled, then got the joke. "Matt, please don't do that to me."

XzX

As they left the room, Matt asked to have the next watch with Lizzie. "I have a lot of thinking to do about how to tell Miranda so that she might believe me, and I should start spending time with Lizzie." Before anyone else could speak, they heard a panicked scream . . . from Lizzie's room.

"Oh, shit, LIZZIE!" Matt exclaimed as all four broke into a sprint.

XzX

As the nurse finished checking on Lizzie's IVs and monitoring equipment, Lizzie slowly awoke.

"Ow. What . . . where . . . gordo, ohmygod, Gordo, where is he, WHERE IS HE?!" (A/N: That was the scream.)

The nurse turned at the sound of the voice, and tried to calm her down. "Miss, please, you need to calm down, you're still weak."

"NO, I HAVE TO FIND HIM! WHERE IS HE! WHERE IS HE!"

A voice from her door broke though the noise "ENOUGH!"

The voice left no room for refusal, and silence suddenly filled the room, save for Lizzie's soft, distraught whimpering. The voice's owner approached her. "You need to calm down. You were hurt bad."

Lizzie's voice was now barely a whisper. "Must find him."

The voice sighed. "If that's what it takes, so be it." With that, the voice's owner placed arms carefully under Lizzie and lifted her into a cradling position. "Bring those" the voice's owner ordered the still shocked nurse, nodding at the two racks of gear and bottles. Afraid of challenging the voice's owner, she complied.

As the strange parade passed the other three, they just stared in awe at the scene unfolding before them.

Reaching Gordo's room, they found him alone. The voice's owner went to the chair next to the bed and sat down, Lizzie in his lap. "Here he is, sis. He's still very much alive. I fact, the thing they were most afraid of isn't a big deal after all."

"Thank you, Matt."

"Now, you listen to me VERY carefully. YOU were hurt badly in that crash. These casts on your arm and leg and the wrapping around your waist are here for a reason. Also, one of your lungs was punctured, collapsed, and is still heeling. Screaming can only make you worse. Please, for yourself, for all of us who love you, and for your future with Gordo, please take it easy, okay?"

"I will. Thank you."

"Come on, I should take you back before the doctors call the cops." With that, Matt carefully stood, again carrying Lizzie in a cradle position. "Lordy, sis, I can't believe how much you weigh."

That got Matt a playful slap on the shoulder, a grin, and a mock "Oh, you!" from his sister.

~~~~~~~~

From the hallway, the adults watched as Matt gently sat Lizzie back on her bed.

"If I hadn't seen it with my own eyes . . . " Jo said, tears of joy shining her cheeks.

"I know," Sam added, his own tears showing, "He's not a baby anymore."

~~~~~~~~

 **Next Chapter** : To tell Miranda. Plus another awakening.


	6. None so, as those who will not.

**No Time to Waste**   
**by TheRealXenocide**

**Disclaimer** : I do not own the characters, settings, or anything else you recognize from the show Lizzie McGuire. The plot, at it's base, has been around since Homer, and this variant since Henry Ford. However, this is the first I've seen it applied to Lizzie.

  
**Chapter 6**   
**None so, as those who will not.**

  
As Lizzie was being examined, Mr. Gordon went to sit with his son. Meanwhile, the McGuries sat in the same waiting room they had just left. Or rather, Sam and Jo sat. Matt was making an unintentionally comic display of pacing, sitting, and pacing again.

"Matt," Jo said, "I'm sure Lizzie will be fine. She seemed okay after you took her to Gordo."

"I know. I'm sure she'll be fine. She just had to see him for herself."

"That's not what's worrying you, is it?" Sam asked, a light dawning. "You're trying to figure out how to tell Miranda how you feel." Matt stopped in his tracks. "It's okay, son. You have every right to be nervous. But why not just tell her the way you told us?"

Matt exhaled noisily and flopped into a chair. "It might have been so easy, if I hadn't made such a fool of myself when I had that crush on her a couple of years ago."

Both parents smiled in remembrance. "Yes, well, that is an added problem. Still, I think that, if you speak from the heart, she'll believe you."

"I hope so." Matt didn't sound convinced.

~~~~~~~~

After Dr. Martin was done with Lizzie, she gave the family the new. "Lizzie appears to have suffered no ill effects from her concussion. Of course, she will need a series of follow-ups to be safe. Grade three concussions are nothing to fool around with. Her lung sounds are also strong. I understand we have you to thank for that?" She gave a sharp like at Matt, who nodded. "That little stunt broke more regulation than I know how to count. It turned out well, but don't do it again." Matt nodded meekly. Dr. Martin leaned toward him and said in a loud whisper "That's the official line. I think you did great." Matt smiled slightly at this. Dr. Martin stood straight again. "All and all, I'd say she's a very lucky young lady."

When the meeting was over, Matt asked to sit with Lizzie alone for a while. They talked about little things, neither willing yet to talk to the other about the revelations in their lives. Lizzie because, well, he's still just Matt to her. She had no way of knowing how he'd grown. Matt because he didn't want to hit Lizzie with that particular bomb this soon in her recovery.

~~~~~~~~

At 3:00 that afternoon, the McGuire parents came back to Lizzie's room. "Matt, I'll stay with Lizzie. You should go with your father." Jo gave him a meaningful look.

Matt took the hint. "See ya later, Lizzie."

When they were out of earshot of Lizzie's room, Sam spoke first. "May I ask how much you told Lizzie?"

"About Miranda, nothing. I thought it was too soon to hit her with that. Dad, I'd like to go talk to her, Miranda I mean. I really can't waste time on this"

Sam stopped. "Do you know how you're going to tell Miranda? I know you said there was no time to waste, but I think you should be sure of what you're doing first. If you think this would be big for Lizzie to hear, what do you think it will be like for Miranda to have you tell her this?"

"Thanks for the pep talk, dad." Matt said wryly.

"Sorry. I know you're growing up, and I know you need to do this. I guess I still feel the need to protect you somehow. You probably don't need me to, but . . . "

"Don't need you," Matt cut in, "are you kidding?! Dad, I need you now more then ever. Maybe not as much to protect me, but I need your support, your advice, your respect, and I still need you when I get in over my head. In fact, I'd like you to be there when I talk to Miranda. Not necessarily in the room, but knowing you're there will help."

"Sure, Matt, I'll be there." With that, they headed toward the elevators.

Meanwhile, a few rooms away from Lizzie, other events were unfolding.

~~~~~~~~

Dr. Javier was in Ethan's room, arranging with Mrs. Craft the follow-up MRI. They were surprised when a soft, scratchy voice from the bed interrupted them. "Quiet down, will ya."

While Dr. Javier's face showed amazement, his voice was incredulous. "Mr. Craft?!"

Ethan was slowly rubbing his face and head, trying to clear the fog. "No, you want my dad. I'm Ethan. Who are you?"

"I'm Dr. Javier, your neurologist."

"New what?"

"Neurologist. It means a doctor who deals with the brain."

Ethan slowly opened his eyes. For a spilt-second, his face showed panic, but the look passed. "Does that mean something happened to my brain?"

Dr. Javier caught the flash of panic, but decided to answer the question. "Yes, I'm afraid it does. Do you remember being in a car crash?"

"No, but I think I fell asleep. How is everyone?"

"Alive. I'll tell you more about them in a minute, while we examine you. But first, I'd like to ask you one question. What can you see right now?"

Ethan's head rose toward Dr. Javier. "Nothing."

~~~~~~~~

As the McGuire men approached Miranda's room, they heard what sounded like a mild argument. "Maybe this isn't a good time to walk in on them." Sam observed.

"Maybe, but I think I'll stick my head in and check. If it's possible, I'd still like to do this." Matt turned to his dad. "Would you mind being close to the door? I might need a bail out."

"You sure I should be so close? I know you want me near, but if I'm too close, I may hear things you wouldn't want me to."

"If Miranda's folks leave the room, then I'll want some privacy. Have I said thanks yet for coming with me?"

"You just did. Good luck."

"Thanks." With that, Sam let Matt pull ahead, then angled for a chair on the wall beside the door.

As Matt reached the door, he found he had walked into what sounded to be an old argument, with Miranda and her parents all looking exasperated at each other. Miranda hadn't noticed the new addition to her audience. "How can I not blame myself, Mom? I. Was. The. Driver. If I had only been paying more attention, I wouldn't have three friends unconscious in this place."

Matt couldn't believe his ears. "How in the hell do you figure YOU'RE to blame?!" Sam winced. 'Not my choice for opening lines' he thought.

Miranda threw her arms up in frustration. "I am NOT going through this argument again. Why don't you go sat with Lizzie, in the bed I put her in?"

Matt stalked toward her. "I just came from talking with her." Miranda's face showed she caught his word choice. "Yeah, I said with. She woke just before noon today. She's okay. From the sound of it, she's got a clearer head then you."

"Go away."

"No."

"WHAT?!"

"NO. Not until you stop with the guilt trip."

"This is NOT YOUR CONCERN!"

"YES IT IS!"

"HOW DO YOU FIGURE THAT?!"

"BECAUSE I LOVE YOU AND I CAN'T TAKE YOU BLAMing yourself for this and I can't believe I just did that."

As Miranda and her parents stared at him in stunned silence, Matt collected himself, then pressed on. "I came up here tell you that, but I wasn't sure how. Yelling at you was NOT high on my list of ideas."

"This is crazy, Matt. We've already been through this once. Why do it again, and why now."

"I know you have reason to doubt me, but I ask you to hear me out first. As for why now . . . Miranda, think about what's happened. If I've learned anything this last few days, it's that we can't waste time. Not on important things."

"Miranda," she looked up to see Mr. McGuire standing in the doorway, "I think you should know that mister . . . doctor Gordon believes his sincerity, as do his mother and I. He has really grown these last few days, something of a baptism by fire. Please give him a chance to tell his story. What have you got to lose?"

"But . . ."

"I've seen the change in him, too" Mrs. Sanchez added, slowly walking to the side of the bed opposite Matt. "It's hard to believe that this strong, helpful young man is the same person as the one who sent all those balloons." She tried to restrain a chuckle at Matt's reaction to the reminder. "But then, I'm not sure he can be called the same person." She took Miranda's hand in hers. "If you don't listen to us about anything else today, listen to this: Give him a fair chance. Mothers know about these things."

Matt tried to keep his face neutral, but he couldn't believe what he had just heard. Miranda's mom was helping him?

Miranda saw something in her mother's eyes, and gave in. "All right. I'll give him a chance. But no promises."

"Fair enough" said Mrs. Sanchez. She then turned to the two men, who were both looking at her with two very different looks of surprise. "Let's give them some privacy." She then shepherded them out the door, and out of earshot.

  
Miranda turned to Matt. "This had better be good, Matt"

"I guess I'd better begin." And so, Matt begin telling his story, from his first notice a couple of months ago, to the night of the crash, to his guilt, to his talks with Mr. Gordon and his parents. As he spoke, Miranda couldn't believe this was Matt. 'Maybe he has changed' she thought.

When Matt reached the end of his story, he said "I'm not expecting you to feel the same way about me, not right away. All I ask is that you give me the chance to prove myself to you. May I court you?"

"Matt, I can't believe I'm saying this, but I believe you." He started to smile. "But, your right, I don't feel the same. It's just too soon." His face started to fall. "But, and I can't believe I'm saying this, I'll let you," here she only half stifled the giggle, "'court' me." As his face perked up again, she asked "where in the world did you pick up the term 'court'?"

"From all those sappy movies you and Lizzie watch."

"Hey!"

"I'm kidding!" Both were giggling at this. When they settled down, Matt changed the subject. "How would you like the first thing we do together to be a bit of matchmaking?"

"Weird, but interesting choice. Who?"

Matt's grin widened further. "That's right, I stopped before I got to that part. Something happened when Lizzie woke I think you'd be interested in." He then launched into that story, and soon, he and Miranda were working out a plan for Lizzie and Gordo.

~~~~~~~~

A/N: When will Gordo wake? Where does Ethan fit in? Stay tuned.


	7. The Plan

**No Time to Waste**  
**by TheRealXenocide**

**Disclaimer** : I do not own the characters, settings, or anything else you recognize from the show Lizzie McGuire. The plot, at it's base, has been around since Homer, and this variant since Henry Ford. However, this is the first I've seen it applied to Lizzie.

  
**Chapter 7**  
**The Deal**.

  
As the three parents sat together, they looked for all the worlds as if they were waiting an execution. When they heard light laughter float out of the still open door, they visibly relaxed.

"Well," started Mr. McGuire, "since those aren't screams of agony, do we assume things went well?"

"I do." Said Mrs. Sanchez. "Whatever he said, my guess is that she has accepted it."

"I know it's my duty as a father to give Matt a hard time," Mr. Sanchez observed, "but I'm glad he got her to think of something other then blaming herself for the crash. She was getting downright morbid at times."

Sam's expression changed to one of concern. "I hadn't realized it had gotten that bad. I guess Matt's not the only one carrying unwarranted guilt. Maybe they can help each other."

"Maybe." Mr. Sanchez said automatically, then he realized what had been said. "Wait. Matt has been feeling guilty? About what? Miranda?"

"That's part of it. I'll try to explain, but the whole story is Matt's to tell." He did his best to tell the shorthand version of the story, and surprised himself with how understandable it was. When he was finished, he added, "I don't know if anything will come from this, but maybe, just maybe, they will pull each other out of their feelings of guilt."

"I hope so" said Mrs. Sanchez. "It hurts to see her doing that to herself."

They turned at the sound of the elevator to see Mrs. McGuire coming toward them. When she reached them, she said. "I just spoke with Ethan's mother."

~~~~~~~~

In the room, after agreeing to a plan framework for Lizzie and Gordo, Matt decided to dare and touch the subject of guilt. "Miranda, as I said before, I was feeling guilty about having you on my mind so much." As Miranda was about to interrupt, he caught her. "Please let me finish." She nodded in defeat. "In some ways I still do. But, after I spoke to Mr. Gordon, I realized I have no real reason to. He really helped." Miranda's face had a 'you can't be serious' look. Matt had seen it often enough before to recognize it. "I'm serious. Listen, I'll make a deal with you. I'll drop to subject of your lack of guilt. But you agree to ask the others if they hold you guilty, and, if they all tell you 'no', you get Mr. Gordon to help you. Deal?"

Miranda looked skeptical. "You'll really do that? Drop the subject? I remember what you said before about not standing me feeling guilty."

"I'm also quick enough to see that it bothers you when people talk to you about it." Taking on a very fake British accent, he added. "Consider this a test. A test of my willpower, faithfulness, and ability to put your wishes ahead of my own."

Miranda tried to bury the giggles Matt's accent had caused before answering. "It's worth agreeing to just to see you try to pull off your end of it."

Still in his accent, Matt couldn't resist the opening. "Pull off my end? We haven't gotten that far yet. Not that I mind, of course . . ."

Matt was cut off by several pillow shots to the head. He was saved after number 7 by a knock on the door. "Is this a good thing or a bad thing?" Asked a very amused Sam McGuire.

"A bit of both, dad."

"Is it okay to come in? We just got some news you both should know."

Miranda saw the apprehension on her parents faces as they stood behind Mr. McGuire. "Come on in. We have something to tell you, too."

"And that is?" Mr. Sanchez was clearly trying to steel himself for what he was expecting.

The looks on the three adults' faces got both youngsters laughing again. Miranda was able to speak first. "We'll explain the long form of the story later, but the short is that I believe Matt. I don't feel the same yet, but I've never seriously considered it before, and I'm not opposed to the possibility. Therefore I've agreed, to use Matt's term, to let him court me."

All three parents look at Matt and said "Court?!"

Matt groaned "I have got to stop watching Lizzie's movies." That earned him another pillow.

"What did you have to tell us?" Miranda said, acting as if she hadn't done anything.

"Well," started Sam, "it's Ethan. He's awake."

Both kids sobered at the mention of Ethan. Matt beat Miranda to the questions. "When? How is he?"

"Your mother came up to tell us what Mrs. Craft told her. She's back with Lizzie now."

"You're stalling, dad. What's wrong? And please don't try to tell us nothing's wrong. I know that tune in your voice." As he was speaking, his hand moved to Miranda's shoulder, as if to lend her his strength.

Sam was surprised at his son, both for what he said and for the show of concern for Miranda. 'This will take some getting used to' he thought. "Alright, Matt. The details are shaky, Mrs. Craft being as upset as she was, but apparently Ethan has lost most or all of his eyesight."

Miranda's hand, as if in reflex, grabbed the hand on her shoulder. "He's blind?" Although clearly trying to be strong, her voice was shaky.

Mrs. Sanchez cut in here. "We don't know how bad it is yet. As he said, Ethan's mother was very upset, so Mrs. McGuire couldn't understand her clearly."

"Mom wouldn't press someone in that shape." Matt observed. "I'm a little surprised she took the time to come to us before somebody else could be with her."

"She came when Mrs. Craft went back to be with Ethan."

"That explains it. Also explains why she didn't hang around. She probably went to see if the Crafts were alright." As he spoke, Matt felt his hand being squeezed tighter and tighter. Turning, he saw Miranda was staring into space, with a look on her face that broke his heart. Matt spoke softly to her "Look it me, Miranda." She did. Looking into her troubled eyes made him feel worse, but he pressed on. "If you need to cry or scream or anything else, go ahead, but don't buy trouble. We don't know how bad he is. We do know he is alive and awake and . . ." He wasn't allowed to finish, as Miranda fell into his shoulder, crying like he never knew she could. 'This promise will be harder then I thought.'

Quietly, reluctantly, the three adults left the room. When he saw they were alone, he did something Matt never thought he'd do. He started to gently sing.

~~~~~~~~

A/N: Next chapter, phase one of the plan begins. And no, I'm telling you what he sang yet. That is saved for the VERY fluffy epilogue. I will give you these hints:

1: The song is bilingual.  
2: While I have heard this song on a couple of pop stations, it isn't pop.  
3: In fact, in the singer's very successful 35 year solo career, this person has only had 2 U.S. pop hits.  
4: It was an Oscar nominee.


	8. The Surprise Ally

**No Time to Waste**   
**by TheRealXenocide**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters, settings, or anything else you recognize from the show Lizzie McGuire. The plot, at it's base, has been around since Homer, and this variant since Henry Ford. However, this is the first I've seen it applied to Lizzie.

**A/N** : I think I should clarify one of the clues from the last chapter. When I say the song is bilingual, don't assume that one of the languages is Spanish. For that matter, don't assume one of the languages is English. I never even said both (or either) of the languages were human. Klingon, anyone? JUST KIDDING! Maybe . . .

  
**Chapter 8**   
**The Surprise Ally.**

  
The following morning, Matt came at the start of visiting hours to find Miranda's parents had arranged with her doctor, Dr. Gardner, for Miranda to have use of a wheelchair so she could visit her friends (hospital policy). While Mrs. Sanchez helped Miranda sit in the chair, Mr. Sanchez spoke to Matt outside the room. "Take care of my daughter, young man." He said, trying (and failing) to sound menacing.

Matt's answer shocked both men. "Sir, this sound's cliche, but it's true." He was looking the older man square in the eyes. "If Miranda's safety is threatened, I believe, no, I know, that I am willing to give my own life, or take another's, so long as she is saved in the process. She is all that matters."

"I'm not sure if I should be grateful or alarmed by that."

"How's both?"

"Already there."

"Already where?" Miranda asked as she was rolled up to them.

"Your father was giving me a father-suitor talk, though I expect I've got more coming soon. Right now, we should be going." Walking to the back of her chair, he returned to his English accent. "My lady's chariot awaits."

"See you later." Miranda called to her parents as Matt started them toward the elevator. Once inside, she turned her head toward Matt. "I heard you. About defending me. I appreciate it, but the part about 'take another's', frankly you scared me when you said that."

"Scared myself, too. But . . ." He paused to collect himself. "Miranda, I've done a lot of thinking. I've asked myself a lot of tough questions. What it comes down to is this: While I will never seek out such trouble, if I am forced into such a situation, your life is more important then any other. If that means that I must die or kill to save you, I will. It scares me to know this about myself, but it's true. Does that bother you?"

At that moment, the elevator opened. "Yes, it does. But, the fact that it scares you makes me feel better about it."

Leaving the elevator, Matt decided to change the subject. "Are you sure you're ready to visit Ethan? I remember how long it took you to calm down yesterday."

"I have to do this." She said, then she got a mischievous smile. "Besides, if I should start to fall apart, you could always sing."

Matt blushed. "Let's keep that between us, okay? I don't know what prompted me to sing, but I'm not doing it for a crowd. Just you."

Now it was Miranda's turn to blush.

Both returned to normal shades when they reached Ethan's room. Matt knocked lightly on the open door. "Hello, are we disturbing you?"

"Not really. Who's there?" It was Ethan, and he was alone.

"It's Matt and Miranda. May we come in?"

Ethan's eyebrows arched slightly. "Sure. My folks won't be in until this afternoon."

Matt wheeled Miranda next to Ethan's bed, then pulled up a chair to sit next to her. "Ethan, we need to ask you a couple of things. I bet you can guess the first one, right?"

Ethan gave a slight smile. "I'm not the smartest around, but I'm not as dim as some think. Yes, Matt, I'm blind." When he heard a decidedly female sniffle, he added "it wasn't your fault, Miranda. The cops already spoke to me. A sleeping driver with no lights did this, not you."

"But . . ."

"No buts. Listen to me, Miranda. You. Are. Not. To. Blame. I'm sure I'm not the only one to say this. Is that right, Matt?"

"Yeah. I know I've said it. Her folks have, too."

"Maybe you should listen to so many people, Miranda."

Matt hesitated before asking this, but he thought it needed to be done. "Speaking of folks, how are your's taking this?"

Ethan stiffened. "At first, not well at all. Took mom a long time to calm down. Your mom was a big help, Matt. Dad got here not long before the cops."

"How did they get here so fast?" Matt asked, clearly surprised.

"They were here to speak to your sister. When they learned I was up, they decided to visit me on the same trip."

"Do your folks blame me?"

"No. I'll admit, when she first heard, mom was blaming you, me, everybody she could think of. Dad was too busy with her to say anything until the cops came. After they were done, mom wanted the other driver strung up, and dad said that was too good for him."

Remembering the talk she just had with Matt, Miranda paled. "Where they serious?"

Ethan was visibly surprised by the question. "Of course not. I'm surprised you had to ask."

Matt jumped in. "Miranda and I had a rather . . . intense conversation before coming in here. I think that was still on her mind. Sorry."

"I'm not going to ask what you were talking about, but I am interested in what's going on with you two that you're having intense conversations." As he said the last of that, a sly smile crept across his face.

"Well . . ." Matt began. 'How do I explain this?'

"Matt and I are dating." Miranda chimed in. Matt shot her a look of thanks. "Surprised?"

"You could say that" Ethan said, his face a strange cross between incredulity and the cat that ate the canary. "Since when were you into cradle-robbing, Miranda?"

If Ethan hadn't been blind, Matt's face and body language might have made Ethan wet himself. Miranda was quick enough to grab his hand. "Easy, Matt. It was just a joke. Like the one that earned you those pillow shots."

"I suppose." Matt was still fuming, but relaxed some at the reminder. "I guess we're both a bit on edge."

"So I gather." Ethan commented. "Perhaps you two should tell me what's going on?"

"It's your call, Matt. But I think it might help with the second part of this visit."

"Alright." As Matt told the story to Ethan, the older boy was more than a little surprised by the tale. When Matt got to his 'no time to waste' line, something about it clearly sank in. When Matt was finished, Ethan at first could only say "Wow," clearly lost in his own thoughts.

"Ethan, you okay?" Miranda asked, not so what to make of him just then.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Something Matt said hit home. Congratulations, you two."

"What did I say?"

"That bit about 'no time to waste'. You're right." Ethan wondered for a moment if he should continue, then did. "Matt, if I tell you something, will you promise not to hurt me until I'm done."

That got Matt's interest. "Ookaay."

"I think your sister and I have been using each other to hide from our real feelings about others."

Matt used a lot of will power to keep his promise. "EXPLAIN."

"Gordo and Kate." Miranda cut in, a light dawning. "You could see Lizzie and Gordo liked each other, but were afraid to tell each other. That made Lizzie safe for you, because you weren't afraid you might break her heart if, or when, you figured out your feelings for Kate."

"Damn, Miranda, you're quick. Quicker then me, at least." Ethan said ruefully.

"One problem." Matt was speaking through gritted teeth. "As I recall, one reason Lizzie was so HAPPY when she started dating you was because you had just DUMPED KATE. Explain that."

"I was dating Kate for the same reason I dated every girl before her for the last year of so. To try, for lack of a better phrase, to get laid. And before you jump, Matt, I never tried to do more then kiss your sister. Even that felt uncomfortable. The reason for that is because, when I was with Kate, I started to feel something . . . different inside toward her. I can't recall how I got there, but one night I caught myself dreaming about a wedding. A wedding! At sixteen! That scared the hell out of me. So, rather then face my fears, I dumped Kate. But I see now that, as you said, Matt, I can't waste time. I've got to tell her the truth. Both of them. At least it will free Lizzie for Gordo. If only they would tell each other."

"That is something we've been talking about." Miranda said, seizing the opening. "But we didn't want to do anything that could hurt you in the process. Now that we know your heart on this, I'd like to ask you something. Would you be willing to join with us in trying to get those two together?"

"I'd like that. If it's okay with Matt, that is."

Matt thought of a long moment. "Okay, Ethan, you're in."

"Good. Now, I have an idea for my part, but I'll need two things. First, I need my doctor's permission to visit Lizzie."

"They insisted on me using a wheelchair, but if you can get some to push, they should let you."

"Good. Second thing, Matt, is I need you to join me in a bit of acting. Think you can play the overprotective brother?"

Matt's face was now one of chagrin. "I think I can manage that."

"Good. Now, here's my idea." As Ethan explained his plan, both Matt and Miranda thought the same thing. 'This guy isn't as dumb as I thought.'

~~~~~~~~

A/N: What's Ethan's plan? How will Lizzie react? Will Gordo awake before surgery? Stay tuned.


	9. Seeds of the Mind

**No Time to Waste**   
**by TheRealXenocide**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters, settings, or anything else you recognize from the show Lizzie McGuire. The plot, at it's base, has been around since Homer, and this variant since Henry Ford.

  
**Chapter 9**   
**Seeds of the Mind**

  
There was a problem with Ethan's part of their plan. Upon hearing the request for a wheelchair, Ethan was told that it wouldn't be allowed until he was officially cleared to leave ICU for a room upstairs. While they expected that to happen as soon as one of his parents arrived, he would have to wait. While they waited for that, Matt and Miranda decided to visit Lizzie. "We'll get some ideas planted in her head for you to work with" Miranda said. When they left his room, Ethan thought with amusement. 'Those two? I never would have guessed. But then, neither did they.'

When they reached Lizzie's room, they found Lizzie and Jo chatting like girlfriends. Matt knocked on the door. "Hey, sis. You seem better. I've brought company."

"I see that. But I'm only allowed two visitors at a time, Matt. Would you mind waiting?"

"Actually, Lizzie," Jo interjected, "I could use a brief break." She then got a knowing look on her face. "Besides, I think both of them should be here for this."

"Real subtle, mom." Matt said in a low, droll voice.

Lizzie was wearing a face of bewildered curiosity. "If you say so."

When Jo left the room, Matt and Miranda took basically the same places they had in Ethan's room. Once Matt got seated, Miranda started. "How are you doing, Lizzie?"

"Better. Now, would one or both of you mind explaining to me just want mom meant by that?"

Miranda was clearly uncomfortable. "Well, Lizzie, you see, it's like . . ."

"Wait, Miranda." Matt interrupted. "I figure I'm going to have to tell the whole story again anyway, so you'd might as well let me do that now." With a nod from Miranda, he began. As he told his tale, he saw to his amusement that Lizzie had the most animated (A/N: Sorry, had to say that) facial reactions so far. Finishing before the part about singing, he looked at his sister's flabbergasted face. "Lizzie, are you okay?" His voice showed obvious worry.

Slowly, she nodded. Then she screeched. Matt jumped to cover her mouth. "LIZZIE! Your lung! Remember?"

She nodded, her eyes wide. Matt removed his hand and return to his seat. "Sorry. But, gees Matt, I just found out that my best friend is dating my little brother. You expected me NOT to react?"

"Well of course you're going to react. That doesn't mean you should endanger your recovery. Remember what I told you in Gordo's room?"

Lizzie blushed at the reminder. "Yes, Matt, I do."

Miranda chipped in here, her smile beaming. "It's so sweet, your barely conscious mind knows what everyone except the fully awake Lizzie knows, that you love Gordo."

Lizzie rolled her eyes. "Miranda, in case you hadn't noticed, I'm dating Ethan, not Gordo."

"Yet it was Gordo you were so worried about that you couldn't think of anything else until you saw him." Matt pressed the point. Lizzie's face fell into a look he was too familiar with, both in the mirror and on Miranda. "Don't feel guilty, Lizzie, I figure it's a lot like the way my mind reacted when I first realized how I felt about Miranda."

Almost conceding the point, Lizzie sighed. "You didn't have as much to lose. Gordo is my friend, and Ethan is my boyfriend. If I do what you two are suggesting, and Gordo doesn't feel the same, I could hurt and lose both of them."

"Lizzie, do you think it was easy for me? I had no clue how to tell Miranda, and ended up telling her in a shouting match. But I know I had to tell her. I nearly lost her PERMANENTLY. I couldn't take that chance again."

"And you're my best friend, you and Gordo. Do you have any idea how worried I was, still am, about how you would react to Matt and I dating? The idea of you rejecting us, me, terrifies me. But, a lot of what Matt said makes sense. Like when he talks about having no time to waste. While I had never considered Matt romantically, I realized that I needed to take a chance. I mean, I could have died having never known true, romantic love. Instead, I survived, and now I have been given someone who truly loves me. Even though I didn't feel the same yet, how could I just throw that away without trying?"

Lizzie was fighting back tears, hands flapping in front of her. "Will you two stop?! Okay, I get it. You're in love, and don't give me that look, Miranda, you may not have been in love with him at first, but it's written all over you." After gathering herself, she continued. "I'm happy for you two. Surprised, but happy. But, guys, it's just not that easy for me. I truly care about Ethan, and I don't want to hurt him."

"Only you know how to handle him, Lizzie." Miranda said. "But I think he should know. That is, if he doesn't already." Lizzie looked puzzled. "I've already told you how clear your feelings for Gordo are to everyone. Ethan may be dim, but even he had to see something." Lizzie blushed at that. "And Lizzie," Miranda reached for Matt's hand, "thanks for understanding."

"Yeah, sis. Thanks."

"Oh, will you two get going before we all burst into tears! Besides, you've given me a lot to think about."

"Sure, sis." Matt fell into his British accent. "Are you ready, me'lady?"

Miranda looked very serious. "Wait, Matt. I still have part of our bargain to deal with."

"Are you sure?" His voice showed obvious concern.

"Yeah." She turned back to Lizzie. "Lizzie, I need to know the truth about this. Do you or your parents blame me for the crash?"

"NO. How on earth could you even think that? Of course I don't."

"And neither do Sam or I" came the voice of Mrs. McGuire from the doorway. Matt and Miranda both jumped in surprise.

"How long have you been there, mom?"

Jo smiled. "Just long enough to hear that your British accent is as deliberately bad as ever. Go on, you two. The doctor wants to examine Lizzie to see if she can be moved upstairs. Who knows, Miranda, you two may be roomies."

"Not for long, the doctor said before that I might be released as early as tomorrow. See you later, Lizzie."

"Bye, sis."

"Bye, you two. And behave, will ya? I don't want to be an aunt yet."

"LIZZIE!"

~~~~~~~~

When they left Lizzie's room, Matt wheeled Miranda into the waiting room he and his parents used the previous day. "What are we doing here, Matt?"

"Something occurred back there I wanted to ask you about."

"What?"

"When Lizzie told you that she could see that you love me, you didn't do or say anything to correct her. Miranda, look me in the eyes." She did, slowly. "Is she right? Are you in love with me?"

Still looking in his eyes, she replied. "I don't know. I just don't know yet. Maybe. It's scary. I think I can relate to how Ethan felt."

Matt smiled at that. "Don't tell me you've been dreaming about weddings."

Miranda slugged him on the shoulder. "NO. That's not what I meant."

"I know what you meant. I had to see a shrink, remember?"

"Yeah, will, I guess it's like that line in your song."

"Which line?"

"The one about believing." Matt nodded his understanding. "I know you don't want to sing for everyone, but at least find a way to play it for them. We all need that kind of encouragement."

"Even you? About us?"

"Yes. I know that's not the answer you want to hear, but it's still too soon, too new for me. Are you okay with that?"

"Yeah. I expected it might take awhile, but I can hope, can't I?"

"Of course you can. Besides, it might not take as long as you think." Matt's face brightened. Miranda decided that they needed to continue with their day. "Matt, if you don't mind, I like to look in on Gordo before going back upstairs."

"You sure you're ready for that?"

Miranda gave him a hard look. "Matt, I know I broke down yesterday, but I'm not made of glass. I wouldn't ask to see him if I didn't think I was ready. You need to respect that, and me."

Matt was clearly taken aback, and somewhat angered. "I know you aren't made of glass, Miranda. But the way you were yesterday, it tore me up inside. It was all I could do not to break down with you. And I'll tell you this, when I got to my room, and remembered the way you looked, I DID break down. Sobbed like a baby. So if I get overprotective, please understand that it's because I never want either of us to feel like that again if it can be avoided."

"But, Matt, it CAN'T be avoided. Not forever. And not this. Yes, it will hurt to see him. But it would hurt worse to know that I saw everyone else, but was too afraid to see him. Do you understand?"

"I guess so." Matt took a deep breath. "Alright, I'll trust your judgement. But if I think it's getting to be to much for you, I'm getting you out of there. I just can't let you hurt if I can stop it. Do you understand?"

"I guess that's as good a compromise as any."

~~~~~~~~

The visit to Gordo's room was uneventful, much to Matt's relief.

~~~~~~~~

Later, Dr. Martin finished her exam of Lizzie. "Well, Lizzie, everything seems to be in order. I think it's safe to send you to a room upstairs. I understand the other young lady in your crash is a friend. Is that correct?" Lizzie nodded. "Would you like me to see if you can share a room?"

"Yeah, that would be great."

After Dr. Martin left to check on the room, Jo looked at her daughter. "Are you sure about that? It may become uncomfortable being there when Matt's with her."

Lizzie grimaced, but shake it off. "It might, but I've got to face it sooner of later. After their visit, I expect that they will be together for a long time. Besides," she got a wicked grin, "if I'm there, I can tease them mercilessly. Also, they won't have an empty room to tempt them."

"Please, Lizzie, don't joke about that."

Lizzie couldn't help but a laugh at her mother's reaction, but then turned thoughtful. "Mom, I know I was joking about it, but it is a real concern. I mean, we can all tell how real and strong Matt's emotional attachment to Miranda already is. Add to that the fact that he's just entering puberty, and I'm worried about what that might lead to. I know Miranda has enough sense not to have . . ." Lizzie visibly shuttered, "sex with Matt, or anyone, without her having a strong emotional bound with them. But when they were in here, despite what she tells everyone, even herself, I could see that she already loves him. I even called her on it and she never hinted at a denial. I could also see her bound with him growing stronger by the second. I just don't know how long either will, can, resist."

"You think it's that serious already?"

"I don't know, but I'm afraid it may be."

"l see. Well, trying to break them up would be too cruel, and I doubt it would work, anyway. I think I'll have a talk with Mrs. Sanchez. Your father is adjusting to Matt's growing up, but it's still tough for him. I'll leave it up to Mrs. Sanchez rather or not to tell her husband. Either way, she and I should have a long talk with those two." She sighed heavily. "In the end, though, we're going to have to trust them. I agree with you, I think those two are going to last, but they aren't even close to being ready to be parents."

"Who would have thought a week ago you and I would be discussing Matt's love life?"

"Do you really have to put it like that?"

"Sorry, mom."

Dr. Martin came back in then. "Good news. The second bed in Ms. Sanchez's room is open and unclaimed."

~~~~~~~~

Once the arrangements were made, Lizzie was moved into Miranda's room. Matt and Miranda had made it back up by then, and greeted her warmly.

"I see they trust you not to abuse your lung, sis. Still, is it such a good idea having you two here together?"

"Hey!" both girls cried out in unison.

"Will you three please behave?" Jo interrupted them. "I don't want to spend the next couple of hours as referee."

"I don't know. Such childishness makes a nice change from most of the week." Mrs. Sanchez observed.

Matt mouthed the word 'now' to Miranda, who nodded back to him. This exchange went unnoticed by the others. "You know, Lizzie, now that you're up here, I'm sure they will let you visit the others, like Ethan, if you have a wheelchair. We still have the one Miranda used, and I can push. What do you say, sis?"

Lizzie looked at him suspiciously. "Why are you interested in me visiting Ethan? The way you two were talking earlier . . ."

Miranda chimed in. "Look, Lizzie, just because Matt and I believe you should be with Gordo doesn't mean we don't respect your feelings. Go to Ethan. Whatever your future holds, he is still your boyfriend right now, and I think he would like to see you. I know I'm happier when Matt's around."

Lizzie arched her eyebrows at that last part. "For someone who says she's not in love yet, you sure act and talk like it." As Miranda blushed, Lizzie returned her attention to her brother, who was also blushing. "I think I will take you up on your offer, Matt."

As the two mothers helped Lizzie into the chair, Lizzie whispered something to Jo, who nodded. Matt, who waited next to Miranda's bed, leaned into her. He spoke softy. "Any guess as to what they're whispering about?"

"Us" she replied, just as softly.

"Oh, joy."

"I doubt it's all that bad."

"Two mothers and a big sister are whispering about us, and you're not worried."

"I'll worry if the dads get involved."

Matt paled. "Point taken."

~~~~~~~~

After Matt and Lizzie left, the mothers excused themselves to talk, leaving Miranda to wonder about what they were up to.

~~~~~~~~

A/N: The plan kicks into gear when Matt and Lizzie visit Ethan. And just what will those two mothers do? Stay tuned!


	10. Tough Love

**No Time to Waste**   
**by TheRealXenocide**

**Disclaimer** : I do not own the characters, settings, or anything else you recognize from the show Lizzie McGuire. The plot, at it's base, has been around since Homer, and this variant since Henry Ford. However, this is the first I've seen it applied to Lizzie.

  
**Chapter 10**   
**Tough Love**

  
As they made their way to the elevator, Lizzie decided to ask Matt about Miranda. "Matt, I'm worried about Miranda. When she asked me if I blamed her for the crash, I saw real fear. Tell me the truth, she blames herself, doesn't she?"

Matt stopped at the closed elevator and pushed the button before answering. "Yes, she does. That was what the shouting match I mentioned before was about. She needed a lot of calming down when . . . Lizzie, how much have you been told about Ethan?"

Lizzie shifted uncomfortably. "I know he's blind. Mom told me last night." She looked up at Matt. "She took it hard?"

The elevator opened, and they entered. "Very. I've never seen her like that. When she finally calmed, we made a deal. I'd stop telling her it wasn't her fault, but she had to find out if anyone blamed her. That's why she asked."

Lizzie saw her brother's grave expression. "It hurts to even remember, doesn't it?"

Matt nodded. "I hope to never see her hurting like that again. But I'll be there if she needs me. Nothing could keep me away." Matt then had an idea. "Lizzie, I've promised not to challenge her on her feelings of guilt for a while. But you and the others haven't. Do you think you could try to reinforce the point that you don't blame her? Subtly, please, but firm. I think she needs that."

The elevator opened on the ICU floor. "Sure, Matt. I'll do what I can." Lizzie decided not to touch the other point on her mind. Not yet.

When they reached Ethan's room, Matt knocked on the closed door. "Come in" the voice inside commanded.

Matt opened the door and carefully maneuvered Lizzie's cast-incased right leg through the door. They saw that Ethan was alone. Matt asked "I thought you said your folks would be here by now?"

Lizzie looked at him. "You spoke to him earlier?"

Matt thought fast. "Miranda wanted to visit, so we came here before we saw you today."

Ethan caught on. "How is she? Does she still blame herself?"

"Some, but I think she's started to believe everyone."

Lizzie jumped in "How are you doing, Ethan? I can't imagine what it's like."

"It will take a lot of getting used to. It's surprising how much of what we do every day we use our eyes for. But Dr. Womack has given my folks info to get me with someone who works with people who suddenly lose their eyesight. I hope they can help. Having to be fed is rather humbling."

"Oh, Ethan. Sorry just isn't enough, is it?"

"It's alright, Lizzie. I'll be okay." Ethan paused. That was Matt's signal that the game was on. "Lizzie, I've been doing a lot of thinking today. I know, Ethan Craft thinking?!"

Lizzie interrupted. "Ethan, we both know you're not that dumb."

"Thank you, but please let me finish. I've realized that I've been lying to a lot of people lately. It's time to stop the lies, before I die in one. Lizzie, I know that you and I are both in this 'relationship' so we can hide from our feelings for others. That has to stop."

"WHAT?! Ethan, what are you saying?" Lizzie's voice was shaky.

"Yeah, CRAFT, what the hell are you saying?" Matt was playing his role, but Lizzie's voice worried him. 'Keep it together, Matt' he chided himself.

"Lizzie, I've known for a long time how much you care for Gordo. That was why I came to you, because I felt you were safe. I was afraid of my feelings for another. But now, I can't live the lie anymore. It's not fair to anyone. I have to break up with you."

"No, Ethan, NO! You can't!" Lizzie was clearly upset.

Matt hated this next part. Not because he didn't want to, but because he might want to too much. But Ethan had insisted. 'Here goes nothing' he thought. "YOU BASTARD" he screamed at Ethan as leapt to him and delivered a punch to the jaw. As Matt feared, it sounded and felt like he hit too solidly.

"MATT! STOP! PLEASE!" Lizzie pleaded with him.

Matt suddenly felt a pair of hands on the back of his collar. 'Uh, oh, we've got company.' Fearing a lot of explaining, which would not go over well with Lizzie, he backed off. His fear turned to jubilation as he saw that Ethan's savior was the one person not in on the plan who's very presence could turn things decidedly in their favor. It was Kate.

"What the hell are you doing to him, worm!"

"KATE! Calm down. It was just a brotherly reaction. It won't happen again. Will it, Matt?" Ethan tried to sound threatening.

"For now." Matt tried to sound just as threatening. "But you had better start talking, Craft."

"Drop the protective brother bit, Matt. You know as well as I do that she needs, loves, Gordo, not me. She was using me as a shield as much as I was using her for one."

"It's not true." Lizzie tried to protest. Her voice was so small it could barely be heard.

"Isn't it? Don't answer out of habit, Lizzie. Just listen. Everyone in this room has known for a long time that you love Gordo. We've all been willing to play along, hoping you'd see the truth. I'm done playing. I'm sorry, Lizzie, but it's best for all of us if we break this off now. I only hope you can forgive me in time."

"But, Ethan." Lizzie was barely holding back the tears.

"Matt, if you want to protect her, you should get her out of here and to your friends and family upstairs. She needs you now."

"Right. But this doesn't mean were finished. I'll wait for her cue on this, but if I come back . . ."

"I understand."

With that, Matt wheeled Lizzie out of the room, and made a beeline for the elevators. 'I only hope she forgives all of us.'

~~~~~~~~

Back in Ethan's room, Kate was livid. "Would you mind explaining just what that was all about? And while you're at it, why did you ask me to be here? You broke up with me, remember?!"

"Yes, I do. It's a very long story."

~~~~~~~~

When Matt got Lizzie back to her room, the three women already there were clearly distressed by Lizzie's condition.

"What happened down there, Matt?" Jo asked sharply after getting Lizzie settled into bed.

"Ethan broke up with her." Matt said hotly. Then he looked rueful. "Of course, my decking him didn't help any."

"You decked him!? You father and I taught you better then to fight with a blind man!"

"He hurt Lizzie! I'm not going to let that go quietly." The last thing Matt wanted to do was tell his mother that the break up was part of a plan. So he had to play his part, no matter how much he ached inside for his sister's pain.

"I understand your motives, but you can't go around hitting people. We're going to have a long talk about this."

"Yes, ma'am." Matt sounded defeated. In truth, though, he was glad this part was brief.

Jo walked over to her daughter. "Lizzie, honey, can I do . . ." she was cut short as Lizzie threw herself into her mother. The scene forced Matt to turn away in painful memory.

His eyes were met by Mrs. Sanchez. "You can't shield all of them, you know. It's okay to hurt for them, but you can't blame yourself for everything."

"I know, but I . . ." He stopped before he said too much. "I was right there."

"I know." She winked at him. That got his attention. He looked at her closely. She smiled slightly and nodded. He looked at Miranda, who did the same. "Bloody 'ell," he whispered to them, "does mom?" Both shook their head.

He looked at both in despair. Still whispering, he asked "If it's called tough 'love', why do I hate myself right now?"

"Matt," Miranda said aloud, both realizing that their side of the room was too quite and getting an idea for Lizzie, "I know you said you didn't want to, but look at how much pain Lizzie's in. Please, Matt, sing for her like you did for me."

"WHAT?!" Matt was clearly surprised by the request. "She's my sister, how do I sing to her? It'd feel too weird."

Miranda rolled her eyes. "Matt, I'm not asking you to sing a love song. The song you sang to me spoke of finding hope within despair, finding your way out of the dark into the light. Can you think of anyone who needs that more than Lizzie right now?" Matt shook his head, almost defeated. "Right. Now unless you've got a CD or tape with the song on it hidden here, your voice is all we've got."

Matt's body language showed defeat. "I can't believe you've talked me into this." He slowly made his way to Lizzie's bedside opposite his mother. He then put a hand on Lizzie to let her know he was there. He then started to sing.

Both mothers watched and listened in amazement. Miranda was absolutely beaming. "He's going to make a great dad someday" she said quietly to herself.

Not quietly enough, as her mother heard. 'Looks like Jo may have been right,' she thought to herself, 'we definitely need to talk to those two.'

~~~~~~~~

A/N: Uh, oh! Now you know that can't be good! Or can it . . .


	11. Nightmares

**No Time to Waste**   
**by TheRealXenocide**

**Disclaimer** : I do not own the characters, settings, or anything else you recognize from the show Lizzie McGuire. The plot, at it's base, has been around since Homer, and this variant since Henry Ford. However, this is the first I've seen it applied to Lizzie.

  
**Chapter 11**   
**Nightmares**

  
Lizzie was calm enough that night to get some much needed rest. Or she was have, if she hadn't been knocked out of sleep by noises from Miranda's bed. At first, she thought it was one of 'those' dreams, and she had what was to her the rather disturbing idea that Matt was the star. But she then realized that those were NOT sounds of pleasure coming from her friend's bed. Worried, she worked up enough courage to test her good leg. Then slowly, painfully, she hop-slid to her friend. She could clearly tell now that Miranda was having a nightmare of some kind, and it didn't take a genius to figure out what it was about. Bracing herself against the bed and night stand, she tried to wake Miranda.

Gently at first, she shook Miranda by the shoulders and said "Miranda, wake-up, it's just a dream."

After about 20 seconds with no change, she acted with more urgency. Finally, Miranda started to stir. At her, she was clearly still in her dream, but her mouth was now saying what she was saying in her dream, and it chilled Lizzie. "Oh god no not him why him please no not Matt not Matt MATT NO!"

At the last no, her eyes shot open. Lizzie took the opportunity to try to get her friend's attention. Grabbing her by the cheeks, she turned Miranda's head to face her. "Miranda! It's Lizzie! We're okay. Matt's okay. It was just a bad dream."

"Just a . . ." Miranda started, then she grabbed and hugged Lizzie. "Oh, Lizzie! It was horrible! I've been having dreams that you three were all dead since I come around, but tonight, I saw Matt dead. Not from the crash, but . . ." She stopped and looked at Lizzie, wondering if she should give voice to her fears. "Lizzie, this morning, on the way to see Ethan, Matt said something. I told him it scared me, but not how much." Lizzie was confused, but let Miranda continue. "When my dad warned him to take care of me, Matt said . . . he said that he would die of kill to protect me. When I asked him about it a little later, he said the same thing. And it wasn't the usually macho crap guys say, either. I could tell he MEANT it. My god, Lizzie, the idea SCARES me. I didn't realize how bad until tonight."

Lizzie had paled, but gathered herself. "So, you saw him die to protect you?"

"After killing I don't know how many. The only thing that made me feel worse than watching him kill was watching him die."

"But, Miranda, it HASN'T HAPPENED. I know what he said scares you, it scares me to. But think, don't you believe your parents would due the same if forced?"

"Well . . ."

"Of course they would! Just as I'm sure mine would. They don't have to say it for us to know it. If I had to guess, I think Matt is just trying to not hide anything from you, no matter how disturbing."

"Maybe. But then, why tell my dad?"

"To cut off a lecture?"

Miranda smiled slightly at that. "He could have found a better way."

"Did it work?"

"I guess so."

"There, see. It's okay. We both know Matt wouldn't do anything that extreme if it can be helped."

"I guess you're right. He may be changing, but he's still Matt."

"That's right. Now, think you can get some sleep?"

"I think so."

"Okay. Good night." Lizzie started toward her bed.

"Stop. My legs both work. I'll help."

"Thanks."

After getting Lizzie in bed, Miranda went back to hers. When Miranda was settled, Lizzie couldn't resist a joke. "If it helps, maybe you should dream of Matt in another way."

"Lizzie!"

~~~~~~~~

Matt was also having trouble sleeping, trapped in self-loathing over Lizzie. 'I know it was going to happen anyway, Ethan made that clear. But to be part of it. I hope we can make this work. I hope if she ever finds out, she can somehow forgive me.'

~~~~~~~~

At the breakfast table, both McGuire parents noticed their son's unusually groggy condition. "Having trouble sleeping, Matt?" Sam asked.

Trying, and failing, to stifle a yawn, Matt replied, "A little. Just worried about Lizzie. She took the break up harder then we thought."

Jo caught the way he said that. "That sounds like you were expecting it?" Matt's face fell. That was all she needed. "Alright, Matt, talk. How did you know he was going to break up with her? And no secrets."

Left no room to maneuver, Matt sighed. "Mr. Gordon said I could trust you." He then began to explain everything about the matchmaking plan, including how Ethan got involved. "We decided that, since he was going to break up with Lizzie anyway, we'd try to use it to our advantage in trying to get her to go to Gordo. We all agreed that Lizzie needed a more than normal jolt to shake her years of denial about him. My overplaying the protective brother was Ethan's idea, but Miranda agreed, and I thought it made since. But being there while it happened . . . it hurt. And not just me, I think my punch caught Ethan better than either of us wanted."

Matt finally dared to look at his mother's face, something he had avoided during his story. He saw shock, frustration, worry, and . . . pity?

Jo finally spoke. "I'm tempted to punish you for being part of this, but you seem to be doing that well enough on your own."

Sam came into the conversation here. "I, and I'm sure your mother, see the logic in using what was going to happen anyway. But you should have warned us, or at least your mother."

"Do you have any idea how worried I was when you brought Lizzie back like she was? If you had shown the sense to warn me, I could have been ready for her." Something then hit her. "Was this what you were whispering to Miranda and her mother about?"

Matt nodded. "Miranda told her mother, but I didn't know that until Lizzie and I came back. I wish I had said something. Ethan was let in because the break up was key but I guess I wanted this to be something for just Miranda and me. Our first big project as a couple."

That brought out a chuckle from Sam. "I've heard of some unusual dating ideas, but this jumps to the head of the class."

Jo had to smile. "I guess it's one way to show a romantic side."

Matt was smiling now. "Well, since you both know now, how far in on this do you want to be?" Matt's face showed both invitation and warding.

Jo and Sam looked at each other. "You're there more then I am," Sam said to Jo, "it should be your call."

Jo thought for a moment. "I'll encourage Lizzie toward Gordo, but I think this should stay you and Miranda's show. BUT you warn me next time you're up to something, clear?"

"I will. And I'll tell Miranda to, as well."

"Speaking of Miranda, didn't she say she might be released today?"

Matt's smile broadened. "If the doctor likes the result of an exam today, she gets to go home."

~~~~~~~~

In the room of David Gordon, a.k.a. Gordo, a nurse was getting the still unconscious young man ready for surgery. His parents had decided to take turns wanting on him, and his mother was first. She waited outside the room.

When he was ready, they wheeled him to the OR, his mother following until reaching the OR waiting area.

It was 9:00 a.m.

~~~~~~~~

It was about 10:00 when Sam McGuire dropped off his wife and son at the hospital. While Jo headed straight to Lizzie, Matt decided to check on Ethan. It took longer then he expected, because after he had left yesterday, Ethan had been cleared to be moved. When he arrived, he was surprised to see Kate already there. "May I come in?"

"Sure," said Ethan, "are you alone?"

"Yeah. Are we okay, Kate?"

Kate gave a half smile. "Ethan told me it was all an act." Then she looked angry. "But did you have to hit him so hard! You bruised him!"

Both boys laughed. "It had to be convincing, Kate." Matt said. "To tell the truth, it felt like I hit far harder than I meant. You sure your okay?"

"I'm fine. As Kate said, just a bruise."

"Do I take this to mean things are okay with you two?"

"What does it matter . . ." Kate started.

Ethan cut in. "He's not the enemy, Kate. If anything, hearing him talk about he and Miranda helped give me the push to tell you everything."

Kate actually blushed. "Sorry. You're right, Ethan. I need to do a lot of thinking. Forgive me, Matt?"

Matt was somewhat surprised. "Sure." Something occurred to Matt. "Wait, you know about Miranda and me?" Kate nodded. Matt's eyes narrowed, his voice was ice. "Are you going to harass her about dating someone younger?"

Both of the others blanched. Kate replied. "I guess I've earned that. Before yesterday, I would have. But after everything Ethan and I talked about . . . like I said, I have a lot to think about."

Matt's face and voice thawed. "Sounds promising. I should be getting to the girls' room. See you later."

~~~~~~~~

As Matt reached the girls room, he heard Lizzie's voice. "I heard Gordo's operation was today. Does anybody know when he was suppose to go in?"

"I think Mrs. Gordon said nine this morning." Jo replied.

"That means it already started." Lizzie looked worried. "Steel plates, rods, it sounds like they're talking about a robot, not Gordo."

"Lizzie, I'm going to tell you something Matt told me." Miranda said. "Don't buy trouble. These doctors know what they're doing. I'm sure he'll be fine."

"Aren't you worried?"

"Of course I am. But I also know how strong Gordo is, and how good these doctors are. If they weren't, that lung of your's might have finished you. But you're here. He'll be fine."

"As much as I hate to break up such a cheerful conversation," Matt interrupted, "I was wondering when Miranda's doctor was going to be here. No offense, Lizzie, but I'll feel better once she's out of here."

"Going to escort her home, little brother?"

To Lizzie's surprise, Matt didn't blush. "That depends on when she leaves. Mom, can I see you outside for a moment?"

Jo was a little surprised, then thought she knew his reason. "Sure." Then they stepped out of the room.

Lizzie was clearly puzzled. "What was that about?" Nobody had an answer.

~~

"Mom, are you going to be with Lizzie all day?"

"As far as I know. Why?"

"Because I'm worried about how she might react if something goes wrong with Gordo. I don't think she should be alone, and if Miranda leaves before we know anything, she won't even have a roomie best friend for comfort. Should we take turns with her?"

Jo looked at her son carefully. "Matt, you don't need to overcompensate for earlier. If you want to help Miranda get home, we all understand."

"It's not about that. Well, okay, maybe a little. But, mom, you saw how she was after the break up with Ethan. And that wasn't where her heart really is. If something happens to Gordo . . . Mom, I'm scared for her."

"So I can see. I'm worried myself, so of course I'll stay with her." She smiled at her son. "Have I told you yet how proud I am of you?"

"Yeah, but don't let that stop you."

~~~~~~~~

As of noon, Gordo's operation was going well. They had to watch his heart rate closer than expected, as it would periodically fall. But so far, the falls weren't severe, and his heart rate quickly returned.

~~~~~~~~

Dr. Gardner arrived to examine Miranda at 12:30, accompanied by a nurse and a lab tech. "Are you ready to leave us, Miranda?"

"Yes." Miranda replied. Then she saw the vials and needles the lab tech was carrying. "Needles?"

"I need some blood tests before I can authorize your release. I thought I'd take those first, then while they go to the lab, we can finish the exam. The tests won't be done when we are, but it will make the wait seem shorter."

"I hate needles."

"Here." Before anybody noticed he had moved, Matt was at her side. "Hold my hand."

The other three were all going through 'oh how sweet' reactions, but the other two didn't notice. Miranda gave an embarrassed smile. "If this keeps up, I'm going to completely loss my tough-girl image."

"Not with me."

"I hate to interrupt the moment," Dr. Gardner broke in, "but if you would like to go home today, we should get started."

"Sorry." Both said in unison.

"As for you, young man, I don't mind you being here for the blood draw. But after that, I have to close the curtains, and only her mother will be with her on this side of them. Clear?"

"Yes, ma'am."

~~~~~~~~

Later in the OR, the operation was almost finished. The last of the steel was in place. All that was left was to close. Then.

"Doctor! His heart rate is crashing again."

"Stay on it."

"Still falling."

"Damn. Come on, kid, we're almost done."

"Still falling."

"Damn! Get the defibrillator by me."

Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee

~~~~~~~~

Mr. Gordon was in the waiting area when the surgeon left the OR. "Gordon?"

"I'm David Gordon's father." He can't help but notice the surgeon's haggard appearance.

"Let's sit down, please." Mr. Gordon could see how weary the man was, and took a seat nest to him. "Sir, I just left your son. He's alive, but barely. He went into full cardiac arrest at the end. We pulled him back, and he was gone for only 20 seconds, so there shouldn't be any lasting problems. However, I want him in CICU for at least 48 hours while we give him a full series of tests."

Mr. Gordon had paled, but managed to reply. "Of course. Do whatever you need."

~~~~~~~~

A/N: He lives, but he's not out of the woods yet. How will Lizzie react to the news? And will the mothers EVER get Matt and Miranda alone? Stay tuned.


	12. News of a Phoenix

**No Time to Waste**   
**by TheRealXenocide**

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, settings, or anything else you recognize from the show Lizzie McGuire. The plot, at it's base, has been around since Homer, and this variant since Henry Ford. However, this is the first I've seen it applied to Lizzie.

  
**Chapter 12**   
**News of a Phoenix**

  
Once Gordo was moved to CICU (A/N: For anyone who doesn't know, that stands for Cardiac Intensive Care Unit), his father called his mother to tell her the good part of the news. He then asked her to come to the girls' room as so possible for "some details" that he wanted to give to everyone, and in person. She agreed, clearly worried.

~~~~~~~~

"Well, Miranda, your test results are in, and everything checks out. As soon as your parents finish a little paperwork, you can go home."

Matt, who was sitting next to Miranda, smiled at her. "See. Everything's fine, you're going home."

Dr. Gardner, being someone of a mischievous nature, couldn't resist a barb. "I didn't say everything was fine, but I believe we have a good explanation for her slightly accelerated heart rate, wouldn't you agree?" She looked directly at Matt when she said the last.

Matt, feeling more like himself than he had all week, wasn't about to let this ADULT out barb him. Wearing a smug smile, he replied "Faltered as I am, I'm a one woman man now, so you can stop looking at me like that."

The mothers were momentarily shocked by this. Before they recovered, both girls AND Dr. Gardner were laughing heartily. "See, Miranda," said Lizzie between laughs, "no matter how he might change, he's still Matt."

"Young man, that retort was a classic." Dr. Gardner said after collecting herself. Matt smiled at the compliment. "But I think I'll go and get those papers and bring them here. Meanwhile, I suggest you help your lady start to pack."

"Pack?! It's not like I planed for this. The only things I'm taking home could fit in a plastic bag, and most of those he is not touching." The obvious reference made Matt blush, and the others giggle. Miranda couldn't resist adding a tag. "Yet."

"MIRANDA!"

There was a knock on the door. Everyone turned to see the Gordons standing there. Lizzie's face suddenly froze. "May we come in?"

Dr. Gardner saw something in the man's face. "I'll be back later" she said, and left the room.

Mrs. Gordon took the last chair in the room, next to Lizzie. Jo was on the opposite side of her. Mrs. Sanchez sat by Miranda opposite Matt.

Mr. Gordon saw Lizzie's face. "He's alive, Lizzie." Lizzie relaxed some. "But there is something you should know, all of you." Everyone could see as he braced himself. "They almost lost him."

"WHAT!?"

Jo tried to calm her daughter. "Lizzie, please honey, relax. He just told you he's alive."

"Almost . . . lost"

"What happened, sir?" Matt asked. He was clearly torn between his love for Miranda, whom he could tell had become extremely tense, and his concern for Lizzie. The look on his sister's face, her body language, and her voice reminded him too strongly of when she first awoke.

"It was his heart. It's too early to tell exactly why yet, but for about 20 seconds near the end of the operation, his heart stopped."

"He . . . he died?" Came Lizzie's shaky voice. Tears were starting to form.

"And came back." Mr. Gordon reminded her.

There was a tense pause, then Matt said thoughtfully "Like a phoenix."

Some of Miranda's tension slid from her. "A phoenix? That's a strange comparison."

"But . . . but it fits," came Lizzie's small voice, "doesn't it? He was dead, then came back."

Nobody had an answer for that. Then Matt half-sang "Believe and you will find your way."

Everyone but the Gordons nodded their agreement. "Did I miss something?" Mrs. Gordon asked.

~~~~~~~~

As the meeting about Gordo's condition wound down, Dr. Gardner returned. She knocked on the door. "Is it okay to come in?"

"Yes." Lizzie replied.

"I have the paperwork for Miranda's release." She turned to Mrs. Sanchez. "Would you like to handle this here?"

"That would be fine, thank you."

"Going home, I see." Mr. Gordon commented.

Miranda suddenly stiffened. Matt caught it. "Sir, Miranda needs to know something from you," he nodded toward Mrs. Gordon, "both of you. The truth, do you blame her for Gordo's condition?"

"Of course not, how could we." Mr. Gordon started automatically, then made the connection. "Miranda, have you been blaming yourself?" Miranda nodded. Mr. Gordon went into Dr. Gordon mode. "While it is natural to feel that way, you have no reason to. Not unless you were driving the truck. That fool left his lights off, then fell asleep. Whatever you've been thinking, it wasn't your fault."

Mrs. Gordon added "I know my son, just as you do. He won't lay blame until he hears the facts. After that, I have no doubt he'll agree with us, and you shouldn't doubt that either."

"Thank you." Miranda said.

"Yes, thank you." Matt said as he patted Miranda's hand.

~~~~~~~~

"Me'lady's carriage awaits." Matt said as he manned the wheelchair Miranda was to use to get to her parents' car.

"Who dreamed up this need for a wheelchair to the door anyway?" Miranda's exasperation was clear.

"Lawyers" was the reply from Dr. Gardner.

Mrs. Sanchez entered the room. "Is everything ready here?"

"Yes. Between Mrs. McGuire and Matt, I had to triple check." Miranda replied.

"Are you sure it's you don't mind Matt going with you?" Jo asked.

"It will be fine. You can pick him up on your way home tonight. Besides, Matt is the one whom I expect will be uncomfortable." She then looked at Matt. "I believe there is a, how did you say it, father-suitor talk, overdue."

Matt paled. "I can't want" he said with clear irony.

~~~~~~~~

When they arrived at the Sanchez home, Matt insisted on helping Miranda to the door. Miranda bristled at that. "I'm NOT completely helpless, Matt."

"And how much walking have you done in the past week?"

"That's not the point."

"That IS the point. I'm not asking to CARRY you, just hold your arm while you walk. Is that really asking so much?"

Mr. Sanchez ended the argument. "Miranda, either he does it, or I do. Choose."

Trapped, Miranda growled in frustration. "Oh, all right. Matt can help. But don't think this means I like this."

Two too fast steps later, she lost her balance, and would have fallen if Matt hadn't had her arm. Miranda glared at him. "Not a word." Matt didn't need to say anything, as his 'I told you so' face said it all.

~~~~~~~~

When Lizzie and her mother were alone, the dam burst. Everything she had been holding back from Miranda, Matt, and the Gordons; the fear, the worry, the self-recrimination, all came out in a sobbing, incoherent flood. Jo tried desperately to comfort her daughter, but it was over an hour before she could do anything but hold Lizzie and let her cry herself out.

Finally, Lizzie was able to speak in an understandable, if hoarse voice. "Why have I been such a fool about him?!"

"Oh, honey," Jo replied in as soothing a voice as she could manage, "you haven't been a fool, you were just afraid. That's natural when it comes to love, especially young love."

"But WHY? Why was I afraid of him? If Miranda and Matt are right, we've both been obvious to everyone but each other. If that's true, why didn't we see it?"

"Because the phrase 'love is blind' is so well known for a reason. In your case, you two have been friends for so long that when each of you started to see the other as more, you couldn't accept it. Add to that the fear of ruining your friendship, and I think it's natural for you two to deny your feeling for each other, even to yourselves. I admit I've been hoping you two would find each other, but . . ."

"Wait." Lizzie interrupted. "You knew? Why didn't you say anything?!"

Jo knew better than to react to her daughter's tone. Keeping a steady voice, she replied, "would you have believed me? Or if you believed, would you admit to me what you've denied to yourself?"

"But . . ."

"We all believed that you two needed to find this for yourselves. Nobody expected something like the crash to happen. But if any good can come from this, it's that my kids both know their hearts now."

"What was it Matt said, 'No time to waste'? Who would have guessed that I'd be getting romance advice from my kid brother?"

"I really don't think we can call him a kid anymore. He has been so adult at times this past week it's unnerving. Like when he carried you to see Gordo. We were all amazed by him. But even that only happened because of the crash. And has he told you what he put himself through at first?"

"Yeah. When he and Miranda told me about them being together. But, mom, they spent a lot of that visit trying to get me to admit to my feelings for Gordo, and I still denied them. Why is it Matt knew his feelings then, and I couldn't see mine until . . . until Gordo died?" Jo looked like she was going to object. "And he did die. He came back, but he did die. Why did it take THAT for me to see?"

"Probably because you had years of self-denial to break through. Matt didn't have that to deal with."

"I guess. Mom, I have to tell him. No matter what the risk, I have to tell him."

"I know. But can I ask you to wait for something first?"

"I know he needs to wake up first."

Jo gave a slight smile. "Well, there is that. But, why don't we let Matt and Miranda talk to him first. I think we can let his reaction to them guide you in how to handle this." Jo paused, trying not to give away too much. "Besides, I have a hunch that those two have decided to play matchmaker for you two."

"WHAT?! You have got to be joking. Why, I . . ."

"I think it's sweet, and rather cute. They really do care about you. Why not let them think they had a part in this?"

Now was Lizzie's turn for a slight smile. "They already have. But I see your point. Alright, I'll wait. But not long. I can't afford to wait too long."

"I understand."

~~~~~~~~

A/N: Next chapter: Moms and Dads and Lectures, oh my!


	13. Declarations

**No Time to Waste**   
**by TheRealXenocide**

**Disclaimer** : I do not own the characters, settings, or anything else you recognize from the show Lizzie McGuire. The plot, at it's base, has been around since Homer, and this variant since Henry Ford. However, this is the first I've seen it applied to Lizzie.

  
**A/N** : This was the most difficult chapter to write so far. I had a hard time writing these different conversations so that they make sense with where they end up. Strange, really, as even my friends tell me I'm long-winded at times. I think I'll give all of you fair warning. This chapter may well leave your jaws hanging several times. You've all noticed that Matt can surprise and scare people, even himself, with his honesty about Miranda. Well, you ain't seen nothin' yet. While I believe I've built a reasonable foundation, he'll open up in this chapter in ways that may be very surprising. And then there's what Miranda says. You've been warned.

  
**Chapter 13**   
**Declarations**

  
In the Sanchez home, Matt was trying to help Miranda into a chair in the living room. Miranda, however, was still fuming. "I think I know how to sit down, Matt."

"And how am I going to court you if I can't be a gentleman for you?"

Miranda's mood softened, if only slightly. "Oh, fine then." After being seated, she tried another tactic. "As long as you're being a gentleman, will you please get me a glass of water."

Matt caught her game, but wasn't about to let her detour him. "Of course" he replied, with no hint or annoyance in his voice. Quickly turning toward the hall, he missed Miranda's amused/annoyed expression. Matt met Mr. Sanchez on the living room doorway. "Where is your kitchen, sir? Miranda wanted some water."

Mr. Sanchez had seen his daughter's face, and could barely contain his laughter. "It's this way" he said, and led Matt further into the house. When they got to the kitchen, they met Mrs. Sanchez. "Hon, Miranda asked for some water. Would you mind taking it to her, so Matt and I can have a talk?" He put an emphasis on the last word.

Upon hearing this, Matt's face was an odd combination of dread and determination. "Of course." Mrs. Sanchez replied, clearly amused. She then leaned to her husband's ear and whispered "But don't be too hard on him, I don't think you'll want to be around either of us if you scare him off."

Mr. Sanchez was trying very hard to keep a neutral face. "Follow me, Matt." He led the way to the back patio.

As he followed, Matt gathered himself. He's known this moment was coming since their brief talk yesterday morning. Once he had gotten home, what time wasn't taken with worry over Lizzie was spent asking himself the hard questions he expected to get here. A number of his answers had surprised him at first, but he also knew they were true, and accepted them. One thing he had decided was to try to handle this with a preemptive strike. He felt he needed to get everything out in one go. He didn't trust he's nerves otherwise.

As Matt came through the door, Mr. Sanchez waved toward one of the chairs. "Have a seat" he instructed. Matt quickly complied. As the elder man settled into his own chair, he was intrigued to see that the dread had faded, and the determination seemed to have something else behind it. 'I don't think I could scare him off if I wanted to' he thought. "Young man, I'll be blunt. When I was your age, all my friends and I could think about was trying to get in some girl's pants. As I understand, times haven't changed that. So I want you to look me in the eyes and tell me your intentions toward my daughter."

Matt caught, and restrained, his flash of temper at the phrase 'some girl's pants'. He gathered himself, recollecting his thoughts. 'You must make this count,' he thought to himself, 'your future with Miranda may hinge on this moment.' He then looked the man in the eyes. "Sir, I understand why you have to do this. I've known we'd be having this talk since that first brief talk in the hall, and I've been doing a lot of thinking. And I'll be blunt with you. I have had 'those' dreams about her. But I am also aware that I am not, in any way but biologically, ready to be a father. I'm not fool enough to guarantee that it would never happen, I know so little about the changes going on in me. And to be blunt, if it were her idea, I don't know if I'd have the will to turn her down. But I will promise you that I would resist the temptation with all the will I have. I will also promise you that I would not, could not try to force her into anything she doesn't want to do. I could never hurt her like that."

Mr. Sanchez looked at Matt with surprise. "While it's good to know you've thought about this . . ."

"Please, sir, I'm not done." Matt cut in. "If our wills should fail, and we do have sex, and that does result in a child, I will never abandon her. I love her too much to do that." His face took an 'I can't believe it' expression. "It's strange. When we were talking to Ethan, he told us how he scared himself with how deep his feeling for Kate had gotten. He was most afraid when he caught himself dreaming of a wedding. Strange, but I find myself in a similar place. The difference is that I am not afraid. I know I should be. What business does a thirteen-year-old have thinking like this? But I realize now that, if I had the means to support her, I would have no problem asking her now, today, to marry me. Is that wrong?" Matt had no idea if his tactic had worked. He could only sit, and ready himself for the worst.

Now the man was nearly astonished beyond words. 'How is it possible I'm listening to a thirteen-year-old boy?' Somehow he managed one of the only questions he seemed to have left. "What makes you think you're good enough for her?"

"I'm not." Whatever answer Mr. Sanchez was expecting, that wasn't it. "No one will ever be. But, if she finds something in me to make me good enough in her eyes, I will do all I can to give her a happy life. All I can ask of you is to allow her to make the choice herself."

"And if she decides you're not?" Matt's face momentarily flashed a pained, sorrowful expression. Mr. Sanchez caught it, but let the boy collect himself. 'It hurts him to even think about it' he realized.

"While I'll be hurt, if she decides that, I'll have to let her go. If she would be happy elsewhere, I have to live with that. As much pain as I'd feel, I can't force her to stay with me, and I couldn't try."

The young man's voice had grown so hollow that the older man regretted the question. "Listen to me, Matt. I can see how much it hurts to think about it, but I had to ask. Not just for Miranda, but for you." That got him a questioning look. "In the short time we've been sitting here, you've surprised me in more ways then I care to count. I can see in your eyes and hear in your voice the kind of honesty and devotion a father can only hope for his daughter to find. But, to find it in someone so young seems unbelievable." He then took a more conspiratorial tone. "Especially when that someone is a renowned troublemaker." Matt allowed himself a small grin. "I had to ask that last question, not only so I could hear your answer, but so you could as well. I needed you to think about what, for you, must be the unthinkable. I think you've passed that test, as well. Strange as it seems, I find I believe you. Your admission that you and my daughter could have a child so young does disturb me. But I realize that you were just stating what we both already knew. And I believe you in your promises. This doesn't mean you get a free run with her. I love her and I will be paying attention to you two. But I think I can trust you with her."

"Thank you, sir." Matt said with obvious relief.

"Don't thank me just yet. There is one more thing to discuss."

Matt's face showed concern again. "What is that, sir?"

"What you said to me in the hall. About being willing to die or kill for her. I admit, I am disturbed by that."

"But, sir, wouldn't you be willing to go to any lengths, even those, to protect her?"

"Of course, she my daughter" he answered, almost insulted.

"And your wife, as well, yes?"

"Yes." Now he was getting annoyed.

"And I have no doubt my parents would for me. But is it so strange that I would be willing to do for the woman I love what you would do for yours?"

A smile crept onto Mr. Sanchez's face. "I take the point. However, I think you need to learn a few things about tact."

~~~~~~~~

Back in the house, Miranda was waiting for Matt's return. Her annoyance was tempered by amusement. "I really shouldn't be so hard on him, he means well." She said aloud to herself. "I just wish he wasn't so over the top with trying to protect me."

"Talking to yourself is supposed to be a bad sign" came a voice from the doorway.

Miranda looked up and saw her mother at the door with a glass of water. "Where's Matt? He was going to get me some water." Miranda was starting to get worried, but tried not to let it show.

She couldn't hide it from her mother very well. "I think he'll be fine. Your father asked me to bring the water while he had a 'talk' with Matt." She emphasized the word talk.

She needn't have bothered. Miranda understood what kind of talk that had to mean. Growling in frustration, she asked "why do they all think they have to protect us?! I'm a big girl, mom. Yet Matt hovers over my every move like I'll break in a breeze, and now dad is grilling him like I'm some princess who's never left her ivory tower." Her mother was silently laughing. "And just what is so funny?"

Mrs. Sanchez tried to stop laughing. "Miranda, sweetheart, I'm sorry. But really, stop and think about it a minute. Has your father acted like this with any other boy you've dated?"

"Not that he's had much chance to, but no. Other then asking to know who, where, and what, you've both let me be myself."

"That's because, while we worry about you, we trust you. Now, what do you think might make you father treat Matt so differently?"

"I don't know."

"Don't you? Tell me, what drove Matt to tell you how he feels?"

Miranda got it. "Because of the crash. Mom, I see what you're getting at. They're both acting out of the fear they felt when the crash happened. But, mom, I can't have them hovering for the rest of my life because of this. You all know me well enough to know I can't take being crowded like that."

"We know, and I'm sure Matt knows too. But we have all been so worried about you. And it's not just the crash, either. You haven't been handling this very well. The way you've been blaming yourself. And your reaction to the news about Ethan. You really scared us."

"I was really that bad?"

"Yes." She then looked slightly amused. "Isn't it interesting how Matt knew, almost by instinct, how to comfort you?" Miranda gave an embarrassed smile. "I think that also plays a part in this. Matt has changed so much this past week. I can tell he loves you, and I think your father does, too. He just needs to find out for himself what these changes have done to the boy. And before you start, realize that this is centuries of training at work. They can try to change all they want, but fathers will always fell the need to protect their daughters. With everything that's happened, I'd be surprised if he didn't do this."

"Alright, that explains dad, but what about Matt? He tells me he knows I'm not made of glass, but he keeps acting like he thinks I am."

"Think about how the week has gone for him. He didn't know he's feelings for you until he faced losing you. Then he needed to talk to Dr. Gordon to come to terms with them. Then he comes to tell you how he feels, only to walk in on you blaming yourself, and ends up shouting his feelings at you. That same day, he's there to witness you fall apart over the news about Ethan. This has all been a roller coaster of emotions for him, and as mature as this week has helped him become, he is still a thirteen-year-old boy. I'm sure he'll settle down in time. In the mean time, I suggest you enjoy the attention. There are countless women who would gladly trade places with you."

That made Miranda chuckle. "I guess so. I did nearly put myself on my butt out there. And it is comforting to know I have someone who cares so much. I just hope he can ease up some when I'm stronger. I don't want him hovering for the rest of my life. And what are you grinning at me like that for?"

Mrs. Sanchez had an amused/amazed look on her face. "Did you hear what you said? And I quote "I don't want him hovering FOR THE REST OF MY LIFE." An interesting choice of words, wouldn't you agree?"

Miranda looked surprised. "I said that?"

"Yes, you did. It sounds like you expect to be with him the rest of your life. I'm beginning to think Lizzie's remark yesterday was accurate. You already love him, don't you?"

Miranda paused, not really wanting to answer that question. She was saved when Matt and her father entered the room. She grabbed at the chance the change the subject. "Are you okay?" she asked Matt.

"I'm fine, but I think I gave your father a scare or two."

"That you did. But I'd say things went well. You've found a good man, Miranda."

Remembering her mother's words about centuries of training was all that kept Miranda from reacting sharply to that.

~~~~~~~~

Later that evening, when the McGuire parents came for Matt, the youngsters thought nothing of the Sanchezs inviting them in for a visit. They realized something was up when the dads vanished from the living room. "What's going on?" Miranda asked from the couch she shared with Matt.

Matt made the connection first. "Does this have something to do with what you two were whispering with Lizzie about yesterday?"

Miranda had another worry. She remembered that she had left her mother's question unanswered, and she hoped she wouldn't have to in present company.

Both youngsters looked very anxious. The mothers tried to be comforting. "You don't need to be afraid, either of you." Mrs. McGuire started. "We just wanted to talk to you."

"Sure," Matt replied, "my mother and the mother of the woman I love decide to have a talk with us after having at least one whispered conference together, along with my big sister, who just happens to be my lady's best friend. No worries there." After seeing the look his mother was giving him, he realized his error. "Sorry, mom. I guess I'm still tense after having THE TALK with Miranda's father. I shouldn't have spoken to you like that."

"You're right about that." Then her face softened. "But I guess it's understandable given the circumstances."

Mrs. Sanchez decided to start the questions. "I know your talk with my husband went well, but we need to understand a few things before we can come to any conclusions of our own. The first thing is for Miranda to answer the question I asked earlier. I know you said when this began that you weren't in love with him. But we've all seen and heard things from you that have had us wondering, and then your comment earlier. Miranda, we need to know. Are you now in love with Matt?"

Matt was clearly interested in this. "What comment?"

Miranda looked panicked. "That isn't for me to tell you, Matt." Mrs. Sanchez replied. Miranda was visibly relieved. "But I think my question deserves an answer. If nothing else, Matt deserves to know."

"This is crazy." Miranda sighed in frustration. "This is all happening so fast. I hadn't even considered this until Matt told me how he felt two days ago. How is it possible to fall in love in two days?"

"That . . ." Matt was stammering with disbelieving joy. "That sounded like a yes. Miranda, did I hear that right?" He took her hands in his. "Please, trust your heart and tell me, was that a yes? Are you in love with me?"

Miranda tried to avoid his eyes, but couldn't. Tears coming to her eyes, she whispered "yes." Then her voice seemed to strengthen with the first admission. "Yes. I can hardly believe it, but yes. I love you, Matt McGuire." She then lunged into a hug that, at first, surprised Matt. This surprise meant that he was unready to hold up their combined weight. This resulted in Matt falling backwards, with Miranda winding up on top of him.

Once the surprise wore off, all four were laughing. Matt recovered his wits first. "And your father asked me about MY intentions?" That earned him a punch to the shoulder.

After the couple returned to a sitting position, Mrs. McGuire spoke to them. "We want you two to know that all of us believe you two have something special here. But, we have some concerns."

Both kids looked at her with 'oh really?' looks. "Dare I ask what these concerns are?" Miranda asked.

"After the talk I just had with your father, I think I can guess." Matt said to Miranda. He then turned to their mothers. "You're worried about us having sex, aren't you?" This took all three women by surprise. Matt pressed his advantage. "Surprised? I guess I've been doing that a lot lately. But after everything that's happened, I want to tackle things head-on. If it's alright with you two, I'd like to tell you what I told Mr. Sanchez. I don't know if it will answer all your worries, but it's a place to start." When both mothers nodded their agreement, he began. He decided to stop just before his remarks about marriage, thinking that they weren't ready for THAT bombshell yet. When he finished, all three women looked to be in a state of shock.

"Matt," Jo began, finally beginning to recover, "I am surprised, surprised and . . . proud. You've really thought this through, haven't you hon?"

"Yes. I didn't see how I could not think this through. I honestly don't know if I deserve Miranda, but I don't want to lose her because I did something without thinking."

"Don't deserve me?!" Miranda was incredulous. "Are you nuts?! While I'm blaming myself for everything, you're helping me see how wrong I am. Not badgering, but helping. When I needed a shoulder, you were there. And you've even kept me from falling on my pride. If anyone is undeserving here, it's me." Before Matt could object, she added "but I won't say that again if you won't. Agreed?"

A smile crept across his face. "I can't say never, but I'll try."

"Good enough." This time, the hug was mutual.

"Well, this has been a strange evening" observed Mrs. Sanchez. "But in a good way. There is still something left, Miranda." Miranda separated from Matt upon hearing this. "We've heard from Matt about this, but not you. He seems willing to leave the speed of the physical development of this relationship to you. I want the truth. To borrow from your father, what are your intentions with Matt?"

"Children" Miranda said, not missing a beat. She giggled at everyone's faces. "EVENTUALLY, but not yet. We aren't even close to ready yet. But I agree with Matt. We are still teenagers, and I expect it will prove very difficult at times to resist the temptation." She paused. "Now, I have an idea for how we can further protect ourselves, but," she looked meaningfully at their mothers, "I expect you aren't going to be comfortable with it."

At first, all three looked puzzled, then their mothers got it. Their astonished replies were simultaneous. "THE PILL?!"

"Please don't think this means I'm going to jump Matt the first chance I get. I know they're not perfect, and I don't want to do anything to betray your trust, any of you. I'm just trying to be realistic and responsible. Just think about it a minute. What if we should give in to temptation? Are you willing to make an innocent baby pay for our mistake?"

"No, of course not" her mother answered automatically. "Please, Miranda, try to understand. I see the sense in what you're saying. But you're still my baby girl to me. I need time to think about this. I know that the current state law would let you do this without my permission, but please, let me be your mother for a little longer?"

That took Miranda by surprise. "You'll always be my mother. Nothing can change that. I respect you too much to go behind your back like that. I'll wait for you, but please don't take too long."

Matt couldn't resist the opening. "In a hurry?"

"MATT!"

~~~~~~~~

A/N: Well, that chapter is done. I hope I didn't stretch suspension of disbelief beyond breaking. I think that anything you might have trouble swallowing will be explained in the next chapter. If not, well, all I can tell you is that everything I write here is at least loosely based on real events in my life or the lives of those I care about, and those are usually things I witnessed.

Next Chapter: More nightmares, new arrangements, and Matt in tears.


	14. Fears

**No Time to Waste**  
**by TheRealXenocide**

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters, settings, or anything else you recognize from the show Lizzie McGuire. The plot, at it's base, has been around since Homer, and this variant since Henry Ford.

 **A/N** : As much of a problem as last chapter was for me, this one was easy. Less then a day! Must be a personnel record. If last chapter left you in disbelief, don't worry, a lot of it is sorted out on this chapter. Dear Matt isn't as strong as he lets on. I designed the chapters that became 13 and 14 to run this way, hoping you all would stay with me through the admittedly hard to believe 13 to get here. Probably not the best design in the world, but I've always told you that I wasn't a great author.

  
**Chapter 14**  
**Fears**

  
When the McGuire family got home, Matt send his goodnights and went straight to his room. Once there, he finally allowed his shields to fall. With those gone, his tears and worries returned. "Too fast," he said quietly to himself, "I'm moving way too fast. Everything in me knows it's true, but, my god, MARRIAGE? What's wrong with me? Who can I ask? Mr. Gordon? It's late, I shouldn't bother him tonight. But I need help! Who does that leave? Mom? She might panic. Dad?" The light dawned. "Why not? He's been a thirteen-year-old boy. He's been, still is, a man in love. I'm definitely in over my head." He decided. "I'll talk to him about this." With that, he gathered his strength, cleared the tears from his face, and headed downstairs.

His parents were surprised by his return to the living room. "Something on your mind, son?" Sam asked.

"Yes. Dad, can I talk to you, alone?"

Both parents could clearly see that something was bothering him. "Sure, son. Where should we go?"

"My room, if that's okay."

That was a bit of a surprise. "If that's what you want, sure." He stood up and turned to his wife.

"Go ahead. I'll wait up." Jo said. She was clearly worried about Matt, and hoped this talk would help.

When they were in has room, Sam sat on the bed while Matt closed the door. Matt then turned to his father. "Dad, what I'm about to say may scare you. It scares me. No, that's not it. It's more what it might mean that scares me."

Sam interrupted. "Matt, please stop for a minute, take a deep breath, and tell me what's troubling you."

Matt took a breath, then began again. "Tonight, when I was talking to Mr. Sanchez, I heard myself say something. I said . . . I said that if I had the means to support her, I'd be willing to ask Miranda right then to marry me."

Sam was clearly stunted. "You said THAT?!" came the half shout-half whisper.

"I know! And you want to know something? I MEANT IT. No fears, no hesitation. I would do it."

"Matt, please don't take this the wrong way, but that's . . ."

"Crazy?" Matt interrupted. "That's what has me worried. Dad, I've never been in this position before, but even I realize that this can't be normal. I'm only thirteen! I only realized my feelings a week ago! Yet here I am, talking about getting married! Take Ethan. He's about three years older than me, yet when he caught himself dreaming of a wedding with Kate, he panicked, broke up with Kate, and started seeing Lizzie. It took the crash for him to face his fears."

"Bingo."

"Huh?"

"The crash. Your sudden, rushed maturity can be traced to that. That was when you realized your feelings. The fear it caused you is what has driven you to be so protective of Miranda, and worried about Lizzie to the point of sleepless nights."

"Yes, but . . . wait," Matt's eyes suddenly got wide, "you know what I said about . . . protecting her?"

Sam nodded. "Her father thought I should know."

"And?"

"And I was troubled, until I realized I would do the same for the three of you if I had to."

"Still, dad, when I take that, my willingness to marry, and a dozen other things, I'm afraid. Not of any of them by themselves, but what they, together, mean for me." His tears were starting to show. "What have I become, dad? If this is about the crash, then what has it done to me? This isn't me. Mr. Sanchez said it himself. I'm a renowned troublemaker. I'm the veteran orange thief. Yet, suddenly, I'm in love, I've sung to her to comfort her, I've sworn to protect her with my life, I've talked her into helping me in playing matchmaker, and now I'm thinking about marrying her! I'm thirteen! It's not normal! What . . . what's wrong with me? What have I become?" He finally stopped, unable to talk through his tears. Instead, he collapsed into Sam and cried on his shoulder, not caring what his father thought of him just then.

Sam was surprised, but held his son, letting him do what it appeared he desperately needed. He used the time to gather his thoughts about all this. He figured Mr. Gordon would know more, but he also knew that Matt needed help now. His son needed him. When he though Matt had calmed down enough to understand him, he began. "Matt, I'm proud of you." Matt's tear stained face looked up at him, the unspoken question clear on his face. "I think you'll be fine. I think so because of what you've said tonight. You have exposed your fears to me. And guess what? What I think you're feeling isn't just the normal fear of growing up, but of growing up too fast. And I think that goes to your talk with Ethan."

"What . . . what does he have to do with it?" Matt asked through his tears.

"You said it yourself. He's three years older then you, yet he feared what you didn't. I'm not saying that you were already thinking marriage when you spoke to him. But you remembered what he said. And when you had those thoughts, you had nothing to compare to but him."

"Yes, but . . . but how can this be normal?"

"It's not." Matt looked terrified. "Listen, Matt, what I'm going to say will be tough to hear, but I think you need to hear and accept it. While I'm sure you will become more like your old self in time, I don't think you will ever be completely normal for your age again. This past week has made you face things and make choices you shouldn't have had to for a long time. That forced you, in some ways, to grow up far faster than you were meant to. This isn't something that you can take back. You can fight it all you want, but you will fight a losing battle. I think that you need to learn to accept that you are going to be, in some ways, more mature than your peers."

"I'm not worried about my peers, dad." Matt cut in. "I'm afraid of myself, what I might do . . . dad, even if you're right, how do I keep from scaring Miranda? Losing her? hurting her? Dad, I'm afraid I'll try to move too fast. Hell, I'm already thinking marriage, it doesn't get much faster than that."

Matt was surprised to see his father smiling. "Matt, that is better proof than I could give you that you've matured. Let me ask you something. Have you told Miranda about your thoughts of marriage?"

"No."

"Why?"

"Because I didn't think she was ready to hear that. She was scared when she heard me tell her dad about protecting her. She hadn't even said she loved me until halfway through our talk with the moms. I didn't want to hit her with that."

"So you held that back from her because, even though you feel emotionally ready, you were worried that she wasn't, so you RESTRAINED YOURSELF. Matt, there's your proof. You have the strength to hold yourself back. You've already done it."

"Do you have any idea how much I wanted to, STILL want to tell her? It hurts to hide things from her."

"Nobody said growing up was easy. But you're not alone. You can come to me and your mother at any time. We can make arrangements with Mr. Gordon to help. Anything you need, Matt. Just ask."

Matt finally had a smile, if a small one. "Well, would you mind not telling mom about me crying like a girl?"

Sam shook his head. "First piece of advice. Don't ever let your mother, Miranda, or any other woman hear you say something like 'crying like a girl.' You'll regret it, if you're lucky."

Matt allowed himself a chuckle. "Okay."

"Are you feeling better?"

"Some." Matt stood again. "It will take time to accept this. I'm still afraid, and I think I need to take you up on your offer about Mr. Gordon, but talking to you has helped."

"Good. I'll call him in the morning. I'm sure he'll be able to help." Sam stood, then took his son's shoulder. "By the way, congratulations about Miranda."

"Huh?"

"You said, indirectly, that she told you she loved you tonight. Congratulations."

Matt smiled. "Thanks."

"Think you can get some sleep?"

"Not yet. Too wound up. I think I'll go downstairs for a drink and a snack."

"Sounds good. Mind if I join you?"

Matt laughed. "Not at all."

Together, they left his room and went downstairs. When they reached the bottom, Sam stopped. "I'll be there in a minute. I want to let your mother know you're okay."

As Matt continued to the kitchen, Sam walked into the living room. Jo looked up as he entered. "How is he?"

Sam sat next to her. "Well, he's not okay yet, but he will be."

"I know I shouldn't ask, but what's wrong?"

"While I can't tell you everything, I will say that he's very scared right now. It will take time, but I think that, with our help, and the help of Mr. Gordon, he should be okay."

"Can I ask what he's afraid of?"

"Myself." Matt said as he entered the room with a glass of juice. "I'm not comfortable telling you everything right now, mom, but I will in time."

"Thought you'd check up on your old man?" Sam asked playfully.

"Yes, but . . . have either of you ever felt something in the back of your mind, a feeling that something is wrong, but you have no idea what it is?"

"Well, yes" said Jo, puzzled but interested. "A couple of times, when you or Lizzie were in trouble, I had that kind of funny feeling you describe before I know what was going on. That can happen to a parent sometimes."

Now Matt was confused. "But I'm not a parent, so why do I have that feeling now?"

That was when the phone rang. Jo froze, remembering the call almost exactly a week ago to the minute. Sam answered. "Hello?" A pause. "Yes, he's up." Another pause. "That's not good." A longer pause. "Yes, I agree. It's not ideal, it's not normal, but what's normal anymore?" A brief pause. "I really don't think there's any doubt, do you? I'll bring him. See you soon. Goodbye."

He hung up the phone, and turned to see two expectant faces. "Miranda." Matts voice proved he was starting to panic. "Something's wrong with her, isn't there?"

"She's fine, physically." Sam began. He grabbed Matt by the shoulders. "But her mother said she just woke up screaming . . . she seems to think you're dead."

"Oh, god. I have to go to her, dad, I have to."

"Yes, you do. I'll drive."

Matt turned to his mother. "Mom, I think I know why this happened. It's my fault. And don't try to tell me it's not. I told her something yesterday that spoked her. I had no idea it was this bad, but I have to at least try to help."

"Alright, Matt. But when this is settled, I want answers. This whole week has been one question after another, and it gets unnerving at times."

"I will. I owe you that." Matt then kissed his mother on the check. "See you later."

"Be good."

He smiled, then turned to the door.

~~~~~~~~

When they got to the Sanchez home, they were met at the door by Mr. Sanchez. "I brought her to the living room." He turned and led the way.

When they reached the room, Matt nearly collapsed in sorrow. Miranda was sitting on the couch, back toward him, knees up tightly to her chin, rocking slowing, and crying softly. Matt never thought he'd ever see something as wrenching as when she had heard about Ethan. He now knew he had been mistaken. When he felt confident in his knees, he moved to her. He hadn't even noticed her mother there until she moved to him. She looked like she had been crying. "Please, help her if you can. I don't know what to do anymore" she whispered to him. She then joined the men at the door.

He sat on the couch on front of Miranda. There was so little room, he had to sit lightly on her bare feet. He saw he head flinch up, and took her cheeks in his hands. Moving her head until she looked at him, he said "I'm here. I'm okay. I'm here." She looked lost in her mind. He keep up his chant as he grasped for an idea. Then it hit him. He turned to look at their parents, mouthed silently 'I'm sorry', then he turned back to face Miranda, and kissed her full on the lips.

At first, she did nothing. No fighting, no kissing back, nothing. He was about to give up when he felt her start to return the kiss. She then suddenly shoved him off. "What the . . ."

"Hello." Matt said with a grin. "Welcome back."

When she realized he was here, and real, she started to put her legs under her. "Matt? You're here? You're alive!" With that, her legs now under her, she lunged to him. He was expecting it this time. "Oh, thank god! I thought, I thought . . ."

"I know."

"What?" "How?"

"Your mom called, said you woke screaming, saying that I was dead. It didn't take too much to figure out the cause. I'm so sorry I did this to you."

"Matt, stop. Yes, my nightmares the last two nights were about you, but I've been having nightmares since I woke up Monday."

"What? Miranda, who have you told?"

"No one. Lizzie found out last night. But, they've never been this bad. Why now? What's changed?"

"You mean other than me, us?"

"Oh, yeah. That could be involved."

Matt chuckled a little at that. That's when he noticed. "Where are our folks?"

Miranda turned her head to see the empty doorway. "That's odd."

"I'll say." Matt remembered his talk with his father, and the talk with her father.

"Matt." Miranda was facing him again. "Will you hold me? Please?"

Matt was both delighted and terrified. "Are you sure?"

"Yes. Just cuddle with me awhile."

Matt gulped, then nodded.

~~

A half hour later, the three parents returned to find them both asleep. Matt was lying with his back against the back and arm of the couch, while Miranda had her back against him. His arms were wrapped securely around her stomach. Both fathers were in disbelief. Mrs. Sanchez took each by a shoulder, and steered them back to the kitchen. Once there, said started laughing. "I'll bet neither of you were ready for that yet?"

"No, but maybe it's a good thing." Sam said, sounding surprised with himself.

"I don't like this, but compared to earlier . . . to see her like that, and neither of us able to help her." Mr. Sanchez was clearly torn. "I don't want a repeat again tonight. I don't know if I could take it. As much as I dislike the idea, I think we should leave them tonight."

"I agree." Mrs. Sanchez added. "I think that, for tonight, it's the only choice we have."

"You're right." Sam said. Then he smiled. "I think Mr. Gordon is going to have a very busy morning tomorrow. I should call home."

"We have an extra room, if you'd like to stay."

"Thank you. I'll talk to Jo about it."

~~~~~~~~

A/N: Tomorrow morning should prove unforgettable, wouldn't you agree? See you there.


	15. House Call

**No Time to Waste**   
**by TheRealXenocide**

**Disclaimer** : I do not own the characters, settings, or anything else you recognize from the show Lizzie McGuire. The plot, at it's base, has been around since Homer, and this variant since Henry Ford. However, this is the first I've seen it applied to Lizzie.

**A/N** : For all of you waiting for Gordo, read the note at the end of the chapter.

  
**Chapter 15**   
**House Call**

  
Matt awoke confused. 'This isn't my bed' he thought. 'Oh, man, my neck! Where . . .' That was when he remembered. He looked down his body, and saw the sight that thrilled and terrified him. She was there. Laying with him. In his arms. On her parent's couch. 'Oh, shit,' he thought, 'if they catch us . . .' A movement on the other side of the room caught his peripheral vision. He looked up slowly, afraid of what might be there. His fears, and more, were there. 'I doubt it's ever a good thing to wake up to an audience.' He slowly unclasped his hands. Being VERY careful not to touch her chest, he moved the hand not trapped by her body to her shoulder. He shook her softly. "Miranda. Miranda, wake up." Part of him wanted to add some terms of endearment, but he knew that would only make this worse. He shook her with more vigor. "Please, Miranda, you need to wake up."

She started to stir. "But I like it here" she complained.

Matt would have welcomed those words at almost any other time, but not now. "Before you bury us any farther, you might want to have a look at our audience."

"What are you talking about, dar . . ." She had lifted her head as she spoke, and when she saw what he saw, she stopped mid-word. Matt was glad of that, as he knew she was about to call him darling. Now wearing a deer-in-headlights look, Miranda said the only thing she could manage. "We're so dead."

~~~~~~~~

Earlier that morning:

It was a little after 8:00 a.m. when the three parents gathered in the Sanchez kitchen. Sam, who, after speaking with his wife, had accepted the invitation to stay, was the last one there. After draining the first cup of coffee he was given, he finally spoke. "Thank you. I needed that. Have either of you looked in on them?"

Mrs. Sanchez answered him. "Yes. They haven't moved. Not that Matt could move much, with his arm pinned like that. I don't envy him the pain in his arm or neck when he wakes."

"How do we deal with this?" Mr. Sanchez asked. "I like the boy, but I can't have them . . . like that. Yet I hate the thought of her having nightmares that we can't help with. Sam, that son of yours has been a marvel this past week, but he scares me at times. You should have heard him last night."

Sam smiled a little at that. "He scares himself at times." Then a thought came to him. "I normally wouldn't do this, and I'm sure he won't like it, but we each need all the information we can get if we want to handle this right. When we got home, Matt shared his fears with me. I think that all three of us know things the others don't. I think we need to put our information together. Much as I dislike the idea of breaking confidence, I don't see any other way."

"I don't like it either," Mrs. Sanchez replied, "but I think you're right. If it's alright with you two, I'll begin." Both men nodded, and she began. It was 8:40 by the time they were finished, Sam going last. His story left both Sanchezs amazed. "Oh, that poor boy! I had no idea." Mrs. Sanchez couldn't help being worried for him. "Sam, are you sure he'll be okay?"

Sam shook his head. "I'm not sure of much anymore. I am glad he's willing to see Mr. Gordon . . ." His eyes suddenly lit up with an idea. "You know, Mr. Gordon may be able to help Miranda."

Mr. Sanchez agreed. "He might. I'll try almost anything right now."

"I wonder when he wakes up on Saturdays?"

~~~~~~~~~

In the kitchen of the Gordon family, Mr. Gordon was drinking his coffee. His wife was still sleeping, something she was having a hard time doing lately. Come to it, he wasn't doing great with sleep either. "How does the line go? 'Doctor, heal thyself.' If it were only so easy. He's the last one still out. And now there seems to be something wrong with his heart. I wonder how Lizzie is handling this? She was too calm yesterday, at least in front of us. I hope someone's there when she lets go."

His running monologue was interrupted by the telephone. Afraid it was the hospital, he ran to the phone. "Hello? Sam? Why are you calling this early, and why does my caller ID say you're at the Sanchez home?" A pause. He looked amazed. "You have my attention. No, don't tell me over the phone. Is Jo there? Alright, call her, tell her she NEEDS to come to you, and tell her I'll pick her up. I'm on my way as soon as I tell my wife. Bye."

~~~~~~~~

"We're so dead."

The sight that greeted them was one no teenage couple would happily wake to. Standing behind the chair nearest the living room doorway, as if to block escape, were all four parents. In the chair was Gordo's father. He was smiling. "I wouldn't go that far, especially since both of you still have clothes on." They blushed at that. "However, I think that all of you have a lot to discuss. Your parents have asked for my professional help. I'm willing, but I need your approval. I don't like having unwilling patients."

"Of course." Matt answered once the shock wore off.

"What? Matt, really, I know I was bad last night, but . . ."

"BAD? Love, you scared me. When I first saw you, I felt worse then I think I ever have, except maybe a week before." His eyes shared more of his fear and worry than he was willing to speak. "Please, let him help you."

His eyes, more than his words, convinced her. "Alright, I will, for you."

"This might work better if you weren't laying on each other" came her father's half angry/half amused voice. Miranda only heard the anger, and she quickly sat up and moved next to the arm of the couch Matt hadn't slept on.

Matt, however, was moving far slower. "Bloody hell! My arm feels like it's on fire!"

"I'll bet your neck doesn't feel too good either," his mother said as she walked to him. "But that doesn't give you the right to curse." She moved behind him, and started to rub the back of his neck. "When did you start using British curses anyway?"

"Those Harry Potter books. Ron has a foul mouth. OUCH! Mom, that HURTS!"

"It should, sleeping with your neck like that." She saw the look Miranda was giving her. "Calm down, I'm not punishing him. The only way I know to make a neck so misused feel better without days of ache is to rub it out." She then smiled at the girl. "You might want to watch. If you two do end up together, I expect this won't be his last night on a couch."

"Hey! OUCH! Mom!"

Jo's remark got knowing smiles from the other married people in the room. The Sanchezs had moved to the love seat, and Sam was standing behind the other chair, leaving it empty for his wife. Dr. Gordon was still in the same chair as before. When Jo finished with her son, she took her seat. Dr. Gordon began. "Now, I wanted this first session to be for everyone involved. That means your parents will stay. Is that a problem?"

"I'll admit, I'd rather not. But I can see why they need to be here, so it's okay with me." Matt was clearly tense, and not just his neck.

"I agree with him" was all Miranda would say.

"Good. Now, I know this will mean talking about a lot of things that have been shared in confidence, but if everyone approves, I'd like for all of you to tell as much as you know about what's going on. I want you to tell me, and yes everyone, your fears, your ideas, as much as you can. If you doing this, you will all hear things you're not ready for. But I believe it is necessary if we're to move forward."

The parents quickly agreed. Miranda started to agree, but stopped when she saw Matt's face. She took his hand. "Matt, darling," that made her father wince, "I know you're not comfortable with this. But I think he's right. You asked me to let him help. Now I ask you the same. Please, open to him, to me."

Matt was clearly afraid. "You don't know what your asking. I want to. I hate hiding things from you. But I don't want to scare you. I don't want to lose you."

"Never fear that. Please?"

He couldn't hold out against her for long. "Alright. I will. But not what we said when we were alone last night." He turned to Dr. Gordon. "I'm not asking my parents to tell me what they say when they're alone, and frankly I don't want to know. All I want is for some private words to stay that. Private." He saw the look Mr. Sanchez was giving him. "Sir, nothing happened. We were in the open, in your living room. We have more sense than that." Mr. Sanchez seemed to accept the logic of that. With a nod from him, the meeting began.

As each told their story, everyone listened with interest. However, it was the last speaker, Matt, who had their undivided attention. He refused to look at anyone but Dr. Gordon as he spoke. He didn't want to think about what they might think of him right now. He knew he had started to cry again when he spoke of his fears about what he had become, but refused to stop until his story was finished. Nobody dared interrupt him. When he finished, he finally dared to look around. Their mothers looked like they wanted to hug him. Her father looked thunderstruck. His father, who had heard most of this before, looked proud. He finally looked at Miranda. He dreaded her reaction.

She had been crying. Yet, he saw something he had feared he'd never see again. He saw love in her eyes. "Matt?" Her voice was shaky. "Marriage? You would ask that already?" He nodded. "Someday, but not now. It's way too early to think about that yet. Okay?"

Now Matt was as thunderstruck as her father. "You . . . you mean I didn't scare you off with that? I was so afraid, I still am." He turned back to Dr. Gordon. "Sir, my question remains. What have I become?"

Everyone turned to Dr. Gordon. "Well, Matt, while I wouldn't have said it the way your father did, he is basically right. You have, in some ways, grown far beyond your years. I understand why this scares you. I agree, what you've been feeling and thinking are not what would be considered normal for a boy of thirteen. But it's not impossible, and it doesn't mean you're crazy. Believe me, Matt, you can lead a nice, healthy, normal life. You just need to accept yourself as you are now. You are someone who has faced challenges somebody your age shouldn't, but instead of being consumed by them, you've come though stronger. That is, if you allow yourself to."

Matt looked puzzled by that last comment. "Allow myself? I don't understand."

"Matt, much of the stress you've been under has been self induced. It's normal, I repeat NORMAL, for teenagers to try to solve things for themselves, to keep your own council. But some things are just too big for anybody to handle alone. You need to learn to talk to people, to ask for help more often. Adults do it more often than you kids realize."

Miranda tried to get back to the positive. "But you think he'll be okay?"

"Yes." She smiled in relief. "I do want to see you more over the next couple of months, Matt. This transition won't be easy, and I'll admit you're off to a rough start. But you'll make it. I'm sure if that."

"Thank you, sir." Matt replied, before pressing on what, to him, was the more urgent problem. "Sir, I'm worried about Miranda's nightmares. Is there anything you can do for her?"

"I've never seen her like she was last night," her mother added, "any help would be welcome."

Dr. Gordon thought about how to frame his answer. "First, let me remind you all that she has told us that these nightmares began Monday night, well before Matt's comments about protecting her. However," he looked at Matt, "I do believe that you are correct, Matt, in thinking that your comments unintentionally sparked their shift in theme. Don't be too hard on yourself. Part of growing up is accepting responsibility, but it is also knowing not to take in too much blame. As for how to stop the dreams, that's up to you, Miranda."

"Up to me? If that were true, Matt could . . ." she stopped at the look on her father's face.

Dr. Gordon intercepted the eruption. "Aside from the obvious objections, cuddling with Matt only treats a symptom." Both kids blushed. "For true peace of mind, you need to deal with the root problems. Nightmares are manifestations of our guilt, our fears, and sometimes both at once. Your first nightmares were, as you recognized Miranda, caused by your feelings of guilt about the crash. While you have been working through that, you weren't when Matt became so important to you. When you overheard him the next morning, and your nightmare changed, it had three things to feed off of. First, of course, were your fears over him having to do as he said he would, to kill and die to protect you. Secondly, you still had your unresolved guilt over the crash. Guilt is a strange beast. If left to fester, it can worm itself into any weakness. In this case, it caused you to use your fear about Matt to add him to the list of people you believe you've damaged somehow. It made you twist your fear so that instead of telling yourself he would do these things to protect you, you told yourself it was your fault he would do these things. That, I believe, is what made your nightmare as bad as you said it was when Lizzie woke you. If left alone, they would have eventually gotten as bad as last night. However, as I said, I believe you had a third factor involved which caused it to grow stronger faster than it would have otherwise. A factor you haven't recognized yet. But maybe, if he thinks about it, Matt will see it."

Matt was puzzled. "Me? What makes you think I'd know?"

Dr. Gordon smiled. "What was our meeting Wednesday about? Why hadn't you been able to be with your sister for very long?"

Matt thought, then got it. "Bloody hell."

"Matt."

"Sorry, mom. But that's it. You think she's feeling guilty because I'm in the front of her mind instead of Lizzie, Gordo, and Ethan."

"Very good, Matt. You know what it did to you by itself." He turned back to Miranda. "I'm sure he's told you about that." She nodded. "Now, when that guilt is added to what you were already carrying, is it any wonder things got so bad so fast? I'd like to speak with you alone on this, but you need to start accepting three things. First, Matt isn't someone who looks for fights, and I doubt he's going to start. Second, everyone in this room would do as Matt said he would IF FORCED, but only then. Most of us will never need to prove that. Don't blame yourself for Matt feeling a natural protectiveness. Third, what I told Matt holds true for you. Your care for your friends isn't any less than it ever was. Yes, your thinking about Matt more, but that's because your feelings for him are so new, you still need to sort them out."

Matt remembered something. "I could tell how tense you got when you heard about Gordo yesterday. If anything should prove he's right, it's that."

"I'm inclined to agree. As I said, I what to speak with you alone, but I believe you'll recover, as well."

"When?"

"I'll need to make arrangements with your parents, but in your case, I would like to see you this afternoon, if possible."

"So soon? And on a Saturday?" Her father seemed surprised.

"Because it's Saturday, I've got the time. As for so soon, I thought you'd want to try to avoid another late-night phone call."

"Today's good!" Everyone got a chuckle at the speed of his reply.

~~~~~~~~

A/N: Next chapter, we see what was happening this same morning at the hospital. The chapter title: Phoenix Rising.


	16. Phoenix Rising

**No Time to Waste**   
**by TheRealXenocide**

**Disclaimer** : I do not own the characters, settings, or anything else you recognize from the show Lizzie McGuire. The plot, at it's base, has been around since Homer, and this variant since Henry Ford. However, this is the first I've seen it applied to Lizzie.

  
**A/N:** Here is the chapter many of you have been waiting for. Before we begin, however, I wanted to point out something. I don't know how many of you have had loved ones in CICU. In my case, my father, a former G.I., developed heart trouble in his mid-forties. He'll never admit it, but I believe that was a major reason he retired from the service. Anyway, thanks to that, as well as my rather expansive extended family, I've been to more than a few. Most I've been to only allow one visitor at a time, and most of those only allow family. However, there was one in Virginia I remember that allowed all three of us (mom, sis, and I) in there together. And it wasn't just our ages, as I remember groups of three adults in some rooms. I remember thinking how weird it seemed, but now I think that place may have been on to something. So, I decided to give a similar policy to the hospital in this story. I'm just going to cut the number to two, but allow non-relatives with the families written permission.

  
**Chapter 16**   
**Phoenix Rising**

  
At approximately 9:30 Saturday morning, the CICU ward was very quiet. Not that it was ever a particularly rowdy place, but weekend mornings were almost spooky, even for the staff. So everyone at the desk heard the elevator chime, and those that could turned to see who it was. Two figures, one male and one female, in their late teens. That was odd. Teens were a rare sight in here. The male was in hospital cloths and a wheelchair, so he must be a patient. The girl looked nervous. They came to the desk, gave their names, and the name of whom they were there for. After checking her list, the head nurse asked for them to sign in before she saw the notice about the boy's condition, but he insisted on trying. That done, the pair headed for the room. They got to the room, and settled in at the corner directly away from the door, so as to be out of the way if something happened. That put them on the occupant's cast-incased right side.

The girl spoke. "Are you sure we should be here?" She was clearly nervous.

The boy answered calmly. "We have his father's permission, remember? He asked me if I wanted to visit, and I told him only if you could, too. He agreed."

"That's not what I meant."

"I know. But do you know how unlikely it is he'll wake with us here?"

"But if he does, I doubt we'd be welcome. He has no idea what's happened this past week. He'll still believe he has reason to be jealous of you. And I'm not exactly one of his favorite people."

"But he won't be able to do anything drastic. We will have the chance to tell him want we can. It will be up to him listen, but for all of our . . . eh . . . issues, I've never known him to be without reason."

"Yes, well, I still think she should be the one here."

"She will be here, but not without family. We both know she's strong, but everyone has limits. If I think of how I might be if this were you," the boy's face paled at the thought, "being blind wouldn't change the fact I would know you were there, like that. I don't think I could face that alone, and I would never ask her to."

"I guess you're right. Nobody ever told me trying to be nice to them would be so uncomfortable."

"Any regrets?"

"The only thing I regret with you," she whispered seductively, "is that our first time together was only physical. I hope we find out what it's like when the heart's involved, soon."

He blushed, but played along. "Why, ma'am, how you do talk."

The kissing that followed was interrupted by . . .

~~

His head felt like it was floating and falling at the same time. 'Ugh, this can't be good. Maybe this is what it's like to be Ethan.'

He tried to open his eyes. He snapped them shut again, regretting the attempt. 'Where's a bucket? Okay, settling down. Am I on the sun? No, I'd be hot, not cold. It's too bright in here. Where's here? Wasn't I in the car? I'll rest. I'll wait for someone.'

A few minutes later, he heard footsteps and 'squeaking? That's weird. I'll wait until I know who it is. If my head stops swimming.'

He heard their voices, but at first couldn't place them. Then he heard her say "he'll still believe he has reason to be jealous of you. And I'm not exactly one of his favorite people." He would have been disappointed, if his curiosity didn't take hold. 'Kate? Why is she here?' As soon as he heard her companion's reply, he knew who it was. 'Ethan? Stranger by the second. I think I'll listen in.'

When they were talking about "she," he assumed they meant Lizzie. Before he could question his assumption, he heard Ethan say something about, 'BLIND? Oh, man.'

He then heard Kate trying to whisper about, 'FIRST TIME?! Now I've got to break this up before I really hurl.' He felt around for something. Getting hold of something that felt plastic and rectangular, he moved his hand until his knuckles felt metal, then . . .

CLANG

CLANG

CLANG

~~

Kate and Ethan nearly jump out of their skins when they heard the noise. Kate looked, and at first couldn't see anything. She got up and walked around the bed. That was when she saw it. The hand opposite them was banging the call button casing against the bed's guardrail. His hand was moving. "Ohmygod! Ethan, his hand, it's moving!"

"That would explain the noise. Are his eyes open?"

"No."

Gordo tried to talk, but his throat felt as bad as his head, and his scratchy voice could only manage a barely audible "too . . . bright" before giving up.

Ethan's reply came in a chiding tune. "Don't talk, man, your voice sound like hell. Hurts my throat to hear it." He then spoke in a more kind tune. "Look, we're going to get the nurse at the desk in a minute. But first, I wanted to get something clear between us. Please do yourself a favor and just listen."

Gordo decided to try once more. "K." He had tried to say okay, but pain and lack of use wouldn't allow it.

"Good. First, we were in a crash, but everyone fine. Well, I guess that depends on what you call fine. You'll hear about everyone later, but we need to be clear about Lizzie. I broke up with her. The crash, and something else, helped me face my fears. I had left Kate because I was too scared of how deeply I had fallen for her. But now, I know I can't waste time being afraid of that. So Kate and I are back together. There's more to the story, but I let others tell you their stories first. But now you know. Lizzie is available. Don't make my mistake. Kate, let's go." Gordo heard footsteps, followed by the same footstep/squeak sound as before. He spent the time until the staff descended on him wondering at what he had just been told.

~~~~~~~~

By 1:00 p.m. that afternoon, Gordo's throat was starting to accept small amounts of fluids. However, doing so still made his stomach feel like he'd throw up, so he kept a bedpan ready. The lights in his room had been dimmed some, but it took a pair of those cardboard sunglasses they give after eye exams before he could open his eyes without pain. The head nurse explained that his eyes and throat were both reacting to being unused for so long. 'Problem is,' he thought, 'she won't say how long. Why? And why am I here?' The staff didn't want to say where he was either, until, after he had his shades, he saw and pointed to the sign visible though his room's window, about halfway down the hall: CICU Nurses Station.

His doorway darkened. He turned his head, and saw his parents standing there. They looked nervous. That unnerved him. He waved them in slowly. His mother couldn't help herself, and she rushed in to hug him. When she was done (for now), she sat in a chair near the door, and his father walked toward him. He was carrying something. "The nurse told us your eyes and throat were giving you trouble. I can't do much for your eyes, but I brought this so you can communicate without hurting yourself." He lightly placed it in his son's left hand. It was a digital notepad with mini-keyboard. "I know typing one-handed will be tough, but you shouldn't talk unless your doctor tells you to." Gordo's started to type, but his father took his hand. "I'm sure you have a lot of questions. But, I'd like for you to wait until tomorrow to ask. There are some things I expect you'll want to know that I can't answer yet. I'll try to find those out for you this afternoon. Can you wait?"

Gordo thought, then nodded slowly. When his father let go of his hand, he held up one finger. He then started typing. ~ HOW LONG OUT ~

His father looked at the screen and smiled, but his eyes were grave. "Not going to let this chance go without something? I guess I can understand that. David, you were in a crash on your way home . . . 8 days ago."

Gordo's eyes nearly left their sockets. ~ 8 ~

"Yes. You were the last of your friends to recover. Miranda was first, on Monday. Lizzie and Ethan both came back on Wednesday. No, don't ask. I'll tell you what I can. Miranda's body is almost fully recovered. Lizzie," he tapped lightly on his son's arm cast, "has casts on her right arm and leg, too. Ethan. He's alive, but . . ."

Gordo had been typing. ~ BLIND ~

"How do you know? Wait, I remember the nurse said you had visitors when you woke. Ethan and Kate?" Gordo nodded. "I would have preferred to tell you myself, but . . . that's a story for later." His father's face looked sad again. "There is something else you probably want to know. I can see the sign, too. Why are you in CICU? I wish we had a solid answer. But you deserve to know. David, the crash left you with a severally broken pelvic bone, and a bad break near the ball joint of your hip. They needed to operate to fix those breaks. But because you were so weak, they waited until yesterday. They . . . had a lot of trouble with your heart."

~ Y/N DID I DIE ~ Gordo's face bore a look of challenge even through the shades.

His father swallowed, then decided to answer. "For about 20 seconds, yes. But you came back, son. Now please, no more questions. No parent expects to outlive their child, but we nearly did. Please, let's just spend this time together. Just family."

Gordo couldn't recall the last time he saw his father this close to tears. He turned off the notepad, and nodded.

~~~~~~~~

It was 7:30, after dinner, when Dr. Gordon returned to the Sanchez home to talk to Miranda. They chose the later time so the Gordons could check on their son. He arrived after dropping his wife off at home. When he arrived, he was greeted at the door by Mr. Sanchez. "You look surprisingly chipper. What's going on?"

Dr. Gordon smiled. "I'll explain when everyone can hear. Where are the ladies?"

Mr. Sanchez looked tense. "EVERYONE is in the living room." He turned to lead the way.

When they got there, Dr. Gordon realized the reason for the man's manner. The McGuires were there, which meant Matt was with Miranda. Tonight, they had taken over the love seat. And, to the doctor's great amusement, they were eating ice cream from a shared bowl. "At least you two aren't sharing a chair."

That got their attention. Matt was feeling good enough to play along. "Hey, now that sounds like a good idea." The look from Mr. Sanchez sent Matt into a laughing fit. "I'm kidding!"

Jo had a hard time not laughing with him, but managed to ask Dr. Gordon. "You're in a good mood. What brought this on?"

"If I can have everyone attention," he said over Matt's laughter. Once Matt calmed down, he told them. "When I got home to take my wife the hospital, I received some news from the hospital." He had them on the edges of their seats. "We rushed over, and spent the afternoon with our AWAKE son."

After several sound of joy and inquiries into his health, Dr. Gordon raised his hands. Smiling broadly, he told them, "I'll tell you how he is as soon as you let me." Everyone sat down, and he began. "David only just came around, but he's doing fine. His eyes are bothered by the lights, but that is to be expected. His stomach hasn't had anything for days, so he's on fluids. That, too, will improve with time. His throat is too sore to speak yet, but I've given him something to help him communicate until that improves. These are all normal things, so I expect he'll be fine."

"Sir," Miranda asked in a small voice, "I hate to ask this, but have you heard anything about what happened?"

Dr. Gordon's smile fell slightly. "No, but he's been stable since the operation. I'm hopeful he's safe now, especially since he's awake." He saw the apology in her body language. "No need to be sorry. I'm worried to. But we should focus on the positive."

"And you've brought excellent news" Mrs. Sanchez said. "However, I'm sure you want to be home as soon as you can, so I wonder if you'd like to start with Miranda. I thought that the patio would be a good place for tonight."

"Unorthodox, but I agree if Miranda does."

"Yes." She looked at Matt, who had her hand. "I know you're worried, but I need to do this. I need to know I'll be okay if you can't be there. You understand, don't you."

"I know you need to, and I know you can. Just remember what we talked about."

"I will." She released him and playfully took a mothering tune. "Now you go home and get some rest."

He shook his head and grinned. "Yes, ma'am."

"Congratulations," Jo said smiling, "you've already got him trained."

Nobody was sure which was funnier, Jo's remark and Matt's shade of red.

~~~~~~~~

A/N: Next Chapter, Gordo gets more visitors. And just what did Matt mean "what we talked about."? Stay tuned!


	17. The Set-Up

**No Time to Waste**   
**by TheRealXenocide**

**Disclaimer** : I do not own the characters, settings, or anything else you recognize from the show Lizzie McGuire. The plot, at it's base, has been around since Homer, and this variant since Henry Ford. However, this is the first I've seen it applied to Lizzie.

  
**Chapter 17**   
**The Set-up**

  
When the three families met in the hospital lobby a little after noon the next day, four of them looked like they had a rough night. Matt keep waking up expecting a phone call. When it didn't come, he hoped that meant Miranda had a better night. However, one look at her and her parents told another story. When they sat down, he had to ask. "Bad night?"

"Yes, but not as bad. They were able to be snap me out of it." She looked to Mr. Gordon. "That is an improvement, right?"

"Yes, it is a good start." He turned to Matt. "I'm curious about something. Last night before you went home, you said something to her. "Just remember what we talked about" I believe was the phrase. May I ask just what you meant by that?"

The pair exchanged looks. It was as if they were having a conversation with just their eyes. Finally, Miranda spoke. "It was something said between us. THAT night." Everyone remembered what Matt had said about private words, and nodded. However, she continued. "But, in that case, it meant he'd trust me to try this alone, and I'd let him help if it was too much. Truth is, I almost asked for him. But I'm glad I didn't, because even though it wasn't the best sleep I've ever had," the look she gave Matt made him blush, "I did sleep. I now know I can do this."

"You're sure you're up to this, us leaving you here?" Her mother sounded worried.

"Yes. I know you're worried, but I didn't visit yesterday, and I need to see them, especially Gordo. Besides," she added with feigned weariness, "I've got five watchdogs."

Matt had to bite his tongue to hold back the locker room joke that came to him then.

~~~~~~~~

While the McGuires and Miranda visited Lizzie, the Gordons went to give Gordo more details about the crash. When that was done, Mr. Gordon said, "some of your friends have asked to see you. I'll warn you, you WILL be surprised by some of the changes that have happened. Do you feel up to it?"

Gordo's curiosity was peaked by that comment. ~ Yes ~

"I was hoping so. We'll let them know. We'll be back later today to see what you think of . . . everything." He chuckled at the face his son gave him. "And don't look at me like that. My son is in CICU, I'm going to worry."

Gordo's smile conceded the point.

~~~~~~~~

When his parents left, he had to rest his eyes. Even though they were able now to take the dimmed room lights without his shades for short periods, doing so was a pain. Literally. 'I think I'll use those things for everyone else. I wonder want he meant by changes? Guess I'll find out.'

He rested for 15 minutes before he heard footsteps. He was about to force himself to open his eyes when he heard Miranda's voice. "He looks asleep. You don't think . . ."

"No. His dad said he was up. His either resting or faking."

"Resting my eyes, Matt." Gordo replied as he opened them. His voice still hurt, but he could manage short replies. He reached for his shades and put them on. He then rested the digital notepad against the elbow of his arm cast and turned it on. He pointed to a spot near his bedside where they could read the screen. "Here, please." As the moved, he typed. He had practiced one-handed typing when he was alone last night. He was still slow, but better. ~ Matt, how did you get wrangled into being her escort here? ~

"What, I'm going to let OW!" Matt flinched sharply away from Miranda. "What was that for?!"

"You talk too much. How are you, Gordo? You scared us a couple of OW!"

"Now who talks to much?"

Gordo cut his arm through the air to cut them off, then typed. ~ Will you two knock it off?! First, I know I was briefly dead. For a dead man, I'm ok. Throat and eyes still sore, but better. ~

"Good to know. That's a cool gadget you've got. Is it new?" Matt was clearly interested by the notepad.

Miranda rolled her eyes. "Boys."

~ What? It's very useful. And cool. However, I'd like to know how everyone is. I know Ethan's blind, I can see you're well, but how's Lizzie? ~

"Well," Matt thought for a moment, but decided to tell, "her right arm and leg are in casts, like you. She broke some ribs, and one of them punctured her lung, but that's healed."

~ Good. But, how has everyone been handling all this? Dad said I'd be surprised be some of the changes that have happened. ~ He saw their faces as they read that part, and know something was up. ~ And it looks like you two know something. Spill. ~

The last time he could remember anybody looking as uncomfortable as they looked . . . 'But that's impossible,' he thought as he waited, 'at least for Miranda.'

"Well, you see, it's, well." Miranda's stammering worried him. What happened next made him think he was in The Twilight Zone.

Matt took her hand, lovingly, and she didn't resist. Gordo's eyes bulged. 'NO WAY!'

"Gordo, I need to know. Do you blame me for the crash?"

That took him by surprise, and it showed. ~ No. How could I? Mom and Dad told me about the van. Have you been blaming yourself? ~ She nodded. ~ Don't. ~ He placed a hand on her shoulder, and she patted it in thanks. He removed his hand and started typing again. ~ Now, tell me I'm dreaming, and you and Matt aren't really holding hands. ~

Matt could feel her tense. He also felt her grip near crushing. "He's figured out this much, and he's a friend. He should know."

Miranda steadied herself. "I can't tell you you're dreaming. In the time you've been out, Matt and I have become a couple."

~ You're serious? You two, together? How? Why? ~

"That's the story I'm going to tell. I've told this often enough, it's almost routine." Matt launched into the story. Although he had wanted to hold back, they had agreed beforehand that, if Gordo figured them out, Matt would tell him everything except the matchmaking plot and what was said when they were alone Friday. Gordo listened, the amazement never leaving his face, although he nearly choked when told about Friday night. When he came to the end of the story, he concluded "so that's it. We're together, and we're both your father's new patients. What do you think? Are you okay with this?"

"Please, Gordo. I'm actually happy with him. I really love him. I want you, need you, to accept this."

The look on his face changed slightly. Miranda recognized the look forming, but wasn't sure if it was a good sign. What he typed took her by surprise. ~ Does Melina know? ~

It took a moment for the reference to sink in. When it did, Matt started laughing, while Miranda swatted Gordo's arm. "You! I don't believe you! This has nothing to do with that!"

"Calm down." Matt was fighting his laughter as he spoke. "If his first response is a joke, I'm going to take that as a good sign." Now calmer, he took her chin in hand. "As for her, dumping you for her was a mistake I'll never repeat." Before she could react to that, he kissed her.

CLANG

CLANG

The sound of metal-on-metal reminded them that they won't alone. They both looked sheepishly at Gordo. ~ You really are in love, aren't you? ~ They nodded. ~ It's just hard to believe, but after listening to you, how can I doubt it? But please, don't do that in front of me just yet. This will take a lot of getting used to. ~

Matt chuckled and turn to Miranda. "Have we told anybody and NOT had them say that?"

"Ethan didn't, but he had something on his mind."

~ Breaking with Lizzie? ~

"How do you know about that?"

~ He told me. How is she taking it? ~

"She took it hard at first, but mom and . . . well, she was comforted. I think she took the news about you worse. She wouldn't break down in front of us, but I get the feeling something happened with her and mom after I left. They won't say anything, but there's a definite change. I think maybe she's realized her feelings." Matt said the last with a VERY meaningful look.

~ What feelings? What are you talking about? ~

Miranda took over. "The feeling that everyone who knows you and Lizzie have seen for the past I don't know how many years. Everyone, that is, except the two that matter."

Gordo caught on. ~ We're FRIENDS, that's it. Why would you think anything else? ~

"Well, let's see. How about how my dear sister first woke?" Matt then told that story. "And you can ask your dad about it, since he saw most if it."

~ That doesn't mean anything more then that she cares about her friends. ~

"Then why not panic over me or Ethan? And even Ethan said he knew about you two. That's why he felt safe dating her when he got scared over Kate."

Matt couldn't resist. "Never thought I'd see the day when Ethan Craft was smarter then you."

Gordo looked at him with a droll expression. ~ That will never happen. But it would explain what he was talking about. When he told me about breaking up with Lizzie, he spoke about he and Kate, and left by telling me not to make his mistake. ~

"And when we told her about us," Miranda kept going, "while she didn't say she loved you outright, she may as well have. She went so far as to say that she was worried about losing you as a friend if she did as we suggested."

"I could never!" he replied without thinking. The pain in his throat was nothing compared to the realization of what he'd just said, and he hung his head.

"You had better mean that. Because, if I'm right about what happened when she and mom were alone, she'll be here to tell you how she feels soon. You've already died on her once. She'll not risk it happening again."

~ You have no idea what you're asking. ~

Miranda put her hand on his shoulder. "We've been friends for too long to not be able to read each other, at least some. Please, don't deny what's written all over you right now. You do love her, don't you?"

He looked at his longtime friend, and sighed in defeat. ~ I've had to sit on this for, what, 3, 4, 5 years? In that time, I've watched her moon over, chase, and even kiss others. Never in all that time have I seen even a hint that she was interested. I've accepted the fact that she only wants me as a friend. What you're saying is too much to hope for. ~

She had to fight back tears. "Make me a promise. If she does come to you, don't doubt it, don't over-think it. If she tells you she loves you, accept it. Tell her how you've felt for so long. Will you promise me?"

~ And if it doesn't work out? How can we stay friends if we break badly? I don't want to lose her, or hurt her. ~

"The only way to hurt her is to turn her down. We aren't asking you to make the first move. Just open to her if she opens to you. Can you at least do that?"

Gordo thought for a long time. ~ I'll try. ~

The silence that followed was, at best, awkward. Miranda finally spoke. "We should head back. Your parents wanted to come in again today. Just think about what we said, okay?" Gordo nodded. She took Matt by the hand, and they left the room.

When the elevator closed, Matt turned to her. "We should have leaned harder. Even admitting his feelings to you, he refused to really promise anything."

"I told you before, no. I know him, and he doesn't take being pushed well. If he doesn't do it right the first time, we can lean on him then. But if we do it too soon, it could cause him to dig in deeper."

"Or it could have been just the thing he needs to snap out of his denial. Instead, we risk him hurting Lizzie far worse than Ethan did."

"He wouldn't hurt her."

"Not on purpose. But you heard him. He can't make himself believe what we told could be real. I'm afraid he'll be so set on self denial he'll hurt her without trying. I needed to fear for your life before I knew anything, and I didn't have years of denial to deal with."

She placed her hands on the sides of his head. Their faces were so close their noses almost touched. "I have faith in him. He can be stubborn, but he'll do the right thing when the time comes. Trust me."

"I hope you're right. I just don't want her hurt again."

"I know." She kissed him. "Don't you ever change."

He had a strange look on his face. "Was that our first lovers' quarrel?"

She smiled. "I think they're louder than that."

"Explains why making up was so brief."

She raised her eyebrows. "Who said we were through?"

~~~~~~~~

When they reached Lizzie's room, only two of the five people they were expecting were there. "Where are Gordo's folks?" "Where's mom?" Miranda and Matt asked almost simultaneously.

It was then they saw the looks on incredulous mirth on Sam and Lizzie's faces. "What?!"

Sam began. "Mr. Gordon has been asked to help Ethan. They went to visit and make arrangements." He had to cover his face, trying hard not to laugh.

"WHAT?!"

"Miranda," Lizzie managed, "can you explain why my brother is wearing you lipstick?"

The looks on the couple's faces finally sent Sam and Lizzie into hysterics.

"You should to wash that off before your mom gets here." Miranda finally said. She wanted to hide.

"Right. Wash. Yeah. Wash. Where?" Matt wanted to be anywhere but there, and so, of course, forgot where the bathroom in Lizzie's room was. Lizzie laughed, then pointed. Matt quickly went in.

Lizzie saw her friends discomfort, but couldn't resist. "Well? What have you been doing to him?"

Miranda squirmed at first, then caught Lizzie's expression. "Oh, you! You're worse than Gordo! You two really do deserve each other!"

Miranda's outburst only caused Lizzie more giggles. "I'm sorry, but it was just so easy. And what do you mean I'm worse than Gordo!"

"When Matt finished telling him about us, the first thing Gordo did was ask if Melina knew. The nerve!"

Lizzie looked puzzled. "Why would that matter?"

That was when Miranda realized that Lizzie and her dad only knew that Matt had had a crush on her a few years ago, not any of the details. "Oh, ah, nothing, nothing at all!"

"If you say so."

Matt came back out. He went to Miranda. "Did I get it all?"

She checked him over. "I think so."

Sam spoke up. "Not that we don't expect some of that from you two, but what possessed you to do that here?"

Matt was still uncomfortable. "Well, dad, we had an argument. Then we made up. Nothin major."

Sam had to chuckle. "Words of caution. In a public place, make up with less . . . vigor . . . than those smudges suggest. And check for marks afterward. If your mother had been here, or worse her father . . ."

"I get the idea, dad. Thanks for the tip."

Miranda was puzzled by his reaction. "Why? Not that I'm complaining, but why aren't you mad? Why the advice?"

Sam thought about how to answer. "Don't think I would approve of you two going far beyond kissing. I don't. But after the last couple of days, I think we can trust you two with just kissing. Just not in public, okay?"

"Er . . . right. Okay."

"Wait a minute." Lizzie's interest was peaked. "What are you talking about? What happened?"

If it were possible for the couple to be more uncomfortable, they would have been. However, Matt felt a mischievous urge to shock his sister. And, of course, he couldn't resist. So, in as deadpan a face and voice as he could manage, he said. "Nothing much, we just . . ."

His mouth was covered by Miranda's hand. "Have you lost your mind?!"

He managed to pry her hand away. "There's been some question of that, hasn't there?"

"Oh, right, bad choice of words. But really, you can't blurt that out. If WE'RE going to tell her, we start from us getting home. Agreed?"

Matt thought about it. "You want me to tell her what I said to your dad?"

"You told Gordo. Why leave her out?"

He conceded defeat. "I'll never win an argument with you, will I?"

She moved closer. "Just remember what tends to follow arguments."

"PLEASE don't do that in here!" Lizzie interrupted.

"Sorry" They both said as they separated. Matt looked at his sister. "Alright, sis, we'll tell you. But I warn you, you're in for one hell of a ride. And please, however much you'll want to interrupt, don't."

"Got it. No interrupting."

With that, they began their story, minus what was said when they were alone. Lizzie did interrupt in a couple spots, but apologized, and let them continue. Once they finished, Lizzie wasn't sure where to begin. "It's just so, wow. Of all the things I could have imagined, this beats them all. But, really, NOTHING happened?" Lizzie sounded skeptical.

"Sis, we were in the open in her folks living room. Just how dumb to you think we are?"

"Oh, right, sorry."

"I take it you've told her about Friday" came the voice of Jo McGuire from the doorway.

"She knows what you know, mom. Where have you been? I asked when we came in, but we got sidetracked before I got an answer."

"Lizzie asked me to find something."

"Did you find it?" Lizzie asked excitedly.

"Yes. It wasn't easy, but that computer they have helped."

"Are we allowed to know what it is?" Miranda asked.

"Yes, but not yet."

~~~~~~~~

Find out what Lizzie's planning next chapter.


	18. Something to Talk About

**No Time to Waste**   
**by TheRealXenocide**

**Disclaimer** : I do not own the characters, settings, or anything else you recognize from the show Lizzie McGuire. The plot, at it's base, has been around since Homer, and this variant since Henry Ford. However, this is the first I've seen it applied to Lizzie.

  
**Chapter 18**   
**Something to Talk About**

  
The rest of the day at the hospital was rather uneventful. Everyone had reasons to anticipate the following day. Both Lizzie and Ethan were to be examined for possible release, and Gordo was to be checked for a move upstairs.

When Miranda's parents arrived, Matt decided to ask Mrs. Sanchez about something that had been bugging him. Separating her from Miranda, he asked his question. "I was wondering, how has Miranda been reacting to being in cars? I know she seemed tense Friday, but, I don't know, she just seemed to take it a little too well. Does that make any sense?"

She thought about it a moment. "Yes, it does. I'm no expert, but I think she's trying to force herself to face her fears. We've seen her at her worst this past week. If I know her, she's trying to make up for that. Remember what she said about her tough girl image before? I think it means more to her than she realizes."

Matt found he couldn't disagree. "Like I've enjoyed being known as a troublemaker. I know it's probably not my place, but could you let me know if she starts having trouble with that, or anything. I worry about her."

She smiled gently at him. "As I would expect you to. Matt, there are some things said between mother and daughter that are to stay between them. However, I'll tell you what I can about this. I think you've earned that."

"Thank you."

"Now, will you do me a favor?"

"What?"

"Turn in early and get some sleep tonight. You're not going to do my daughter any good if you're dead on your feet."

Matt chuckled softly. "I wish it were so easy, but I'll try."

XzXzX

When he finished his dinner a little after 7:00, Matt told his parents he wanted to go to bed early. Although it was odd, they could see how tired he was, and bid him good night. However, tired though his body was, his mind couldn't let him rest. By 8:00, he decided to try some music, and started through his collection. It was when he got to three particular CDs that he got an idea. Gathering them up, he dressed and headed back downstairs.

"Matt, what's wrong." Sam asked, clearly remembering the last time Matt returned from bed.

"Nothing's wrong, but I think I might have an idea to help Miranda."

"What is it?" Jo asked, intrigued.

He showed her the back of one of the CDs and pointed out a song. "Do you remember that song."

She had to think for a moment. "Is that the one you sang for her?"

"Yeah. I couldn't sleep, so I started looking for something to listen to. When I saw this, I remembered how it help her calm down those times."

"Those times? When else . . . oh, of course." She realized the other time must have been Friday night.

"Yeah, well, I was thinking, that computer you guys got last year has a CD burner in it. I could put that song, and some others from the same singer, on a CD for her. It's a longshot, but it couldn't hurt."

Sam thought about this. "An interesting idea. Alright, let's do it."

"YES! Thanks, dad."

When they had everything programmed in, with nothing to do but sit and change disks when ordered, Sam asked "Matt, I was wondering, how did you get interested in this music?"

Matt's expression was wary. "What do you mean? Something wrong with it?"

Sam was a little surprised by Matt's reaction. "No. It's just not like what I'm used to hearing from you and your friends. I was just curious."

"Sorry. Guess I'm still touchy over the whole normal issue." He picked up the first CD's case. "Do you remember getting me this? I liked the movie so much, I begged you guys for the soundtrack."

"I remember. As I recall, when you first listened to it, you were disappointed."

"True, but I had only listened to the first couple of tracks. Well, the next weekend, Lanny and Melina both managed to get grounded, and I was bored. I saw that just sitting there, so I thought I'd give it another listen. Only this time I let it run to the end. When it got to this song, I was . . . I don't know. I couldn't move. I just had to sit and listen. That voice, I'd never heard anything like it. When it was done, I looked though the cover, hoping the words were there. They were, even translations if the lines I didn't know. I can't explain why, but I just loved that song, and I wanted to get more of her stuff. So, I saved my allowance and got these." He pointed to the other two. "And they're great!"

"Glad you like them. Have you tried others singers of her style?"

"That's the weird part. I've listened to others at those preview stands some stores have, and I don't like them. Strange, but she's the only one I care for."

"That's not so strange. I'm sure we all like one thing or another that doesn't fit our usual likes and dislikes."

"I guess so."

"Now, this is close to being finished. Why don't you start on a label for the case? If she's never heard most of these, she might appreciate that."

"Good idea."

When the recording was finished, Sam took Matt to deliver it. While they were out, Jo used the computer for something for Lizzie's plan.

XzXzX

The next morning at breakfast, Matt didn't look fully rested, but he looked better than he had in a while. While they had breakfast, the phone rang. Matt's chair sailed across the room as he jumped to answer. "Hello?"

"Matt, you scoundrel," came Miranda's mock outrage, "how dare you treat me like a baby that needs a lullaby!"

Matt couldn't help but laugh. "Well, did it work?"

"Yes, you rat, it worked!" She couldn't keep up the charade, and burst into giggles. When she collected herself, she spoke sincerely. "Thank you. While I still had . . . a rough night, it wasn't nearly as bad." Her voice then turned sly. "Besides, I had other things to dream about."

While his parents were curious about Matt's sudden blush, the quickly realized they probably didn't want to know.

XzXzX

"Good morning, Mr. Gordon" Dr. Benoit, Gordo's cardiac specialist, said as he came into his room, a nurse in tow. "Are you ready to be moved to a less depressing area?"

"Definitely." Gordo had been all but ordered to speak, as that was the only way to shake off the pain, which came from being unused for a week. As the man got his equipment into place, Gordo asked the question that had been bothering him. "Have you figured out why I died Friday?"

Dr. Benoit stopped what he was doing. "Not yet." He faced Gordo, and he wore a look of both apology and frustration. "I can tell you everything we've eliminated, but we are still at a loss. I don't think we'll have a better picture until we can give you a full stress test, and that won't happen until you're up and running. I wish I had a better answer for you."

"It's okay. I know you're trying. I was just hoping there was some news."

"As soon as I have an answer, I'll let you know. Now, your parents have signed all the forms, we have nurse Newhauser here to keep the lawyers happy, so if you're ready, I'll begin."

XzXzX

Jo arrived at Lizzie room alone, having convinced both men that they could come by later if Lizzie was cleared to be released, and that Matt needed to spend time with his friends. Her real reason was to keep them out of the way while Lizzie worked her plan.

"Have you got it, mom?" Lizzie was clearly excited.

Jo smiled at her daughter. "Your portable CD player, with CD is already loaded." She didn't tell her what CD was in there. That was her own surprise.

Part one was a waiting game for Lizzie and Jo. At 11:00 that morning, Dr. Martin came to the room. "I just got word. Young Mr. Gordon is now in a room on this floor." She handed Lizzie a piece of paper. "That's the room number. Good luck."

Lizzie tried to look puzzled. "On what?"

She smiled slightly. "You don't have to tell me anything, but I wouldn't have called in my favor with Dr. Benoit unless I thought it was for a good cause, and I think romance is a good cause, don't you?"

Lizzie's body language said it all. However, she tried to deflect the doctor's attention. "Why would you need to call in a favor just to know when he was up here?"

"You'd have to know Dr. Benoit. Remember when I told you that he was the best your friend could have?" Lizzie nodded. "That's because the man's not only good, but he's so determined to win, I think he sometimes saves patients by force of will alone. The trade off is that he is VERY protective of his patients. It's like pulling teeth to get anything from the man, unless you're the patient or the patient's family."

"I didn't realize it would be such a problem. Sorry."

"All I need from you is for whatever you're going to do to work. Now, I'll get you a wheelchair so you can visit him. Unless you prefer to be carried."

XzXzX

"Are you ready, honey?" Jo asked Lizzie as she parked her outside Gordo's closed door.

"As ready as I'll ever be." Lizzie looked nervous. "I need to do this."

"Okay." Jo patted her daughter's arm tenderly, then knocked on the door.

"Come in" came the still rough, but improving voice. He was a little surprised. "Hello, Mrs. McGuire. How are you? How's Lizzie?"

"We're both fine. Actually, I can't stay, but Lizzie asked me to drop this of." She sat the player down, turned the power on, and pushed play. "Good luck." She then left.

Gordo was more than a little confused. 'What was that . . .' His thoughts were interrupted by the beginning of a song. 'Whoever that is can work a slide guitar.' He knew he had heard this before, but couldn't place it. Then the lyrics started, and he remembered. 'As subtle as ever, Lizzie.'

The song was "Something To Talk About", performed by Bonnie Raitt.

As the song played, Lizzie carefully rolled in, closing the door closed behind her. By the second chorus, Lizzie was at the player, and turned it down to barely more than a whisper. As she rolled up on Gordo's cast free side, she finally began to speak. "How are you doing?"

"Very confused. Was that supposed to mean what it sounded like?"

She took his hand. "Gordo, I've been a fool for a long time. And don't tell me I wasn't. I've been too scared to see what was right in front of me. To tell the truth, this is the scariest thing I've ever done. But scared as I am, I have to tell you the truth." She had started to tear, but she didn't care.

"Lizzie . . ."

"No, Gordo, let me finish. I lost you once, I'm not going to take the chance on it happening again, for good. I love you, David Gordon. I've loved you longer than I can remember. I was so afraid of what this might do to our friendship that I denied it, even to myself. I told myself that I'd tell you someday, but I can't wait for someday anymore. I love you, do you hear, I love you."

This was one of those rare moments when Gordo's brain was refusing to work right. "I hear you." His eyes were also starting to water. "Lizzie, what am I supposed to say to that?"

"Please, tell me that our parents are right. That our friends are right. That I'm right. Please tell me, do you love me?"

The internal struggle for Gordo was a fierce one. On one side were his fear and worry over what if they broke up, along with some resentment that it took him dying for her to come to him. On the other side was the love he'd hidden for years, a love that had only grown with time near her. Both sides had overwhelming power behind them. However, as such massive battles tend to be decided, one side found a small, almost invisible weakness in the other, and lunged at it with everything. The battle was over in what felt like an eternity, but was really just under two seconds. When the decision was made, Gordo swore to himself that Lizzie would never know how close it had been.

"Yes, Lizzie, I do. I have for years."

The rest of the conversation would be something known only to them for the rest of their lives. Except for one thing . . .

Lizzie heard it first. It was still soft, but she recognized it. She couldn't believe her ears. Those two songs weren't supposed to be on the same CD. Gordo noticed her sudden distraction. "What's wrong?"

"Do you hear that song?"

He listened. "Yes. It's a good song, but I didn't know they were ever recorded together."

Lizzie started laughing. She though she had figured out what must have happened. "That little rat!" She was almost right.

"Who?"

"It's a long story."

XzXzXzX

Next chapter: The morning for the McGuire men was anything but boring. Gordo proves more prophetic than anyone realized, and the situation goes from bad to dangerous.


	19. Too Close

**No Time to Waste**   
**by TheRealXenocide**

**Disclaimer** : I do not own the characters, settings, or anything else you recognize from the show Lizzie McGuire. The plot, at it's base, has been around since Homer, and this variant since Henry Ford. However, this is the first I've seen it applied to Lizzie.

  
**Chapter 19**   
**Too Close**

  
After his mother left, Matt thought about his friends, and wondered how they would handle his new relationship. He didn't think either would be too big of a problem, but just in case, he wanted to do this without Miranda. 'She's got enough to worry about.'

Two awkward phone calls later, Matt was left to wait for his friends, and try to figure out how to drop this bomb on them.

~~~~~~~~

At the Sanchez home, Miranda was having a 'discussion' about her leaving the house.

"Please, mom, I can walk fine on my own. I haven't stumbled in two days."

"But you haven't tried anything that far since you got home. Do you really want to take that chance?"

"Mom, how am I going to get stronger if I don't push a little? If I get tired on the way, I can just sit and rest for a bit."

"I don't know."

"I've made the walk to Lizzie's house more times than I'll ever remember. I'll be fine. Trust me."

"At least let me call Matt so he knows you're coming."

"Then it wouldn't be a surprise. Besides," she looked quizzically at her mother, "how did you know he'd be home most of the day?"

"Mothers' talk." She was conflicted between her wish to help the couple, and her desire to protect her daughter. Finally, she decided that this was something Miranda needed to do. "Alright, but not before I get some food in you."

"I guess I can wait. Thanks, mom."

~~~~~~~~

An hour later, both Lanny and Melina arrived. As he got everyone some water, Matt felt almost as nervous as when he was walking to Miranda's room that fateful Wednesday. These were his two best friends, have been for a long time. He suddenly understood what Miranda had told Lizzie about being afraid of losing her friendship. He thanked his dad for having the sense to 'take a walk' as they arrived. He didn't think either would cause a problem, but he didn't want his dad trying to jump in. 'If there's going to be a shouting match, we'd better just get it all out.'

He came back to the living room and sat the glasses of water on the table. Both of his friends were on the couch. Lanny had started he's adolescent growth spurt before Matt, and now stood a good 5'6" compared to Matt's 5'3", and was still climbing. Melina, while she had some undeniable feminine development, had grown not just to a respectable 5'4", but was even more solidly built than before. Not over muscular, but clearly strong for her age. The boys that weren't too afraid of how pretty she was to ask her out were afraid of what she might do to them as her way of saying no. These were not idle fears, as at least one broken nose can attest to. Matt had earlier placed a chair across the table from the couch, and now sat heavily in it. When he looked up at his friends, he thought he saw something he hadn't seen before. Something in Lanny's body language toward . . . 'Bloody hell, how long has that been there?! I wonder if he knows?' He shook off that thought. "Hi, guys. Thanks for coming. I'm sorry I haven't been around, but I've been rather preoccupied."

"Of course, Matt, we understand" Melina said. Lanny nodded his agreement. "How's Lizzie? And her friends, of course."

Matt heard the edge on the word friends, but let it go. "She's much better." He gave them a quick run-down of Lizzie's condition. When he was though, both of his friends looked relieved.

"So, she could come home today? That's great."

"Yeah, it is. But you asked about the others. Well, Ethan came around the same day Lizzie did, only . . . he only had one real injury, but complications from it have caused him to go blind."

Both of them looked shocked by that. "Blind?! Oh, man, that's awful!"

"Actually, he seems to be handling it very well. Of course, he has his family and Kate to help."

"KATE! As in the same Kate who you've told us is causing your sister no end of grief. Wasn't Ethan Lizzie's boyfriend?"

"Sorry, I forgot how long I've been away from you two. Ethan broke up with Lizzie after he came to, and returned to Kate. Actually, he seems to be helping her. And yes, Lanny, Lizzie was hurt by the break up. So was Ethan, after I decked him."

"You hit a blind man?"

"I know I shouldn't have! Besides, if all goes well, Lizzie will finally be with her true love before the day is out."

"Who? Wait, the Gordon boy, is that who you mean?"

"Gordo, yes. He was in the crash, too. In fact, he nearly died in an operation Friday."

"WHAT?!"

"Yeah. I think that was what Lizzie needed to finally admit her feelings for him."

"Wait a minute, Matt. Since when were you such an expert on romantic feelings? What aren't you telling us?"

'Here goes everything.' "I'm not an expert, but I've gotten a better understanding of those feeling since I was forced to realize mine. It's a long story, but you, my friends, need to hear this. I need to ask both of you not to interrupt me. Okay?" They looked at each other, and nodded. Matt then began his story.

~~~~~~~~

Miranda was proud of herself. She took the walk at a slow, leisurely pace. Not one stumble, although she had to admit she was a little winded by the time she came to Matt's front door. 'This is still so weird sometimes. I've always thought of this as Lizzie's house, Lizzie's door. Now its Matt's house, he and Lizzie. It's like coming here for the first time.' With an uncertainty that surprised her she knocked on the door. Nobody answered. 'Strange, mom said he'd be home.' She next did what had become natural for her over the years, she checked the doorknob. It turned, so she slow entered. Before she had the chance to call out, she heard a definitely female screeching voice. Then she heard a cry for help that she knew instantly was Matt, and she ran for the sound.

~~

"HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME?! YOU TWO-TIMING LOW LIFE SLIME!" Melina was pounding on Matt, who had gone totally defensive in the chair, arms up at his head, legs up.

"HELP! Don't just sit there, Lanny, Help!" He didn't want to fight her. He doubted he could do much, anyway.

"HOW DARE YOU ASK FOR HELP?! YOU WORTHLESS BASTARD! I LOVE YOU AND YOU DO THIS TO ME!"

"You WHAT?!" Matt could believe what he had just heard. 'How did I miss that? I though that was long over with.'

"GET OFF OF HIM!" Miranda stormed into the room, grabbed the younger but stockier girl around the waist, and managed to use a leveraging, twisting move to pry her off him. That was when Lanny finally came in, placing himself between Melina and Miranda. His posture left no doubt who he was more worried about.

Finally able to stand, Matt stood next to Miranda and addressed Melina. "What in the hell are you talking about! We quit playing boyfriend/girlfriend a year ago! We both said it was pointless, remember? That we needed to grow up! Well, I have! I found someone! I'm sorry if that hurts you, but I can't change and won't change the fact that I love Miranda!"

Melina was having none of it. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!? I'VE NEVER STOPPED LOVING YOU!" She turned her glare toward Miranda. "AND YOU! WHAT, COULDN'T GET OVER BEING DUMPED FOR ME, SO YOU HAD TO TRY AGAIN? WHAT DID IT TAKE? SOME SKIN, A LITTLE STROKING, PERHAPS?"

"How DARE you talk to me like that, you foul-mouth little hussy!"

"I told you how this happened, Melina. I found out first. I made the first move."

"LIAR! SHE DID THIS!" Before anybody could stop her, she launched herself at Miranda, landing a right cross to her jaw.

  
THAT was a mistake.

  
Nobody was ever completely sure of exactly how, but the next thing anyone knew, Melina was sent flying across the room, landing hard on her left shoulder near the door. Lanny rushed to her side. When they looked up, they were both paralyzed with fear. Matt, who was clearly the one who had launched her, was slowly stalking toward them. But this was nobody they had ever known. The person glaring at them was somebody they had no doubt was willing to hurt, no, to kill them.

Miranda couldn't see his face, but even from the back, his body language spoke volumes. The thought of what he had said days before came to her, and it terrified her. "MATT, PLEASE, DON'T! I'M OKAY! PLEASE STOP THIS!"

The panic in her voice broke through his rage, and he managed enough control to stop. But only just. When he spoke, he voice was so cold, it was lethal. "Never touch her again if you value your life." His voice softened some. "I'm sorry if you can't accept this, but I love her. If you're looking for someone, you might want to notice who has been trying to protect you during this. Lanny, I hope I haven't lost you as well, but I'll understand, whatever you do. Now, both of you leave, before I do something you might not be able to regret."

Slowly, they got up. Backing away from him, they made their way to the front door. Letting Melina leave first, Lanny stopped and turned. In one of their silent conversations, he made it clear that, while he understood, this might be the last time he and Matt saw each other out of school. Matt nodded, and they left.

Matt watched the door close. He was visibly shaking. He realized how close that had been. One of his greatest fears was almost realized. 'My god, I could have killed her.' He remembered the sound of Miranda's voice, and knew that she knew how closed it had been. "Miranda, I'm sorry that happened." His voice was now so shaky, it was barely understandable.

She slowly came up to him. "I was so scared for you." She was just above a whisper. "I'm glad you were able to stop." She wrapped her arms around him.

He melted into her. Turning, he buried his face in her shoulder and started to cry. "Do you realize how close I came to . . . they're my best friends, and I could have. I really could have."

"I know. But I also know that you stopped." She managed to maneuver them to the couch, were they sat and held each other until Sam came home. He didn't ask for details, just if they needed Dr. Gordon. The call was made.

~~~~~~~~

A/N: Short chapter by my standards, but I think the intensity made up for that.


	20. Strange Medicine

**No Time to Waste**   
**by TheRealXenocide**

**Disclaimer** : I do not own the characters, settings, or anything else you recognize from the show Lizzie McGuire. The plot, at it's base, has been around since Homer, and this variant since Henry Ford. However, this is the first I've seen it applied to Lizzie.

  
**Chapter 20**   
**Strange Medicine**

  
Lizzie and Gordo were just sitting quietly, enjoying each other's company, when somebody knocked on the door. "Who is it?" Gordo called out.

The door cracked open, and Jo's voice came through. "Is it okay to come in?"

"Yes, mom." Lizzie was giggling lightly. She stopped when she saw her mother's face, then the same face on Mrs. Gordon, who had entered the room behind Jo. "What's wrong?"

"We need to get you back to your room so Dr. Martin can clear you to go home."

"Mom, I know that look. What happened?"

"Lizzie," Mrs. Gordon answered, "we don't know exactly. All I know is my husband got an emergency call from your house about Matt and Miranda. Something happened involving them and two of Matt's friends, and they were found by your father in a very bad state of mind."

"Oh, no! What could have happened?" Lizzie turned to face each in turn, and stopped at the look on Gordo's face. "What is it?"

"Mom, do you know if one if the friends was Melina?"

"I'm not sure, but that sounds right, why?"

Gordo shook his head. He thought he had put it together. "I only meant it as a joke."

"What, Gordo?"

"You all know that Matt had a crush on Miranda a couple of years ago, right?" They nodded. "Did he tell you the whole story?" Their puzzled looks said he didn't. "This is what I know about it." He then told the story as he knew it.

When he was finished, Lizzie was giggling. "You mean Matt dumped Miranda for Melina? That's so funny."

Gordo looked serious. "Is it? Lizzie, what if Melina's feelings haven't changed? How do you think she might react?"

"Well, okay, she might take it hard, and Matt would take losing a friend hard, but why would Miranda . . ."

"Lizzie, have you seen that girl lately? I saw her a couple of weeks ago, and I think she could beat ME in a brawl."

"You know," Jo said, "I remember Matt telling me that she broke a boy's nose for asking her on a date."

"And," Gordo added, "have you heard what Matt said about protecting Miranda?"

The McGuires had, and they both suddenly put it together. "Oh my god" they said in unison.

"Mom," Gordo asked, "you took dad there on your way here, right?" She nodded. "Were the cops there?"

THAT took her by surprise. "No, why? What don't I know?"

"I'll explain, mom, but I think that at least we can be sure that the worst didn't happen. I just wonder how close it was."

~~~~~~~~

Dr. Martin didn't ask what the rush was, she just did the tests and exam without delay. They had about an hour to what for the blood work. When Lizzie was finally cleared, Mrs. Gordon drove them home.

~~~~~~~~

It was just after 2:00 when they entered the house through the back. They found Sam and the Sanchezes waiting in the kitchen. Jo hugged her husband. "What happened?"

"I'm not sure. All I know is something happened between them, Lanny, and Melina, that really shook them." He pulled her just far enough away so that she looked him in the eyes. "He looked as bad as Miranda did Friday."

"Weren't you here, dad?"

"No. I didn't know Miranda was coming. I just knew that Matt wanted to talk to his friends. I figured they should have some time alone. If I'd known she was coming, I might have stayed, but who would have guessed this would be the result?"

"No one." Mrs. Sanchez had been crying. "I would never have let her come if I'd had any idea."

"Hindsight is 20/20, or so they say." Everyone turned to the sound of the voice of Mr. Gordon. He looked completely drained. "Is that coffee still warm, Sam?" He sounded as bad as he looked.

"Yes, I'll get you some. Have a seat."

"Thank you." He saw the expectant faces around him. "Please, not until some coffee." Nobody needed to like at him twice to agree. He drained the first cup, and asked for another. "Lizzie, I'm sorry, but I need to ask you to leave. Telling the parents is one thing, but I can't say this in front of you. I hope you understand."

"But . . ." she began, then sighed. "You're right. Can I get some help upstairs?"

"I'll help" Mrs. Gordon said, and she followed Lizzie out.

When they could be heard heading up the stairs, he began. "This will be tough to hear, so brace yourselves. This has been a very hard day for them. Matt's finally realized just how real his words were. I think I've pulled him back, but for a while there, he honestly hated himself."

"What happened?" Jo asked

"As best as I could tell, Matt meant to tell his friends about everything alone. He didn't think it could go bad, but he didn't want to take a chance on Miranda feeling guilty if it did. Apparently, Melina had feelings for Matt that he didn't know were still there, and she reacted by trying to beat him up."

"She what?! What about Lanny? And how did Miranda get involved?"

"Please, slow down. Matt said Lanny just sat there, as if he were stunned. Of course, he also thinks Lanny has feelings for the girl. It seems that Matt hadn't even tried to fight back. He didn't want to hit a friend. Miranda said she came in as Melina was pounding Matt, and managed to pry her off of him. The shouting match that followed sounds like a dozy, with the girls both getting nasty. Well, things went from bad to near disaster when Melina surprised everyone by leaping at and punching Miranda."

"WHAT?!" from the women. "Oh, shit" from the men.

"I'd say 'Oh, shit' sums it up. The next thing either can remember is Melina landing hard on the other side of the room, Lanny running to her side. Miranda said that when she saw them look up at Matt, she had never seen such fear before. While I DO NOT believe he would have gone that far, Matt is convinced that, if Miranda hadn't talked him down, he may well have killed the girl. As I said, he honestly hated himself. I'm afraid for both tonight."

Jo, who had been unsettled by the story, was shocked by the last statement. "You don't really think he'd . . . he'd hurt himself, do you?"

He looked straight at her. "He has discovered that he doesn't know yet how to handle the strength of his emotions for Miranda. He attacked one of his best friends, someone he thought he knew, only to find that he had completely misread her reaction. And not just attacked, but he is convinced he would have killed her. Moreover, all this happened in front of Miranda, the women he loves, but whose nightmares he still feels at least partly to blame for." He shook his head. "I normally would agree with you, Matt loves life too much to do that. But this situation is so far from normal, and I don't think we can afford to assume he wouldn't."

"You said both, what is it you're afraid of for Miranda?" Mrs. Sanchez was clearly shaken. Her husband trying to comfort her.

"She witnessed it. She saw one of her greatest fears almost realized. Considering that her recent nightmares have come from these fears, can you imagine what her nightmares will be like tonight?"

"What do you suggest we do?" Mr. Sanchez asked.

"First, don't try the knee-jerk reaction of trying to keep them apart. Right now, each is the only one keeping the other from falling apart entirely. To try to break them up would hurt each of them, and their relationships with you, deeply, and possibly permanently."

"What you say makes sense, but if that isn't an option, what is?"

"I was going to include anger management in my sessions with Matt as a precaution, but I now think he needs someone who specializes in that. I know somebody nearby who has worked with kids his age. Sam, you should know that he isn't just a psychiatrist, but he is also a judo instructor, and he likes to incorporate the self-discipline of martial arts in his anger management work."

"That really works?" Sam sounded skeptical.

"It seems to help. And in Matt's case, it would teach him ways to handle future situations that are far from lethal. A fact which I'm sure will be a comfort to both of them."

"I'll try anything that can help."

"You might not what to say that so fast." He took another drink. "Now, we come to Miranda." He looked at the Sanchezes. "I can sit and talk with her about this as long as she'll let me, but in the end, she has to feel safe before she can make progress. Not just safe for herself, but for Matt as well. She had been doing better, but today was, obviously, a setback. I still what to work with her. She seems to trust me, and trust is very important. It might also be good for her and Matt if she takes some self defense training."

"I have no problem with that," said Mr. Sanchez, "but how would that help his problem?"

"Because if he believes that she is learning to handle some of the lesser fights herself, Matt might not feel the need to jump in so quicky. If she learns well enough so that Matt feels she's safe when she's alone, that will lighten his emotional load immensely. Either of these would be things she would pick up on, making her fears less immediate for her. Lessened fears will mean fewer, and less severe, nightmares."

"Yes," said Mrs. Sanchez, "I think you're right about that. Those two are already so connected, helping one can only serve to help the other."

"We still have a problem," Mr. Gordon continued. "All of these are short to long term solutions. We still have tonight to deal with." He took a deep breath. 'They definitely aren't going to like this.' "The way I see it, we only have three possibilities. "The easiest to try, so of course the least likely to work, is to just take Miranda home, put both to bed, and each family stand watch over their own. I need only remind you of Friday for you to see the chances of that working." They all groaned in agreement. "The second choice is more likely to work, but it is something I hate to ever suggest, and if it backfires, we could loss one or both of them. That is to put them, separately, into psychiatric care facilities. Matt for a formal suicide watch, Miranda for immediate care if her nightmares become as severe as I expect."

The series of exclamations that followed are best left unwritten, but they were all negative.

"STOP!" They finally relented. "As I said, I hate to ever suggest that. However, the third option, while I believe it will be the most likely to work, I expect you will find it almost as unpalatable as the second, for entirely different reasons."

"What on earth could that be?" Jo sound like she wanted to know, yet was afraid to hear the answer.

"First, I must ask you not to interrupt until I'm done. I'll ask you all three questions, which will help explain what I'm about to suggest. One: Who is most likely to be able to keep Matt from doing anything drastic? Two: Who was the only person that could bring Miranda out of her worst nightmare to date? Three: When was the only time either has had a decent night's sleep these past few nights?"

It took a moment for this to sink in. "You can't be serious."

"If you have another answer, I'd like to here it." He said that, not as a snap, but a real request. "I never said this was a perfect answer. If this were David, I know my instincts as a parent would be to say no, at first. But the fact is, there is no perfect answer. However, I'll point out that we have no reason to believe they lied about nothing happening Friday night. And the reasons they cited are either easy to replicate or already there. They still don't want to break your trust. They still have no wish to become parents yet. And if they are set up in a room like a living room, they will likely still regard it as too open to try anything. It will be even less likely if they have a chaperon."

"Yes," Mr. Sanchez began, "but to let them stay asleep when it happens unintentionally is one thing . . ."

"I'm not saying they should be on the same mattress, but in the room, close to each other. The point is to have them right there so they can help each other the instant trouble begins. If they have a chaperon, that person can also help, but for now I think that they are the best chance for helping each other. And I ask all of you a question that may seem mean, but I feel you all must consider it. Which would you rather have at greater risk, their chastity or their sanity?"

It took other half-hour of rather intense debate before a decision was made.

~~~~~~~~

Meanwhile, in the McGuire living room, two young people were desperately clinging to each other, as if the world would end if they let go. The way Matt was huddled into her, somebody who didn't know their ages might, for a brief moment, think they were looking at a mother comforting her terrified child.

~~~~~~~~

Meanwhile, in Lizzie's room, the conversation was far less dramatic.

"So, how did things go between you and David?"

Lizzie's smile was radiant. "He said it! He really said he loves me! I don't think I've ever been happier. As soon as we're free from our hardware," she knocked on her leg cast, "We're going to start dating as a couple."

"As often as you to have gone places together, I expect it will still feel very strange, for both of you."

"I don't know. I mean, I've dated before, we both have. But I've always been so comfortable with him. It won't be like I'm just figuring him out. We already know so much about each other, we should be free of most of the awkwardness of going out with somebody you barely know."

"True, but you'll be dating him, it won't be the same as being just friends. Everything you do together from now on will have a completely different meaning." Lizzie gave her a wary look. She realized how she sounded, and chuckled. "I'm not trying to scare you off, Lizzie, really. I just wanted to make sure you were aware of how different things will be. I'm sorry if I sounded like my job just then. I am happy that you two have finally come together."

Lizzie groaned in exasperation at the word finally. "You knew too? Was there anybody who didn't know, besides us?"

"Well, I don't know about that. But I think you two will be good together."

They continued talking amiably, both trying not to bring up Matt and Miranda until they knew something.

~~~~~~~~

As the debate in the kitchen was winding down, the phone rang. Jo, who was closest, answered. "Hello?" Pause. "Yes." A longer pause. "How is she?" Another pause. "I wasn't here, but I think I can explain why she's crying. I know that Matt was going to talk to them about how he's been these past ten days, and that would include the fact that he has a new girlfriend." A longer pause. "I know. I'm sure if he'd known he would have tried to handle it better." Another pause. "For all either of us knows, it may have. But if they aren't telling one way or the other, we just have to trust that if something did happen, neither was hurt badly." A brief pause. "Thank you. Goodbye."

"Melina's mom?" Sam asked.

"Yes."

"How is she?"

"Heartbroken, but she seems fine physically. Her mother asked if things came to blows. Actually, she assumes it did because of Melina's temper. She figures Melina would have thrown the first punch."

"Assumes? Melina didn't tell her about it?"

"It sounds like she didn't. I guess we can be thankful that nothing happened to her."

~~~~~~~~

When the debate in the kitchen ended, nobody was happy. However, given their choices, it was agreed that what they decided was, to use the expression, the lesser of evils. As the others went to the living room, Jo made her way up to Lizzie's room. She wanted to see her son, but knew she had to be strong for Lizzie, and wasn't sure if she could be if he was as bad as Mr. Gordon said. She knocked lightly. "Come in" came Lizzie's voice. When she saw who it was, Lizzie forced herself to stop with one question. "How are they?"

Jo looked at her daughter, and wondered, not for the first time today, if what she was about to ask of her was too much. "Not good, I'm afraid."

"What happened? They were so happy yesterday."

"It's a long story, but basically Matt, without Miranda, told Lanny and Melina about them. Melina had feelings for him he didn't know about and started hitting him. At this point, he wasn't fighting back."

"You're kidding. He didn't even try?"

"Apparently he didn't want to fight his friend. However, Miranda had decided to come over to surprise him, and she pried Melina off of him. A shouting match broke out, and I guess both girls got nasty. That's when it happened."

"What?"

"Melina punched Miranda, and Matt . . . reacted."

Something in the way her mother said 'reacted' scared her. "Oh, no. Was Melina hurt bad?"

"No, thank god. I just spoke to her mother. It seems all she has is a broken heart."

"I take it that incident has been a setback for those two." Mrs. Gordon pointed downstairs as she said that.

"It seems that's putting it mildly. Lizzie, we've decided on what to do to help them, but most of these things won't make a difference for at least a couple of weeks. Until then, we've come to a very difficult decision."

"Wait a minute. You aren't thinking of putting them away, are you?"

"No. I'll admit that was brought up, but it was thrown out almost as fast as it was mentioned. However, this will seem just as radical, for completely different reasons."

"What, are you going to let them sleep together again?" Lizzie was trying to be funny, but her eyes widened at the look on her mothers face. "You can't be serious?!"

"Please, Lizzie, stop and listen. Not in the modern use of the phrase, no. They, and a chaperon, will be in the same room, however."

"This was my husband's idea, wasn't it?"

"Yes. He didn't sound happy with it, but it seemed better to him then our other options."

"He wouldn't like it. But Howard has always been willing to offer unconventional means if he thought it would help his patients."

"Unconventional? Try weird. Mom, how in the world does this make sense?"

"I'll try to explain it to you the way Mr. Gordon explained it to use. But, Lizzie, some of this will be very shocking for you. Are you up to it?"

"For them, yes."

"Alright." She told the story of what happened as she understood it, and the treatment summary Mr. Gordon gave them. Lizzie was aghast when she heard the suggestion Matt might try to hurt himself, or worse.

When she was finished, Lizzie was clearly shaken. She had a hard time speaking though her choked-back sobs. "Oh my god. That's . . . that's . . . mom, is there any way I can help? That's my best friend and my baby brother down there. I need to help them. Please?"

Mrs. Gordon didn't like the color Lizzie was turning. "I know that was tough to hear, but please try to calm down some. Long, deep breaths." It took a couple of minutes before Lizzie was breathing normally again. "That's better."

"Thank you" Jo said to her before continuing with Lizzie. "We do want your help with a very important part in this. But, with your casts, we don't know if you would be up to it. So understand that you can say no if you think that these," she pointed at the arm cast, "will be too much of a problem."

"What is it you what me to do?"

"Miranda's parents, your father, and I, are all going to take turns as chaperon for them. However, we thought that, for this first night, they might be more comfortable with somebody with a strong connection to both of them. We could only think of two people that fit that role, and Gordo's still in the hospital. So that leaves . . . you."

"You want me to chaperon them tonight?"

"Yes. But only if you feel up to it. You can say no if you feel you can't."

Lizzie shook that off. "No way I'd say no. I'll do anything to help. But, mom, if things could be as bad as . . . shouldn't somebody also be in the kitchen tonight? I mean, what if he slips past me?"

Mrs. Gordon agreed. "It would be wise to have a back-up, at least for this first night, no matter who the chaperon is."

~~~~~~~~

Back in the living room, the remaining four adults started to enter the living room, but the three parents froze at the sight. Both bloodshot with tears long since shed, Miranda was still cradling Matt, whose posture resembled more that of a frightened five-year-old than that of a teenager. She was singing so softly that they could barely make out the melody, much less the words. It was, however, unmistakably the same song he had soothed her with before.

The four retreated back into the hall. Mrs. Sanchez looked as if she would break down at any moment. "Have . . . have they been like that the whole time?"

"They were during most of my talk with them." He shook his head. "I honestly don't know what to expect that boy to say when we go in there. Be ready for anything."

They slow returned to the room. Mr. Gordon got Miranda's attention, who then let Matt know they had company. The doctor took the chair Matt had been in earlier. The others stood behind him. When Matt turned to face them, the look on his face made the others realize the doctor's concern for him. "I heard a phone." His voice sounded ragged, almost like he was drowning.

"She's okay, son. That was her mother, and she wasn't hurt."

"But I could have . . ."

"No, Matt, no could haves. You didn't."

"You don't understand."

"Matt," Mr. Gordon cut in, "we're here because we've decided on what to do for you two."

"No." Matt looked Mr. Sanchez eye-to-eye. "Take her. She's not safe as long as she's near me."

That shocked everyone. Except Miranda. "NO! I've already told you that's out of the question." She turned his face to her. "I'm not leaving you. Not now, not ever."

"I'm too dangerous! If I can strike out at one of my closest friends like that, willing to . . . I can't put you in that kind of danger. Please, I love you, but for your own safety, we have to . . ."

"Like hell you do!" Everyone was surprised by Mr. Sanchez's outburst. "Matt, you once challenged me to let Miranda decide if you were good enough for her. It's obvious she has. Now I challenge you to accept her decision."

"But . . ."

"No buts. Yes, you attacked your friend. AFTER she attacked Miranda. If somebody, even a friend, went after Daniella like that, I don't know that I would have reacted any different."

"Sir, please . . ."

"NO. Matt, you've made commitments in the past few days that can't be easily got out of. Because they are commitments of the heart, commitments between a man and a woman. You and my daughter are both in too deep to just break away clean. And right now, that is the last thing either of you needs. Yes, you need to get better control of your anger, but that can be taught. Let us help you, both of you."

"What did you have in mind?"

Seeing the ray of hope, Mr. Gordon dove in. "I'll explain, Matt." He then explained the different therapies and counseling they had agreed to.

Matt's face was incredulous. "Judo?! I thought the idea was to calm my anger, not make me a better killer!"

"It's not like that, and you're not a killer. The martial arts have strong personal discipline as a major part of the training, which is why he uses it in his therapy. And learning judo should give you the means to handle any future conflicts in a completely non-lethal way."

"Matt, hon, I think we should do this. I'm willing to try anything to help you, except leaving you. Please, will you do this for me, for us?" She finished her question with a kiss.

"You do know how to win an argument with me. Alright, my love, I'll do this."

"Thank you." She gathered him in a tight embrace.

A little too tight. A moment into it, Matt's muffled voice was heard. "Need air!" She released her grasp, somewhat embarrassed. "Of course, there are worse places to die."

"If I might intrude," Mr. Sanchez sounded both amused and relieved, "we have something else we need to discuss."

"What?" The couple asked in unison.

"With everything we've told you so far," Mr. Gordon said, "we still have the problem of the next few nights."

"What about?" Miranda asked, then it dawned on her. "Oh, nightmares."

"Yes. While your therapies will help with them, as they were helping Miranda before, I'm worried both of you will have some very rough nights coming. Frankly, nights worse than Miranda had Friday." They both paled at that idea. "Your parents and I had a very long talk about this, and we've concluded that there is no ideal answer. Baring that, we've agreed on something that we believe is the least bad choice."

"Sounds promising."

"Actually, the troubling part has nothing to do with your mental health. You see, what we've decided is that you two, along with a third person, will be sleeping in the same room." They looked astonished. "Don't get too excited about this. Remember, I said you AND A THIRD PERSON. As worried as we are about you, we aren't going to let two teenage lovebirds be alone at night." The looks on their faces were priceless. "Also, remember what this is about. You two seem to be the only one's holding each other together, and if Friday was any example, you'll be the only ones able to help each other in the nights ahead. I'm not exaggerating when I say these will be the worst nights of your lives, no matter if you're the one having the nightmares, or the one trying to free the one your love from that terror."

That sobered them. "Who's the third?"

"Your parents will be taking turns. However, on this first night, we had another idea." Jo entered the room then. There was a steady thumping coming down the stairs behind her. Mr. Gordon turned to her. "How is she?"

"Shocked, but she's determined to help them."

"Who? Wait, you can't mean . . ."

"Yes, baby bro, they do mean." Lizzie was standing on her crouches just past the doorway, Mrs. Gordon next to her.

"No offense, sis, but," he had turned to her to speak to her, then turned to his mother, "you can't seriously want to put this on her. If tonight is anything close to what you guys are talking about, how can you do this to her? She's already got her phoenix to worry about, why saddle her with us?"

"My WHAT?" Lizzie started laughing. "He's fine. Although he might not be if he hears that." She collected herself, then continued. "Look, I know I'm not in top shape right now, but think about it. You're my brother, and she's my best friend. Who here knows both of you as well as me? Besides, mom, Mrs. Gordon, and I talked about it, and we thought that whoever is with you tonight should have someone nearby for back-up. Please, Matt, I want to help. Will you let me?"

"You have no idea what you're walking into, sis." He wasn't looking at her, almost like he couldn't. "Are you sure you can deal with seeing your brother and best friend in the worst terror they've ever known? Because if he's right," he nodded toward Mr. Gordon, "that's what's coming."

She paled, but steadied herself. "I know. And I'm scared for you. But I still want to do this."

They thought about it for a moment. Then Miranda spoke. "Lizzie, I would never ask this of you, but if you're sure you want this, I would be more comfortable with you then one of our parents."

"If she's more comfortable, that's good enough for me." Matt still wasn't looking at her.

"Thank you."

"Now that that's settled," Sam began, "we should get this room ready."

"NO!" The vehemence of Matt's voice made everyone jump. "Not here. Anywhere but here."

"Why not?"

"The spot Lizzie is standing on, that's where . . . where Melina landed."

There was a long silence. Sam finally spoke. "Alright, son, we'll find another room."

~~~~~~~~

A/N: Tonight will be very interesting.


	21. Night of Hell, Night of Heaven

**No Time to Waste**   
**by TheRealXenocide**

**Disclaimer** : I do not own the characters, settings, or anything else you recognize from the show Lizzie McGuire. The plot, at it's base, has been around since Homer, and this variant since Henry Ford. However, this is the first I've seen it applied to Lizzie.

  
**Chapter 21**   
**Night of Hell, Night of Heaven**

  
They settled on the McGuire den. Although small compared to the living room, it would serve. An old cot and two sleeping bags were set-up. The cot was put in the middle of the room for Lizzie to use, with a bag on either side. She got the cot so she wouldn't have to fight her casts to stand up. The cot was between the bags for obvious concerns.

The girls changed for bed in Lizzie's room. Miranda's parents had bought her a set of sweats to use for nightclothes. She could barely contain her laughter when her father handed them to her. When she was alone with Lizzie, she finally had to laugh. "The way he acts sometimes, you'd think Matt and I were a pair of rabbits!"

"Miranda, I know that it seems over the top at times, but they're only trying to protect you. Parker got pregnant end of last summer, remember? We talked about it enough when we found out, I'm sure it's still on their minds."

Miranda shook her head. "If you would have told me two years ago that Parker and Larry would fall for each other, much less have a baby together, I'd have said you were crazy." The news broke that November, when Parker passed out in chemistry, and a hysterical Larry let slip she was pregnant while trying to get everyone to give her room to breathe. Gordo was in their class, and immediately turned traffic cop.

"But you know how smart Larry and Parker both are, even if Parker doesn't like to show it. If they can give in, can you be so sure you won't?"

"I'm not. Lizzie, I'm not saying it could never happen. But two things Matt and I agree on are that we both don't want to risk kids yet, and we don't want our first time to be when one of us is hurting, up here." She pointed to her head. "We want it to be perfect. You can understand that, can't you? Would you want anything else for you and Gordo?"

"Of course I understand." She shook her head and whispered. "I can't believe I'm talking to my best friend about her plans for having sex with my baby brother. That can't be normal."

Miranda stiffened. "Lizzie, I know you didn't mean anything by it, but please don't say anything like 'that can't be normal' around Matt. How normal he is or isn't is a touchy issue for him. For me, too."

"I'm sorry."

"No, Lizzie, it's okay. You didn't know. Just be careful, okay?"

"Okay. And Miranda, I know it will eventually happen. Just promise me you'll be careful with him, okay?"

"Of course. I love him too much to do anything else."

~~~~~~~~

As Matt changed in his room, he had a lot on his mind. Something Mr. Sanchez said to him hit home, and he wanted to talk to his mother about the possibilities. He just didn't know when, or even how to ask, as the implications of his questions might be more than she's ready for.

~~~~~~~~

Not having anyone to talk to, Matt was ready before the girls. When he came down, he found the door to the den flanked by the four parents, moms on the left, dads on the right. The Gordons had left while the kids changed. Upon seeing the parents, Matt dead-panned "Wow, an honor guard. Should I ask who's honor you're guarding?"

"It isn't like that." Mrs. Sanchez sound amused. "We just wanted to wish you all a good night. It's just something parents do."

"Right. So, which of you drew the short straw for tonight's back-up?"

His dad raised his hand. "I'll be in the kitchen if you need me."

A very distinctive rhythmic thud was coming from the stairs. "Why the kitchen, wouldn't you be more comfortable on the couch?"

"How's your neck? I'm too tall to get comfortable there. Besides, the kitchen's not as warm. I expect you kids will be more comfortable on your bags instead of in them. Separately."

Matt couldn't help but roll his eyes. Lizzie and Miranda came up behind him. Miranda's reaction to the sight was similar to Matt's. She turned to Lizzie. "Why do I suddenly expect to see a man in a black hood with a really big axe?"

"You'd think we've never said good night before." Mr. Sanchez shook his head.

"Not in formation." Lizzie pointed out.

~~~~~~~~

A little before 1:00 a.m., Matt started to stir. He knew he'd been having a nightmare, but that wasn't what woke him. There was a pain at the back of his head. 'Did I end up sleeping on something? Maybe the bag's zipper moved. No, that can't be it. OUCH!' The pain sharpened. That's when he remembered the last time he felt that. He turned to his right to look at Miranda. Even with Lizzie's crutches laying under the cot, he saw her. She was sweating, her breathing was ragged, her head was shifting back and forth, her arms looked like she was fighting something, and her legs were almost running. "LIZZIE, WAKE UP!" Matt almost flew around the foot of her cot.

"Wha . . . what? What's happening?"

"MIRANDA!" Matt was at her side now.

Lizzie turned to her friend. "Oh, no. Matt, help her. You did before, didn't you."

"Ya, but she wasn't thrashing around before! Lizzie, kissing her worked then, but what if it doesn't tonight."

"Try first. I'll get ready to get dad." Lizzie swung her legs to her left, grabbed her crutches, and stood. She turned back to them in time to see it.

Matt had her head in his hands, his elbows held her shoulder still. "MIRANDA, WAKE UP! IT'S ME! IT'S MATT! PLEASE, MIRANDA, WAKE UP!" She wasn't responding. As much as he liked kissing her, he hated this, because it meant she was in her nightmare too far to be released normally. She was in pain, and that hurt him. No matter what anyone told him, he would never absolve himself of responsibility for her nightmares. Taking a breath, he slowly lowered his head, and kissed her.

At first, they were soft, gentle, almost chaste kisses. She didn't respond. He refused to give up. He took another breath. This time, he kissed her with more intensity, almost demanding her to respond. Just as he was about to come up for air, he felt her lips start to return his pressure. Releasing the kiss, he looked for her eyes. Still closed. "Miranda, darling, please wake up."

Slowly, her eyes flickered open. The terror still in them chilled his soul. She had stilled, so he released the pressure on her shoulders. "Matt?" She was barely whispering. "Matt, you're okay?" Her tears started. "You're okay!" She surprised him by grabbing his head and vigorously kissing him. He was further surprised when this quickly turned into their second ever french kiss.

Lizzie was shocked by her friend's aggressiveness. With her brother. "You can let go of him at any time" she said irritably.

Miranda broke the kiss a moment later. "Wow" was Matt's only response. He moved to a sitting position beside her.

"Sorry, Lizzie, but if you had seen what I saw, you'd understand." She caught Lizzie's eyes with hers. "Imagine being forced to watch as Gordo was slowly, mercilessly beaten to death, and you unable to stop it." She sat up as she let that sink in. She was still shaking. "Then suddenly, you wake up, and his very alive face is right there in front of you. How do you think you'd react?"

Lizzie had turned pale. "I hope I never find out. I'm sorry, you're right. I just was shocked at seeing you french kissing my baby brother. Please tell me that was your first."

"That would mean lying to you, sis. But it was only our second. Come to think of it, you saw the results of our first. Remember when I was wearing her lipstick?"

"Yes, I do. I just hope I'm not around you two for more 'firsts'." She shuttered.

"Considering what kind of firsts are left, so do I." As Lizzie blushed, he turned to Miranda. "Do you think you'll be able to sleep?"

"Without you, I don't know."

"I'll get you some milk."

"Not warm, please. I can't stand it warm."

"Sure. You want some, Lizzie?"

She sat down on the cot. "I'd rather have just water, if you don't mind."

"I'll be right back." He turned and left the room.

When the door closed, Miranda turned to Lizzie. Although she was still shaking, she needed to talk to Lizzie. "Why have you started calling him your BABY brother?"

"What?"

"You've been calling him baby brother all night. I can't remember the last time I heard you say that. Lizzie, what's going on? Are you having trouble dealing with Matt and I in love?"

"I don't know. I didn't even know I was saying it." She took a calming breath. "Truth is, I never expected to have anything to do with Matt's love life. What big sister would? Yet, look at me. I'm watching him and my best friend make-out. I'm chaperoning you because our parents are afraid you'll do more. Miranda, I can't think of anyone I trust with Matt more than you. It's just that, because it is you, my best friend, I am involved in the one part of Matt's life I never expected to be. Does that make ANY sense?"

"Yes, strangely, it does. Lizzie, I want to tell you something, but you have to promise not to tell anyone. Even Matt. Promise."

"It must be serious for you to hide it from Matt. Yes, I promise."

"Do you remember when we told you about Friday night, and the next morning?" Lizzie nodded. "Well, when he told me that he was thinking about marriage, I was shocked. I told him that it was too soon to think about that. But the truth is that now, I can't stop thinking about it. I'm seriously thinking about saying yes."

"Ohmygod," she tried to bring her voice to a whisper, "Miranda, you can't marry him yet. If I remember what Parker said, he'd have to be fifteen before he could with a parental waiver. And how would you support each other? What on earth are you thinking!"

"Lizzie! Please quite down and listen. I don't mean we'd marry right now. But I already think of myself his fiancé, and I've had to stop myself saying it aloud I don't know how many times. I know it's only been a couple of days, but this is something I already know in my heart. I am the future Mrs. Matt McGuire. You and I are going to be sisters. I'm not going to ask him, at least not yet. But, if he asks me, I don't think I can say no. Is that so wrong?"

"No, if it's for the right reasons." She saw the coming protest. "Let me finish! Miranda, think about what you've just been through. Can you tell me that it has nothing to do with this? I know that, when I learned Gordo had died, then came back, part of me wanted to ask him to marry me the first chance I had. But I decided that wasn't how it should be. We need this to have a chance to grow naturally before we take that step, not fly to the altar in a panic. He knows I love him, and that isn't going to change. It's like what you said before about first times. I want every part of my wedding to be perfect, including the engagement. I would love to call you sister, but please, can you wait until things settle down for you two?"

"Lizzie, you said that you weren't going to ask him. But if Gordo asked you, tomorrow, to marry him, would you say no?"

Lizzie's face lit up, then fell in realization. "I don't know."

"I do know. I'll hold off on asking him, and you can't say anything to him. But if Matt comes to me on his own and asks me, I'm saying yes."

"I guess I can understand that." Lizzie shook her head. "And I always thought Gordo was the obsessive one."

"We ALL have an obsessive streak." Miranda grinned in triumph. "You just didn't notice mine because they were usually your's, too."

~~~~~~~~

When Matt got to the kitchen, he had a feeling something was different about it. However, he wasn't here to puzzle about stuff. When he opened the refrigerator to grab the milk, his father awoke with a start. "What, Matt, what's wrong?" he asked as he scrambled to his feet. He was standing on some blankets in front of the sink.

"Miranda had a nightmare, but she's awake now. Could you get a glass of water for Lizzie while I get some milk?"

"Oh, sure, sure Matt."

Matt noticed how nervous he's father seemed, but he thought it was just being woke up like this. It wasn't until he turned to take the water from his father that he noticed what had changed. All the sharp items had been either hidden, or moved so that they were tough to get to without stepping on his dad. It took a second for him to put it together. "Dad, I'm not going to do that."

The comment came without preamble, so Sam didn't realize what he meant. "What?"

Matt pointed to the empty space on the counter usually occupied by his mother's knife set. "Kill myself."

Sam paled. 'Busted'. "Matt, please understand . . ."

"Dad, I do understand. I'll explain better in the morning, but I know that if I kill myself, Miranda would be devastated. Maybe even enough to . . . I can't do that to her. She needs me, alive. Dad, I was going to talk to mom about something tomorrow. I think now I want both of you there. This is very important to me, and I need your help and advise. Okay?"

Sam was stunned by his son's words. "Okay, where?"

"How about we use my room? It seemed to work last time."

"Sure."

"Thanks, dad. I should be getting back." He gathered the glasses. "Good night."

"Good night, son." Sam was still very confused.

~~~~~~~~

When he got to the door, he saw that he had left it ajar. Hearing the girls' voices, he decided to tap on the door with his heel to warn them he was coming in. He was going to use his heel because his hands were full. When he was close enough to the door, he heard Miranda say something that made him stop.

"Lizzie, you said that you weren't going to ask him. But if Gordo asked you, tomorrow, to marry him, would you say no?"

'What brought that up?' he wondered.

"I don't know."

"I do know. I'll hold off on asking him, and you can't say anything to him. But if Matt comes to me on his own and asks me, I'm saying yes."

Matt missed Lizzie's reply, as his mind started to spin. 'That talk with mom is more urgent than I thought.' Trying desperately not to dance a jig, and thus spilling the drinks, he tapped the door. "I'm back. Are you decent?"

"Of course, Matt. Come in."

~~~~~~~~

About two hours later, Miranda was jugged awake by a pain at the back of her head. Although she had never felt that before, something about it made her like toward Matt. It looked to her like he was having convulsions. She didn't stop to think about Lizzie, Sam, or anything but helping Matt. When she got to him, her heart sank. It felt to her like her very soul was being torn apart. 'My god, is this what he feels when I'm like this?' She had to lean hard on his shoulders to still them. Grabbing his head, she didn't bother with words. The kiss she gave him was forceful, demanding, backed by her fear for him. He didn't respond. When she broke the kiss, her tears were flowing freely. 'What's wrong with him?!' She was desperate, panicking. Using the thumb and index finger on each head, she forced his eyelids open. He's eyes were unfocused, darting from side to side. They looked terrified. "Matt! Wake up." Nothing. "MATT! WAKE UP, MATT!" Still not awake, he started to weakly try to fight her off. "NO, MATT, IT'S ME, MIRANDA! PLEASE!" She didn't notice that her screams had woke Lizzie. She released his head long enough to pinned the arm nearest her with her knees. Then she seized his head again, leaned in and kissed him. At first, he was fighting her. Then slowly, he relaxed, then started to respond.

He started to wake, only to panic, at first, that part of his nightmare had come to life. He couldn't breath. Although afraid to, he opened his eyes. It took a moment for his eyes to focus, then he recognized the hair and ear he saw. Her's. Energized with relief, he's free arm wrapped around her, and, surprising her with his strength, he rolled her over him, onto her back. Using the opportunity to draw a breath, he then threw himself into a kiss that, if possible, was more impassioned then her's earlier that night.

"Good grief, you two! Do I need to turn a hose on you?"

When he broke the kiss, her joy was squashed when she saw him. He was still shaking, he was crying, his eyes still showed his terror. "Oh, god, Matt, was it really that bad?"

His voice shook as bad as he was. "It . . . it . . . yes, it was . . . I can't talk about it yet. Please understand, I just can't."

"It's okay, love, I do understand. How could I not? Lizzie, I know you're here to keep things from getting . . . frisky, but this night has proven bad for both of us. I'm not asking you to let us . . . we had that talk, remember? We're not going to do anything objectionable. But I think we need each other. Like Friday."

"What!? Miranda, you can't expect me to let you do that! If they walk in on you like that . . ."

"They'll see no more than they saw Saturday morning. Sis, I understand we're putting you in a tough spot, but I can't see any of us getting much sleep tonight otherwise. I promise you, I'm not going to try anything. I can't do that to her under these circumstances. If it makes you feel better, keep an eye on us until we're asleep. All we're after is peace, and this is the only way we've had any for days."

"I guess I can understand that. But I will be watching."

"Thanks, Lizzie."

"Yes, thank you, sis. Good night."

"Good night, you two. Better dreams."

"I don't think worse are possible."

~~~~~~~~

A/N: How will the parent(s) who find them react? Is Matt's talk about what it sound's like? Stay tuned.


	22. In the Name of the Son

**No Time to Waste**   
**by TheRealXenocide**

**Disclaimer** : I do not own the characters, settings, or anything else you recognize from the show Lizzie McGuire. The plot, at it's base, has been around since Homer, and this variant since Henry Ford.

  
**Chapter 22**   
**In the Name of the Son**

  
Sam awoke again at 6:30, and went to get himself a cup coffee. The timer on the coffee maker had started it 15 minutes earlier, so it had only just finished, and was still hot. After he downed a few sips, decided to check on the kids while it cooled. When he got to the den, he lightly knocked on the door out of habit. Hearing nothing, he turned the knob.

The door opened so he saw the bag to his left, the kids' right, first. Empty. 'This could be bad.' He stuck his head in. First, he saw Lizzie, on her cot, out like a light. 'Well, she couldn't stay awake forever.' He then looked at Matt's bag. As he expected, lying on top of the bag were Matt and Miranda. This time, Matt was lying on his back. Miranda was against his right side, using his shoulder for a pillow. His right arm was wrapped over her, his hands clasped together at her left shoulder. 'Both clothed, good.' He took note of his son's arms. 'Ever the protector. I'll come back and wake them, after coffee.'

As he finished pouring his second cup, Jo entered the kitchen. She looked both amused and annoyed. "It seems you were right." She went straight to the coffee.

Sam tried, and failed, to bury his grin. "I know. The only question I have is if Lizzie consented to it."

"Why would she?"

"Matt was in here last night for three drinks. He said Miranda had a nightmare. I woke to some loud voices from there later. If we assume that was a nightmare, that's two that we know of. They may have come to the conclusion that that was the only way any of them would get some sleep."

"You made the coffee stronger than usual today."

"I figured we'd need it."

"Good thinking. Two bad ones in one night. At least it looks like they were true to their word."

"More importantly, I think it safe to assume they were able to help each other. And get some sleep." He took another sip. "Matt knows about our worries he might . . ."

"What?! How?"

"When he came for those drinks. I don't know exactly when he pieced it together, but he noticed we had moved all the dangerous stuff. He told me flat out he wouldn't kill himself. He said Miranda needed him."

"Do you believe him?"

He thought about it. "I was only part-way awake, but yeah, I believe him. Two things trouble me about it, though."

"What are they?"

"First, he had his answer to the idea so fast, I think he had thought about it before then."

Jo nearly dropped her cup. "You think he actually though about killing himself!"

Sam placed his cup on the counter, then hers. He took her hands in his. "That's only a guess. And, IF I'm right, it also would mean he rejected the idea."

"But he's still my baby. Just the thought he'd consider that . . . Dare I ask what the second thing that troubles you is?"

"Something else he said about it. It sounds like he believes that if he did that, Miranda might also."

Jo hung her head. "I don't remember changing my name to Montague, do you?"

Sam hugged her. "I don't think it will be that bad. He wants to talk to us today."

She looked up at him. "About this?"

"While that will be part of it, he said he was already going to talk to you today."

"Did he say why?"

"No. He wanted to get back to the room."

"To Miranda, you mean." It's doubtful anyone but Sam could have caught the hint of remorse in her voice.

And he did. "He may be your baby, but he's also her man. That bothers you, doesn't it?"

"It's just that, before all this happened, he was a happy, health thirteen-year-old boy. Now look at him. I don't blame Miranda for this, she's hurting as much as he is. But is it so much to ask for him to return to his happy, healthy, free-spirit self again?"

"Not for his mother." He paused, thinking of how to frame this. "I don't think he'll ever be the same boy again, but he can become an even better man. I trust Dr. Gordon to help them. I believe, when this is done, they both will be healthy. And happier then we've ever known them, especially together. While they will never again be truly carefree, that will be because they will have each other. I don't think they'd give up together for carefree, do you?"

"No. But he's going to skip so much of childhood, growing up so fast."

"Hon, he's learning lessons now that most guys stumble around for another decade or more before they figure out. And I don't think he's going to miss that much of the joys of youth. Between you, me, and Miranda, I don't think he'll be allowed to." Jo chuckled at that. "It's going to be tough on all of us at times, but when I think of the man I believe he's going to become because of this, I can't help but envy him a little."

Jo was smiling a little. "I guess you're right. When did you become so very wise?"

Now was Sam's turn to chuckle. "Do you remember my friend David?"

"The one that came by that time you and Gordo were helping Matt make that video?"

"That's him. I met him in the park Saturday afternoon, during my walk. I couldn't help but talk to him about this, he has that effect on people. He helped me out with a lot of this. I've never known anyone so wise."

"I can think of a friend of his who's close."

"Thanks." He kissed her forehead. "What time is it?" He looked. "7:15? I must have really nursed that first cup."

"We have been talking for a while. When did you want to awake the kids?"

"How's 8:00 sound?"

Jo shook her head. "Daniella was going to come by around 8, remember?"

"Oh, that's right. 7:30 should work. That will give them time to get changed and eat."

~~~~~~~~

A little after 7:30, Sam stuck his head in the room. The kids were still asleep. They quietly entered the room. Jo went to Lizzie's right to wake her, while Sam went to the couple on her left. Jo lightly shook her daughter's shoulder. "Lizzie, honey, time to . . ."

She didn't finish, as Lizzie shot up onto her elbows. "What . . . what's wrong."

"Nothing, it's just time to get up."

"Oh, okay."

As Sam leaned down to rouse the couple, he decided to try to get both at once by shaking Matt's clasped hands, thus shaking Miranda's shoulder, which they were laying on. He realized his mistake when his hand was thrown back to him, a slight twist added to the motion, and a piercing, panicked scream of "NO!" coming from Matt. The look in his eyes was both panicked and deadly at first, then they focused. As if seeing his father for the first time, his eyes lit-up with joy. And incredulity. "Dad! Bloody Hell! Don't scare me like that! I thought you were a nightmare come to life!"

Sam rubbed his waist. Sore, but working. "I almost feel sorry for your dream enemies" he said wryly.

"Sorry. Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I think so." He saw that Miranda had awoke to the commotion. "I take it you two had a bad night."

"That's a mild way to put it."

"I know about one nightmare, and I think I heard another. Were there any more?"

"Yes," Miranda replied, "but we only needed breaking from two. Mine was first, then Matt."

"After Matt had his," Lizzie continued, "we realized that this," she motioned toward the couple laying together, "was the only chance for a peaceful night." She let out a sarcastic single laugh. "What was left of it."

"Excuse me, but can we finish this at the breakfast table. I'm hungry!" Matt declared.

"Boys!" the girls said in unison.

~~~~~~~~

As Matt wolfed down his cereal, Miranda just shook her head. "I never thought I'd see somebody who could out eat Gordo."

Matt swallowed his mouthful. Or rather, tried to. "I'm a growing boy!" Milk dribbled down his chin. When Jo went to wipe it off, he ducked from away her. "I can clean myself!" While his attention was on his mother, Miranda managed to get it. "HEY! No fair double-teaming."

Sam was chuckling at the scene. "I think you'd better get used to it. You've got a pair of formidable women looking after you. Be grateful they aren't at war with each other."

"I'd rather not think about that, thanks." They all heard a noise outside. "Hey, isn't that the mail truck? A little early today."

"It happens if the regular postman's sick. I'll check." Jo left the room. A few minutes later, she came back with the mail. "There's a card for you, Lizzie." She handed it to her.

Lizzie looked at the return address. "It's from Parker." Her eyes lit up as she looked at Miranda. "You don't think . . ."

"She was due a couple of weeks ago! Open it already!" Miranda was getting excited. Lizzie opened it. The card was plain tan, not what they thought a birth announcement should look like. Lizzie started reading it. At first, she looked confused, then she brought her hand to her lips, and it looked like she was fighting back tears. When she finished, she couldn't speak. She just handed it to Miranda. Miranda let Matt, Sam, and Jo read it over her shoulders.

~

_Larry Tudgeman and Parker McKenzie regretfully inform you of the passing of their son._

_Jacob David McKenzie-Tudgeman_

_He died as a result of pneumonia on June 3rd. He was seven days old._

_His grieving parents and their families request any gifts be given as donations to one of the following charities in their son's name._

~

Jo went the comfort Lizzie, while Matt comforted Miranda. "I think," Matt began calmly, "you really need to have that talk with your mother."

"I know. I wasn't sure how to approach her about it again, but after this, I don't dare wait. Parker and Larry must be devastated."

"How could this happen?!" Lizzie was clearly upset. "The baby wasn't premature. If Parker was right, he was born overdue!"

Jo rubbed Lizzie's shoulders. "I know, hon, but he was still just a baby. His immune system was still weak compared to ours. No matter how far technology advances, we'll never save all of them. I wish we could."

~~~~~~~~

A/N: Please don't scream about me killing the little one. Like so much of what I do here, the baby's death has a bearing on plot development. Stay tuned.


	23. For What the Rings Tell

**No Time to Waste**   
**by TheRealXenocide**

**Disclaimer** : I do not own the characters, settings, or anything else you recognize from the show Lizzie McGuire. The plot, at it's base, has been around since Homer, and this variant since Henry Ford. However, this is the first I've seen it applied to Lizzie.

  
**Chapter 23**   
**For What the Rings Tell**

  
When Mrs. Sanchez came for Miranda, they gathered in the living room. Once they were seated, she was informed of what happened, up to the note from Parker and Larry, but Sam leaving out his speculation about Matt. When they finished, she just shook her head. "It seems you were right about them, Sam." She looked at her daughter. "I'm not happy you ended up in his arms again, but considering the night you two had." She shivered. "The whole point of this arrangement was so you could pull each other through these nights. It seems to have worked. I just wish you could find another way."

"Yesterday changed things, though." Matt pointed out. "We know what I'm capable of, and that's fueling the nightmares for both of us."

"Matt, darling, please don't . . . wait," Miranda just realized what he said, "did you say both of us?"

Matt realized he had said too much. "Please don't ask the next question. I can't tell you. I just can't." He couldn't look at her.

She suddenly put it together from what he had said and done. She took his hands. "I think I know what it is you saw. Matt, please look at me." His tear-streaked face came into view. "You once told me I should share my nightmares with you, so I wouldn't carry them alone. Please, let me help you like that. You don't have to say it yourself this time, just tell me if I'm right." She drew a breath. "You saw yourself kill me, didn't you?"

That startled everyone. Matt nodded, then started to break into sobs. He fought the break the whole way, so Miranda saw it coming, and had him in her embrace before he finally lost the fight. "It was an accident." He could barely speak. "An accident." If he had anything else he wanted to say, it was lost in his sobs.

"Shhh, it's all right. I'm right here. It never happened." As she rocked him gently, she turned her head to her mother. "As much as I like the comfort of his arms at night, I look forward to the day when we can sleep alone again, because that will mean he's better. But not now. Neither of us is ready for that yet."

"I can see that." She looked at Sam and Jo. "I take it we're still going to do this as we agreed yesterday."

"A week to a house. Tonight's my turn with them. I'm not sure I'm ready the see how they express their relief, but I think I'll manage."

Looking at her brother, Lizzie had an idea. "Mom, I know it wasn't what you had in mind, but I think there might be a way to make so they don't have the worst of their nightmares. At this point," she motioned to her brother, "it may be worth a shot."

"What do you . . . are you serious?! Lizzie, you can't be suggesting we let them . . . lay together all night?"

"In full night clothes, like last night, and under your watchful eye. It's not like they'd do anything with you right there."

Miranda looked amazed. "Lizzie, are you sure you'd be okay with that?"

"I told you last night, I trust you with him. I also believe what you said about . . . well, when we were changing. Besides, I think you two getting well is what's important here."

"I'm worried about them too, Lizzie," Jo began, "but what you're suggesting. . ."

"I think we," Sam used his hand to indicate himself and the mothers, "should go and discuss this. And get Dr. Gordon's opinion."

"Agreed." Mrs. Sanchez said.

"Do you kids think you can stay out of the kitchen for a while?"

"If we can get some water first."

~~~~~~~~

When the parents went to the kitchen, the kids were left in the living room. Lizzie decided it was time to ask about something from earlier. "Guys, I want to ask you something, but it may be personal. Is that alright?"

"All right," Matt said slowly, "but if it's too personal, we might not answer."

"I guess that's fair." She drew a breath. "When we learned about Jacob, I heard you say something about a talk with your mother." She indicated Miranda. "What would you want to talk about that his death would make more urgent?"

"Lizzie . . ." Matt was going to say that was too personal, but he was cut off by Miranda's hand on his shoulder. He turned to her. "Do you want her to know? I thought . . ."

"Before Jacob, I didn't. Now, I think maybe she should have the same talk with your mom."

His eyes got big. "She WHAT?!" He stopped, then shook his head. "Oh, man, I hadn't thought about that. But I see your point. I think I'm going to go up to my room. This is one conversation I do NOT want to be a part of." Matt got up, kissed Miranda, and began to leave the room.

"MATT," Jo called him from the kitchen, "telephone."

"Can I take it on your phone, sis?"

"Sure."

"Thanks. Mom, I'll get it in Lizzie's room. She said okay." He headed upstairs.

"Now, what were you two talking about?" Lizzie had an idea of the general subject, but was curious for details.

"Lizzie, I don't know an easy way the say this, but, one of the things Matt and I have talked about is want could happen, if our willpower isn't enough, and we . . ."

"PLEASE don't finish that sentence. I get it."

"Yes, well, we've decided that I should talk to mom about something I mentioned Friday, but I haven't been able to work up the courage. After this morning, I'm not going to wait any more. The risk is too much."

"Are you going to tell me what you're talking about?"

"Sorry. I'm talking about . . ." This was harder for her than she thought it would be. Lowering her voice, she leaned in. "my taking birth control."

"WHAT!?"

"Lizzie, keep it down!"

"Sorry. But birth control, wow. Are you sure that's necessary?"

"There have already been moments when it was VERY difficult not to . . . go farther than we have. I never thought I'd feel like this for him, but I do. We know we shouldn't, for a lot of reasons. But I also know how tough it is for me not to, and he's admitted the same to me."

"The way you two kiss, a person could think you already have."

"The point is, it could happen, despite our best efforts to the contrary. If it does, we don't want to risk having a baby. We're nowhere close to being able to raise a child, and we don't want to that to an innocent little baby. And now . . . Lizzie, I'm scared. I know it could have been anyone, but we've both been through the classes. Babies of teen mothers are so much more likely to have problems, or die."

"But there are other ways . . ."

"Do you remember what Parker told us? They were only without one once, and she still got pregnant. I don't want to take that chance. Do you?"

"Well, not really, no." Suddenly, a light dawned. "Wait a minute, you think Gordo and I would . . ."

"Of course you could," Miranda interrupted, "and don't act offended. Gordo admitted to hiding his feelings for you for at least three years. And while you've only just admitted you had them, I knew in fourth grade that what you had was more than a crush." Lizzie's jaw dropped on that remark. "Now, if I can feel like this for Matt after less then a week, what do you think it's going to be like for you two, with years of suppressed feelings to fuel your fires."

Lizzie was speechless.

~~~~~~~~

When Matt got to Lizzie's room, he headed straight to the phone. "I've got it, Mom, thanks."

"Sure. Just don't be long. We want to call Dr. Gordon." She hung up.

"Hello?"

"Matt, it's Reggie."

"Reggie! I though you weren't getting back until . . . oh, right, that was yesterday. Sorry."

"It's okay, man, I heard already about the crash. How's Lizzie doing?"

"She seems okay, other than sporting a couple of casts. She had us scared for a while though."

"Matt, I don't know how to say this. I was at Melina's yesterday afternoon, to say hello."

"Oh. I guess you know about yesterday."

"I know a little, but neither were saying much."

"Neither? Lanny was with her?"

"Yeah, man, he acted like he thought I'd pounce at any moment. Can you explain what happened? I don't think I've ever seen her crying like that. I didn't think it was possible."

Matt was turning pale. "Oh, man. You have no idea what you're asking. To call it a nightmare isn't strong enough. For you to understand, I'd have to tell you about everything since the crash."

"Now this should be good. I have the time."

"I'll tell you, but not on the phone. Can you come by tomorrow, around noon? Today's going to be busy."

"Sure, I can do that. I take it this is something major, huh."

"THAT is an understatement."

"Sounds interesting. I'll see you then. Bye."

"Bye."

~~~~~~~~

When the parents were finished, they called Matt to the living room. When everyone was seated, Sam began. "Lizzie, we understand why you made your suggestion. But Dr. Gordon believes, and we agree, that the sleeping arrangements should stay as they are. This is so that we can know when the nightmares fade to the point that you," he nodded to the couple on the sofa, "aren't so badly affected."

"I guess that makes sense." Matt sounded doubtful. "Did he say anything against us ending up together after bad ones?"

"Actually, he agreed with us. You've shown reasonable judgement. As long as you make a real effort in your sessions with the doctors, and start out separate, we'll let you judge if you can't handle things on a given night. But," Sam had a mischievous grin, "he did suggest that whoever wakes you should wear armored gloves."

"Hey! You scared me!"

~~~~~~~~

When Miranda and her mother left for home, Matt turned to his parents, who were standing behind him at the door. "Can I speak to you two, in my room."

Both had been waiting for this. Jo answered. "Sure." She turned to Lizzie. "Are you going to be okay if you're alone for awhile?"

"Unless these crutches break."

"We'll be in Matt's room if you need us."

~~

When they got settled in his room, Matt began. "How much did dad tell you, mom?"

"I knew we were meeting. He told me what you said last night. The rest was a guess. Please, tell us what's on your mind."

"First, I'll warn you that some of this may upset you. I know that you thought, maybe still think, that I might harm or kill myself. Well, you had good reason to worry. For about a minute. I'll admit, I thought about it. I was thinking that I was so dangerous what you'd all be safer without me."

Jo was shocked by this. "Matt, how could you think that!"

"After Melina, it was very easy. I know you don't think so, but I'm sure I could have killed her if not for Miranda. The point is, I didn't do it, and I won't. I realized how much you all would hurt if I did that, because I know what losing you would do to me. And Miranda . . . the way she been carrying guilt lately, I'm really afraid that if I did that, she might do the same. The only thing that hurts more than the thought that I could hurt her is the thought that she might hurt herself. I can't let that happen."

"Matt, I can't think of words to express how upset I am that you'd even think it was an answer." Jo stopped herself, regained her composer, and continued. "But, I'm so happy you decided against it. Still, promise me you'll tell Dr. Gordon about this. If he's going to help you, he should know."

"I will, I promise." He went over and hugged her. As he sat back down, he changed the subject. "Mom, I wanted to talk to you about something else. Do you still have the jewelry from great-grandma?"

She was surprised by that question. "Yes, I do. But, you've never been interested in her things before. May I ask your reason for asking?"

"I was remembering something you tried to tell us, but I didn't pay close attention." He looked embarrassed. "Sorry. But what I wanted to know about was this. I remember you said that, when he was courting her, great-grandpa gave her something before he gave her the engagement ring, because her dad wouldn't let him propose yet. Do you know what I'm trying to think of?"

Her eyes widened. "Yes. When he first asked her father for permission, which you had to do back then, he said no, saying that they were too young. He found a way around that by following his family's version of the tradition for promise rings." Matt looked puzzled by that. "In general, a promise ring is given as a promise of an engagement ring in the future. However, in the version he followed, he had two identical rings made. The one he gave her was worn until he could give her an engagement ring. The other he wore to symbolize his devotion to her until it was replaced by his wedding ring." She was beaming with anticipation, but wanted to here him ask, just in case she was wrong.

She wasn't. "Do we have those rings?" He tried, and failed, to hide his eagerness. He knew he'd failed, and blushed.

"Yes, we do. But I think we'll have to get them resized if . . . Matt, are you planning what I think you're planning?"

"Mom, may I use those rings for Miranda and I?"

"Oh, baby, of course!" She grabbed him in a thigh hug.

Too tight. "Hon, I think you should let go. He's turning blue."

She released him. "Sorry. Are you okay?"

"Now that I can breathe!" He gasped. When he regained his breath, he asked. "Are you really okay with this? I mean, we've only been a couple a few days. I'm a little surprised you're not lecturing me about moving too fast."

"Do you think you're moving too fast?"

"Maybe. It's not an engagement ring, but it means the same to me. On the other hand, part of me still wants to give her an engagement ring, but accepts this as a compromise. Is this a bad thing?"

"Matt, I think you're just fine. Yes, you're taking a big step. But you're taking this very seriously, yet considering what others may think. I take it the reason for the compromise is what Miranda said Saturday about it being too soon to think about marriage."

Matt realized she didn't know about Miranda's new position on that. "Yes, among other things." Matt suddenly realized a problem. "You said we need to get the ring resized? How do we going to get her ring size?"

"Well, we could try it after she's asleep tonight."

Matt shook his head in a NO. "Not the way she has nightmares. She could strike out at a dream and hit you."

"That sounds familiar." Sam reminded him.

"Yes, well, you'll remember she didn't react to you. I think that our best bet is to wait until the next time we end up together, and I have no doubt we'll have more nights like last night. I'll try to stay awake until she drops off, then whichever of you is with us should be able to get it. But please don't try if I can't stay awake. I don't know if I'll remember in my sleep."

"You think she'll be okay then?"

"She seems calm with me. Both times we've been together, I awoke to find her sleeping in the exact position she fell asleep in. Considering how wildly she moves when she has a nightmare, I think it's safe to assume she's free of them when she's there."

"Not lacking in confidence, are you son?"

Matt rolled his eyes. "Dad, I'm just guessing based on what I've seen and what she's said. I don't think I can do that to just any woman. Nor would I."

"I'm kidding!"

Matt shook his head, then turned to his mother. "What are you going to use to get her ring size?"

"Also among your great-grandma's things is an old cloth tape measure. Very soft. If she sleeps as soundly as you believe, she'll never notice."

~~~~~~~~

A/N: How will Miranda react to a promise ring? How will her dad react? How will Gordo react to the news about the baby? That, and more, still to come.


	24. Boys to Men

**No Time to Waste**   
**by TheRealXenocide**

**Disclaimer** : I do not own the characters, settings, or anything else you recognize from the show Lizzie McGuire. The plot, at it's base, has been around since Homer, and this variant since Henry Ford. However, this is the first I've seen it applied to Lizzie.

**A/N** : I'm going to run an internal debate for Matt to start this chapter. It isn't a sign he's losing his mind, at least by itself. It's just a reflection of the kind of thing most of us do from time-to-time. This is not going to be a regular feature, but I thought this one would be interesting to listen in on.

  
**Chapter 24**   
**Boys to Men**

  
Matt's appointment with Dr. Gordon was at 4:00, so he had time to stew over the day's events thus far. Or rather, one particular event. 'A ring. I'm really going to give her a ring. It's been less than a week, and I've decided to give her a ring. I must be crazy.'

'We're not crazy, yet.' A second voice of his own answered. 'But we definitely are not normal.'

'Thanks lots.'

'You think that this is a bad thing? Consider this. How many parents of a completely normal thirteen-year-old boy would let him use family heirlooms to give a girl a promise ring? For that matter, how many wouldn't try to talk him out of giving ANY ring?'

'I hadn't thought of that.'

'We just did. Face it, we ain't normal, and we're never gonna be. That trick is accepting it. Our parents are trying. That would be the only explanation for some of the things they've done and accepted. Her mother is trying, too. Of course . . .'

'Yeah, I know. How will her father react to seeing a ring on her finger?'

'Well, I doubt he'd kill you. He wouldn't hurt Miranda like that, and let's not forget his speech yesterday. Of course, you may have trouble walking for awhile . . .'

'Pleasant thought, that.'

'That's it. I'm not letting us read any more Harry Potter until you stop thinking like Ron.'

'Sorry, mate.'

'I'm not laughing.'

'Let's get back on subject. How do I handle her father? I wonder how great-grandpa won over THAT'S IT!'

'Mind sharing?'

'Those rings were made in the first place because great-grandma's dad said no to the first request for an engagement.'

'So?'

'So?! Bloody hell, I'm thick! Remember, the old man's say mattered because, back then, he HAD to agree to it before his daughter could be asked.'

'Wait. Are you saying you want to ask her father's permission? What if he says no?'

A smile crept on Matt's face. 'I think I can do this so he'll say yes to a promise ring. Remember, we're not normal.'

'Why do I think I'm going to regret those words?'

~~~~~~~~

Gordo was alone in his room, thinking of the turns his life had taken in the last few days. 'We're together, we're really together. I was sure this would never happen. Guess I can't be a genius at everything. And Matt and Miranda.' That changed his mood. 'I hope they're okay. Lizzie will tell me tomorrow, but I wish I was there.'

A knock at the door. "Hello, can I come in?"

Gordo thought he knew the voice, but couldn't tell through the door. "Sure."

The door open, and Larry Tudgeman was standing there. Gordo didn't like what he saw of his friend. The last time he saw Larry looking nearly this bad, Parker was hit hard with the flu, and Larry was terrified he'd lose them. The memory chilled him. "Larry, what's wrong?"

~~~~

When the phone rang at the Gordon home, Mrs. Gordon was the only one there. "Hello?"

"Mom, I need your help. I need to ask you something." Gordo was talking barely louder then a whisper.

"Of course." She wondered why he was whispering, but hoped the answer would be in the question.

"Do you know if anything happened to Parker since the crash?"

"Parker? No, I don't, but you got a card from her and Larry today."

"Will you read it to me? It's urgent."

"Oh? All right, hang on while I open it." A pause. "Oh, no. I think I should do this face-to-face."

"Mom, I know, but I need to know, right now, what it says. If it's what I fear, it explains what's happening."

"What's going on?"

"Please, mom, I'll tell you, but I need you to read the card."

"If you're sure. This will be hard to hear." She drew a breath, and read the card.

It was as he feared. "Dear God." He paused to collect himself, fighting back the taste of bile in his throat. Just as his mother as going to ask him if he was okay, he spoke again. "That explains this. Mom, I think you're needed here, professionally."

"Why?"

"Because the grieving father has been crying on my shoulder for the past half hour."

"Will you be okay with him long enough for me to call his family first? They might not know he's there."

"I think so. But please hurry."

"I will. See you soon. Bye."

"Bye."

It took some uncomfortable arm twists and turns to get the phone back in place, but it was all worth it to help his friend. While he waited, he reflected on his friendship with Larry and Parker. Since the incident in chemistry class, he had gotten to know them better, especially Larry. It had felt strange at first, moving from rival to friend. But it was worth it to him. Gordo was sure he knew why Larry had found his way to him. He was the only one Larry would open his fears to. Larry felt he had to be strong for Parker, believing he had already failed her once. So Gordo became his confidant, his keeper of secrets and fears. But now, while he would be there for his friend, he knew that this was WAY out of his league.

Then he realized something from the card. Jacob DAVID. They had given their son his name. A boy he'd never get to know. If his heart could have sunk any lower, it would have.

~~~~~~~~

When Matt got to his appointment, he was just early enough to meet Miranda in the waiting room as she was leaving. "Are you okay?"

She smiled slightly. "I will be."

He had his 'I told you so' look again. "I told you you were stronger than you thought."

"I've told you the same thing." She loosely draped her arms on his shoulders. Their height difference made it easy.

"Maybe we should listen to each other."

"On that subject, I agree." The voice of Mr. Gordon broke the moment. "However, I believe Miranda's mother is waiting in their car."

"Right. I'll see you later, Matt."

"Believe it." They lightly kissed, and she left.

"Come on in, Matt." Matt followed him in. When they were seated, Mr. Gordon began. "There are a number of things I want to talk with you about, but I thought I'd let you open the discussion. Is there anything you'd like to talk about first?"

Matt got one of those lopsided grins that the doctor knew usually meant a bomb was coming. "Mom asked me to tell you something. I know you guys thought I might kill myself." Dr. Gordon winced. "Don't try to explain it away. Truth is, for a minute or so yesterday, you were right." That caused the doctors eyes to widen. "But as quickly as the thought was there, I realized that the very thing I would be trying to prevent would likely happen, only by her own hand instead of mine." Matt's face had stiffened again as he spoke. "I'll never let that happen."

Dr. Gordon's training helped him keep an even voice. "It troubles me that you would have considered it an option at all. What, exactly, would you have been trying to prevent?" He thought he knew the answer, but wanted Matt to hear himself say it.

Matt was now in matter-of-fact mode. "Miranda's death. I'll do anything to protect her, even from myself. But, while I know how dangerous I've become, even to those I care about, I also know what her worst nightmares are. She's told me that the only thing that scares her worse than the thought of me killing is the thought of me dying. You've seen her after her worst nightmares, sir, but never during one." His voice began to sound haunted, like an old solider recounting a battle. "It's indescribable. The way she was last night, I'll never forget. I'm afraid of what she might do if something happens to me right now."

"Is that the only reason?"

"There are a lot of reason to live. My concerns for Miranda eliminate the only possible reason to even consider death. No contest. I know you'll probably still worry for awhile, but you really don't need to. It isn't an option."

"You're right about that. It's NEVER an option, and we will be spending more time on that. However, I also want to know how last night went. You've told me she had a bad nightmare. I have Miranda's account of the evening. But I want you to tell me about the evening from your point of view."

"I was expecting this, but that doesn't make this any easier." He took a long breath to calm himself, and began. Once he started, he left nothing out. From how he woke to Miranda's nightmare, though his talk with his father. On to his own bad nightmare, which he gave vivid detail on, causing both of them to turn slightly green (A/N: I'm not getting more descriptive than Miranda's guess last chapter without raising the rating). Ending with the peacefulness of the rest of the night, with Miranda in his arms.

"It sounds like your night was as troubled as I was afraid of. It's times like those I'd love to be wrong more often. But I am glad you two were able to help each other. You should tell Miranda about that sensation you mentioned warning you about her. I'm not saying anything, except that you may find her reply interesting."

"Really?"

"Yes. Now, you two ended up together again. Not ideal, but it wasn't unexpected."

"About that." Matt's expression changed sharply. "I have some questions. First, you've heard from both of us just how bad these nightmares are for us, correct?" His voice had the bite of challenge.

The doctor knew better then to call the challenge, yet. He played along at first. "Yes."

"The treatment of them is a long-term deal, correct?"

"Yes."

"It's unlikely we'll see results after just one or two sessions, correct?"

"I'd honestly say, at your severity, very unlikely."

"Giving these nightmares free run, without help, would be a bad idea, correct?"

"Yes."

"Then, in light of those answers, explain to me why it's such a bad idea for us, for HER, to try to get a couple of nights of uninterrupted PEACEFUL SLEEP!" There was challenge, and more, in his eyes and voice.

The doctor tried to remain calm. In dealing with Matt, he had learned that when it was just hormones, Matt acted like a bashful thirteen-year-old kid. But when he is genuinely worried for Miranda, any perceived threat is a target, and challenged. He did NOT want to make himself Matt's enemy, that would likely end treatment before it began. "Lizzie's idea. That's what this is about."

"Yes. We're not asking for a permanent arrangement. She and I agree that we both need to be able to sleep when the other can't be there. I can even understand why you want to know how we progress. But, as you just admitted, that will take time. What I'm asking is that, for the next couple of nights, when you say improvement is very unlikely, Miranda and I be allowed to try to get an uninterrupted night's sleep. The only way that seems to work right now."

The doctor realized what the other thing in Matt's gaze was. He was being judged. His next words would likely decide it. "You make a good argument, but you've missed something. When will it end? By your argument, it never should, because whatever night you would sleep separately will only be one more session apart from the previous night. I understand those nightmares better than you'll ever know. It must be hell for you to see her like that."

"Hell has nothing on it. And there are holes in your argument. First, I've already told you, we know and accept that we need to be able to sleep separately. That only practical. Second, also a practical matter, I doubt her father would let us start the night together under his roof. And that, as I understand it, is where we'll be next week, starting Monday. Those two things make the deadline clearly no later than Sunday night. I have no problem with that." He slipped into a cheshire cat grin. "Besides, I've got another reason to want clear improvement, and that can only be proved when we sleep alone."

The doctor's curiosity was peaked. "What reason is that?"

"Because, clear and obvious improvement is the mark I've set for giving her a ring."

Doctor Gordon's eyes just about launched from their sockets at the word ring. He tried to gather himself before he spoke. "It hasn't even been a week since you've told her you love her. Isn't it a little early to propose to her?"

"It's not an engagement ring." He then launched into the story of his great-grandparents' promise rings. As he told the story, he could see the interest, and relief, in the doctor's face. When he finished the story, he added, "what I said before still holds. If I had the means to support her, I'd propose today. But I'm not at a point where I can do that, and I doubt her parents, or mine, would approve of that yet."

"So, the promise rings are a compromise between what you would like to do and what you expect others' to accept?"

"In that, great-grandpa and I are similar. If I understand him right, we're similar in something else. While this stops short of an engagement to others, for me it will hold the same commitment."

"That's a serious commitment you're giving yourself to. Are you sure you're ready for it?"

"It's like Mr. Sanchez said. I've already made commitments. The only thing missing is peace of mind. As I said, I'm wanting until we are both able to sleep separately before I'm willing to do this. And that brings us back to how we sleep the next few nights. I know it makes you uneasy, but as I see it, it would only change a couple of things about the next couple of nights. First, how much sleep we get together, and second, whether or not we have to be tormented first. I expect our parents would listen to you, so I ask you, how much of her torment is enough?"

'Damn. The boy does not play fair.' He knew he'd just been left without a good option. He looked for middle ground. "Let's do it like this. Your first session with Dr. Hyde (A/N: The anger management specialist/judo instructor) is Thursday. It would be good idea to go into that with a clear head. So, I'll SUGGEST that you follow Lizzie's idea for the TWO NIGHTS between now and then. But understand me, Matt, it's only those two nights. And I need something from you."

"What?"

"No matter how well you two progress, wait until at least two months from last Friday before you give her the ring. I know how you fell about waiting, but I don't want you pressing your treatment. That could do more harm than good, and not just to you. Consider what your getting worse could do to her."

Matt paled at the thought. "I'd rather not think of it, thanks. But I take your point. Two months wait for two nights peaceful sleep. I can do that." He then looked puzzled. "Why have last Friday as the mark?"

Dr. Gordon had a knowing smile. "Wasn't it Friday evening when she first told you she loves you? That, to a woman, would make that day your anniversary as a couple. You'll avoid a lot of arguments if you remember that. On the other hand, if you make a big deal of the date when you give her the ring, I expect you'll like her reaction."

Matt was in disbelief. "You're giving me relationship advice? Why?"

"Matt, while I expect to be part of decisions that you won't like, the fact is that I am not against your relationship with Miranda. As I recall, even a blind man could tell you two are for real." Matt grinned in silent laughter at that remark. "But, for all your kick-started maturity has given you, what it can't replace is years of experience. How you court her is up to you, but if I can help keep you from making classic male blunders with her, I will. And I'm sure your father will also be willing to help, if you ask."

"He already did. He told me not to let any woman hear me say things like 'crying like a girl'."

"Good advice."

~~~~~~~~

Just before Gordo's mother arrived, Larry was coherent enough, barely, to tell Gordo what happened. He still had to choke back sobs as he spoke. "She . . . she went into labor Thursday, before dawn. We were so excited. You know how much I was looking forward to this. At 10:54 p.m., we had a son." A few sobs escaped as he said that, but he managed, barely, to regain enough control to continue. "Jacob David. 9 pounds, 5 ounces." Larry looked almost sheepishly at Gordo. "Yes, we gave him your name, along with her grandfather's. Parker wanted David Jacob, but I remembered you asked her not to when she suggested it to you. You've helped us so much since finding out, Parker insisted on doing SOMETHING. I hope you don't mind."

Gordo grabbed his friend's hand firmly. "I'm honored."

"But . . . but you never knew him. You never can." His voice had gone hollow.

Gordo saw his mother in the doorway of the room. She wasn't alone. "I know his parents, and they are two of the best people I've ever known. Any child of you and Parker would have to be very special. Larry, you know what my parents do, right?" His friend nodded. "Then, as your friend, I'm asking you to talk to my mom. I will always be here for you, but some things I don't know how to handle alone. She can help you and Parker, she very good at it."

"Do you really think I should?"

"I know you want to be strong for her, and I know why. But sometimes we all need help. Please, will you do this?"

"Alright. I've trusted you with so much, I think I can trust you in this."

"Thank you." Gordo then made a show of looking at the doorway, as if he was seeing the people there for the first time. "We have visitors. I think somebody is here looking for you."

Larry slowly turned his head. In the door was Mrs. Gordon, but he didn't notice, because standing slightly in front of her was Parker. She looked both frantic and relieved. Her face was so puffy and red, Gordo guessed she'd been crying long and resent. 'But then, she just lost her baby son. I'm almost surprised she doesn't look worse.'

Slowly, Larry forced himself to stand straight. Slowly, at first, they approached each other. Then, at the same time, they launched for each other. The embrace that followed was at once one of the most tender, and heart-wrenching, things that Gordo had ever seen.

~~~~~~~~

While waiting for his mother to pick him up from Mr. Gordon, Matt had come to a decision. Since he had to wait two months to give Miranda the ring, he'd us some of that time to better plan his talk with her father. He just hoped that nothing serious happened until then.

~~~~~~~~

A/N: Will tonight be as peaceful as Matt hopes? And tomorrow, Gordo and Lizzie have a VERY serious talk, and Matt tries to explain things to Reggie. Stay tuned.


	25. . . . per chance to dream

**No Time to Waste**   
**by TheRealXenocide**

**Disclaimer** : I do not own the characters, settings, or anything else you recognize from the show Lizzie McGuire. The plot, at it's base, has been around since Homer, and this variant since Henry Ford. However, this is the first I've seen it applied to Lizzie.

  
**Chapter 25**   
**. . . per chance to dream.**

  
When Jo arrived to pick up Matt, Mr. Gordon asked her into his office. He then used his phone's conference call ability to get Sam and the Sanchezes on the line. Putting them on speaker, he started to explain the plan and reasoning, trying very hard not to tell Miranda's parents about the coming promise rings. After about fifteen minutes of warm, and occasionally colorful, debate, the parents all agreed. To the surprise of most, Mr. Sanchez was not the final holdout, but rather Mrs. Sanchez.

~~~~~~~~

On the drive home, both were silent. After they pulled into the driveway, Jo spoke. "I understand you are responsible for tonight's changes, Matt."

"Mostly. I couldn't let her suffer, not if I could help it. I know I was a little harsh with him, but it will help her, so it's worth any price to me."

"He told us that you two made a deal, but wouldn't say what your end was. Would you mind telling me what it is?"

"I'm going to wait until at least our two month anniversary before I give Miranda the promise ring."

"Two month anniversary?" She was surprised by that. "Since when do boys think about things like that? I don't know how many times I've had to remind your father of our wedding anniversary."

"Um, well," the not-entirely-deserved compliment made him uncomfortable, "it was Mr. Gordon's idea. He said I'd avoid a lot of arguments if I remembered things like that."

Jo arched her eyebrows, but also cracked a smile. "He is right about that." In the pause that followed, Matt could tell there was more, but decided to wait for her. "There's something else I want to ask you about, but I think I'll wait until I get all three of you together. Come on, let's get in and have dinner."

Something in the way she said that reduced his appetite.

~~~~~~~~

When Miranda arrived, her mother was not in the best of moods. However, she accepted Jo's invitation for some coffee. While they went to the kitchen, Miranda joined Matt, Lizzie, and Sam in the living room. When she sat down, Sam spoke. "Miranda, Jo's been annoyed with something since returning with Matt, and now your mom seems to be fuming, too. I'm wondering if maybe this idea about tonight isn't such a good idea?"

Miranda was clearly uncomfortable. "Well, that's only part of why mom's mad." Her eyes lit up. "Lizzie, did you have THAT talk with your mother this afternoon?"

"Yeah, while Matt was at," she smacked her forehead, then looked at her friend, "you too?!"

She nodded. "Right after we got home from Dr. Gordon. Which would be about the same time you did."

Matt's eyes had gone wide when he realized what they were talking about. "And that's when I talked Dr. Gordon into going with Lizzie's idea for us."

"They're gonna think we planned it that way. We're fried."

Sam interrupted. "Would any of you mind telling me what you're talking about?"

"I'll tell you, somewhere else." Matt was talking quickly. "We don't want to be in the firing line when the moms come back."

"Where's my protector?"

"Love, I'd throw myself in front of anything to save you, except our mothers teamed up and angry."

"Too late."

Matt froze at the sound of his mother voice. He couldn't dare look. "Ah, hi mom. Dad and I were just leaving."

"No you don't. Your father can decide for himself if he stays, but you are staying put."

Matt knew when to give up. "Yes, ma'am."

"Jo, would you please tell me what this is all about?"

"It seems that, at the same time your son was making new sleeping arrangements, his girlfriend and your daughter both asked about going on birth control."

Sam's eyes showed his shock and amazement. "Birth control?!" His shock wore off surprisingly quickly. "Still, it's not as bad as it could have been." Everyone was caught off guard by his reaction, or lack of it. He turned to Lizzie. "Were you expecting me to be 'mad dad'?"

"Well, yeah, I was. I mean, aren't dads supposed to be protective of their daughter's 'virtue'?"

Sam chuckled a little at the way she said that. "Yes. But when I think about how many times we've talked to you, both of you, about responsibility, I can't help but think that some of that managed to get through." His face grew more serious. "I do think that all of you are still too young, but I also know that, in the end, it will be your decisions. After this morning, I'm glad you're thinking about what could happen. I do have a question for both of you girls, though. As I recall, at sixteen in this state, you can go to a doctor yourselves for that. So why did you take the risk of asking permission?" He thought he already knew the answer, but he wanted their mother's to hear it.

"I couldn't go behind my mom's back about something this big." Miranda answered first. "I know we've snuck out before, like Kate's party, but those are nothing compared to this. I just can't do that to her."

"Neither can I. You both mean too much to me. I know it can't be easy for you to think about, but dad, it's not like I'm going to seduce Gordo if I'm on it." Sam and Matt both winced. "There are so many reasons not to yet, and we want to wait. But after everything with Parker, I realize that, despite our best intentions, we could give in to temptation. I just want to make sure that, if we do, we're not going to have a baby we're not ready for, or worse . . ." She couldn't make herself finish the sentence.

"It's okay, Lizzie, I know what you're trying to say. I was there when the death notice came, remember?"

"Sam," Jo interrupted, "doesn't it bother you that they seem to have timed this to try to catch us separately? I feel like I've been caught in a crossfire."

"It wasn't like that!" Matt couldn't hold back. The look from his mother normally would have stopped him short. This time, however, he managed to continue. "Sorry, mom, but it wasn't planned like that. I can't speak for why Miranda asked then, but I couldn't talk to Dr. Gordon before then, and I never told them," he pointed to the girls, "about what I was doing."

"And I wanted to ask mom about it all day, but couldn't work up the courage." Miranda cut in. "Then I met Matt at Dr. Gordon's as I was leaving and he was entering, and it reminded me of the stakes involved." Something in the way she said that caught Matt's attention. She continued. "I made myself ask first chance I had after that."

Lizzie added "I waited until Matt was out of the house so I wouldn't have to worry about him walking in on us."

"I'm glad she waited. That's one conversation I did not wait to hear."

Sam was silently laughing. "That fits what you three were saying, or should I say panicking about, when Miranda first got here." He saw the look both mothers were giving him. "If you two had heard them, you'd have no doubt they're telling the truth about not planning this."

Jo eyed him speculatively. "Well, if you're sure."

"Yeah, I am."

"Alright. But still, it sounds like they all knew the girls were going to ask at some point."

"Miranda and I have had a lot of 'what if' talks. We had already decided that birth control was a precaution we should have." Both mothers looked at Matt sharply, but he wasn't looking at them. He was afraid he'd freeze up if he did. "When the notice about little Jacob came, Miranda suggested that she should talk to Lizzie about it. I agreed, then left the room. I had no idea how their talk went. Honestly, I didn't want to know."

"What she said to me made sense, after I got over the shock."

"Well," Sam stood up, "I think that removes the idea of this afternoon having been planned out." He looked at the mothers. "Daniella, what you decide for Miranda is, of course, not up to us. But, for what it's worth, I'd rest easier if you said yes." He walked up to his wife and hugged her. "That goes for Lizzie, too. I'll leave the final decision to you, but I think they're right about this, and I think we can trust them." He separated from her. "Unless you still need him, I think Matt and I should leave you ladies to talk this out."

She turned to Mrs. Sanchez. "Is that okay with you?"

"Yes, I think that's a good idea."

Matt stood up, then give Miranda a quick kiss. "Good luck." He turned, and followed his father out of the room.

The conversation among the four ladies took another 45 minutes. At the end, both mothers made the same decision. They agreed to the girls' request. However, they wanted each to promise not to tell her boyfriend. Lizzie reluctantly agreed. Miranda flat refused. "I can't keep this a secret from him. With the way he worries about me, if I can take this weight off his mind, I will."

"Miranda, please."

"Mom, no. If you can't trust us enough to give us this safeguard, fine. But I'm NOT hiding it from him."

Her mother sighed. She didn't like either choice, but she knew her daughter. Backing her into a corner was generally a bad idea. "I do trust you. If you think it's that important he knows, I guess I can't stop you."

"Thank you."

"Mom," Lizzie interrupted, "even thought I don't like the idea of keeping this from him, I'll stand by my word. I understand your reason. But, if something should happen, I will tell him then. I don't want him worrying needlessly."

"I guess that's fair. Now that that's settled, let's go tell your father." She turned to Miranda. "I'll ask Matt to come in here. If your going to tell him, you should do so. Besides, that will give your mother a chance to have some words with him about this." She turned to leave in time to miss Miranda's gulp at the thought of what Matt was in for.

~~~~~~~~

The room stayed as it was the night before, with Jo on the cot, and the second bag in place in case she decided to separate them. Matt and Miranda settled down for the evening in roughly the same way they ended up the night before. Even though Miranda was 3 inches taller than him, Matt wouldn't hear of a change, and he had the perfect argument when his mother suggested it. He gave her his best deadpan face. "The most natural way to sleep against someone uses their shoulder and chest as a pillow. Not that I would mind, but I don't think you want my head there on her."

While Miranda tried desperately to stifle a fit of giggles, his mother agreed.

  
Once they were settled, Matt remembered something. "Dr. Gordon said I should tell you something, said I'd find your answer interesting."

"Oh, he did, did he?" Miranda's curiosity was peaked. "And what did he want you to tell me."

"Last night, when you needed me to wake you, didn't you wonder how I knew?"

"I assumed you couldn't sleep, and saw me."

"No. I was awoke by this kind of dull ache at the back of my head. At first, I thought I'd put my head on the bag's zipper. But when I checked, I saw that it couldn't have been that. That's when the ache sharpened. It actually hurt. That's when I remembered the last time I'd felt something like that, and I knew I had to check on you. You see, I'd felt that kind of nagging feeling at the back of my mind Friday. I had no idea what it meant until your mom called. When the phone rang, though, I didn't need to be told it was about you. I just knew."

"I remember that." Jo said from the cot. "But you're saying that you had that feeling last night, only sharper?"

"Yes. What I don't understand is why it would have been sharper, and why Dr. Gordon wanted me to mention it."

Miranda's eyes had gotten very large as he spoke. "I think I can answer both of those. First, the only nightmare I've worse than Friday's was last night. That may be why it was sharper. Second, last night, I had the same thing force me awake in time to help you out of your nightmare, and I told Dr. Gordon."

Now was Matt's turn to go big eyed. "Are you serious?! But . . . but how?"

"Matt," his mother cut in, "don't ask the unanswerable. Just accept that you two can somehow tell when the other needs you, and hope that neither of you has to prove it again."

He couldn't resist the opening. "I never thought I'd have a spider sense."

"Boys!" both women said with exasperation.

~~~~~~~~

Both Matt and Miranda had some very pleasant dreams. While most could only be written in an NC-17 story, each had one that can, and should, be described here.

~~

Matt found himself in what felt like a living slide show, shifting him from scene to scene as soon as he understood what he was seeing. The first scene, unmistakably, was he and Miranda's first time. He was disappointed in themselves that they didn't seem any older.

The scene shifted to a wedding. When he realized he was in the groom's place at the altar, he couldn't help beaming. Just as he saw Miranda coming down the aisle, and he realized she didn't look any older, the scene shifted again.

At first, he was horrified. A hospital waiting room. Just as he was about to panic, a nurse came to him. "Mr. McGuire?"

"Yes?" He answered without thinking.

"Your wife and the baby are fine. It's a girl."

As the relief washed over him, the scene shifted again, but not far. He was in a hospital room, Miranda smiling at him as he held his baby girl. Looking into her angelic face was a joy he never knew was possible.

The next several scenes were their life together. Another child, a son. First steps. On through the years, he noticed that he and Miranda never appeared to change. His daughter looked older then he did as he gave her away at her wedding. Though it all, they were together. As the final scene approached, he dreaded what was about to come, but couldn't stop it. A hospital room. Although they still didn't look any older, they talked about having just celebrated their 75th wedding anniversary. They both knew she was dying, and this would be goodbye, until the were reunited on the other side. As her heart monitor went flat, he awoke with a jolt. Momentarily panicked, he looked to his shoulder . . . and saw her worried, and very alive, eyes watching him.

"Are you okay?" She was whispering. "I thought, for a moment, this hadn't worked."

"It worked. That wasn't a nightmare. While the ending was heartbreaking, I couldn't have asked for a better dream."

"What was it?"

He unclasped his hands and gently stroked her hair. "Us. For the rest of our very long lives."

"I like the sound of that." She moved up and kissed him. "Do you think you can get back to sleep?"

"Yes. Sweet dreams."

~~

Not long after falling asleep again, Miranda fell into a dream that was very similar to Matt's. Other than a few minor details, the only major difference was, of course, that she experienced giving birth to their children. She also noticed how they didn't seem to age. As the final scene came to its end, she was jolted awake like he had been. She didn't have the chance to look for him, because when she opened her eyes, she found that he must have shifted onto his side, and he was now staring intently into her eyes. He placed his free hand in her temple. "What happened in there?"

"I think I just had your dream. When we wake in the morning, let tell each other exactly what we dreamed. There are some things I can't figure out, yet, but maybe in the morning. Okay?"

He smiled, then kissed her. "My mornings, and everything else, are your's. Always."

"I like the sound of that. Good night."

~~

Jo was a light sleeper, and had heard both exchanges. She was proud of them. For all they knew, she had stayed asleep, yet they didn't seem to even consider trying to get away with anything.

~~~~~~~~

Up next: Gordo and Lizzie talk, Matt talks to Reggie, and words you never thought you'd hear are said.


	26. The Sound of Silence

**No Time to Waste**   
**by TheRealXenocide**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters, settings, or anything else you recognize from the show Lizzie McGuire. The plot, at it's base, has been around since Homer, and this variant since Henry Ford. However, this is the first I've seen it applied to Lizzie.

  
**Chapter 26**   
**The Sound of Silence**

  
Matt was the first to wake that morning. He looked at the clock on the wall. 6:27. He felt very rested. He hadn't had a single nightmare. That actually surprised him. Something else surprised him to. 'Oh, great! This is all I needed. At least I can free my arm without waking her.'

Or so he thought. Even thought he had placed his pillow under her head, she still roused. She groaned in protest of waking, then opened her eyes. "Something wrong?"

"Good morning to you, too."

"Sorry."

"It's okay. The only thing wrong is my need for the bathroom. I'll be back." As he stood, he tried to keep his back to her, so she would not see what the pressure from his full bladder had caused.

He wasn't completely successful. For his sake, she pretended not to notice. Miranda had heard enough from various sources, including once from a VERY embarrassed Gordo, to know that this was a normal, innocent thing. But she still felt sorry for him. 'Having that happen with his girlfriend and mother both in the room, how embarrassing!' Then another thought crossed her mind. It was something she had been thinking about, but wasn't sure how to bring up the subject with him. She made up her mind.

As he opened the bathroom door, and found her leaning against the opposite wall. "Meet me in the kitchen" she said as she passed him to go in.

At first, his adolescent mind came to a rather interesting conclusion for why she wanted to meet him there. But he quickly brushed the thought aside. 'If that's what she wanted, she won't choose the kitchen. Too risky.'

He had just finished pouring them each a glass of orange juice when she came in. "Thanks."

"Sure. I figure we can leave the coffee for the old folks." She gave a choked laugh at that. "Now, why did you want to meet here?"

She moved to the breakfast table. "Let's sit down."

He sat next to her. "Sounds serious."

"Well, the first part isn't. I thought we could fix breakfast for your folks."

His eyebrows arched sharply. "Only if you're a good cook. I haven't figured out anything more complex than cereal."

She smiled. "Don't worry about it. Mom spent most of the past year teaching me. I figure I can show you how NOT to burn eggs."

"Good. Now, you said 'first'. What else is there?"

"Well." She was having second thoughts. Not about her choice, but her timing. "The next time we're alone, we need to have a long, personal talk."

"Sounds serious." There was a hint of worry in his voice.

She caught it. "It's nothing to worry about. I just don't want to chance parents hearing this."

That put a wicked grin on his face. "I'll look forward to that."

"Good. Now, how about we fix that breakfast?"

~~~~~~~~

Everyone enjoyed the breakfast Miranda made with Matt's help. Although they couldn't help but notice the glances that passed between the couple, neither Sam nor Jo thought it was more than normal.

  
Sam left for work right after breakfast, so he'd have time to drop Lizzie off at the hospital on the way.

  
Miranda's mother came not long after that. She was relieved by the news that there had been no nightmares, but both mothers were puzzled when the couple talked about their trip-through-time dreams. The dreamers were also puzzled. "What I don't understand," Miranda wondered aloud, "is why we never appeared to age. Everyone else got older. You guys, Lizzie and Gordo, our kids, everyone. Do you know how weird it looked to see a thirteen-year-old looking Matt walking our twentysomething daughter down the aisle?"

"I expect it was quite the sight" Jo observed.

"But why?" Matt asked. "Everyone and everything around us behaved like the saw our older selves, but we didn't."

"If I were to guess," Mrs. Sanchez began, "I'd say it may be that your minds didn't want to put dates on these possible events. And not just about yourselves. You just said your daughter was twentysomething. Don't you have a more exact age?"

"No." Miranda's eyes were alight with realization. "I didn't think about that, but there were no fixed dates in it anywhere, except . . ." She couldn't finish.

Matt managed to try. ". . . except our talking about our recent 75th anniversary as we waited for you . . ." He couldn't continue.

"Matt." His mother got his attention. "I think what you saw is just one possibility. And, on the whole, a very good one. A very long, happy life together. I think Daniella is right about why you couldn't tell your ages. And maybe that's a good thing. This way, everything can still happen naturally for you, with little expectation pushing you."

~~~~~~~~

When Lizzie got to his room, she knocked gently, not sure he would be awake.

"Come in." He sounded a little groggy, like he'd only just woke up.

Sure enough, when she opened the door, she saw him rubbing the sleep from his eyes. "Did I wake you?"

He caught the hint of worry. "No, but not by much. I had a hard time sleeping after yesterday."

"What happened yesterday?"

"You should sit down for this."

"That's never a good sign." She sat down. "Okay, I'm ready."

Gordo doubted that, but began. He held nothing about Larry's visit back. He had been doing a lot of thinking since then, and needed her to feel what he felt so she would understand what he had to tell her.

~~~~~~~~

"Melina, hon, it's nine o'clock. You really should get up." Silence. Her mother stuck her head in the door. Melina was faking sleep, and her mother knew it. "I'm not believing the sleeping act. I know you're hurting, but this sulking isn't you. You need to move on." The doorbell rang. "I'm going to see who that is, but I'm coming back up here." She closed the door behind her as she left.

Melina didn't want to wake up. Not to a world like this. Not to a world where HE wouldn't have her. 'Who are you kidding,' she chided herself, 'after what you did, he may never like you again. And I don't blame him.'

'But I love him!'

'Ha! You call that love? Don't you remember him telling us we weren't boyfriend/girlfriend almost a YEAR ago? And why did he stop? Because you scared him off! Trying to do that so fast, somebody he trusted.'

'But he stayed.'

'Because he's that good a friend, and that good a person. You can't face it, but it's there. He had every right to just walk away after that stunt. But he didn't. He still wanted you as a friend.'

'I know, alright, I know what I am. Melina the impulsive. Melina the reckless. Melina the ill-tempered. Melina the bully. Melina the wicked little girl.'

'That's enough wallowing. What happened to Melina the tough girl, or Melina the iron-willed? Yes, you can be all those bad things. But for people like Matt McGuire and Lanny Onasis to want to be your friends in spite of all that, doesn't that tell you something? That maybe there's a lot of good in you, too? And speaking of Lanny, he still hasn't left you as a friend. He's tried all day Monday and yesterday to try to cheer you up.'

'What did I do to deserve a friend like him?'

'Don't ask stupid questions. Just accept him. Let him help you. And who knows, with enough time, and the right apology, Matt might forgive you.

'Do you remember those eyes? I think you're asking too much.'

'You may have a point, but there's only one way to know.'

The door opened, and her mother came in. Faster than Melina could react, she yanked the covers off of her. "Now, young lady, since I can see you're adequately covered," she had worn workout shorts and a medium thick cotton top, "you have company waiting downstairs, and I'm going to send him up. Maybe that will force you to get off this bed."

Melina didn't have to think too hard to know who this had to be. There were only two boys her mother HAD trusted enough to allow them in her room, and after she finally told her about what happened, she wasn't likely to let Matt up here.

Her guess proved right, as Lanny came in, acting afraid of what she might do.

~~~~~~~~

When Gordo finished the story with Larry and Parker's embrace, he could tell it had an affect on her. She'd cried at various points, including the ending. "Oh, I'm so glad Parker came for him. I'll never figure out why he thinks he has to be 'Mr. Tough Guy' for her, when she fell for the teddy bear she's always described him as."

"He blames himself, alone, for her pregnancy. As much as he wanted to have a family of his own, and as happy as he was that Parker was going to be the mother, he still believes it shouldn't have happened so soon, and wouldn't have if he'd remember to have protection."

"Never mind that Parker could have brought something, or used something. For that matter, she could have said no. If he's anything like she says, he would have listened to her." She blushed. "She said they liked other . . ."

His eyes got wide and his cheeks went red. "I don't need to know that! But I think you're right, he would have stopped himself." He took a deep breath to gather himself. "Lizzie, I love you with everything that I am, but after yesterday . . . I don't ever want you to fell what Parker was feeling. And I don't want to be like Larry was. I can't imagine that kind of pain."

Lizzie had folded in on herself, her tears starting again. "You're scaring me. Please, tell me you aren't trying to break up with me."

"What? No, Lizzie, no. That's not it at all. I'm sorry I scared you. Listen, what I'm trying to say is this. I confess that I've had certain dreams about us."

"So have I."

"But we can't let ourselves give in to that. We can have all the good intentions in the world about protection, but nothings perfect, and it only takes once. Once was all it took for Larry and Parker."

"Are you saying you want to wait? So do I. It's not like I was expecting us to jump in bed right after the casts come off."

"It's more than that. Lizzie, I'm not saying we should wait a few months, or a year. I'm saying I want to wait until our wedding night." Lizzie's eyes got huge. "I know that's a long time, but I think it's important. Especially after yesterday."

It took a moment for Lizzie to gather herself. "Ohmygod! Gordo, was that . . . did you just propose?!"

It wasn't until she said that that he realized had skipped a few steps. "I really blew that one. No, it wasn't an official proposal. But, Lizzie, please understand. I know we've only been a couple for two days, but I've known, and sat on, my feeling for you for years. After already dying once, I'm not going to waste a lot of time on niceties. If this relationship goes well, I might propose as early as New Year's. Does that bother you?"

She was still in shock. "It's just, wow. It seems so sudden. And it will be so weird being in high school with an engagement ring."

He caught her wording. "It WILL be? Lizzie, was that a yes?" He voice was teasing, but his eyes told her he was serious.

She had to think for a minute. "Gordo, a couple of nights ago, Miranda and I were talking. I told her that after hearing about your dying, I had wanted to ask you to marry me as soon as you woke up. But I decided not to, because I didn't want to just rush you to the altar, afraid of losing you. I wanted it to be perfect. Pointing out that I had said I wouldn't ask you, she asked me what my answer would be if you asked me the next day. I didn't know how to answer her then. Now I know. Miranda thinks I've loved you since fourth grade. I'm beginning to think she's right." She got up, and moved to his cast-free side. She took his hand in hers. "Whenever you're ready to give an official proposal, I already know my answer. Yes, David Gordon, I will marry you."

He had to smile at that. "What a strange pair are we. You've accepted a proposal that hasn't been made yet, after I'm talking about a wedding night we haven't even planned yet! I guess I should have a talk with your father."

"Just don't mention 'wedding night'. With all the Matt and Miranda stuff going on, he might take it the wrong way."

"You will have to tell me about how those two are doing, but something else first. Just now, and when you first said you love me, you called me David, not Gordo."

"I'm sorry if it bothers you, but they were both such serious things, it didn't seem right to use a nickname."

"It's okay. Maybe it's because I'm getting older, but I liked the sound of it from you. Would you like to start calling me David? Full time, that is."

"I never thought about it, but we are getting older. Maybe I should have you start calling me Elizabeth."

Gordo laughed, but choked it back at her glare. "Sorry. But you will never be Elizabeth to me. I'll leave David up to you, but I can't see myself calling you anything but Lizzie. Except twice."

"When would that be?"

He looked the must sincere she'd ever seen him. "On bended knee, and at the altar." As she beamed at him, something suddenly hit him. He looked at her with astonishment. "Why was Miranda talking to you about engagements? What's going on with those two?!"

~~~~~~~~

"Slow down, Melina! Where do you think you're blasting off to?" Her mom had been coming up the stairs when she was nearly bowled over by her daughter flying down them.

"Sorry, mom, didn't see you there. We're heading out for a bit." Lanny had just reached the top of the stairs.

"I'm not going to ask if you bothered to warn him before you changed. But you're telling me where you're going."

"I thought you wanted me out of bed. We're just going to hang out, mom, like normal."

She knew her daughter too well to fall for that. "Promise me you're not going to cause trouble for Matt and his new girlfriend."

"Do you think I've got a death wish? I'm not going anywhere near them. Come on, Lanny."

She didn't believe Melina one bit, but also knew it wouldn't do much good to forbid her. That would only guarantee a visit to the McGuire house. "At least get a snack before you leave. You haven't been eating enough."

"Oh, all right." She heel-turned and went to the kitchen.

Melina's mom took Lanny's shoulder she he passed. It still amazed her how tall the boy had gotten. 'Didn't he used to be the shortest of their pack?' She spoke softly in his ear. "A mother can see things. I know you care for her. Please, don't let her do anything foolish. Protect my girl from herself."

A deep, meaningful nod was his reply. She took that as agreement. For Lanny, it was much more.

~~~~~~~~

The doorbell of the McGuire home rang a little after noon. Matt answered. It was who he'd been waiting for. "Reggie. Good to see you. Please, come in."

Reggie was a little taken aback by Matt's tone. "What's with the formality, man? Should I have worn a tux?"

Matt smiled in apology. "Sorry, man. I guess with everything that's happened, I'm a little nervous. Let's talk in the kitchen, okay. There are drinks ready in there."

"Sure." When they got there, Reggie saw a sight he had decided was a definite fringe benefit of coming here. It was Lizzie's hispanic friend. He never could remember her name, but he enjoyed looking at her. Or rather, parts of her. 'Damn, what are they, 34D by now?' (A/N: I don't care what they tell you, most 13 year old boys do think like that. Often!) 'Matt's one lucky dog to be treated to this sight so often.' He was snapped out of his thoughts when Matt loudly clapped his hands within an inch of his nose. "What? Hey, what did you do that for?"

"I'll thank you NOT to look at her like that."

The look Matt was giving him made him uncomfortable. "What?!"

"Easy, Matt." Miranda's voice was soothing. "Unless you started without me, you've got no reason to be angry yet."

Matt grudgingly coincided the point. "I guess so. But I know the way he was looking at you."

"Will you tell me just what the big deal is? What's wrong with me looking at her, and why was Melina crying?" That's when he made the connection. "Aw, hell!"

"Reggie, please, just let me tell you what's happened my way, okay?"

"Alright, man, but tell me one thing first. Do you know how Melina feels about you?"

Matt paled. "Not until Monday. I honestly thought that was long over with."

"I think I can see where this will end, but I've got to know how you got here."

"Alright, I began with the night of the crash." He told his story, with Miranda's help. He hadn't wanted to have her here, but she insisted. He deliberately left out the worries his parents had for him, and the rings, because she was there. He also left out the sleeping arrangements. As he described Monday's events, Reggie looked astonished and horrified. With all he was going to leave out, he didn't have much to say after Monday. "So, it's about it. Dr. Gordon is going to see both of us for awhile, while I get some extra help in controlling my temper." Reggie still looked thunderstruck. "Reggie, are you okay."

Slowly, a strange half smile came to his face. "Trust Melina to go off like that. I admit, I'm rather jealous of you right now. You've got the prettiest, toughest girl in our grade crying over you, because you've got a gorgeous girl, who's about to inter her junior year of HIGH SCHOOL, for your girlfriend. And, if you hadn't noticed, she's been looking at you like she can't wait to get you ALONE." He said the last word so suggestively, both Matt and Miranda blushed. He laughed. "Man, do you realize how lucky OH HELL."

He was staring out the window. Following his gaze, they saw something the neither expected nor wanted. Standing at the back gate was Melina, and she wasn't alone. Lanny was trying, physically, to restrain her. "What in the world is that all about?!" Matt got up to find out the answer to his question, and was quickly pushed back in his sat by Miranda, who moved to hold him in place by the shoulders. "What . . ."

"Please, Matt, don't go out there." She was pleading, her voice already colored with panic.

"Miranda!" He couldn't fight against her, he had neither the size nor heart to do that. "Please, I have to. With mom at the store, I'm the only McGuire here. I have to check."

"Please, don't."

"Wait, both of you." Reggie had an idea. "I'll go. She's not mad at me. You two stand at the door, so you can hear, but stay out of reach. Agreed?"

"Yes." Miranda said quickly.

"Okay, but you," he looked sharply at Miranda, "will keep yourself behind me. I'm not giving her another chance at you."

She would have challenged him, but didn't want another argument about this. "Oh, all right."

They come to the back door with Reggie in the lead. The door opened to Melina in the middle of a sailor's tirade. When she got past the expletive, she yelled at Lanny. "YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TRYING TO STOP ME! I ALREADY TOLD YOU I'M NOT HERE TO PICK A FIGHT, NOW LET GO!"

"Melina, why are you here?" Reggie was trying to stay calm, but the scene made him uneasy.

"I'm here to see Matt, of course." She and the other boys all looked at Lanny. After a moment "NO, I'M NOT CRAZY! The way I figure it, I'll be fine so long as I don't touch the slut."

"HEY!"

"YOU DAMN WELL BETTER WATCH YOUR MOUTH ABOUT HER!" He was about to take a step out, when Reggie gently placed a hand on him.

"Please, trust me." Matt nodded, feeling Miranda's hand on his shoulder. "Leave, Melina, until your temper cools."

"NO! NOT UNTIL . . . WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM, LANNY?!"

He had been struggling to hold her back. He had also been trying to communicate to her, in that way only his friends understood. But all the boiling emotion made that impossible. He was getting desperate.

  
That's when it happened.

  
For the first time ever for Miranda, and the first time for any of his friends since his voice change, the rich baritone his voice had become rang out, backed by raw panic. "I LOVE YOU AND I CAN'T LET YOU GET HURT AGAIN!"

  
Everybody was dumbstruck by that.

  
The first reaction was Melina's. Between her heartbreak, refusing to eat right the past 48 hours, and the high emotions of this encounter, Lanny's screamed proclamation was the final straw. She fainted. If not for Lanny already holding her, she'd have hit the ground with a thud. Instead, she fell into his body.

Her fainting brought everyone back to their senses. Matt took command. "Reggie, Lanny, get her on the couch! Miranda, get the doors for them! I'm getting some water, then calling her mom." Nobody had a better plan, so they did as he told. After getting the water, he grabbed the cordless in the kitchen. Dialing as he walked, he realized the one problem with his plan. He was probably the LAST person she wanted to here from. Turning the phone off before finishing the number, he reached the living room. He handed Lanny the water. "Have that ready when she wakes. Reggie, problem with my plan. I shouldn't be talking to her mom right now, not after Monday. Could you do it?"

"Good point. Here, I'll do it." Upon receiving the phone, he dialed. "Hello, ma'am, it's Reggie." Pause. "It's about Melina, ma'am. I was here at Matt's, and she and Lanny showed up." Pause. "No, ma'am, nothing like that. But . . . she fainted, you should come for her." Pause. "There was a shouting match, but the only one who got physical was Lanny trying to restrain her." Pause. "Hold on." He covered the mouthpiece. "Lanny, she wants to know why she fainted. What should I say?"

A meaningful look from Lanny.

"You're sure?"

Another look.

"Okay." Looking unsure of this, he returned to the phone. "Do you know how Lanny feels about her?" A brief pause. "Well, in the heat of the arguments, he told her. Out loud. That's when she fainted." A much longer pause. "We'll be waiting. Bye." He hung up. Looking at Lanny, he had a rueful smile. "I would NOT want to be you when she gets here, man. She doesn't mind you confessing, but she wants to have a talk with you about your timing. And what's this about being in Melina's room when she changed this morning?"

While Matt was falling in a laughing fit, the look on Lanny's face was priceless.

~~~~~~~~

A/N: Well, that's the last of our couples. I hope you all approve of the handling of Lanny's line. I know some think Lanny should be forever mute, but I believe that he can open up, with the right reason.

Next chapter: Couples making choices, including it least one that will change their lives forever.


	27. Choices

**No Time to Waste**   
**by TheRealXenocide**

**Disclaimer** : I do not own the characters, settings, or anything else you recognize from the show Lizzie McGuire. The plot, at it's base, has been around since Homer, and this variant since Henry Ford.

**Note** : I hope most of you realize that people who are running on emotion don't always act in a rational, sensible decisions. Keep that in mind when you read the parts of the next two chapters that happen in the park.

  
**Chapter 27**   
**Choices**

  
When it looked like Melina was coming around, Matt, Miranda, and Reggie left the living room to give her and Lanny some time to talk. 'Or,' Miranda thought, 'whatever it is they usually do to communicate with him.' When the group reached the kitchen, she addressed both boys. "Tell me something. Do all thirteen-year-old boys this days yell at the girls they fall for?"

Matt started laughing again. Reggie just hung his head and smiled. "I haven't. But then, I haven't done it in the middle of a scene like that."

"Or with as much meaning, you playboy!" Matt managed through his laughter.

"What! So I like a pretty form! Can I help it if I'm not as whipped as you?" The silence the followed told him that his jest may have gone too far. "Hey, man, that was only a joke."

Miranda didn't know quite what to make of Matt's expression. She walked up to him. "Are you okay, hon?"

"Yeah." He looked at Reggie. "I know it was a joke. I'd have used it in your place a couple of weeks ago. But, now I know the reality. If all the good, strength, and other feelings there are no words for, that I get from this woman make me whipped, I'll wear that word as a badge of honor."

Reggie, who'd never heard Matt in one of his 'moments' before, looked at his friend like he was a total stranger. "When did you get so profound? Been reading romance novels behind my back?"

"It's moments like this when I know what kind of man he's becoming." Miranda placed an arm around Matt while looking at Reggie. "I know it's normal for a boy your age to 'play the field', or rather try to. But please, don't hold our relationship against Matt. He still needs his friends."

"I get it. Really. It will take a little getting used to, but I'm not going to abandon Matt over this. I do have one question for you." He pointed to Miranda.

"What's that?"

"I heard Matt say it once today, but my attention was on Melina. What is your name?"

~~~~~~~~

In the living room, Melina came to just as the others reached the kitchen. Lanny slid in behind her to support her weight as she sat up. He then handed her the water. "Thank you." She took a couple of sips, then looked around. "Where is everyone? I guess they didn't want to be around the psycho-bitch, right?"

Lanny grabbed her chin and forced her to look into his gaze. Or rather, his reproachful glare.

She got the message. "What else do you call somebody who's behaved like I have?"

Whatever means Lanny uses to communicate with his friends wasn't getting the next message across. He guessed it was because of the power, and newness, of the emotions involved. So, once again, he broke his silence. "Today, I call her a person in emotional turmoil. Always, I call her the girl I love."

She managed to stay conscious this time. "How long have you felt like this? Why are you telling me this now?"

He figured he'd end up setting a personal record for words in a day at this rate. But, she's worth it to him. "I've known since spring of last year. I knew you still had feelings for Matt, so I said nothing. After Monday, I was trying to work up the courage to tell you, but I was afraid of hurting our friendship. Today, I thought my silence was going to cost your life. That's why I told you today."

"And so my life becomes a soap opera." She sighed in exasperation. "K-rist, I hope being a teenager isn't always like this!" She returned her gazed to his. "So what do we do now?"

"Seeing as how I still have to win you, I'm willing to do whatever you ask."

An idea flash across her mind. 'Down, girl! That's how you scared Matt off last summer!' She winced inwardly at the memory. "How about a picnic? It's simple, romantic . . ."

"Okay."

~~~~~~~~

Not long after this, Jo pulled into the driveway. Before she could close the car door, another parked at the curb in front of the house. Turning to see who it was, she became worried when she saw that it was Melina's mother. 'Why do I have a bad feeling about this?'

They met at the door. Just before they spoke to each other, Reggie stuck his head out of the door. He looked relieved. "Good, you're both here. If you'll follow me to the kitchen, we'll explain what happened." Both ladies looked at each other, then followed. As they passed the opening to the living room, Melina's mother saw her and Lanny. Melina's back was to her, but Lanny's face was as intent as she'd ever seen. Feeling a hand on her shoulder, she turned to see Jo. "That explains some of this." She was whispering. "Let's get the rest of the story in the kitchen. I think those two need to be alone." In silent agreement, they went to the kitchen.

The tension in the kitchen spiked as soon as Melina's mother caught sight of Matt, and vice-verse. After an awkward moment of silence, Matt began. "Mrs. Bianco, if I'd known how she felt, I would have handled it differently."

"I know, Matt. I don't know the whole story about Monday, but know my daughter, and I have no doubt she holds a lot of fault in whatever happened. I would like to know what happened that day. I'm sure it has some bearing on today."

"I'd like to know what happened while I was gone, but I'll wait. You deserve to hear this."

Matt was not looking forward to this, but he knew he'd have to eventually. He stood up and gestured for her to take the seat. "You should sit for this." She did. "Where should I being? Just with the events of Monday, or should I tell you what I was going to tell her?"

"I think the background would be helpful, but I'll leave it up to you."

"Alright. Before I start, an introduction is in order. This," he walked to Miranda, and placed his hand on her shoulder, "is my sister's longtime best friend, Miranda. She has become much more than that, but that's what I'm about to explain." As he started the tale, he wondered how far he should go. When he got to Friday, he decided to stop short. "A lot happened between getting her home and Monday, but I think you have enough to understand what happened then." So he started that story, starting with his calls to his friends. He finished with Melina and Lanny leaving, but he chose to leave out his belief that he could have killed her. Miranda and Jo were relieved by his editing. "I'm not proud of what happened. But she struck Miranda. I can't let that go unanswered."

She just shook her head. "Matt, I can tell in your voice that there is a lot being left unsaid, but I'm not going to ask about it. I'm not surprised at all she behaved like that." She turned to Miranda. "I hope she didn't hurt you."

"I'm okay."

She gave Miranda a look that said she thought there was more, but let it go. "I don't know where I went wrong with her, but I hope that boy has a good influence on her."

"You shouldn't blame yourself." Jo said automatically.

"She's right. There are kids at school much worse than her. She basically a good person, she just let's her temper get to her sometimes." Matt said. "There is her adventurous streak, but don't forget, I've got plenty of wild child in me. This woman at my side has been a great influence on that. Lanny's always been the one who could influence her away from her wilder ideas. I think he'll be good for her."

"I hope you're right."

Jo was smiling at her son.

~~~~~~~~

Elsewhere that day, Larry and Parker spent an intense hour with Mrs. Gordon. By the end, Larry finally accepted two very important things. First, that he wasn't the only one responsible for the pregnancy. Second, that it was okay for him to grieve WITH Parker. While she needs his strength, she wants and needs the gentle, caring young man she first fell in love with.

Although Mrs. Gordon wasn't keen on this, the couple decided to spend the afternoon facing the unhappy, but necessary, job of planning Jacob's funeral. Together.

~~~~~~~~

Lizzie and Gordo spent the rest of their time together talking. Sometimes light, sometimes serious. When they weren't talking about their future, they were talking about Matt and Miranda. Lizzie filled him in on what she knew, while trying to keep her promise to Miranda not to tell anyone about her willingness to say yes if Matt proposed. Gordo, however, knew there was a gap in the story. "Lizzie, you still haven't said why you two were talking about engagements." He recognized the squirm she gave. "You promised her not to tell, didn't you?"

"Yes. I think you should know, and I want to tell, but . . ."

"It's okay, Lizzie, really. I'll find a way to ask her that's safe for you." He got a sideways grin on his face. "I just hope Matt didn't beat me to THE question."

Lizzie's eyes got huge. "GORDO! Don't even think like that! And whatever you do, DON'T let mom hear you say that."

~~~~~~~~

When their guests left the McGuire home, it was 1:30. Once the door closed for the last time, Jo turned to her son. "I'm proud of you. You handled that very well."

"Thanks, but I didn't do all that much."

Miranda had come up behind him, and wrapped her arms loosely around him. "Don't sell yourself short, love. When she insulted me, you allowed yourself to be held back. You took command when she fainted, trying to help her. And you were the one that gave them the time alone to try to sort this out."

"Not to mention how you thought to edit your story about Monday so you wouldn't scare the already rattled woman." Part of Jo was uncomfortable watching them, but she realized she'd have to learn to accept such lightweight things as this embrace.

"I wasn't sure I was doing Lanny any favors. Jared's nose never did heel right."

"Who's Jared?" Miranda asked

Matt realized Miranda didn't know the story. "He asked her to last year's homecoming dance. She replied with a hard jab that broke his nose." As he recalled that episode, another detail came to his mind, and he smiled at the memory. Seeing the ladies looking at him confused, he explained. "Miranda, do you remember why we had the talk that sparked my earlier crush?"

Miranda was embarrassed when she realized she didn't. "Not the details, no. Just that Melina wasn't paying attention to you."

"It's okay. It has been awhile. The short story is she had started causing trouble with, and thus paying attention to, another boy. Jared."

Now Miranda choked back a laugh. "Oh, you're kidding! The same boy!" Matt nodded. "Still, I think maybe we owe him a small 'thank you'."

"How do you figure that?"

"If he hadn't taken Melina away from you that time, you never would have come to me. If that happened, there may never have been a crush. And I believe that crush helped opened the door to your, our, thinking about this." She moved to kiss him, and was interrupted by Jo clearing her throat. "Sorry."

"Actually, I was noticing the time. You two have a joint session with Dr. Gordon today at four. If you want to exercise your legs before you go, you should take that walk now."

"WE should go, you mean."

"Matt . . ." A Miranda storm was brewing.

He turned in her still loosely encircling arms to face her, reached his arms up inside her grasp, and placed his hands on her shoulders. "Don't ask me not to go with you. You've only had one good, long walk since being in a bed for a week. And I still remember your near pratfall going home. We've had this talk before, and I know you're not made of glass. But I still worry, and I'd rather be overprotective than risk you getting stuck somewhere without help."

She was going to protest, when she realized that it would be a good opportunity to talk to him alone. "Oh, fine. I guess I could use the company." Then she remembered something. "But in all the excitement, we forgot to eat lunch, and I'm not going anywhere until we do."

~~~~~~~~

While Melina's mother was going to punish her for her behavior toward Matt and Miranda, her immediate worry was Melina's health. The girl hadn't been eating right since coming home Monday, and her mother had no doubt that played a put in her fainting today. So when she found out that Melina and Lanny had set their first date for a picnic that afternoon, she quickly agreed, hoping he could get some food in her.

~~~~~~~~

After an amiable lunch, Miranda and Matt left for a walk in the park. To Miranda's annoyance, Matt got his mom to agree to pick them up at the park so they wouldn't have to push themselves. It was 2:00.

~~~~~~~~

Lanny had gone home to gather things for the picnic. He returned about a half-hour later with a closed basket, refusing to let anyone look. Taking Melina's arm, he lead her to the park. It was 2:15.

~~~~~~~~

As they walked, Matt and Miranda talked about simple things, just enjoying each other's company. Although they were walking slowly, they were in the park before they realized it. They were even more surprised when the clock near the entrance said 2:53. "Wow. It normally take just 15-20 minutes." Matt said.

"We did keep a slow pace."

After a long stroll with no particular direction, they came upon a quiet spot with a bench, about ten yards off the main path. It was partially screened from the path by trees. A worn-in dirt path led to it. If you followed the path farther, it wound gently down, around a thick patch of woods, into a hollow with a meadow that seems more at home in the great plains than in a park in California. For a more spectacular view of the meadow, you could walk, carefully, through the thick woods. On the other side was a clear shelf of land about five feet wide which overlooks the whole meadow. You needed to watch your step, though, as it was a twelve-foot drop from shelf to the meadow.

Miranda sat on the bench, and Matt joined her. "Nice spot. Isn't the meadow farther along?" he asked.

"Yes. But I wanted to sit here for awhile and talk. Where parents can't hear."

That sparked his memory. "Oh, so this is when we have that talk you wanted. What's on your mind?"

She drew a breath and began. "There are a couple of things. First, I want you to be comfortable around me. I'm not going to freak out over natural things."

"What, exactly, are you talking about?"

"Don't be embarrassed, but I saw your . . . condition when you woke." He winced, and was starting to turn red. "No, it's okay. I understand about that." He looked puzzled. "I've heard things, and there's a story for later you'll find funny, but the point is I understand. You don't need to be ashamed about it around me."

"Nice of you to say, but it's not a situation I'm used to."

"Neither am I. But I'm not going to overreact about such things. Don't parade it around, but don't be ashamed, okay?"

Matt had a slight chuckle at the image of 'parading around'. "I'll try, but it will take some getting used to."

"That's okay." She paused, then moved on to her other topic. "Matt, the other thing is, I want to be completely open with you, and I want you to be completely open with me. Including our romantic pasts."

He looked incredulous. "Romantic past? Me? I've told you, you're my first love."

"And you're the first I've felt anything close to this before." Her tone was serious. "But I have dated before, and I've been interested in boys before you. I think it's only fair to let you know some things. And don't try the innocent little boy routine. You don't kiss like an amateur." He reddened. She wrapped her arms around his neck. "I'm not objecting. Whoever you learned with taught you well."

"You might not like the answer." He said that with a particularly evasive tone.

She realized what that had to mean, and her eyes got wide. "Melina?"

He nodded. "We quit playing boyfriend/girlfriend middle of last August. A couple of weeks before that, she came home from her summer camp. You only know the tip of the iceberg with her. She is ill-tempered. But she's also impulsive, willing to try anything once, without really thinking it through first. Well, she wanted to try some things the girls at camp told her about, and choose me for her guinea pig." He reddened at the memory.

"Things? Did you do something more than kissing?" His red deepened. "No, wait. Let's do it like this. You've told me about kissing with her, and you face tells me there was something else. How about we save the detailed lists for later, and just go with firsts and how manys?" He nodded. "I'll tell you about me, then you can finish." She took a deep breath. "My first deep kiss was . . . maybe I shouldn't tell you his name. It could be uncomfortable to be around him."

His eyes got HUGE. "GORDO?!"

HER eyes got huge. "NO WAY! I could never hurt Lizzie like that!" She calmed herself, then continued. "You've told me about Melina, so I'll tell you. For a month right after eight grade, I dated . . . Larry Tudgeman."

He looked amazed. "As in Larry and Parker?"

"Yes. On one of our last dates, he asked to kiss me. I agreed, and it developed to include tongues. Neither of us were ready for more, though. I think we both felt the relationship was ending, and the kissing was a try to save it."

"I see. So, Larry was your first deep kiss." Something hit him. "You said firsts, plural. Why?"

"There have been two others between him and you. The last of those was the first, and only, I've let . . . put his hand in my shirt." His eyes widened. "I'm not proud of it, but it happened. He tried to move too fast, so I ended the evening, and our dating."

"Good for you. So that's all you've done?" She looked like she was getting angry. "I'm not saying I think you're one of those girls. It's just, as beautiful as you are, I'm surprised the boys are falling all over themselves for you."

She blushed. "I'm not all that. Lizzie gets more attention, but she rarely notices. Do you think you can talk about your experience now?"

"I guess I should." He took a breath. "I've never been in a girl's shirt, but . . . remember when I told you Melina was impulsive, willing to try anything once." She nodded. "One of the other things she wanted to try was . . . for each of us to put a hand . . . in the other's pants."

"WHAT!"

"I'm not proud of it. She never got the chance to touch me, anyway. She had me go first. But before I got very far, I pulled back. It just seemed wrong. I left her room, and her house, without a word. Of course, she had several colorful words for me as I left."

"I'll bet. So, was that why you broke off being her boyfriend? She was moving too fast?"

"Yes. Strange, really. I know she agreed, so I can't figure why she thought she had any claim on me."

"The day somebody figures her out is the day Dr. Gordon retires. But, is that everything for you? No other girls?"

"Only one, and all we did is kiss on the cheek."

"So, I owe your talent at kissing to her." A look like she just bit into a lemon crossed her face.

"I know she's been mean to you, but once she starts dating Lanny, I think she'll get past it, and start to be more accepting of you." An unpleasant thought crossed his mind. "I just hope she doesn't scare him off first."

"Listen, Matt, I want to ask you something. We've both made promises about waiting before we make love, and we already had our own reasons to wait. But, would you be willing to try some of the more intimate things couples do?" His eyes got huge in shock. "I don't want to push you, I'm not going to do that to you. But, there are things we can do beyond kissing that won't break our promises. Are you willing?"

"Am I willing? ARE YOU KIDDING? I'm very willing! I hadn't said anything because I didn't want to scare you off, but every time we kiss, I have to fight to keep my hands from roaming."

"We still have to fight the urge most of the time, but when we know we're alone and safe . . ."

"One thing, though. We should wait until we're in our own beds again. Having you in my arms at night once we've started doing those things will be too tempting."

She laughed. "I think you're right." She turned her voice sultry. "But I can't promise my hands won't 'accidently' roam once or twice."

"Neither can I." They moved in for what could have been a most interesting kiss. But before their lips met, they began to hear a VERY pleasured moaning wafting though the thick woods from the meadow. It came to them softly at first, but was slowly getting louder. "Well, it sounds like somebody's having a good time."

"No kidding." She saw the look on his face stiffen. "What's wrong?"

"The girl's sound seems like I should know OH, HELL." He bolted from his seat and started through the woods. Miranda tried to catch his arm, but she reacted to him too slowly. So she waited. A couple of minutes later, he returned, looking shocked. "Damn."

"What on earth were you thinking, going to look at a couple . . . like that?"

He looked sharply at her. "I don't normally, but I thought I recognized one of the people moaning, and had to be sure."

"And?"

"Somebody needs to have a talk with Melina and Lanny."

Her eyes got big. "You don't mean . . ."

He nodded. "I guess she tried with him, and he was willing. VERY willing."

~~~~~~~~

Meanwhile, in the otherwise vacant Craft home, the hope Kate had expressed to Ethan when they were in Gordo's room was being realized. When they were too tired to continue, they agreed that the old saying is true. It does feel better with someone you love.

~~~~~~~~

A/N: When Matt said she acted without thinking, I guess he meant it! The question becomes did either couple make Larry and Parker's mistake, and if so, will anything result. Stay tuned!


	28. Long Talks and Little Shots

**No Time to Waste**   
**by TheRealXenocide**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters, settings, or anything else you recognize from the show Lizzie McGuire. The plot, at it's base, has been around since Homer, and this variant since Henry Ford.

  
**Chapter 28**   
**Long Talks and Little Shots**

  
Miranda knew Matt was troubled by his friend's. He was pacing in a circle around the bench. "My first instinct is to storm down there. But that will only stop them right now, not later. I just wish they knew people like Larry and Parker. Hell, all I know is what you've told me, plus being there when the note arrived, and I understand . . . the . . . dangers."

His eyes lit up as he said those last words. Miranda could tell he was coming up with a plan. He had that old schemer's look in his eyes. "What are you thinking about doing?"

"Where do you think the nearest pay phone is?"

"If I recall, it's not far at all along the main path."

"Good. I've got an idea, but we need to call Parker."

As they walked, he explained his plan. When he finished, she was worried. "Are you sure you want to get involved like that? Your friendship with them is already on rough ground."

"I know that, but I can't just let them take chances like this. Believe me, I'd be much happier if I'd never known. But I do, and I can't just do nothing. I care about them too much for that. I'd rather they were mad at me than expecting parents."

"I agree with the logic. I just don't want you hurt by this."

"I'll sleep better with them mad I did this than parents because I didn't."

They got to the phone. "Okay. Have you got change?"

He was a step ahead of her, and handed her roughly $1.50 in various coins. "I wasn't taking any chances with you."

"That can call Parker and your mom." After finding the phone was working, she called Parker's home. To her surprise, Larry answered.

"Hello?"

"Larry? Is Parker okay?"

"She doing okay. We had some things we needed to do. Do you want to talk to her?"

"Yes, but wait. Can you ask her to get on another phone, so you both can hear this?"

"Sure. Just wait a minute."

Miranda covered the mouthpiece. "We may get both parts of it for them."

Parker was now on the line. "Miranda, what's up?"

"Well, I need to ask a BIG favor of you two."

~~~~

Fifteen minutes later, four people met at the park bench. "Thank you for this, both of you." Miranda began.

"Yes, thank you." Matt added. "You don't know what this means to me. Those two have no idea the chances they're taking."

"From what you've told us, we're glad to help." Parker replied. "The fact that we were planning our son's funeral today only makes it more important to me. I sometimes wish we'd been found out." She glanced nervously at Larry, hoping he hadn't taken that wrong.

He hadn't. "I know what you mean. If we'd had somebody talk to us, we might not be in mourning now." He needed to change the subject. "Come on, Matt, let's go help your friends."

The four of them started for the meadow. Where the path opened, there were plenty of tall grasses between them and the couple, so nobody caught an eyeful. Soft giggling had replaced the moans. "ALL RIGHT, YOU TWO!" Matt wanted to make sure they heard him. "GET DRESSED. WE'RE COMING TO TALK. YOU HAVE A COUNT OF TWENTY." He turned to the others. "I've already seen more of them than I care to." He kept his count in his head until "EIGHTEEN. NINETEEN. TWENTY." They started walking.

They found them directly below the shelf past the woods. The remains of the picnic were still laying about. Both were clothed, but not neatly. Neither looked happy. "What are you doing here, Matt?!" Melina's challenge was clearly colored with embarrassment. After all, she'd tried this with him.

Matt had decided it would be easier on him to start without preamble. "I thought you both had more sense than this." He pointed to the shelf. "Tall grass won't hide you if somebody should walk up to the ledge to take in the view." They both deflated when he pointed out that now obvious fact. "Like I did." Realizing what that meant, Lanny turned very green. Melina went scarlet, looking like she wanted to hide. "At least tell me you used some kind of protection." Lanny raised his hand. "Well, that's something. Still, I would have thought you'd have more sense, Lanny."

"Don't be so hard on him, Matt." Larry cut in. He looked directly at Lanny. "I've been there. I know there are times when, to use the phrase, the little head does the thinking. At least he thought to use something."

"Let me introduce you all. Lanny and Melina, these are Larry Tudgeman and Parker McKenzie. They're friends of Miranda, Lizzie, and Gordo. More importantly, they know things about this none of us do. They recently became parents. At 16. Because they forgot to use protection once. Just once." He let that sink in, then continued. "I have half a mind to turn you two in to your folks." They looked horrified. "But I won't, IF you sit here and listen, really listen, to what they have to say. I'm going to stay, because I know how to tell if either of you tunes out. Miranda stays because she wants to. Now, which will it be. Listen to them, or your parents?"

They quickly chose Larry and Parker.

~~~~~~~~

As they rested, Ethan made up his mind. No more waiting. While it would be proper to ask her father, what they had just been doing wasn't proper, either. "Hey, you awake."

"Yes. But not by much. You do wear a girl out."

"I need you to be serious for this."

"What's wrong?" She sounded worried.

"Nothing." He got up from bed, felt for and opened the smallest drawer in the bed stand. "Come stand by me, please."

"Sure." As she did, she couldn't help but admire the view, but she knew something was on his mind. She took the hand not in the drawer. "I'm right here."

"I've been doing a lot of thinking. About us. I know I'm blind now, but with modern technology, I can still provide for a family."

"I have no doubts about that. But why . . ." She gasped as he took his hand, and something else, from the drawer, then went to one knee.

"I know we're a little underdressed for this, but I can't wait anymore. You're far more then my lover. You are my life. I ask you now to stay with me, as my wife. Will you marry me?"

She hadn't seen it coming. But, in that moment, she realized that she already knew her answer. "Yes, I will."

Despite their earlier activity, they celebrated their engagement by just cuddling and talking. When they looked back on this day years later, they recalled that as the most enjoyable part of the day.

~~~~~~~~

"Well, that was a pleasant experience. Remind me never to repeat it." Matt's rye voice cut through the silence. The four had just left a throughly disillusioned Lanny and Melina. Melina had broke into tears upon hearing about Jacob. The look Lanny gave him as he comforted her chilled him.

"From what I could tell, they needed that." Parker tried to remind him. "To be doing that so young, is just too great a risk. And I know she's a friend, but that girl is a LONG way from ready to be a mother."

"We did try to encourage them to continue their relationship, just without taking that chance." Larry reminded him.

"I know it was necessary, I just hope they can forgive me."

"Give them time, love. They've been your friends for years. I'm sure they'll come back in time." She looked at her watch. "Speaking of time, we should go. I told your mother on the phone we'd be a little late, but it's almost four now."

"Right." He got up, and turned to Larry and Parker. "Again, thank you. Both of you."

"Miranda," Larry cut in, his eyes growing wide, "did I just hear you call him 'love'?"

"Yes, you did. I'll tell you about it tomorrow, when we have time, but Matt and I have become a couple. And before you ask, we've already decided to wait."

"That's good. I can't wait to hear this story."

~~~~~~~~

Jo worried as she waited in the parking lot. When she saw who Matt and Miranda were walking with, she relaxed. 'If anything is going to keep them from moving too fast, it's thinking of those two.' Larry and Parker separated from the others before they were in earshot. When her son approached, she asked them the mandatory question. "Would you mind telling me the reason for the delay?"

Matt felt her stare. He found it tough to keep his word, but he managed. "I'm sorry, mom, but it involves promises to other people. I do want to ask the doctor about how this was handled, but only because he can't talk about it afterwards. You would feel obligated to."

Jo read a lot in his words, but still had too many gaps to be willing to guess. "As long as you're talking to someone, I guess that's better than trying to carry this yourself. Come on, we should get you to you appointment."

~~~~~~~~

Back in the meadow, the two young lovers were trying to digest what they had been told, and figuring out what they should do next. Deciding that this was too serious to chance being misunderstood, Lanny chose to talk. "Melina, I love you. But, after hearing all that, I think we made a serious mistake here."

She wanted to argue, but couldn't. "You're right. I know it." She started to break down again. "Why am I so stupid sometimes!"

He pulled her into him. "You're not stupid, and you didn't do this alone. We both wanted this. Now, however, we know the risks better. We need to figure out what to do next." His next words surprised even him. "Melina, I think we need to talk to your mother."

"WHAT!? Have you lost your mind?"

"What if it didn't work? What if you're . . ." He placed his hand on her belly.

Her eyes got huge. "Oh, god, it couldn't happen, could it?"

"You heard them, same as me. What if it failed? What if I put it on wrong?"

Her shock faded, and she started thinking again. "We'll deal with that if it happens. I'm due for my period in two weeks. If I'm a week late, we'll tell her. Until then, we say nothing, and we keep our pants on. Okay?"

"I'll try. But if you're not late, let's talk to her about us anyway." He saw the protest coming, and cut it off. "Not to tell her we've already been together, but to say we're that serious, but worried, and ask her advice."

"You always could keep a clear head."

He let out a laugh. "If that were true, we'd still be virgins."

~~~~~~~~

It took Matt and Miranda over a half-hour to describe to Mr. Gordon the events of the day, from their dreams right through to the intervention on Lanny and Melina. They didn't tell him what they were discussing on the bench. When they finished, Miranda added, "I know their parents wouldn't want this kept from them, but to just bring the hammer down would just make a repeat more likely. At least now, having heard from two who know, they have a chance to make the right choices themselves."

"You're right, Miranda." She looked surprised at the doctor. "I think that you two did a good job in a tough spot. You're right, I would want to know if David had done that, and I like to think I could tell from watching him. But, in the end, David, your friends, and you two, all have to be able to make your own choices. It was an interesting idea, getting Larry and Parker involved. If that doesn't scare them back to their senses, nothing could."

"Thank you, sir. I just remembered how I felt when Miranda told me about them, and when the notice came. The real credit goes to Miranda for talking them into it."

"It wasn't that tough. The fact that they were planning Jacob's funeral made their decision easy."

"Well, however it happened, I think it should work." He paused. "The other subject to discuss is, of course, your rather interesting dreams. Sounds like quite the journey."

"It was." They said in unison.

"And definitely better than your nightmares. It seems you were right, Matt, and more than you may realize." Matt looked puzzled. "You said Reggie kept you from moving closer to Melina after she insulted Miranda. Which means you allowed yourself to be stopped. Add that to your carefully thought out attempt to help them, and I'd say your getting a full night's rest has helped both of you immensely."

~~~~~~~~

They were met in the waiting room by Mrs. Sanchez. "Matt, your mother will pick you both up at our home after dinner, which I insist you eat with us."

"Thank you. Is this a special occasion?"

"Yes. We decided it was time to bring Lily home."

"Lily, as in your little sister Lily?" Miranda nodded. "Where has she been?"

"Staying with an aunt. We didn't like the idea, but with everything going on, we thought it was best if she was with someone who wasn't going to be called away at a moment's notice. But now, we think things are safe enough, and we all miss her."

"I didn't remember ever meeting her. I look forward to it."

"Don't be so sure. We tried to help her understand why Miranda doesn't sleep at home right now, but it hasn't gone well. She might not be happy to see you."

"I'll do what I can to help that, if that's okay."

"Thank you."

~~~~~~~~

He wasn't in the house long before little Lily walked up to him. "You Matt?"

He smiled the friendliest smile he knew. "Yes, I'm Matt. Are you Lily?"

"Yes." And before anybody could stop her, she screamed "YOU TOOK MY RANDA!" as her little fist connected . . . at the only place she could have hurt him. She then ran out of sight.

When he gathered his wits, he remarked to Miranda, who was trying to help him. "Remind me never to get you THAT angry."

~~~~~~~~

A/N: Now there's a fine hello. Can Matt, or anyone, get Lily to understand things better, at least enough to stop hitting him!? Stay tuned.


	29. Chapter 29

**No Time to Waste**   
**by TheRealXenocide**

**Disclaimer** : I do not own the characters, settings, or anything else you recognize from the show Lizzie McGuire. The plot, at it's base, has been around since Homer, and this variant since Henry Ford. However, this is the first I've seen it applied to Lizzie.

**Note:** Special Thanks to fanfiction.net reviewer keeponwritin for letting me use her real first name for the middle name of one of the characters.

  
**Chapter 29**   
**Questions**

  
When they found Lily, she was hiding in her closet. Miranda asked to talk to her first. She opened the door slightly, just enough so they could talk through the opening. She sat down, back to the wall, next to the opening. "Hey, Lily, how are you?"

"Mad" came the pouting/angry reply.

"Why?"

"Because you've been away, and I had to go away!"

"But you're home now, and so am I."

"But you can't stay! You're leaving me again!"

Miranda knew that when her sister hollered like that, it was her way to keep from crying. "How much do you know about why I was away? Do you know where I was?"

"you got hurt. you were in a big, scary place. i went to see you, but you wouldn't wake up." Lily's voice showed she was quickly losing her fight with tears.

"Do you know why I was there?"

"An ax dent."

"Almost right. I was in an accident with Lizzie, Gordo, and another boy named Ethan. We were all hurt." She heard the telltale snuffle. "But we're all better now, Lily. Everyone but Gordo is home, and he'll be back in a couple of days."

"But . . . but you're not back. Not for good. You're leaving me again!" At that, she burst out of the closet, and threw her arms around Miranda. "Please don't leave me! Please! I'll be good girl, you'll see!"

Matt was listening as best he could from just outside the room's open door. At that outburst, he couldn't help thinking 'Is blaming themselves a family trait?'

"What?! Lily, don't think this is your fault. It's not."

"I had to leave when you got hurt! And now you're leaving me for HIM!"

"Lily, that's not it at all."

He decided that was as good a cue as any. He knocked gently on the wall twice. "Lily, can I talk to you a minute?"

"NO!"

He used his best pleading voice. "Please?"

"GO AWAY!"

"Lily! Please, sis, let us talk with you together. What's happening to me is happening to him, too."

"I thought you were better."

"She is better, but something else is happening now. May I come in, please?"

"FINE! But I still don't like you!"

"I can handle that." He sat facing Miranda, Lily still clinging to her. "Lily, do you ever have scary dreams?"

"sometimes."

"Ever have one so bad, you couldn't wake until somebody woke you?"

"Daddy can scare the monsters away." She tried to sound defiant.

"Almost all of them, I'm sure. But, Lily, one of the bad things about growing older is that you meet more scary things. Scary things that can make even worse dreams. Miranda and I are both having these very, VERY, bad dreams."

"But . . . but can't your daddy help you?" She was getting scared.

"No. I wish it were so easy. But, right now, there is only one person who can help me. Your sister."

"Really?" She sounded surprised, and impressed.

"Yes." Miranda answered, picking up her sister's change in tone. "And the only one who can help me is Matt. So we're helping each other until the dreams go away."

"Will they go away?"

"Yes. We need help with that, but we're getting it."

"But why does Randa go away to you? Why can't you stay here?"

'From someone older, that's a loaded question' he thought. "I will be, soon. We're taking turns about where we spend the night. Miranda will be sleeping at my place until Monday. On Monday, she and I will be sleeping here for a while."

"And even on days when I'm sleeping at Matt's, I'll be here most of the day."

She was still looking at Miranda. "Why only you can help him?" She turned to look at Matt. "And why only you help Randa?" She looked very confused by that.

They both looked at each other, clearly thinking the same thing. 'How in the world do we explain this to her?' It was Miranda who hit the idea first. "You've seen how mom and dad kiss me, right?"

"Yeah."

"It's just like they kiss you, isn't it?"

"Yeah, unless they're teasing me."

"But sometimes, when they kiss each other, it looks different, doesn't it?"

Lily started to giggle. "Yeah. They get all giggly and mushy. Like your movies."

Matt tried very hard not to laugh, and managed to limit it to a single snort. Miranda glared at him, and he was thankful she was out of reach of the pillows. She continued. "Do you know why they kiss each other differently?"

"Because they're mommy and daddy." She said that like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"But Lily," Matt cut in, "Do you know why do moms and dads kiss each other differently than they kiss their kids?"

Her brows furrowed. "I don't know. Do you know?"

A pair of knocks at the door. They all turned, and saw Mr. and Mrs. Sanchez at the open door. "Lily, hon, are you feeling better?"

She looked at her mother. "Why you kiss daddy different than me and Randa?" She looked back at Matt. "And what that got to do with why you and Randa only ones can help each other?"

"How about I answer both of those, while they," she motioned to indicate she meant all three of the others in the room, "get the table ready for dinner?"

"Okay."

"We'll be down soon."

They all knew a motherly 'leave' when they heard one. Mr. Sanchez was last out of the room, and closed the door.

~~~~~~~~

Lanny insisted on walking Melina home, believing that not doing so might tip off her mother that something happened. It didn't take too many steps for Melina to realize one common side effect of first times nobody warned her about. She was rather tender down there, and it made for a noticeable difference in her stride. "Why didn't that Parker girl say something about this?"

A look from Lanny.

"Great way to teach me a lesson! If I let mom see me walking like this, she'll know something happened."

Lanny look.

"And what do you purpose I tell her I hurt myself at?! I can't exactly blame this stride on a sore shoulder."

A sudden worried look.

"No, it's fine. That was just an example."

As they walked past a fallen tree that they had all used for a balance beam at one time or another, Lanny's eye's lit up. Pointing it out, he let the excitement, and relief, at his idea burst from his lips. "You fell off that, like I did last summer!"

Remembering that incident, and then the inspired brilliance of his idea, she smiled a huge smile. "THAT'S PERFECT!" Realizing she was too loud, she went to a near whisper. "That'll work in a number of ways. Great idea."

That settled, they continued toward her home in contented silence, walking hand in hand.

~~~~~~~~

After getting everything on the table, they waited in the living room. Matt marveled at the food Mrs. Sanchez had made. "Please tell me you cook as good as all that food looks."

Miranda smiled at him. "Not yet, but I'm learning. Though if you eat dinner like you eat breakfast, I'm not sure she made enough."

He took the teasing in stride. "I know I eat, but even I couldn't clear THAT table."

"Miranda," Mr. Sanchez cut in, "what were you telling Lily that made her ask about kissing?"

"I was trying to explain what happened, and when we got to why I wasn't sleeping here tonight, we," she indicated Matt and herself, "told her that we needed each other's help. That wasn't good enough, and she asked why we were the only ones the could help each other. Not in those words, of course, but that's what she wanted to know."

Her father winced. "You told her about kissing each other?"

"No, sir." Matt answered. "But, in trying to explain that we love each other, Miranda tried talking about how parents kiss their kids different than they kiss each other."

"Using our family for the example." Mr. Sanchez shook his head. "I know you were only trying to help, Miranda, but you should have come to us. I'm not ready to open that door yet."

"I know you're not." Mrs. Sanchez was in the doorway. Lily was standing behind her. "Neither am I. But she's going to be seeing Matt and her sister together, and she'll have questions. I'd rather have family give her answers than have her find them somewhere else."

Mr. Sanchez grimaced at that. "You're right. Family would be better. And she reads too well to not give her answers."

Nobody had noticed Lily had moved into the room until she was at Matt's knee. "You love Randa?"

He looked her with the seriousness that had become typical of him when talking about Miranda. "Yes. Very much."

"Like daddy loves mommy?"

"Yes."

She turned to her sister. "You love him like mommy loves daddy?"

"Yes."

"Are you a mommy and daddy yet?"

Her parents were both taken aback by that. Somehow, both Miranda and Matt kept their composure Miranda answered her first. "Not yet. Not for a long time."

"But someday, we will." Matt added. "And do you know what that will make you?"

"What?"

"You would be our child's Aunt Lily."

She seemed to like that idea.

~~~~~~~~

When they got Melina home, they decided to try the normal 'sneak past mom so she won't know I'm hurt' routine. As expected, it didn't work. "Melina, get back here." They both returned to where her mother was in the kitchen. 'I know what that walk looks like, but I should ask, she's had some strange injuries before.' "What happened to get you walking like that?"

"Oh, no big deal. I fell off that stupid log in the park, but I'll be okay."

Lanny looked awful nervous to her mother. "And how does falling off a log get you walking like that?"

"I did the splits without meaning to."

Her mother winced. 'Plausible story. Still, the boy looks more nervous than I'd expect for this.' "Go upstairs, check for cuts, apply salve, you know the drill." She turned to Lanny. "Thank you for bringing her back. She's still getting grounded for her behavior today and Monday, but I'll let you know when you can see her again. Now, you should head home before your folks get worried."

After a lingering hug with Melina, he left. Melina turned and started toward the stairs. "A should go check myself now."

"MELINA AUBREY BIANCO!" Melina froze. "Get back here!" She slowly returned. "I wanted the boy gone before I spoke to you. I've seen that kind of walk more than once. While your story is plausible, especially with your history of stunts, that's not what normally causes it. I want you to look me in the eyes and answer something." Slowly, Melina's eyes met hers. The slowness renewed her dread, so she decided on the direct approach. "Did you make love with Lanny today?"

~~~~~~~~

A/N: Nothing like a point-blank question from mom to test your resolve. Will Melina be able to withstand her mother's direct questioning? That, and more, coming soon.


	30. Answers and Truths

**No Time to Waste**   
**by TheRealXenocide**

**Disclaimer** : I do not own the characters, settings, or anything else you recognize from the show Lizzie McGuire. The plot, at it's base, has been around since Homer, and this variant since Henry Ford. However, this is the first I've seen it applied to Lizzie.

  
**Chapter 30**   
**Answers and Truths**

  
Call it a stare down, a test of wills, or a psychological duel. Whatever you call it, it was one of those defining moments in a parent/child relationship. It first, Melina's will held. After all, she'd kept other things from her mother with no problem. But never something this big, and that weighed on her. For all her reasons to tell and not to tell, it finally came down to one thing. Lanny's words 'What if you're . . .', and how, if true, it would change everything.

Melina's mother wasn't sure what to expect from her, but what she started to see in Melina's face hadn't been there since she was seven. It started small, almost imperceptibly, with a twitch under her right eye. As long as it had been, her mother acted on instinct. Remembering that for Melina to open up, you had to let her come to you, she stood her ground, but opened her arms slightly, just enough.

The time between the question and what was about to happen was the space between three heartbeats.

In an act none but her mother could have seen coming, Melina threw herself into her mother's arms. The tough teenage tomboy had been reduced to a crying little girl by a woman's fear. After calming down enough to talk coherently, she told her mother the events of the afternoon. From the sandwiches she ate with amazing speed, to the talking, which turned to kissing, which turned to touching, and on down the progression until they made love, neither wanting to stop themselves. She continued to being found by Matt and company, and the lecture they got from Parker and Larry. "We know we messed up big time! We know we can't let it happen again for a long time. But," She raised her tear-streaked face to look at her mother, "what if it's already too late? Lanny used protection but, what if it didn't work? I can't be a mother yet! I'm nowhere close to ready for that. I'm scared, mom."

"I know, baby, I know. You have every right to be scared. We need to have a very long talk about everything that's happened today."

"Are you mad at me?"

"No. I am very disappointed in the choices you've made, and you have quite the punishment coming your way. But right now, know that I love you, and I always will."

"Thanks, mom."

"There is something we need to do. Lanny should be in on the discussion about what to do if you're pregnant, and that means telling his parents."

"I was afraid you'd say that."

~~~~~~~~

Dinner at the Sanchez home tasted as wonderful as it looked. Matt was trying hard not to shovel his food, although the giggles from Lily when he forgot brightened everyone in the room. Matt was doing his best to make friends with Lily, and in the process was looking more and more like the trouble-making little boy Miranda had always seen him as before. Lily seemed to have improved in mood, but nobody had any doubts that would change when it came time for Miranda to leave tonight. Both of those thoughts gave Miranda a pang of guilt, but she swallowed it back.

Not quickly enough to go unnoticed by experienced eyes. When dinner was done, Miranda's mom 'volunteered' her to help in the cleanup. Knowing that meant her mom wanted to talk, Miranda didn't try to argue. Once they were alone at the sink, her mother turned to her. "Something was troubling you in there. I saw the look on your face as you watched Matt and Lily. What's wrong?"

"It's hard to explain, even to myself."

"Try. You know by now it helps to talk."

"Yes, it does." She stopped to gather her thoughts. "Seeing him with her reminded me of the little boy he used to be."

"He seems to be getting back to his old self."

"No, he's not." Her mother looked puzzled. "Matt's trying to make her laugh at him, to win her with silliness. Before, he didn't have to try. It just happened, natural as could be. This time, I can tell he has to put an effort into it. Don't get me wrong, I love who he is, and who he's becoming, but . . ."

"You think he's losing his childhood because of all this." Miranda nodded. "Strange, but I remember the last time I saw him before the crash, I wondered at how, at thirteen, he still acted ten." Miranda clearly scowled at her. "I'm not saying he needed to grow-up this fast. But maybe, once all this settles down, he'll be closer to where you and your friends were at his age."

"Maybe." She sounded doubtful.

"If you're worried about it, maybe you should take him somewhere and just have fun."

Miranda looked amused. "Are you suggesting I take him on a date?"

"It's the 21st century, you're allowed." Both chuckled at that. "Miranda, you and I both know he's already talked about marriage at least once, and I know you well enough to know how real your feelings for him are. Wouldn't it seem a little odd to take a ring from someone you haven't dated yet?"

"Yes, it will." She said that without thinking. Both of their eyes got huge. "How did you know? Did Lizzie tell you?"

"She didn't say anything. I was thinking about a few years from now, but it sounds like you're thinking earlier. What in the world is going on over there?"

"Nothing like that, mom. But . . . I haven't been able to get the idea out of my mind. I know I told him Friday it was too soon, but now, that's only half true. It's still too soon to marry, but not for an engagement. The next time he asks, whether it's a decade from now, or tonight, I'm saying yes. I hope you're not upset."

"I'm surprised, but maybe I shouldn't be." Miranda looked confused. "Even though it took him longer than it seems to be taking Matt, I would have said yes to your father's ring when I was fifteen."

"No way. You?"

"Yes, me. I was a girl in love too, you know. I still am." That caused Miranda to blush. Her mother laughed. "Let's get these dishes done."

~~~~~~~~

The men, and Lily, went to the living room after being dismissed from the dining room. Matt and Lily sat on the couch and fell into a staring contest. Before either blinked, the phone rang. Mr. Sanchez answered. "Hello." A brief pause. "How are you doing?" A longer pause. "He's here. I'll get him." He placed the receiver on the table, then turned to Matt, looking puzzled. "That's Ethan, and he wants to talk to you."

Now Matt looked puzzled. "Why would Ethan be calling me? It's not like we're in the same circles. He isn't even dating Lizzie anymore."

"I WIN!"

"What? Hey, no fair!" Lily just stuck her tongue out at him.

Her father barely withheld his laughter. "I don't know why he called, but he's waiting for you."

Matt got up and went to the phone. "Hello?" A pause. "That's one way to put it." A pause. "Well, what is it?" A long pause. "WHAT! Ethan, are you . . . I mean that's great. I'm glad she said yes, and I wish you both the best, but, wasn't it a little sudden?" A brief pause. "NO! Please, Ethan, I don't need those details. Besides, I really have no room to talk about sudden." A brief pause. "No, not yet, but . . . I shouldn't say more here." A pause. "Thanks. I just might take you up on that. Congratulations, Ethan. Bye." Matt reset the receiver on the phone, and started laughing.

"May I ask what that was all about?"

"You should sit down for this. Come to think of it, so should I." They both sat down, Mr. Sanchez next to Lily, Matt in the chair Dr. Gordon had used on Saturday. "It seems Ethan beat both Gordo and I to the question."

It took a moment for that to sink in. Before he had a chance to respond, a confused Lily asked "What question?"

Matt smiled at her. "You know how I feel about your sister." She nodded. "Gordo feels like that for my sister Lizzie, and Ethan feels like that for a girl named Kate. Well, Ethan called to tell me that he asked Kate to marry him. And she said yes."

"Really? Like in Randa's movies?"

"I'm not sure of all the details, but he said he got on his knee."

Lily squealed in delight. Her father was still curious about something else. "Did he say why he called you?"

"He's got it in his head that I'm the reason that he and Kate got back together. Says that the way I talked about my feelings for Miranda kicked him in the right direction. But I didn't say anything more to him than I said to anyone else."

"You do have a way of getting to people when she's the subject. But why were you laughing?"

"Because they've only been back together for a week. And, based on what he said before, their first time around dating was, um," he glanced at Lily, trying to make the older man understand he was trying to carefully censor his words, "only to do what you said was the only thing boys my age were interested in." The look on the man's face made it clear that he understood. "So they've only been in love, and known it, for a week!"

"I shouldn't have to remind you that you only knew your feeling for Miranda for a week when I first heard you talk about marriage last Friday."

Lily's eyes lit up. "YOU'RE MARRYING RANDA?!" she squealed.

After their hearts started beating again, Matt and her father tried to calm her down. "Please, Lily, not so loud."

"Lily, look at me please." She turned to Matt. "I haven't asked her yet, and I'm not going to for awhile. But, yes, some day I will marry Miranda."

"But why you not ask yet?"

'This could get complicated.' "We're still too young."

"No you're not, you're old like Randa." Her father just about fell over fighting back his laughter at that.

Matt saw that, and had to play the next line. "If I'm old, what are your parents?"

"REALLY old!"

After he buried the laughter the older man's face at that line gave him, he continued. "Well, I may be old to you, but I'm still not old enough to get married. When it's time, I'll ask her. Can you keep that a secret for me until then?"

She gave him a thumbs up. "Okay."

Both men had something else they wanted to talk about, but not with Lily around. So they spent the rest of the time before the ladies returned from the kitchen entertaining Lily.

~~~~~~~~

When Jo came to pick up Matt and Miranda, Lily made the predictable scene. Matt managed to gently catch her fist this time. He crouched down to be closer to her height. "Lily, I thought we talked about this. Miranda and I need each other's help at night. But she'll be back tomorrow morning."

"It will be like when I go to Lizzie's for a sleepover, only I'll be with Matt instead."

"I miss you. Can't I go with you?"

Miranda looked at her parents, but before any of them could say anything, Matt spoke to Lily. "I don't think that's a good idea. You've never seen what we're like when we have our worst dreams. You called Miranda and me old earlier. Old as we are, it still scares us terribly to see each other in such a dream. Do you really want to see something that scares us?" He wasn't sure if he'd overstepped his bounds, but it just felt to him like the thing that needed saying. A look and a nod from her mother, however, calmed his concern. She, at least, understood.

"no."

"I would never ask you to. Please, let us deal with this, okay?"

She had to think about that a minute. "okay."

~~~~

As they pulled away, Miranda spoke to Matt. "You're getting very good with Lily, and I think you're going to be a great dad when that day comes, but did you have to scare her like that?"

"I couldn't think of away other way for her to understand. And it was the truth. We've both admitted how scared we are when other is in a bad one. If it's a choice between scaring her as I did, or letting her see her sister like that, I don't think there is a choice."

The look on her face conceded the point. "I guess you were wrong before. You can win an argument with me."

"I'll have to remember that. On a happier subject, I got a call while you were in the kitchen. From Ethan." The incredulous look on her face made him smile. 'She even makes that look good.'

"Ethan called you? Dare I ask what he called about?"

"I'll tell you when we get home, so I can tell Lizzie at the same time. Trust me, it's worth the wait."

"Sounds interesting."

~~~~~~~~

Once everyone gathered in the McGuire living room, Matt started. "When I got on the phone, he asked if I was surprised to here from him. I was, and told him so. He then said that I was responsible for he and Kate getting back together."

"How on earth does he figure that?" Lizzie asked.

'Uh-oh. Think, Matt, think.' "When Miranda and I saw him before we visited you Thursday, I told him about us the same way I told you. He believes that listening to that story pushed him in the right direction."

"Away from me."

"Freeing you for Gordo." Miranda reminded her. "You and Ethan's breakup was the best for both of you."

"You don't know the half of it yet." Matt cut in. "He told me that he decided that he couldn't wait any longer, so he got out the family heirloom that was pasted to him on his sixteenth birthday, and asked Kate to stand in front of him." He saw that he had the girls' rapt attention, and milked it. "When she took his left hand so he knew she was there, he got on one knee, showed her the ring in his right hand, and proposed." He stopped there, waiting to see who'd crack first.

Lizzie did. "Don't just sit there, what did she say?!"

He smiled. "She said yes." While they seemed pleased, he was a little surprised they didn't squeal like Lily did, then he remembered that they still hadn't reconciled with Kate. It was easy for him, he didn't have the same past with her they did. But judging from what she had said to him in Ethan's hospital room Friday, it might be time. "She hasn't come to you two yet, has she?"

"Why would she?" Lizzie asked.

'Time to bit the bullet, but I'll do it slowly.' "Don't get mad, Lizzie, but the reason I got to your room after mom did Friday was because I went to see Ethan."

"WHAT?! Matt, please tell me you didn't do anything."

"I didn't, because there was no need. Lizzie, you've figured from what Miranda and I said to you that we wanted to get you and Gordo together, right?"

"Yeah, but what does that have to do with this?"

Both his parents, and Miranda, knew the story. The all watched intently, wondering how this would play out. "It has to do with this because of something I've been keeping from you. There was a late third conspirator in the plan. Somebody who already knew what he was going to do, and hoped to make some good come out of it. Ethan."

Lizzie was visibly shaking. "What does that mean EXACTLY?"

"It means that, in our talk Thursday morning, he reviled that he loved Kate, he'd been scared of his feelings, and ran from her. He said listening to me talk about Miranda and I made him realize that he couldn't waste time hiding from his feeling. Personally, I think his going blind had more to do with it. Whatever did it, he was resolved on breaking up with you and trying to reconcile with Kate. I'll admit, when he first started talking, I wanted to deck him for you, but Miranda held me back until he finished. In the end, we agreed that, since he was going to break up with you, we should at least try to use it to help you go to the person you really love. Gordo. It was Ethan's idea for me to deck him."

"You set me up?!"

"You have no idea what seeing you get hurt did to me. I've only had more contempt for myself once, and that was Monday." He didn't need to say any more to see that register with her. "But, Lizzie, we now know that it helped cause two good things. First, you're with Gordo, where you've belonged all along."

"I don't know rather I should hit you two or hug you! But I guess you," she nodded toward her brother, "have been beating yourself up pretty good about it. Just promise me you'll never do that to me again."

"Deal." He couldn't believe he was getting off this lightly.

She read her brothers relief. "I'm still upset with you, both of you. But I understand your reasons, so I can forgive you."

"It seems that Matt isn't the only one growing up." Sam remarked. Lizzie blushed. "I'll go make sure the room is ready." With that, he stood and left the room.

"Now, you said two things. What's the second?"

"The second will surprise you. Kate seems to be trying to be nice again." Both girls looked at him as if he were crazy. "I'm not crazy, at least not about that. When I was visiting Ethan Friday, Kate was there. I asked them if that meant they were okay. At first, she was going to snap at me the way you've described she does. But then, after a reminder from Ethan, she caught herself, apologized, and asked me to forgive her."

"She did what?!" Miranda couldn't believe it. "Matt, are you sure this was Kate you met?"

Lizzie seemed to get lost in thought. "Gordo mentioned that they had visited him together. He was embarrassed by something they did or said, and won't talk about that. But he did say he heard Kate complain about how nobody told her being nice to us would be uncomfortable."

"Yep," Miranda cut in, "that's Kate."

"Miranda, love, just based on what I've overheard from you guys, I know you have plenty of reason to dislike her." He turned to Lizzie. "Both of you do. But I get the feeling she may be trying to change."

"Maybe you girls could give her another chance." They looked at Jo questioningly. "Not necessarily to be her friends again, but at least to end the hostility. It does sound like she's going to try to change."

"I've had the feeling more than once that the old Kate was still there. Maybe being with Ethan will finally bring that out." Lizzie turned to her friend. "I'll understand if you don't want to, but I'm willing to try. What could it hurt?"

"And what do you think she'll do when she learns about Matt and me?"

"She already knows." Miranda turned her head to him, stunned. "Ethan had already told her by the time I spoke to them. When I learned that, I, uh, questioned her about what she was going to do with the information. She admitted that she would have harassed you BEFORE ETHAN. But I guess they had a long talk after she showed up the day before, and she said she had a lot to think about. I honestly don't think she'll be a problem."

"You QUESTIONED her? Matt, what did you do?"

"Nothing, honest!" She was staring a hole in him. "I might have fallen into an icy tone, but really, I didn't do or say anything threatening."

She shook her head. "Hon, your 'icy tone' is threat enough. Still, for her to say that." She turned to Lizzie. "Do you really think that Ice Queen can thaw?"

"Stranger things have happened."

Matt and Miranda looked at each other, remembered their day in the park, and said together "Tell us about it!"

~~~~~~~~

A/N: Will this be other peaceful night? Will the girls reconcile with Kate? Will Melina be off grounding before graduation? That, and more, still to come. Stay tuned.


	31. Learning Curve

**No Time to Waste**  
**by TheRealXenocide**

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters, settings, or anything else you recognize from the show Lizzie McGuire. The plot, at it's base, has been around since Homer, and this variant since Henry Ford. However, this is the first I've seen it applied to Lizzie.

  
**Chapter 31**  
**Learning Curve**

  
As they settled down for the night, Miranda remembered something. "Hey, do you realize it's one week since one said you love me? I guess that's kind of an anniversary, isn't it?"

Matt smiled. 'Score one to Dr. Gordon.' "Yes, I know it's been a week. Your father reminded me about that. But that's not the date I'm marking. I'd rather mark Friday, the day you first said you loved me. That, to me, is when we became a couple. Does that sound good to you?"

"Yes, it does." She settled into place on he's shoulder. Before he clasped his hands, she spun to face him. "Hey, that's it!"

"What?"

"Well, mom and I were talking earlier, and she suggested that I take you out on a date. We could celebrate our one week anniversary with our first real date. How does that sound to you?"

"It sounds like a good idea. Except for one thing."

"What?"

"Remember your worry about Kate finding out about us? I'm sure she's not the only one who might cause you a problem when our relationship comes out. Are you sure you're ready to deal with that?"

She looked downcast, ashamed of herself. "That was a stupid thing for me to say." She caught his look. "Don't correct me. It was. I'm just so used to thinking about that, it's become automatic. I'm not ashamed or embarrassed about loving you. Everyone who matters already knows, and is okay with it. So if I drop some on the social ladder at school, I don't care. But now that you've brought it up, I am worried about you." He looked puzzled. "Remember how you reacted to Ethan's cradle-robbing joke?"

He winced in memory. "Not one of my better moments."

"If Claire or some others see us and start insulting me when you're there, how do you think you'd react?"

He thought for a moment, then ruefully admitted. "I'd be pissed, and you'd probably have to hold me back."

"Exactly what I'm afraid of."

It was Sam's turn on the cot this night. He had been laying quietly. "I have an idea, if you don't mind."

'These words seldom lead to any good.' "Go ahead, dad."

Sam heard the not-quite-buried dread in his son's voice, and had to hold back a chuckle. "First, I'll give you a reason to not go this Friday you haven't mentioned. Tomorrow night will be the first night you retry sleeping out of each other's arms. While we all hope you have a good night, I think you'll agree it's unlikely. That won't leave either of you in a good condition to go out. But if you were to wait for your one MONTH anniversary, you should be sleeping more normally, and Matt will have a month's worth of anger-management training to draw on if people do start hassling you."

Matt was pleasantly surprised. "That sounds like a good plan. What do you think?"

Miranda looked a little sour. "Wait a whole month?"

"Only to go public. We'll have plenty of time for ourselves before then."

"Good point. Okay, it's a date."

"Now that that's settled, how about you two get some sleep?"

"Yes, dad." "Yes, sir."

~~~~~~~~

When they were sure Miranda was asleep, Matt and Sam measured her ring finger. They were relieved that she didn't stir.

~~~~~~~~

As they did the previous morning, Miranda and Matt made breakfast. They managed to nearly burn the sausages, letting themselves get lost in a particularly passionate kiss. When Lizzie came downstairs, she made a lot of noise, bouncing all the way to the kitchen as much as her crutches would let her, humming to herself. Miranda was surprised by her friend's display. "What has you in such a good mood?"

Lizzie's smile was beaming. "If all goes well, Gordo gets to go home today."

Matt decided to mimic the way Lizzie had teased him. "Going to escort him home, big sister?"

Lizzie was in too good a mood to rise to the bait. "If the doctor lets him go home today."

"Just watch for pratfalls."

"HEY!" Miranda chucked a dry towel at him, but he ducked it. "So, do you have any plans for him once he's home?" Lizzie shot her a look. "I didn't mean THAT, but just things like dating. He's been stuck in that hospital for so long, he'll probably welcome some time outside."

"We had decided not to start dating until we were out of our casts, but I think you're right. Hey, why don't we have a party!" They both looked at her like she was out of her wits. "Not a major production, just the three families. Celebrate everyone being back home."

"That's not such a bad idea." Miranda perked up. "We could do it at the park, in the pavilion area."

"As beautiful as you are when you're happy," Matt told her, "I think I'm going to have to upset you here, because there were four of you in that crash, and it doesn't seem right to me not to invite the Crafts to the party."

"And if Ethan comes, he'll want to bring Kate." Miranda clearly wasn't pleased with the idea, saying Kate's name like doing so left a bitter aftertaste.

"She is his fiancé" Matt observed.

"Matt, do you realize how . . . uncomfortable that could be" Miranda pointed out. "They'll be there with three people who don't like her, two of whom have reason not to like him."

"No, we don't." Miranda looked at her. "You said it last night. Ethan breaking up with me gave me the freedom to go to Gordo, without worrying about hurting him. And Gordo has no reason to be jealous of Ethan anymore."

"And what about Kate? I don't know if I could just welcome her with open arms after these past few years."

"Invite her here" came Sam's voice from the doorway as he walked in, heading straight to the coffee maker.

"Thanks for the scare, dad." Lizzie chided. "And what do you mean invite her here? What for?"

"Sorry for scaring you. And I mean invite Kate here so you, Miranda, and Gordo can try to work things out."

"How long have you been listening?" Matt asked.

"I woke to Lizzie thundering down the stairs. The first thing I heard was Lizzie saying we should have a party, and I didn't want to interrupt. But I've got to have this coffee."

"Save some for me" Jo said as she walked in. "Lizzie, don't make so much noise coming downstairs. I though you'd lost your balance and fallen down them, until I heard you humming."

Lizzie blushed. "Sorry, mom."

Jo looked at the breakfast. "You're going to spoil us, Miranda." Now was Miranda's turn to blush. "Now what's this about a party?" As they served up breakfast and sat down to eat, the three kids filled Jo and Sam in on what had been said. "I agree with the idea of a party. I think we could all use it. As for Kate, that's up to you two girls and Gordo, but I agree that it may be time to try. The idea of having her over to talk sounds like a good one. But you," she pointed to her son, "will stay out of the way if they do it. I know you'll want to be there, but this is between them."

"I was already planning on that. I'll be in shouting range, but that's it. I don't want my temper to ruin it."

"You're both assuming we're going to do this." Miranda cut in. "I mean, this is Kate we're talking about. What makes you think she'd be willing to lower herself to talk to us?"

"Miranda, I know you were hurt by her more than the rest of us, but what could it hurt to try? I mean, if it works, great. If it doesn't, nothing changes."

"Wait." A light dawned for Matt. "You were the one most hurt by her?" Miranda slowly nodded. "You're afraid she'll hurt you again, aren't you?"

"And why shouldn't I be?! That's what she does, Matt, she hurts people. What if she agrees to come, only make some cruel joke out of it? I've been her target too many times to trust her like that again."

"First off, you'd be inviting her HERE for the meeting. It'll be tough for her to do something where you'll have home field advantage. Second, it will be three-on-one. Trust a veteran troublemaker, those aren't good odds. Last, remember what you said last night about my icy tune. If it will make you feel more comfortable, I'll make sure she knows I'm close . . ."

"Stop right there, Matthew."

He winced at his mother's use of his full first name. 'At least she didn't use my middle name.' He tried to sound innocent and sweet. "Yes, mom?"

It didn't work. "I will not have you threatening people. When it happens before you realize what you're doing is bad enough, but you will NOT do it deliberately. Your father and I brought you up better than that."

He knew she would be right, if that was all there was to it. To him, however, it was more complicated than that. "Mom, it's not that simple yet. I can't make myself leave Miranda, but I don't trust myself yet. Shouldn't she know about what kind of hornets' nest she'd be stirring up of she does try something?"

They all heard the fear coloring his words, and realized he was still afraid of himself. "If you want to escort her to them, fine. But you will NOT make any threats, clear? Besides, I expect you'll be busy keeping Ethan company."

"I still haven't agreed to this." Miranda reminded them. "I'm still not sure it's worth the . . ."

She was cut off in mid sentence by Matt planting a kiss on her good enough to embarrass the others at the table. Lizzie's checks were particularly crimson. When he released her, he was eye-to-eye with her. "Please?"

She melted. "It's not fair, arguing like that."

"I learned from the best."

She smiled at that. "Alright. I'll do it."

~~~~~~~~

By noon, everyone was either gone or going somewhere. Sam was at work, Miranda was spending the day with Lily, Matt was being driven by his mother to his first anger management session with Dr. Hyde, and Lizzie was with Gordo and his mother as they waited for his doctor to clear him to go home. She had just told them about this morning's discussion. "I'll give Matt credit for finding a way to end an argument with her." Gordo said with a smile. "I may have to try that sometime."

"You are not kissing Miranda like that!" Lizzie replied in mock anger.

"I wouldn't dream of it" he laughed. "Matt would have my hide before you did!"

"So, what do you think about the idea of having a talk with Kate?"

"I don't think I can trust her yet, but if Miranda's willing, I think we should try. Maybe she has changed. We won't know unless we take that step."

"You just made you mother very proud." The smile she wore was proof of her words.

~~~~~~~~

It didn't take more than one look at Matt for Jo to see how nervous he felt. "I expect it's normal to be nervous."

"I don't think nervous begins to cover it. These sessions are important in more ways than I can count. I can't let this not work, yet if I push too hard, that could be exactly what happens. Everything depends on this."

"I know how important this is, but you really should relax. How about some music?" Before he could answer, she put in a cassette Miranda had given her.

As the music began, he recognized it instantly. He turned to her, both amused and incredulous. "Should I ask which one of you had this bright idea?"

"Sorry, I promised not to tell."

~~~~~~~~

"Lizzie, I appreciate the thought, really, but how much help are you going to be when you're still cast-and-crutch bound yourself?"

She was visibly offended by that. "I'll have you know, DAVID," he winced at the way she used his name, "that I've been practicing a lot with these things, and I can show you a thing or two about NOT ending up on your butt. And how to get back up ON YOUR OWN if you do."

He had realized his blunder as soon as he made it. "You're right, Lizzie, I didn't think. I'm sorry."

"Agreed."

"Ouch."

Mrs. Gordon was staying clear of the exchange of fire. Sensing a lull, he cut in. "Lizzie, just remember that he is a man, and they're prone to speaking without thinking."

Gordo just shook his head. "Great! You're already ganging up on me. How does Matt handle having three of you there?"

"Ask him yourself sometime. Just be prepared for him to say anything. More than a few times, I've wondered if this was like that one movie you had us watch. The one with the pods."

He smiled at the reference. "I've been wondering how long it would be before somebody mentioned 'Invasion of the Body Snatchers' when talking about him. But, really, is he that different?"

Lizzie had to think for a moment. "He's getting more and more like the old Matt every day. But still, he'll say and do things that make me wonder who he is anymore."

A knock on the door interrupted them. "Mr. Gordon, I see you have company." It was his attending physician, Dr. Murray. "I managed to get Dr. Benoit to agree to your release if this exam goes well, although I nearly needed to use a club on him." Gordo laughed at the reference to his cardiologist's bulldog nature. "I can begin whenever you're ready."

"I take it he hasn't found a cause yet."

"No, and I've never seen him in as foul a mood. Pity any intern that crosses him for a while."

"He hasn't been cross with me yet, but I'd still like to get out of the line of fire, so I'm ready to begin."

~~~~~~~~

"Are you sure you don't want me to stay?" Jo asked. They were in the waiting area of Dr. Hyde. It was a very generic waiting area in a generic looking mini-mail clinic.

"I'm sure. You've been great about all this, but this is something I need to do myself."

"I couldn't do any less than I have. I wish I could do more."

"I would expect no less from my friend's wife." Came a familiar, eternally calm voice.

"David?!" Matt was surprised to see his father's friend again, and here. "Are you the doctor?"

The man smiled. "No. I never had much formal schooling. I was just having lunch with a former student of mine. I believe Ian is the doctor you speak of, as this is his clinic."

"Are you Matthew McGuire?" Another man in workout clothes was now standing next to David.

"Yes, I'm Matt."

"I'm Dr. Ian Hyde. Do you two know each other?"

"His father is a friend, and I helped Matt with a project once. He is an impressive young man, much like a former student of mine." Matt blushed at the complement.

A smile crossed Dr. Hyde's face. "I see." He turned back to Matt. "Did you bring your workout clothes?"

"Yep." He picked up the duffle bag.

"Good. First we talk, then we work."

~~~~~~~~

A/N: I've never been to anger management, and I'm not someone who likes to fake it. So I ask your forgiveness for not writing up a session for you.

~~~~~~~~

A little before three, Gordo and Lizzie had just settled on the Gordons' living room couch when the phone rang. "I'll get it" Mrs. Gordon said as she moved to the cordless unit. "Hello, Gordon residence. Oh, hello Jo, how are you?" A pause. "Yes, they're both right here. Would you like to speak to one of them?" A brief pause. "Hang on." She spoke as she walked to Lizzie. "Your mother for you."

"Thanks" she took the phone. Mrs. Gordon left the room. "Hey, mom, what's up?" A pause. "How did it go?" A longer pause. Lizzie smiled in barely contained laughter. "Well, I guess that was to be expected, but I'm glad he likes it." A pause. "He's okay with the idea. The thing now is when do was do this, and who asks." A longer pause. Lizzie's jaw dropped. "What?! What gave you that idea?" An even longer pause. "I guess that makes sense. Do you think he's up to that?" A brief pause. "You're right there, this is minor compared to what he would do for her." A pause. "I'll ask." She placed a hand over the mouthpiece. "If Kate agrees, would you be up to meeting her tomorrow at my place?"

"Sure. We can do it in your back yard. I need some time outside."

She returned to the call. "He says he can, but he would like it out back. Is that okay?" A brief pause. "Alright. I think Ethan's personal number is still in my address book by my phone. You might want to have him use that." A brief pause. "Okay, I'll see you later. Goodbye, mom." After a brief pause, she hung up.

Gordo couldn't wait. "Unless I'm mistaken, it sounded like she wants Matt to set this up."

"Yeah. She figures that since Ethan called him about the engagement, Matt could call Ethan about this, and then Ethan could convince Kate."

Gordo shook his head. "That still sounds so strange, those two engaged. But I like the idea. Matt and Ethan would be like Jimmy Carter. I just hope this time the success is long term." Lizzie had a 'what are you talking about' look. "I'll explain later. Right now, I want to know why you nearly started laughing."

Lizzie smiled again. "Remember when I told you about how Matt was going to start anger management counseling, and how the guy he's going to see includes judo, for the discipline it requires?"

Now Gordo smiled. "Yeah. I take it today was the day?"

"First session. Mom said he likes it, and he isn't complaining, much, but you can tell by watching him that he is sore all over. It's not really a surprise, but she's being all motherly about it. Shouldn't take too long for her to drive Matt up the wall."

Mrs. Gordon placed drinks on the coffee table. "With everything going on, I'm amazed at the restraint she's shown. So many parents would become overprotective to the point of inadvertently hurting their child's growth as a person. I hope you realize how good you have it, Lizzie."

"I do."

~~~~~~~~

Ethan and Kate were talking in the Craft's rec room (A/N: Fully clothed!) when his cell phone started ringing. He grabbed it, opened it, and thanked his laziness for getting one that let you take incoming calls just by opening it. "Hello." Brief pause. "Matt, how did . . . oh, Lizzie gave it to you. What's up?" A long pause. "Wow. Who came up with this idea?" A pause. Ethan got a big smile. "Why do I think you did more than you're saying?" A brief pause, than Ethan's eyes were dancing. "Easy, Matt. It doesn't matter who. I think you've got a good idea. Call back in an hour, while I talk to Kate about this, okay." A brief pause. "Okay, bye." He closed the phone.

"What was that all about?"

"Are you sitting down?"

"Yes. Why?"

"You know all the talks we've had about you trying to make up with Lizzie, Gordo, and Miranda?"

"Yes." She sounded despondent. "But I told you, while there might be a chance with the others, I don't see how Miranda could forgive me. I know I couldn't. And if she won't do it, the others won't, and I can't ask them to."

"You don't have to ask. They want to meet with you tomorrow to try to work things out. All three of them."

She was clearly astonished. "Even Miranda?! How?"

"Yes, even Miranda. And I don't know exactly how, but I'll give ten-to-one that Matt is responsible. And before you ask, I'm invited, but both Matt and I are to be no closer than shouting range. This is to be between just you four."

"I'd rather you were closer, but I guess it makes sense. It could get nasty, and having somebody get protective could end things too fast."

"And I'm sure I'm not the only one they're worried about. Remember how Matt's voice turned when he asked you about if you were going to bother Miranda?"

She shuttered. "Yes, and the look in his eyes. I'm glad he'll be with you, not us."

"I'm not sure how to take that" he teased.

She lightly slapped his shoulder. "You know what I meant."

"Does that mean you'll do it?"

"Yes. I need to do this. And the sooner we do it, the less time I have to worry about it."

~~~~~~

"How you thought you were going to get any sleep without dealing with those aches is beyond me." Miranda chided Matt.

"Really, it's not that OUCH . . . bad." He said the last word resigned to the fact that his cry of pain had betrayed him. "I'm just not used to it. It'll be fine, really."

"Until you get used to it, you WILL let one of us help you." His mother's words left no room for argument.

The coffee table had been moved from the middle of the McGuire living room. In its place, Matt lay on his stomach, while Jo taught Miranda how to give the type of therapeutic massage she had used on his neck and arm Saturday. Sam found the whole situation rather amusing. "Just remind yourself that this was the first day. I'm sure you've got some even more interesting lessons to come."

"You're not helping, dad."

"Aside from the soreness, how did you like it?" Miranda asked.

"It was pretty good. Dr. Hyde's a nice guy. He even takes jokes about the name well."

"You told a Dr. Jekyll/Mr. Hyde joke to a judo instructor? What am I going to do with you."

"Whatever you . . ."

"Please don't say things like that when I'm in the room, Matt." Lizzie interrupted.

"Sorry, sis." He changed topic. "How was you're day with Gordo."

"About as good as two cast-and-crutch-bound people can have. They still don't know what happened, but not for lack of trying. That doctor of his is almost possessed with a need to found an answer."

"At least he's still trying. Are you ready for tomorrow? The way Ethan talked, I think Kate's already nervous."

"I can't get over how you two are getting along."

"Mutual goals. First was you and Gordo, now you three and Kate. I have no idea if things will stay like this. And you didn't answer the question OUCH! was that necessary?"

"Don't harass my friend. We're all nervous, hon. Just because we're doing this doesn't mean we trust her. She has a lot to answer for."

~~~~~~~~

A/N: Tomorrow should prove very important. But first, Matt and Miranda have to face tonight, on separate mats.


	32. Fear/Fantasy

**No Time to Waste**   
**by TheRealXenocide**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters, settings, or anything else you recognize from the show Lizzie McGuire. The plot, at it's base, has been around since Homer, and this variant since Henry Ford. However, this is the first I've seen it applied to Lizzie.

  
**Chapter 32**   
**Fear/Fantasy**

  
When Matt, Miranda, and Jo settled down for the night, everyone was tense. This was the first night that Matt and Miranda would have to at least start the night separated since Matt made his deal with Dr. Gordon. While nobody knew quite what to expect, none of them expected a good night's sleep.

~~~~~~~~

Night. They were running. They had to run. Their pursuers were everywhere. He was tiring. She was tired. "We can't slow down! Keep moving!"

"I can't!" She stumbled to a halt, barely making it to a boulder that came waist heigh to her, where she placed an arm to keep herself from falling. Her other hand was on her gut. Her breathing was labored, at best, and she sounded like she might vomit from exhaustion.

He stopped when he saw her stop, and keep a lookout. He was trying to keep moving, knowing that adrenaline alone was keeping him from being worse off than she was. They had been running nonstop for hours. Somehow, their pursuers were not on top of them. 'That's a first' he thought. But they couldn't rest here, it was too open. "Please, I know you're tired. I'm tired. But we can't rest here. There's nothing to hide in here. We have to find someplace to hide."

"There IS nowhere to hide!" Came the voice that chilled him. He turned back around, and there they were. All in shadows, but he knew who they were. They had them surrounded. He'd have to fight. Probably kill. Probably die. "You're not good enough for her!" came the voice again. Soon, their faces would be in the light. Soon, the worst part of his nightmare would be in front of him again. The part that hurt his soul the most.

But then, something strange happened. The scene started to blur, to swirl, to . . . change. He had never had this happen before. Suddenly, he found himself strong again, and he had a sword, shining in the sunlight. He didn't need to see the rest to know what he'd find, but he looked anyway.

~~

"MATT, WAKE UP! PLEASE WAKE UP!" Miranda was screaming at him, her panic obvious. She had been awoke by their strange connection, to find him thrashing so violently she was almost afraid to approach. She had already shaken him, pried his eyes open, everything she could think of. She'd already kissed him hard twice, but all with no reaction. Jo was also awake, and was about to get the phone.

Then suddenly, he stilled. Jo's panic spiked, and she was about to call the paramedics, when she heard Miranda's voice. "Wait. Don't do it yet."

Her voice was far too calm for Jo's liking right now. "What do you mean WAIT!? My son goes from convulsions to DEAD calm, and you tell my to WAIT!"

Miranda stood to face her. She tried to remain calm, but it unnerved her to see this woman, whom she admired for her cool under stress, start to lose it. "The pain in my head is GONE! You remember that, the thing that somehow let's Matt and I know when the other one needs us! That's what woke me, but now it's vanished!"

In her panic for her son, Jo took the worst possible meaning. "he's . . . dead?"

"No. He's still breathing. I don't know exactly what's going on, but I know he's alive, and I don't feel the pain right know. It's like . . . I just know his not in trouble anymore."

"Just wake him. We should know what's happened. I NEED to know."

"Let's try together first." Miranda squeezed herself between the wall and Matt's shoulder, while Jo sat on the cot and scooted along it until she was at he's other shoulder. Together, they shook him. Nothing. Harder. He stirred, but didn't wake.

"I think the next step is your's alone."

With those words from Jo, Miranda leaned over him. First, she took his jaw in hand, and shook lightly. "Matt, wake up. Come in, Matt, wake up."

Just as she was about to kiss him again, he stirred. "Yes, my lady, Sir Matthew at your command." he said groggily, his eyes still closed.

The relief they both felt was quickly chased away by incredulity. "Sir Matthew?!" they said in unison.

Tears of relief, and laughter, were starting to shine Jo's cheeks. "What on earth is going through his head?"

"You've known him longer than I have, I was hoping you could tell me!"

Jo shook her head. "Teenage boys don't generally share their fantasies with mom. Now, please wake him so we can figure out what happened."

Miranda turned back to him, and started to lightly smack his cheeks. She tried to talk in a drill sergeant voice. "Hey! Wake up, Matt. Comeon, Matt, wake up!"

He stirred. "Mmm, huh?" His eyes started to flicker open. "Whazappening?" His eyes opened, and he saw Miranda. He wasn't sure quite what to make of the look on her face, but at the moment, he didn't care. He moved into an embrace with her. "What a relief it is to see you!"

Jo saw the mischievous smile creep across Miranda's face before the girl spoke. "I'm glad we finally got you awake," she paused, then hit him with it, "Sir Matthew."

At those words, Matt nearly broke a record with his blush. "What are you talking about?" he lied.

The door flew open. Sam was standing there, clearly worried. "What's all the shouting about?"

They explained everything they saw, and heard, from Miranda waking to that moment. When they were finished, instead of being embarrassed, Matt was very interested in what Miranda had said about herself. "So you're saying that this thing of ours shut off for you when I settled down?"

"Yeah. It was strange, but I knew you'd be okay. I wish I knew more about this."

"You weren't the only one to have something strange happen. I was having the same dream as before, but just before the final confrontation, it changed. I can't remember ever having a dream change into another, older dream in the middle of the action before. And it wasn't another nightmare, either, but an old fantasy of mine."

"Sir Matthew?"

He blushed again, but only slightly. "My version of the 'damsel in distress' fantasy, with me as a knight in shining armor. It's been awhile since that one showed up. The point is, my nightmare didn't get to the worst part. It just faded away."

"Like my pain. I wonder if that kind of fading is a normal part of our healing?"

"I have no idea," Jo remarked, "and I don't think any of us should speculate tonight."

Sam agreed. "We'll call Dr. Gordon tomorrow to ask. But for now, let's try to get some sleep."

~~~~~~~~

About an hour later, Miranda was being shook awake by Matt. While she hadn't experienced the fading Matt had described, he had been able to rouse her by normal means, which they took as a good sign. Of course, this also meant that Jo wasn't going to let them lay together. While they both had other nightmares that night, neither needed help. They both also had other dreams, and they didn't really want those disturbed.

~~~~~~~~

Jo awoke to the sound of shrill beeping. It took a moment to register that it was a smoke alarm.

"Whazza noise bout?" Miranda asked sleepily as she sat up.

Jo first turned to check on Matt. Out like a light. "Wake Matt while I check." When she got to the door, she felt it. Cool to the touch. Carefully, she opened it. Nothing.

Then she heard Lizzie's voice. "Dad, unplug the smoke alarm before I wake everyone else!"

"Lizzie, why did you try this again after the last time?"

Realizing the comedy of errors that must be taking place, Jo headed full stride to her kitchen. Sure enough, when she got there, she saw Lizzie hobbling around the kitchen, while Sam was at the now open smoke alarm. Smoke and steam were bellowing from the running sink. "Lizzie, no more cooking until you learn how."

~~~~~~~~

The rest of the morning was without incident. Miranda went to be with Lily, who had a rough night herself, while Lizzie, Matt, and Jo got the back patio straightened out for the meeting with Kate. Trying to avoid a 'showdown at high noon' feel to things, the meeting was set for one o'clock. It was just before noon when the phone rang. Jo answered in the kitchen. "Hello." A brief pause. "Young lady, I don't think this is a good idea." A longer pause. "I see. All right, but you had better behave yourself." Placing the receiver on the counter, she walked to the back door. "Matt, telephone." As he came up to her, she stopped him long enough to warn him. "It's Melina."

~~

"Hello, Melina, what do you want?" His voice was stiff. Not threatening, but unfriendly.

Her voice was apologetic. "I know you have good reason to be mad at me, but I thought you should know some things. Mom found out."

Matt winced. "How did she take it?"

"Well, the fact that I made a blubbering fool of myself while telling her helped. But she's upset. Every time I see her look at me now, I can see it. I hurt her, Matt. She doesn't trust me anymore."

"Do you think she should?" That came out meaner than he intended.

A pause. "I earned that. Lanny's parents know, to. We had a big meeting yesterday to talk about it. I swear I've cried more this week than I have my whole life. Anyway, we didn't want you to worry about him," he noticed her wording, "so you should know that we're both grounded until the end of summer. No phone after this call, no tv, nothing except letters."

"Wow, that going to be nearly three months."

"Yeah, well, that's just the beginning." She felt herself start to go again, took a couple of breaths, and continued. "If I'm not pregnant, we're both going to spend to next year in separate military schools."

"Bloody hell, you two really pissed them off."

"PLEASE, Matt, it's hard enough to think about without commentary."

"You're right. I shouldn't be acting like this. What happens after the one year?"

"That's the odd part. They all agreed that, if we still want to be a couple after all that time apart, they'd be okay with it, as long as we keep our pants on."

"Well, that's something at least. You said if you're not pregnant. What if you are?"

"That was the hardest part of the meeting. In the end, they decided not to make the mistake they've seen others make and throw one or both of us out. They can't do that to their grandkid. So, since his place has the extra room, and we want the kid to have both parents, the baby and I would be staying with his family, with mom sending money to help feed me and such. I really don't know how it will all work out, but they want to help, so it could be worse."

"I guess that's as good as could be hoped for. Listen, I know it's going to be rough on you, but I'd like to help, if I can."

"What? After what I did, I thought . . ."

"No, you didn't, but that's not the point. You and Lanny have both been my friends for a long time. I can't just drop you two so easily. I still care what happens to you, and I'd like to try to be friends again, all of us."

"Really? I'd like that."

"Not so fast. We still have a problem between us. Miranda. Can you deal with her being a part of my life? The part you thought was yours? Because if you can't . . ."

"Please don't finish that. I know I've been stupid about this. And I admit, I think I still feel something for you. But it's a pale shadow compared to what I feel for Lanny. I'm sorry I acted like I did, and I had no right to hit her. I was being such a stupid little girl. I wish you and her nothing but the best, Matt. Can you forgive me?"

"I thank you for that, but it's not me you need to say this to. Would you be willing to apologize to Miranda?"

She had to pause for a moment. "Yes, I can do that. But how, this is my last phone call for a while, and I'm not allowed visitors."

"I'll explain things to her, and you can write her a letter. That way, you can be sure to say everything you feel you need to."

"Good idea. Let me grab this pen and paper. Okay, what's her address."

That when he realized that, while he where she lived in relation to the rest of town, he didn't know her mailing address. "Hang on." He searched the address book sitting by the phone, found it, and read it off.

"Thanks. And thank you for listening to me."

"Sure. Good luck."

"I'll need it. Bye."

"Bye." He hung up. Smiling, he headed back outside.

His mother saw the smile. "Everything okay?"

"I can't tell you most of it but, yeah, I think everything's going to be okay."

"I hope things go well this afternoon." Lizzie remarked.

~~~~~~~~

A/N: Lizzie, and you, will find out next chapter.


	33. War or Peace?

**No Time to Waste**   
**by TheRealXenocide**

**Disclaimer** : I do not own the characters, settings, or anything else you recognize from the show Lizzie McGuire. The plot, at it's base, has been around since Homer, and this variant since Henry Ford. However, this is the first I've seen it applied to Lizzie.

  
**Chapter 33**   
**War or Peace?**

  
The first of the meeting's principles to arrive was Gordo, driven by his father on his lunch break. Matt, who was the only one inside at the time, let them in. "Lizzie's in back with mom getting things ready." That's when he noticed Gordo's appearance. "What are you going to do with those pants when that cast comes off?"

"Charity." Gordo's pelvic injury meant his cast ran from just above his ankle to his waist on his right side. There was also a 3 inch wide band around the top, forming an uninterrupted beltline to help him keep his pants up. However, it also required pants larger than Gordo could possibly wear once it was gone. His leg and knee were at such an angle that he could sit or lay down, but neither was easy.

"How did your night go, Matt?" Dr. Gordon asked.

"Oh, man! We were going to call you this morning, but Lizzie set off the smoke alarm this morning trying to make breakfast, and we forgot."

"Wait. Lizzie was cooking?" Gordo couldn't believe it. "Why would she do that after last time?"

"Probably because Miranda made breakfast for everyone yesterday and the day before. She even let me help."

Gordo's eyebrows almost reached his hairline. "Miranda and you cooked?"

"Yup."

"And nobody suffered?"

"David!"

"It's okay. Miranda's mom has been teaching her for awhile, and she kept me to easy stuff. Come on, let's get you to the back."

As they followed Matt in, Dr. Gordon spoke up. "Was there something in particular you wanted to tell me about?"

"A couple of things, actually. But I think it can wait until later."

"I had a cancellation for four today. I could come by earlier than I had planned and talk to you two together before I take David home. How does that sound?"

"I have to ask Miranda, but it sounds good to me."

He ignored Gordo making the sound of a cracking whip.

~~~~

Once Gordo was settled on the seat, his father excused himself to return to his office. The small patio table had a pitcher of water and glasses already in place. Lizzie sat next to him. "Hey, handsome."

He was grinning ear-to-ear, hearing her say that. "Hey, beautiful."

"I think I'll go back inside." Matt hurried toward the door.

"Is there a problem, little brother?"

"Please tell me we aren't that sappy, at least when others are around."

"No, you two just make out when others are around."

Gordo tried to bury his laugh, and only half succeeded. Matt rolled his eyes. "That only happened coming out of nightmares!"

Gordo finally regained control of himself (sort of). "Come on, guys, enough." He changed subjects. "How are you doing, Matt? I know what happened Monday, but I haven't seen you or Miranda since then."

Matt took a seat, heavily. "This has been the strangest week of my life. I don't think there's enough time to tell you everything I can. And the stuff I can't," he shook his head in disbelief, "if I hadn't been there, I doubt I'd believe it."

"Sounds like I really need to sit down and catch up with you two." He looked deep in thought. "With everything that's been happening, we've got to be careful not to drift apart."

That took Lizzie by surprise. "What do you mean, drift apart? That can't happen to us, can it?"

"Think about it. You and I are finally a couple. No matter how much she wanted this for us, she could end up feeling like a third wheel if we're not careful. Add to that her new romance with Matt, and it's a real concern."

"I don't want to do that to her." Matt was clearly worried by this. "You two have been her friends for so long, that would tear her up inside. I nearly lost two friends over this. I know what it feels like."

"None of us what it to happen." Gordo reminded him. "There is something I think we can do to prevent it."

After a pause of about two seconds, Lizzie blurted out. "Don't just sit there, tell us!"

Gordo smiled at her. "While we will want time to ourselves, as they will, why can't we do some of the things we did as a trio as a quartet?"

It took a moment for that to sink in. "Double date, with my brother? Do you know how weird that sounds?"

"Lizzie, it's not like we wouldn't still do some things with just the three of us, but we'd have to be careful not to make Miranda feel left out."

"Left out of what?" Miranda asked as she walked toward the table. Jo had brought her back, and now left the kids alone.

"I was just talking about how we need to be careful not let our relationships make us drift apart as friends."

She sat down. "Good to know you're as depressing as always." He arched his eyebrows at her. "Sorry. I know it's something to think about, but I'd rather deal with it after we're done with Kate."

Matt had been watching her. He stood up, and moved behind her. "You've already gotten yourself so tense, I can see it just looking at you. Here, I can at least try to help you relax a little." He started working on her shoulders.

At first she jumped at his touch, then leaned in. "That feels nice."

Gordo saw the look on Lizzie's face. "Lizzie, you're going to have to get used to seeing things like that," he turned to Matt, "both of you are."

"All of us, you mean." Miranda added. "I know it will be weird for me to see you two the first few times, and I recall you making some noise when we kissed in front of you."

Gordo's grin returned at the reminder. "You're right. We really should find the time to talk this out. Do any of you have plans for tomorrow?"

"Well, mom was going to take me to the j . . ." Matt stopped himself short. "To go shopping with her. But that shouldn't take to long."

Lizzie eyed him speculatively, but let it go. "I have no plans, although I was going to see if I could spend time with Miranda. You know, just the girls."

"My folks wanted me to spend more time with Lily. She's still upset about all this, not that I can blame her. But I could probably break away for something like this."

"Lily won't mind?" Matt asked.

Miranda got a sly grin. "If I tell her it will help us, she'll be okay. You really won her over. I'd think she has a crush on you, except for her constantly asking about what she'd get to do as an aunt."

Before Matt could respond, Gordo did. "WHAT?! An aunt? Already?" Eyes bulging and talking fast, it would have been funny if the others didn't all have the same worry.

"Calm down, hon, your heart!" "Take it easy, man!" "I'm not pregnant!" Came simultaneously.

He started to calm down. Miranda explained "when we explained to her about us, she asked if we were a mommy and daddy yet. We told her no, but Matt added that we would some day, and that would make her an aunt." She smiled. "She seemed to like the idea."

Lizzie was upset with him, and smacked his shoulder. "Don't do that to yourself! We still have no idea what happened to your heart, and I'm not ready to be a widow yet."

"How can you be a widow if we're not married yet?" Take earned him another shoulder slap.

"Man, you scared all of us going off like that." Matt was still annoyed. "How many times do you think you're going to be able to pull off that phoenix act?"

That caused Gordo to do a double take. "Phoenix?!" Then he started to chuckle. "I guess I can see the connection. Okay, you guys, I get it. I'll try to stay calm, but please don't say things like that."

"I guess we can handle that."

"Matt, can you get the door?" Jo called from the kitchen.

"Sure, mom" he called back. Turning back to the others. "That's probably them."

As he took off, nobody had any doubts that he meant Kate and Ethan. "So," Lizzie asked, "anybody have a plan for this?"

"Oh, yeah, I've got a plan for her." Miranda replied. The way she said that made Lizzie and Gordo worried . . . for Kate.

~~

When Matt opened the door, he wasn't disappointed. "Hi, you two, come on in." He was trying to sound welcoming, but it sounded too forced to his own ears, so he dropped it. "They're waiting for you in back, Kate. Do you want to come with us, Ethan, or wait for me in the living room?"

Ethan smiled at that. "I don't trust myself with this thing yet." He lifted into view the slender white cane he had. "So if you two will lend a hand getting me there, I'll wait." He was folding it up as he spoke, and it soon fit in the palm of his hand.

As they led him toward the couch, he asked "am I right in guessing we're both banned from the fun, Matt?"

"Yeah. I don't know if you've got a record like mine, but they figure better safe than sorry. Besides, it gives me a chance to talk to you about some things. That is, if you don't mind." I saw his comment about his record had the desired effect.

Ethan responded first. "I don't mind talking to you. As I said before, I figure I owe you for giving me the kick I needed. But what did you mean by 'a record like yours'?"

He faked a grimace, something he had gotten very good at in his thirteen years. "You weren't supposed to know about that. Forget I said anything. Now," he turned to Kate and put on his fake British accent, "if you'll follow me, the others are waiting."

"Okaaay." Kate replied. She was uncomfortable with the unanswered question.

"Hello, Kate." Jo's voice from the doorway startled them. "It's good to see you again, Ethan."

"Hello, Mrs. McGuire. How is everything?"

"Predictably busy, but we're getting through. I'd like to stay and talk, but they're waiting for Kate in back, and I think Matt wants to talk to you, so if you boys are fine in here, I'll take Kate to the others."

"Thank you, Mrs. McGuire." Kate replied, both relieved and intimidated. Uneasy as she was by whatever Matt was hiding, this woman's presence always made her feel inadequate.

"I'll be in the kitchen if you boys need anything. The others are this way, Kate." She left the room, Kate following. When they came through the door, Jo knew the girl was in for it. The look on Miranda's face spoke volumes. 'I can't blame her, but I hope she'll give this a chance.' "Lizzie, I'll be in the kitchen if you need anything."

"Thanks, mom." Lizzie replied automatically. Jo left, and for a moment, all was still, nobody quite knowing where to begin. "Have a seat, Kate." Lizzie finally offered.

"Thanks." Her obvious nervousness was so unlike her, the others weren't sure what to make of it. "Um, before we start, can I ask you something, about Matt?"

"What, one man's not enough? Gonna try for mine?" Miranda fired.

Her words cut. Kate knew her reputation as well as they did. She also knew it was a reputation she'd earned. "No. I'm happy with Ethan. It's something he said. When Ethan asked about them not being allowed back here, he said it was better safe then sorry. But he let slip something about 'a record like his'. May I ask what that means?"

Lizzie was alarmed by her brother's 'slip', guessing it was deliberate. She tried to laugh it off. "Oh, nothing, don't worry about . . ."

"No." Miranda cut in. "If she wants to know, it's fine with me. It'll give her fair warning." She looked directly at Kate. "A few days ago, Matt told two of his best friends about us. One of them, a girl named Melina, didn't take it very well because she had feelings for him he hadn't none about. Things got bad, and she punched me. She then got thrown across the room by Matt." The look on Kate's face was everything she'd wanted. "So you see, we didn't want to take a chance on him feeling I needed protecting here, so he stays in the living room until he's told to come."

The other two were alarmed by Miranda. Her threat was clear. If Kate misbehaved, Matt could pounce. Kate's face showed she registered this as well, but instead of snapping, she hung her head. That surprised them. "I've earned that. You have no reason to trust me not to try something. I'll be honest, Miranda. Ethan and I spoke about me trying to come back to you guys, but I was afraid. Of you. I didn't think there was a chance you could forgive me the things I've done to you and you're friends."

"I don't know if I can." She smiled slightly. "It does seem that our men had the same idea, though. This meeting was, in part, Matt's idea. So I agreed to this for him. However," her smile fell, "you have a lot to answer for."

"I know" was Kate's only reply. Lizzie and Gordo both realized what was coming. They didn't like it, but they knew Miranda had been carrying around a lot of anger for Kate, and she needed to do this if they were doing to get anywhere.

"Then let's begin at the beginning."

~~

"Was there something specific you wanted to ask about?" Ethan asked.

"Yeah, there is. But I need to ask you to promise not to tell anyone what I'm going to talk about."

"Trusting me with confidences? Are you sure that's a good idea? I mean, I'll do it, but our ladies aren't on good terms yet."

"I know. But I'm hoping that will improve. And I don't know anyone else I can ask these questions of, except people I don't want knowing I'm asking these questions."

Ethan's face broke into a smile. "I gentleman doesn't kiss and tell."

Matt started laughing. "I don't want anything about specific people! You dated my sister, remember?"

"My head isn't THAT bad, yet." He let Matt stop laughing before he continued. "Okay, I promise not to tell anyone. Now, what's on your mind?"

"Well," he was nervous about talking at this, "from what you said about you're . . . ah . . . dating habits when we saw you in the hospital, and what I stopped you from saying ever the phone, you have some experience with women. Physical experience." If Ethan hadn't been blind, he would have seen a most interesting shade of crimson on Matt's face.

He didn't need to see to tell Matt's discomfort. He remembered his own when he asked his uncle what it sounded like Matt was asking him. It took great effort not to laugh at the situation. "Are you asking for advice on how to give a woman pleasure?"

Matt's red deepened. "Well, yeah, I am. I don't know anything, not really, and I don't want to ruin things for her. If you don't want to talk about this, I understand, but . . ."

"Slow down, man." Matt had started talking too fast again. "I had a similar talk with an uncle a couple of years ago, so I know what it's like to ask. But I need to ask you something even more embarrassing."

"That's possible?"

"Yes, it is." He drew a deep breath. "How far have you gotten, with ANY girl?"

Matt audibly gulped. "I guess it is possible."

~~~~

Miranda's list of Kate's offenses was into its twentieth minute, with no sign of slowing down. That wasn't what Lizzie found most impressive about this, though. To her amazement, Kate just sat there and took it. It was this that convinced Lizzie that Kate really had changed. What happened next cinched it. Miranda had already started on freshman year when Kate finally interrupted her. "You forgot something."

Miranda paused, momentarily stunned. Finally, she responded. "No I haven't. I've kept score on you, and if I ever feel like being nice to you, I review the list. I haven't forgotten anything."

"Saving it for last, or did you drop it now that you've found Matt?" She sounded honestly curious.

"What are you talking about? Matt isn't in this. He never got involved with you, except that time he gave you a bath."

"Yes, but if I hadn't gotten involved, you might still be with Larry." As soon as she said that, she realized that this was the first Miranda had heard about that one. "Oh, no."

Miranda's eyes turned dangerous. "What. Do. You. Mean. By. That?"

Kate paled, and started to shake under Miranda's glare. "I thought you knew by now, with all the time Gordo has spent around him." Realizing she wasn't going to be able to worm her way out of this, she confessed. "When I saw that argument you two had in the Digital Bean, I encouraged a friend of a friend to start showing an interest in him. I told her it was just a game, but the truth is, I wanted to break you up."

Miranda was shaking in rage. "You evil BITCH!" Miranda had been sitting across the table from Kate. On the word bitch, she lunged at her.

Jo, who had been in the kitchen, and thus close enough to hear her, came to the door to check. "MIRANDA, STOP!"

~~

At this point in the lesson, both boys were very red. Neither, however, was willing to be the first to call a stop to it. Until they heard Jo's call to Miranda. "What the hell?!" Matt exclaimed.

"Sound like trouble. Should we check?"

Matt had to work wonders within himself to keep from charging outside. "I want to, but I don't trust myself."

"That's twice you've said something like that. What gives?"

"Long story."

"Give me the notes version."

"I threw a friend across this room when she punched Miranda."

It took a moment for Ethan to recover. "You're right, it sounds like a long story. But if your friend hit first, what you did was understandable."

"It's not what I did that's the problem, but what I could have done if Miranda hadn't called me off."

"I see. Still, if you'll forgive me this, it sounds like Miranda's the one needing calling off. Will you take me there?"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

~~

When they got to the back, things had settled down some. Miranda was standing at her seat, looking like she could leap at any second. Kate was sitting on the patio, her chair laying between her and the table. Jo was standing between them, and Lizzie and Gordo looked like they were in shock. Matt led Ethan to Kate, put his hand on her shoulder, and left him to go to Miranda's side. "What happened?"

She was barely keeping herself off Kate. "Do you remember when I told you I had been going out with Larry Tudgeman the summer after eighth grade?"

"Yeah, you said he was you're first deep kiss." He winced when he heard himself say that. "Damn, I wasn't supposed to say that, was I?"

"No, but in this case, it's okay." Her glare was still on Kate. "Do you remember how I said we both knew, even then, that it was starting to come to an end?"

"Yeah, but what does that have to do . . . oh no." It finally hit him.

"Oh, yes. It seems that our break up had help. Help provided by Kate."

Ethan was surprised by this. "But why would she do that? It makes no sense."

"I did it for one reason. To hurt Miranda." She felt Ethan's hand tense. "You know what kind for person I've been, Ethan."

"Yes, but why? What made you do something like that?"

"Because you hurt the ones you love." Light dawned for Gordo as he recited that familiar phrase. All eyes turned to him. "Tell us why you've been willing to put yourself through this, Kate? The truth."

She didn't know what else to do, so she answered, thou reluctantly. "Because I miss you. I didn't realize how good I had it with you guys until I left you to be 'Miss Popular'. But I was sure it was too late by then."

"So instead of facing what you feared," Gordo cut in, "you attacked it. Or rather, us."

"Yes." The shame and contempt in her voice rang true. "I'm such a coward."

"No." Lizzie replied. Everything finally made sense for her. "You were back then, but not now. You wouldn't have put yourself though this if you were still like that. You would have just left in a huff and planned your revenge."

"She's right." Gordo was smiling at Lizzie. "You didn't have to admit to what you did to help break up Miranda and Larry, but you did. Under the circumstances, that wasn't cowardice, that was bravery bordering on stupidity."

Miranda was still in a fury. "I can't believe you! She admits to manipulating Larry to hurt me, and you sound like she's the victim! I'm the one that got hurt, remember? Don't you remember how bad it hurt me when Larry and I broke it off?"

"Of course I remember. I was there with you that whole day." Lizzie answered.

"Miranda." At the sound of his voice, Miranda turned to look at Matt. She could have melted into those eyes. "I'm not going to ask you to forgive her. I don't think anyone will. But I will ask you to consider that maybe, just maybe, she's changed. We both know that people can change. Look at me. I'm I the same boy who had that crush on you years ago?"

"No. But what does that have to do with this? You never did anything like she has."

"The point is, she can change, just like me. You don't have to forgive, and I can't ask you to forget. But is it so much to ask you to consider that she isn't like that anymore? That maybe, with Ethan's help, she's become someone better. Someone close to the girl you've told me she used to be. She sounded like a good person."

"She was." She sighed. "What would you have me do? I can't make friends with her so easily, not after all she's done."

"But you don't have to be enemies anymore, do you?" She looked puzzled. "She can't take back what she's done any more than Melina can take back that punch." That got Miranda's attention. "But if she's admitting to her mistakes, and asking for a fresh start, can't you at least call a . . ." he was snapping his fingers, looking for the right word.

"Cease-fire?" Gordo supplied.

"Thank you. Just a cease-fire. Keep your guard up, but give her the chance to show if she's changed, if this change is real, and if it holds. Is that so much to ask?"

Miranda stood silent, but everyone could see the internal conflict written on her face. This battle, like Gordo's days before, was fierce. But unlike him, when the battle was decided, she wanted Kate to know just how precarious her position was. "On some conditions."

Kate saw hope, and grabbed at it. "Name them."

"First, understand that I don't trust you, so do not expect me to be any better than civil to you for a long time. Second, only if Lizzie and Gordo can do at least as much. And before they say anything, you need to confess anything you've done to them they don't know about. If we find out the hard way, game over."

Kate swallowed hard when she heard the last part. "But, I don't remember everything."

"Wait," Lizzie cut in, "what if you admit to what you consider the worst things you've done that we don't know about."

"And I want the whole story on why you dropped us the way you did." Gordo added. "I know you wanted to be popular, a cheerleader, and all the rest. But I get the feeling there was something else going on for you to do it so abruptly."

Now she was more uncomfortable than ever. "Clever as always, Gordo."

"I'd like to hear this, too." Miranda cut in. "All right, if those are their conditions, I'm game. Start talking."

Kate took a moment to gather her thoughts. "Alright, I'll answer Lizzie first. You've all figured out by now that when I was being nice to Miranda back around the time of Danny's pool party, I was trying to break you guys up, right?" They nodded. "That wasn't my only attempt. Only the next time I tried, I toyed with Gordo's heart."

"What?!" Both Lizzie and Gordo were surprised. When could she have done that?

"Claire and I were eating lunch with a friend of hers. When Clair's friend learned I used to know you guys, she started asking a lot of questions about Gordo." She focused on Gordo. "It didn't take too much to realize she was attracted to you. I started talking about you in the best way I knew, hoping to get her to ask you out. I hoped that if you dated Claire's friend, it would drive a wedge between you and the girls."

He realized who she meant about halfway through. He didn't want to believe it, but it all fit. "Brooke." He looked at her, more hurt than angry. "She was my first real kiss, and it was all a set-up."

"I don't know if she would have asked you out without my encouragement, but now, we'll never know. I'm sorry doesn't seem enough, but I am sorry."

He couldn't answer her yet. Instead, he wanted to move on. "What did you do to Lizzie?"

"Amy isn't my only cousin. I have one my age who lives across town. When I saw how happy Lizzie was with a boy I recognized from her school, I got my cousin to steal him from her."

Lizzie looked like she'd been slapped in the face. "Ronnie? You're the reason he dumped me?"

She nodded. "The same thing I did to Miranda and Larry. And the same reason. Just to be mean."

"Excuse me," Jo cut in, "but all that happened before high school. Why nothing more recent then two years ago?"

They all looked at her, amazed. "I don't know." Kate's answer was so matter-of-fact, nobody could question it.

"Maybe if you answer Gordo's question, it can help with the answer to mine" Jo suggested.

"I doubt that, ma'am, but . . . do you two realize how long your feelings have been obvious to those who know you? Years. I first saw it at the start of sixth grade. I couldn't stand to be around them, because at the same time I . . . had a crush . . ." she was looking at Gordo again "on you." Gordo's mouth gapped open in surprise.

"I guessed as much." Jo remarked.

Now Kate's mouth match Gordo's. "How?! I never told anyone what I felt."

Jo just shook her head. "All three of you girls have never been good at hiding your feeling. Especially romantic ones. But that issue no longer exists, does it?"

"No, it doesn't. When I said yes to Ethan, I meant it. No offense, Gordo, but you were a crush. Ethan's the real thing."

"Which do you think was the worse jealous reaction, Kate's or Melina's?" Matt asked nobody in particular.

"Mine" Kate offered. "One punch doesn't match what I've done."

"I expect an explanation about why she knows about that when we're done." Jo said sharply. "But right now, you three still have some choices to make. She answered your questions. It's your turn."

The first to react was Gordo, who surprised everyone when he started laughing. Starting as a tension release, and snowballed until he could barely stay in his chair. "Great," Matt mused, "my sister's fallen for a nutter."

They all couldn't help but chuckle at the remark, along with Gordo's scene. When he managed to compose himself, he began "Kate, forgive is the wrong word. I might do that some day, but not yet." Kate's face fell. "But," he continued, "I think I understand this better. And I believe you when you say you want to reconcile. We're not friends yet, but I'm willing to try to get to know you again." Her face brightened.

Lizzie made up her mind. "The slate's not clean. Words can't say what I felt about losing my first love like that. But I've always had a hunch that my friend was still in there somewhere. Consider this," she searched for a word, and found it, "probation. You have a lot of work to do to regain our trust, but I'll give you the chance."

"That," Kate was barely holding back tears, "is all I hoped for, and more than I feared." She felt Miranda's glare before she looked. "Miranda? Cease-fire?"

"Please?" Matt pleaded.

She looked at him, and gave in. "It's not fair, you having those eyes." She turned back to Kate. "Cease-fire. But do not expect me to go easy on you."

"I haven't earned easy. Thank you." She got up. "I hope you all don't mind, but this has been a . . . stressful experience, and I need to spend some time alone with Ethan."

The women all understood. "Go ahead." Lizzie replied.

"I'll show you out." Matt offered.

"FREEZE!" He froze at his mother's voice. "You stay here. All of you. I'll do it, then we need to talk."

Matt replaced the fallen chair and sat in it as his mother led Ethan and Kate to the front door. When she returned, she had her stern mother face on. "Now, who wants to tell me how Kate knew about Melina?"

Between the four of them, she got the story. Except the part about how Matt and Miranda had planned the act the previous evening before bed. That she deduced for herself. "You two may have lived up to the letter of my warning, but not the spirit." She then smiled. "But I guess with your history with her, I should have expected that. After the day you've all had, why don't you four stay out here and relax."

Once she was inside, Miranda voiced her amazement. "Did she just let us off the hook?"

"I think so." Matt mused. "I think that's a first."

~~~~~~~~

Will this cease-fire survive the party Lizzie wanted to set-up? Stay tuned.


	34. Patchwork

**No Time to Waste**   
**by TheRealXenocide**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters, settings, or anything else you recognize from the show Lizzie McGuire. The plot, at it's base, has been around since Homer, and this variant since Henry Ford. However, this is the first I've seen it applied to Lizzie.

  
**Chapter 34**   
**Patchwork**

  
"So you took a swing at her, but she dodged it?" Matt asked after hearing about what he missed of the 'fun'.

"Yeah." She answered. Now that she'd had time to calm down and think, she regretted her actions. "I guess it's a good thing she did. Being angry is one thing, but I shouldn't have gone after her."

"I guess all those years of cheerleading paid off." Gordo said dryly. Everyone got a light chuckle off of that.

"Still, I thought I was the loose cannon here. Wasn't that why I was left in the house?"

"What, did you get bored with Ethan?" Gordo asked, cutting off Miranda's reply.

The girls gave exaggerated sighs of exasperation. "He isn't competition anymore!" Lizzie reminded him. "Can you please cut the comments?"

"Besides, if you hit the right subject, he proves informative." Matt gave no outward sign, but he worried after he said that if he'd said too much. "Anyway, he's a good guy, and I think it's safe to say we're becoming friends. Would it hurt you to give the guy a break?"

Gordo gave up. "Okay, okay, I'll try!"

When no follow-up question came, Matt was relieved. Until he saw the look Miranda was giving him. I was sure she'd figured something out. 'But, is that really a bad thing?' He decided to start the next subject. "Do you think that things are safe enough to start planning the party?"

"I don't see why not." Lizzie answered, clearly cheering up at the thought.

"What party?" Gordo asked.

"Didn't I tell you?" When he shook his head, she continued. "I thought it would be nice to have a party to celebrate all of us getting home safely. Nothing big, just the four survivors and our families."

He smiled. "I like that idea. We could all use the excuse to blow off some steam." Then a light dawned. "And if Ethan comes, his fiancé comes. Is that what sparked this meeting?"

"Partly, although it sounds like Ethan and Matt were both angling for this already." Miranda's reply was colored in suspicion.

"I only talked about it once before Lizzie had her party idea" Matt reminded her. "I think you're right about Ethan though." He returned his attention to Gordo. "But you like the party idea?"

"Yeah, I do."

"Man, save those words for my sister." A round of mirth followed that. "But when should we do this? Our parents have already missed enough work, so it should be on the weekend."

"I think this weekend is too soon." Gordo remarked. "Not enough time to do it right."

"How about next weekend?" Lizzie asked. "Anybody have plans?"

"Not that I know of." Miranda said.

"I should be free." Gordo added.

"I can ask Ethan, but I think it should be safe to plan it for then." Matt added. With that, the planning started in earnest.

~~~~~~~~

They were still chatting at 4:15, when Mr. Gordon appeared in the McGuire backyard. "How is everyone?"

"Pretty good." Lizzie answered. "Say, what would you think about getting the families together for a party a week from Saturday? You know, celebrate getting everyone home safe."

"I like it both as a parent and a psychiatrist" he replied. "I take it the meeting went well."

After a round of snickers, Gordo answered. "It was interesting, and memorable. But I think it got things on the right track."

"Good." He turned to Matt. "Matt, have you asked her yet?"

The look on his face said it all. "Oh, man! No, I forgot." He turned to Miranda. "Remember how we were going to call him this morning?"

Memory hit her as he said it. "Hey, yeah, we forgot to do that!"

"Well, he told me when he brought Gordo here that he had a cancellation for now, and I was supposed to ask you if you wanted to talk to him about it now."

She smiled her knowing smile. "Had something on your mind to distract you?" He blushed. "It's okay. I'm willing, but where do we go?"

"The den should work. With the cot folded up, there's enough room."

"Sounds good to me. How about you, doc?"

He winced at that. "Please don't call me 'doc', it makes me feel like Elmer Fudd." They laughed at that. "But the den will be fine."

~~~~

Once they were settled, Matt and Miranda explained what happened that night, although Matt carefully edited out what he expected to see when their pursuers came into the light. When they were done, Matt asked the questions that bothered him. "What I'd like to know are two things. First, what do you think about this morphing of my dreams, and second, can you make any sense of what Miranda said about her ache disappearing like that."

He thought for a moment, then answered. "Well, first I'll confirm your guess about Miranda's dreams. They do seem to be weakening, and that's a good thing. But they can regain their intensity, so be ready to help her, Matt." The boy nodded in confirmation. "As for your dreams, Matt, it's not unusual for dreams to combine or switch. But for the change to happen so vividly, the truth is I've never encountered that before. I'm going to have to do some research on this. But I think that the fact that it changed into a fantasy that, as you said, always ends with your success is a good thing." He smiled. "A knight in shining armor, huh?"

Matt blushed. But before he could say anything, the memory hit Miranda. "That card!" He turned to her with a questioning look. "That card you gave me doing your crush, it had a knight and damsel theme!"

His blush deepened. "I'd forgotten about that." He looked at her. "I was really a great prat back then, wasn't I?"

She hugged him. "You were a kid who never did anything in small measures. While that could make you impossible to be around at times, it also made you great fun at times."

"Thanks." When they released. He turned back to Dr. Gordon. "Do you have any ideas about this connection we have?"

"I honestly have no help for you there, except to say that it seems that you can trust it when you feel it. But don't rely on it too much. I don't remember you saying anything about it warning you about Melina's lunge."

Neither of them had thought of that. "You're right," Miranda said, "I remember him saying he had no warning." She turned to him. "Isn't that right, hon?"

"Yeah, I had nothing warning me about that. If I had, she never would have reached you."

"The point," Dr. Gordon cut in, trying to distract Matt from that unhelpful thought, "is that it seems to only work when you're in psychological distress. All the cases similar to this I've ever heard of have two things that are different from yours. First, they're always warning about physical danger, while yours doesn't. Second, they're always one-time incidents, were as yours are not only repeating, but seem to be getting more refined. That's what the puzzle is. For now, at least, I think you can stop worrying about it. It seems to be helping you help each other, and that's what matters."

"I agree." She turned to her love. "I know you want answers, but if it isn't hurting us, why worry?"

"I can't help worrying about things that effect you. I'm just hopeless like that."

"It's good that you care so much," Dr. Gordon pointed out, "just be careful not to smother her. Now, was there anything else for today?"

"I can't think of anything, can you?"

Matt thought for a moment. "No." He had a couple of things on his mind, but he wanted to talk to her first. Alone.

"Very well. You still have your solo sessions on Mondays, as well as one together on Wednesdays. If you think of something, I'll let you decide if it can wait until then." He stood. "I'll get David and we can head home. Have a good night."

When he left the room, Matt lightly grabbed Miranda's arm to get her attention. When she turned to him, he said. "After we say goodbye to Gordo, we need to talk, just us."

"Alright. There's something I've been meaning to tell you, so I can do it then." He got that worried look on his face. "Don't worry, you'll like this news. Now let's go before we're missed." Intrigued, he followed her out to the others.

They got there just in time for the goodbye kiss. 'Now I know what Lizzie feels like.' He decided to tease her with her own words. "Do I need to get a hose?"

When they separated, Lizzie was giggling. "Until you catch us dueling tongues, you have no room to talk."

Catching on, Gordo chimed in. "Now there's an interesting idea."

"David," his father interrupted, "we should be going."

~~

"So, what's on your mind?" Miranda asked. They had returned to the den after saying goodbye to Gordo. Jo was a little hesitant about letting them be alone in a room with a closing door, but they convinced her that it would be pretty stupid of them to do much in a room without a lock.

"A few things. First, I got an interesting phone call before you arrived." He then relayed the details of Melina's call.

"Military school. Wow, that's something. Do you think they'll be able to handle that? I have a hard time seeing her under military discipline."

He shook his head. "She knows she screwed up. And I think she's more afraid than she'll admit to. No matter how this turns out, I can't see her being so reckless again. If that means marching in lines for a year, she'll do it. What I want to know is if you'll accept her apology. She was very sincere when I spoke to her."

"I don't think I've ever gotten an apology in writing before. It will depend on what she says in the letter, and I don't like that she still has feelings for you, but yes, I can accept her apology. After today, I can understand losing control like that."

He placed his right hand on the side of her head. "Are you feeling alright? I know you have a temper, but for you to attempt to attack Kate . . . unless you've been hiding something from me, that's not like you."

She smiled at him. "I'm allowed to loss my temper, like anyone else. I understand your concern, really, but I'm okay. What she admitted to really hurt. With all the stress I was under, I think it was understandable. Not good, but understandable"

"You're sure?"

She was growing to think he's worried look was very cute. She laughed inwardly at the silliness of the thought. 'If I hadn't known I was in love before, that would prove it.' "Yes, I'm sure." She mimicked his hand with hers. "And don't you ever stop looking out for me."

"Wouldn't dream of it." After they smiled at each other for a moment, he asked his next question. "Please don't take this the wrong way. I know you love me, but I need to ask this."

She felt him tensing. "What has you so anxious?"

"Well, the thing is, I was wondering, do you miss . . . being with . . . Larry?"

The look on his face would have been funny in other circumstances. "What would make you . . ." It dawned on her. ". . . oh, no, darling, it's not like that at all. I wasn't mad because I still miss him. I was mad because she interfered in my first serious love for no better reason than to hurt me. And she did. I think you were at camp then, but I was a mess when it happened. Do you remember what Lizzie was like when she was dumped by Ronnie?"

"Yeah. She was so messed up, I couldn't bring myself to tease her, much."

"I was about as bad. Do you have any doubts about her feelings for Gordo?"

He finally got it. "No, I don't. And I don't have any doubts about your feelings for me." He had a lopsided grin. "I guess I just needed to check, although I don't really know why. I should have known better."

She collected him into her arms. "It's okay. I understand, really. As much as I've needed your strength and self-confidence, it's somehow reassuring to know you can still get self-conscious."

"Thanks, I think."

"Are we okay with that now?"

"Yes."

"Can I give you my news now?"

"Sure. You've got me curious."

"Now, this isn't going to be what you might think. Just relax." Ignoring the questioning look he gave her, she took his hand in hers, and led it to her waistline. She felt his apprehension. "This isn't what Melina tried. We agreed to wait to advance the physical part of our relationship, and I won't do anything without asking first. Trust me." He nodded and let her continue. The pants she had worn this day had an elastic waistband. He was extremely nervous when she placed the tips of his fingers under it. His anxiety turned to curiosity when he reached what he thought was a band-aid of some kind. "It's a patch."

"You don't smoke, do you?"

"No. That's not the only thing that comes in patches. When I was spending the day with my family yesterday, mom had a surprise for me. A doctor appointment."

"What, a doctor, what's wrong?"

"Nothing. I needed to get checked over by our doctor before I could have a prescription. For birth control."

He's eyes widened in amazement. "Is that what this is?"

"Yes."

"I didn't know they made that in a patch. How often do you change it?"

"Once a week. I put it on this morning after I was done in the bathroom. I was a little surprised I remembered to, getting jolted awake like that."

Removing his hand, he looked at her with both joy and nervousness on his face. "When would you be safe?" His voice wavered slightly.

"Two days," she said, "but that doesn't mean I'm going to push you into anything yet. I agreed with you that we should wait, remember. I wanted you to know, so that when we do make love, you won't have that to worry about." She saw he still looked nervous. "Hey, don't worry. When the time comes, you'll do fine."

"Sure." He's voice dripped with sarcasm. While he had learned some interesting things from Ethan, their talk proved to him just how little he knew. "A kid who hasn't done anything beyond kissing. Should be phenomenal."

Her voice grew stern. "Hey, that'll be enough of that." She softened it. "It will be great, because I love you, and you love me. Don't forget, I'm a virgin too. Whatever we don't know, we'll learn together." She took on a sultry tone. "And we'll have lots of fun learning, too."

He cracked the smile reserved just for her. "I like the sound of that."

"Good. Now come here and kiss me like you mean it."

"My pleasure."

~~~~~~~~

Miranda went home for dinner around six. The rest of the evening went without incident. When she came back that night, she took the opportunity to tell Lizzie about her patch. At first, Lizzie didn't want to know about it. "I don't want to know this much about what you and my brother will be doing."

"That's not why I'm telling you! I know how uncomfortable it makes you. But have you done anything about getting yourself on birth control yet?"

Now she looked uncomfortable for a different reason. "Well, no, not yet."

"I didn't think so. You shouldn't put this off, Lizzie."

"I know. But I've had enough of doctors for a while. Besides, we've agreed to wait until our wedding night." Seeing Miranda's eyes widen with surprise, she laughed at herself. "No, he hasn't proposed yet! We did talk about it though. After Larry's visit to his room, he's determined we should wait. You know how he gets when he's determined about something."

"Yeah, but I also know you, Lizzie McGuire. You're not convinced about waiting that long, are you? If you though he'd let you, you'd try to give yourself to him before then, wouldn't you?"

Lizzie tried to act offended. "Just what kind of girl do you think I am."

Miranda didn't buy it for a second. "You're a woman who finally has the man of her dreams. I know how hard it is for me it wait sometimes, and I haven't loved him as long as you have Gordo. What you two do is between you two, but will you promise me you'll try to take care of it by Wednesday?"

"Why Wednesday?"

"Because the doctor said it takes a couple of days before you're safe, and we are planning that party."

Lizzie rolled her eyes. "I don't want to be fighting with plaster my first time!" After a fit of giggles inspired by that image, she relented. "Okay, I'll ask mom to make an appointment. But it's not a rush. We still have a couple of months before he MIGHT be out of his cast, and then he's got physical therapy to get though."

Miranda smirked. "Already making plans?"

"MIRANDA!"

~~~~~~~~

A/N: After another night of dreams, our two lead couples have their meeting planned for tomorrow. And don't forget Monday night is Matt and Miranda's first night (officially) sleeping at the Sanchez home. Anyone want to bet on how much Matt's looking forward to that?


	35. Fundamental Things

**No Time to Waste**   
**by TheRealXenocide**

**Disclaimer** : I do not own the characters, settings, or anything else you recognize from the show Lizzie McGuire. The plot, at it's base, has been around since Homer, and this variant since Henry Ford. However, this is the first I've seen it applied to Lizzie.

  
**Chapter 35**   
**Fundamental Things**

  
The night passed relatively well. Matt's nightmare did the same change as the night before, including landing on his 'Sir Matthew' fantasy. The difference was for Miranda, who know what to expect, and Sam, who had been warned about it. Even then, watching his son go from fitful to completely still was unnerving.

"Miranda," he was looking on from the cot as she stroked his hair, "I know what you said, but I'd still feel better if you wake him."

"Okay." She began to shake him, calling in a normal voice. "Matt. Wake up, Matt." At first, he barely stirred. She looked at Sam. "I really don't want to resort to kissing him if he isn't in trouble. It doesn't feel right to do that when he doesn't know, and doesn't need it."

Sam chuckled at the situation. "Miranda, if there had been any doubts left about your love for my son, you just answered them" She blushed. "I never thought I'd be saying this for him, but, while the choice is still your's, there's no harm in kissing him while he sleeps. I sometimes kiss Jo when she falls asleep before me, and I know she does the same with me. You love him and care for him, as he does you. I'm sure he understands."

"What you say makes sense, but, somehow, I think it will lose some meaning, like this."

"Trust a veteran at it. If love's in it, a kiss will always be special."

"If I didn't know any better," came a voice from the floor, "I'd think you were hitting on my lady." They both look at Matt's now open eyes in surprise. "You both talk too loud around sleeping people."

"It was not too loud because we were trying to wake you." Miranda replied in mock rebuke.

Sam shook his head. "Sometimes when I listen to you two, I could swear you were already married."

Matt couldn't resist the opening. "Don't let me dissuade you. You can go back to your wife, and I'll stay with mine."

"Not a chance." Sam said with a chuckle. Then add something just to see how they'd react. "Yet."

He found their looks of perplexed hopefulness interesting.

~~

Miranda's nightmare was much the same as the night before, but she was also just as easily released from it. And Sam was just as insistent as Jo that they didn't need to cuddle the rest of the night.

~~~~~~~~

After yesterday's fiasco, Lizzie, who woke first again, waited for breakfast. Jo, who was next up, decided to try (again) to teach Lizzie how to cook. Matt and Miranda came in time to watch Lizzie try to fry an egg. The result was . . . interesting, but nobody was brave enough to try it. Not even Lizzie.

~~~~~~~~

While waiting in the living room for Mrs. Sanchez to come get Miranda, the three youngsters started talking about Gordo's idea for the four of them to talk about how to handle their developing romances without straining the trio's friendship. "We never did settle on a location for the meeting." Lizzie reminded them. "When Gordo panicked, we never got back on the subject."

Suddenly, Miranda had an idea. "Hey, why not do it at my place. You and Gordo haven't visited since the crash, and I know Lily would be over the moon to see all of you there. Especially since Matt told her about you and Gordo."

Lizzie blushed. "Why did you do that, Matt? Now I going to have to face all kinds of question from her."

"If we're there for very long, I might face a stronger inquisition than that. But I think this is worth it."

Miranda looked at him questioningly. "You don't think dad's going to grill you again, do you? I thought you already gave him more than he bargained for." She still remembered the look on her father's face after his first talk with Matt.

"Maybe. When Ethan's call came, we both said things that might need explaining. We didn't at the time because Lily was with us, but if we end up alone sometime today . . . I don't know if he will or not."

"I'm sure you'll be fine. Besides, from what Mom tells me, she's made it very clear he's not to chase you away." She started giggling. "I think the phase 'a few months on the couch' was used."

They all had a laugh at that. "Well," Lizzie said once they calmed some, "I don't mind going there. I'll call Gordo, but I'm sure he'll like the idea. But we should ask your mom when she gets here first."

"And we need permission too, sis." Matt reminded her. Raising his voice, but careful not to shout, he called out. "MOM, CAN YOU COME HERE A MINUTE, OR SHOULD I COME TO YOU?"

"I JUST FINISHED IN HERE," came the voice from the kitchen, "I'LL BE RIGHT THERE." A minute later, she was there. "What's up?"

"Gordo wanted to have all of us get together for a long talk," Lizzie answered her, "about helping the friendship not drift apart because of the romances, and we thought we could have it at Miranda's. That is, if you'll let us go today."

"I think that's a great idea." She turned to Miranda. "Have you asked your parents yet?"

"We just figured out the location, so we were going to ask mom when she got here. We haven't even had time to call Gordo yet."

"If it's fine with her, you can go. But it will have to be after our shopping trip."

"I haven't been shopping for a while, even just to window shop." Lizzie remarked. "Can I come along?"

"Er, well," Matt was in a bind, and he knew it. If he said no, both Lizzie and Miranda would suspect something. If he said yes, she'd see it first hand.

Jo made the choice for him. "Alright, Lizzie. But you're going to have to agree not to tell anyone, not Miranda, not even Gordo, where we go. Agreed?"

The girls looked at each other. "Did you say anything?" they asked in unison.

"Obviously not," Matt answered for them, "if you both have to ask." He thought he knew what that was about, but didn't want to give away he knew. "I don't know want it is, and I won't ask. But please, don't ask me what I'm doing, okay?"

"Okay, I agree to keep whatever it is a secret." Lizzie said.

"I guess we're both keeping secrets already." Miranda mused. "Even after we promised not to."

"Miranda," Jo said, "take it from an experienced married woman. You'll both have things you want to keep from each other for a short time. But as long as you follow these guidelines, it's okay. You should listen to this too, Matt. First, always tell the secret to somebody you trust, and if they tell you that you should tell the other, give serious thought to doing it. Second, if it's something that could hurt more if it's found out as a secret, find a way to confess. Trust me, a secret that would hurt if discovered to be a secret will inevitably be discovered. And third, each of you should trust the other's judgement. If something's being kept from you, realize that it would only be done for a very good reason."

"I agree with that." They all jumped, not having heard Mrs. Sanchez come in. "You didn't answer my knock, but the door was unlocked. I hope you don't mind."

"No, that's okay."

"You're right, Mrs. McGuire. Okay, Matt, I won't ask what you're up to. I know I can trust you."

"Thank you." Matt said. "Trust me on this, when the time is right, you'll like this."

"We have something to ask you, Mrs. Sanchez." Lizzie remembered. She explained about the meeting.

"Of course you can come over. You're always welcome, all of you."

"Thanks. I'll call Gordo."

He liked the idea, and his parents approved of him going to Miranda's for this, but they reminded Lizzie that he was only just back home, and he should have some time at home to rest. She was, of course, welcome to visit him.

~~~~~~~~

While they were on their way, Matt decided to try to stop Lizzie from snooping by telling her what he hoped would be just enough. "Lizzie, when we get there, you're going to see us enter the jewelry store." Her eyes widened. "It's not an engagement ring. It is, however, for Miranda. Do you think you could steer clear of there until we're done?"

"Ooooooh, can't I see it, pleeeeease?"

"No. I don't want anybody who doesn't have to to see it, or even know what it is, before Miranda does. You can understand that, can't you?"

Lizzie gave a half smile. "Before all this started, I never thought you could be so romantic. Okay, I'll stay out of it. But how can you afford anything there? That store isn't exactly K-Mart cheap."

"What we're doing shouldn't be all that much, and we're paying for it." Jo answered.

Lizzie's eyes widened. "But how? With all the doctor bills and missed work, how can you guys afford to?"

Jo smiled, realizing that none of them had been told. "The owner of the delivery service whose van hit you is a rare breed, a business man who accepts responsibility for things done under his watch. He gave us generous settlement before you were awake, Lizzie. All hospital bills paid, Miranda's car replaced, plus a nice amount extra. Maybe not what we could have gotten in court, but he was so apologetic, none of us could do that."

"Wow." Lizzie and Matt both said. It was Lizzie who first gave in to the curiosity. "Um, can I ask, how much extra?"

"Well, you don't really need to know exactly how much, but enough that all the families will be fine after this is over." She said that so calmly, Lizzie couldn't feel offended by it. "In fact, Lizzie, we can easily afford to let you get something nice for Gordo when Matt's done."

Matt liked that idea. "Yeah, sis. I'll even stay out of your way while you do that."

Lizzie hadn't thought about anything like that. Gordo isn't one given to wearing jewelry. In fact, he was always tough for her to get gifts for. However, something Matt had said before came to her, and she knew, roughly, what she wanted to get him. "You don't have to do that, Matt. I might need your help finding it."

"Huh?"

"You'll see."

~~~~~~~~

When Matt was done and Lizzie came in, she told him what she had in mind. When he stopped snickering, he admitted that he liked the idea. Unfortunately, the store didn't have anything that would do, so they had to order.

~~~~~~~~

It was 12:30 when they got to Miranda's. Gordo was already there, being interrogated by Lily. The first question they heard made Lizzie blush. "When you marry Lizzie?"

Gordo must have been there long enough to get used to her questions, because he didn't miss a beat. "I don't know yet, but I expect it will be before Matt marries Miranda."

Lily's reply made Matt blush. "Wanna bet?"

They came into the room just after she said that, and found that Gordo and Lily were by themselves. "Lily," Matt said, "aren't you a little young to be make bets?" The other two thought it was cute, until he added, "it's not nice to take advantage of Gordo like that."

Lizzie's breath caught in her throat, and Gordo looked stunned. He did manage to speak, remembering the question Lizzie couldn't answer. "Tell me you're not serious. Have you already proposed?"

As soon as he started talking, they knew he was telling the complete truth about it. "Not yet. In my head, I know I shouldn't until I have a way to support us, but every time I see her, I want to fall to one knee right there. I honestly don't know if I'm strong enough to wait."

While Lily squealed in delight, they were both amazed. They both knew he was serious about her, he had expressed his willingness to marry before. But something in his voice when he said that beat all expectation. "I know the feeling, Matt. But I also know that some things are worth the wait. I know that Lizzie and I will be together forever, so I can wait until we're ready."

"Then you're a stronger man than me. There are lots of things we want to wait for, but I don't know if we can."

Gordo's eyes bulged. But before he could say anything, Miranda's voice came though the door, followed quickly by her. "Lily, I hope you've been behaving yourself."

Before she could pout, Gordo answered. "She's been great. She has a way of making people open up."

"Good. Now, Lily, may friends and I need to talk in private. Remember what we talked about when I came home this morning?" Lily nodded. "This is that talk. But when we're done, we can do whatever you want."

"And I'm in no hurry to go home." Matt added. "Would you like me to stay and play?"

"Could you?" She asked. "For someone old, you're fun." They all got a chuckle out of that.

~~~~

When they sat down around the backyard table, Matt felt uncomfortable, remembering the last time he was out here. Miranda saw his discomfort. "I don't think this is going to be anything like your talk with dad, darling. Relax."

"You make it sound so easy. This is very important for you, and I don't want to mess up."

"Nice to be noticed." Lizzie chimed in.

Before either could reply, Gordo did. "It's only natural that he thinks of her first, the same as I do you."

"That's what this meeting's about," Miranda pointed out, "how to keep our romances from hurting our friendship."

"I know it's different, but when you started getting friendly with Larry, and we with Parker, it didn't hurt our friendship, did it?" Lizzie asked.

"No, but you're right about it being different." Gordo answered. "The only romance in the group were the two newcomers. Nothing changed with the three of us, except that we spent a little less time as just the three of us. While now, you and I are in love, and know it. That means we'll be spending time alone as a couple. And I know Miranda and Matt will want to spend a lot of time together."

Miranda cut in. "But we've all dated before, and while we each spent less time with the other two when we were, there were only a couple of times when it caused any problems, and that was back when we all first started dating. We've figured out how to stay friends though all that. What would be so different here?"

"I can answer that in three words," Matt said dryly, "Lanny and Melina." Miranda understood. Lizzie and Gordo thought they knew, but didn't. That fact occurred to Matt when he saw the looks on their faces, so he explained while trying not to tell them everything. "You both know how Melina reacted to the news about Miranda and me, but there's other part to it you don't know. They've become . . . involved. With each other. And it hasn't been easy."

"But I haven't taken a swing at Lizzie. Nor would I." She turned to her friend when she realized how that could be taken. "No offense, Gordo, but I've never had those kind of feeling for you."

Gordo nodded. "That's okay. I wasn't really up to another confession so soon."

"Wait a minute. Miranda may be on to something." Lizzie interjected. "Think about it. There are no hidden feeling here. If anything, all of us care for each others as family. Miranda's close enough to me to be my sister, and I've heard you say more than once that you think of Matt as a little brother."

"And I care for Miranda like a sister" Gordo added. "But that doesn't change the fact that we need to be careful."

"The fact that you two know about each other changes things some, but it's not totally new." Miranda surprised them with that. "I've told you before, I knew about your feelings for each other a long time ago. I had to face the fact that you two had a special connection at a level that didn't include me." She saw that they were about to protest, and cut them off. "Unless you're about to say you don't love each other, don't deny it." She saw the hurt expressions on their faces. "All I'm saying is that I've already dealt with this. I think we'll be okay, so long as we don't start ignoring each other, and I can't see that happening."

Matt looked at her in loving amazement. "How did I get somebody as wise as she is beautiful?" It was quickly becoming one of those moments. Their eyes locked. They started to lean in.

They were snapped out of it by Gordo. "Either one of you needs to stand up and go to the other, or you're both going to fall out of your chairs."

Laughing at the interesting thought they both had, they leaned back in their chairs. "Sorry. Got a little caught up there." Miranda responded first.

"That's part of this, though." Gordo reminded her. "We all need to be more accepting of displays of affection, but we also need to be more careful of how often we do that in front of each other."

"But that all part of what I think Miranda was talking about." Lizzie realized. "We will need to be thoughtful of each other, but after hearing what Miranda just admitted to, it may not be as difficult as we were afraid of."

"Oh, it will be difficult." Miranda corrected. "But I think we can do it."

"I'll do what I can." Matt offered.

"We'll still have to figure out exactly how we're going to do this, but I like the sound of this. If you all think we can do this, than how can I disagree?" Gordo said that with a half smile.

"You don't." Lizzie answered, beaming.

"Here I was expecting a longer meeting." Miranda said with mock gruffness.

"There is something else." Matt said. "While I've been talking to Mr. Gordon and my parents about some things, I need someone closer to my own age to confide in sometimes. My relationship with Lanny is still shaky, and Reggie's too much of a playboy to understand this very well."

Gordo understood what he was driving at. "I'd be willing, but would you be able to listen to me in the same way?" He asked. "I'd go to Larry, but he has his own problems right now. And I still don't have that much regard for Ethan. The problem, of course, is that it would involve me and Lizzie."

Lizzie chose to ignore the Ethan remark. "It won't be easy to hear. It's tough for me to talk with Miranda about you. I get though it, most of the time, but it's still uncomfortable."

Matt winced. "I know. If you can keep from getting too detailed, I think I can handle it."

"I'll try. If it gets too close, let me know." He wasn't sure how to pose his next question, but he needed to ask. "There is something I want to ask you two about." Matt and Miranda looked at him. "Between some of the things you two have said, as well as some questions Lizzie wouldn't answer, I'm beginning to worry about you two."

"Worry how?" Matt asked in a guarded tone.

"About how fast you're moving." He saw them both start to withdraw. "Please hear me out." When he knew he had their attention, he continued. "I'm not going to preach, but I'm worried about my friends. Matt, you said something in the living room that has me wondering. Just how far . . ."

"Do NOT finish that question." Miranda snapped at him. He was a little surprised that she would do that before Matt did.

"It's okay." Matt's voice was calm, almost unnaturally so. "I understand why he feels he needs to do this."

"It's none of his business." Miranda replied.

"Most of the time, I'd agree. But you heard him before, he sees you as a sister. I was going to talk to dad about us having THE TALK with him about Lizzie, so I can relate." He saw the way she was looking at him. "I'm not saying we tell him everything we talk about, or the secrets we keep for others. But I'm willing to answer him, TO A POINT, today."

"I still don't like this," she grumbled, "but I guess I can follow your lead."

He accepted her answer silently, then refocused on Gordo. "To answer your question, we've only done as far as french kissing. As for your worries, you haven't been in on some of the discussions that have happened lately, so I'll tell you as much as I can without breaking confidences, or telling you what we don't tell anyone. You already know the basic events of Monday, but I'll start with a more detailed version." He immediately launched into the tale, not leaving out his opinion of himself that day. Indeed, the only things Matt left out were he's overhearing Miranda and Lizzie that night, what happened in the park, and some of he and Miranda's private words. Also, because Miranda was listening, he left out the promise rings and his short-lived thoughts of killing himself.

What was left was still enough to shock Gordo, who had his jaw hanging and eyes widened almost from the start until the very end. Upon reaching that morning, Matt summarized. "As you can see, a lot has happened to us. As for your worries about us having sex, what it comes to for us is this. We've agreed that we want to wait, both to make love and to get married. But we also realize that we might not be able to resist the temptations that long. So, we figured out a way to help make sure that, if we do give in, it will be almost impossible for her to get pregnant."

Before Gordo could ask, Miranda picked up the narrative. "I'm on birth control. The new patch kind."

"I've heard of it, on PBS." Gordo told them. He was still recovering from what he had just heard. It was only the second time he had heard Matt talk like this. "And I thought I had a shock when Larry wandered in."

"I heard about that, from Lizzie, but it had to be tough to be there through." Miranda said.

This give Gordo enough time to collect himself. "It was, but it's nothing to what you've gone though." He turned back to Matt. "When Lizzie told me how much you've changed, I thought she was exaggerating. I guess not, at least not much."

"Thanks." Matt said wryly.

"Sorry, but that's not necessarily a bad thing. I'll be honest with you, Matt. Before the crash, I thought you were going to be stuck in a Peter Pan childhood, never truly growing up. But now, I listen to you, and I have to wonder if maybe you're closer to adult than I am."

"That's ridiculous, man."

"Is it? Think about this, Matt. When Lizzie and I admitted our feelings for each other, we talked about a lot of things, but we didn't really think about the physical part of it. Then Larry came to my room. When I saw the way he and Parker were, I was determined not to let Lizzie or myself hurt like that. So I told Lizzie I wanted to wait until our wedding night. But I never considered the possibility that, at some point, I might not be able to resist. I was so sure of myself, the thought of my willpower failing barely crossed my mind, even as I worried about you two."

"You would have thought of it eventually."

"Maybe. The point is, you already did."

Lizzie and Miranda had both heard enough. Lizzie spoke just before Miranda did. "Will you two listen to yourselves? I could swear you're having a 'who's less mature' contest."

"The truth is," Miranda took over, "that you're both mature for your ages. Gordo, the only reason Matt's is noticed and your's isn't is because we've all become used to you. That doesn't make you less mature than Matt."

"She right." Lizzie replied. "Yes, you let one thing TEMPORARILY slip your mind. That doesn't mean you're not mature, it means you're human, like the rest of us."

"I guess."

"I know."

After they looked at each other in THAT way for a moment, Gordo asked her "And when were you going to tell me you were thinking about birth control?" Matt hadn't been told that it had been approved for Lizzie, so had only said enough to tell Gordo that it was being considered.

Miranda, however, forgot that that detail wasn't in Matt's recap, and spoke without realizing what she was giving away. "Her mom had her promise not to tell you she was going on it. I'm sure you can understand the reasoning. Mom wanted me to make that promise about Matt, but I couldn't, and put my foot down. Given Matt's state of mind then, she saw my side of it, and agreed I could tell him."

"You ARE going on it? It's already been decided?!"

"Please don't be mad." Lizzie was in her small, pleading voice. "I would have told you if something happened, but mom insisted I shouldn't tell you otherwise. I didn't like it, but I understood why."

For a moment, none of them knew how he would react. Then, his face softened. "I guess you're right about my maturity. I should be mad, or hurt, or both. But, I understand why this was kept a secret. It's a weight off my mind, though, to know that." He got a sly grin. "I'm tempted not to tell your mother that I know, but I think we should."

Lizzie gave him a look. "Why?"

He knew that worried tone. "Don't worry. I've always known her to be fair. If we tell her how I know, I'm sure she'll understand. And she'll know that we can talk about this together. Like adults."

"And you were saying you weren't mature." Miranda said playfully.

That comment released much of the built-up tension, and they all laughed a bit more than the remark itself deserved. When they settled, Gordo spoke first. "Sorry about prying, but I worry about you two. I guess all Matt's talk about not wasting time had me jump to conclusions."

"Well, guess they weren't unreasonable conclusions." Miranda admitted. "Honestly, we've both been tempted. But please, trust us to know when that choice is right for us."

"Okay. But will you two promise that you'll be careful."

"Yes." Miranda answered.

"I could give you the full promise I've made myself, but the hang-jaw look doesn't suit you." Matt said. "The short answer is yes." After a brief pause, he went on. "But I want the same promise from you. Be careful with my sister."

"Will both of you promise me you'll be careful?" Miranda added.

"Yes, I'll be careful with her."

"I love him too much to do otherwise." Lizzie said, mimicking Miranda's words to her on Monday.

~~~~~~~~

They talked for another half-hour before returning inside.

Lily was thrilled to find out they all would play with her for a while, even if Lizzie and Gordo's casts limited some of the choices. By the time Gordo, Lizzie, and Matt were picked up to go home for dinner, they were all tired, but happy.

~~~~~~~~

A/N: What did Lizzie get for Gordo? How will the McGuire parents react when the learn Gordo knows about Lizzie going on birth control? How will Larry and Parker react when Miranda remembers to talk to them? Will Melina need a uniform, or maternity clothes? Those answers, and more, still to come.


	36. Slippery Slope?

**No Time to Waste**   
**by TheRealXenocide**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters, settings, or anything else you recognize from the show Lizzie McGuire. The plot, at it's base, has been around since Homer, and this variant since Henry Ford.

**A/N:** One advantage of having such a large extended family is that there are plenty of people to ask questions of. Questions like the plausibility of certain things. Of course, being a male in a prominently female family, you sometimes find out things without asking, or wanting, to know. I've borrowed from a couple of these overheard conversation to help with some of the dialogue in this chapter. I don't think I could have written some of this chapter without them. I wouldn't have had the nerve.

  
**Chapter 36**   
**Slippery Slope?**

  
After dinner, but just before Miranda was expected, Matt got his father alone in the kitchen. "Dad, have you had the father-suitor talk with Gordo?"

The question took the man by surprise. "Well, no, I haven't. But I don't really think it's necessary." He barely restrained his laughter at the look on Matt's face. "If this had been any other boy, he'd by getting an ear-full. But it's Gordo, the one boy I've known she's loved for years, and the one I trust with her."

"You're not worried?"

"I wouldn't go that far. He's still a teenage boy. But he's always been more practical than his age would suggest. I do plan on talking to him about things, but not in the confrontational way you had to deal with."

A smile cracked his face. "So he's not going to have the same kind of grilling I got?"

"So he can take a page from your book with his answer? I'd rather he told me without hitting me over the head with it."

"I guess I can understand that. Besides, the way mom and Mrs. Sanchez are on the same page about so much of this, you may have another reason to go easy on him." Sam looked at him questioningly. "Miranda said her mom told her dad not to scare me off. Something about 'months on the couch'."

Sam winced. "A fate not to be wished on any man."

"What's that?" Lizzie asked as she hobbled in.

Thinking fast, and like a little brother, Matt chimed "Anything you fry."

"Oh, ha ha." She replied with absolutely no humor.

"Seriously, sis, how is it you have so much trouble with a frying pan, when you can piece together dozens of ingredients perfectly for something that goes in the oven, AND time it to perfection?" He didn't like to admit it, but Lizzie baking a dessert was something he looked forward to.

"I wish I knew." In the moment of silence that followed, her furious frustration was starting to show on her. With their attention on her, neither man heard Jo let somebody in. "I don't understand," Lizzie finally resumed, "why is it so tough for me to do something as basic as make breakfast for the people I care for?"

"Maybe you're trying too hard?" Miranda, who had made it to the kitchen just in time to hear that last question of Lizzie's, suggested.

"Oh, well, do tell what I'm doing wrong?" That came out far more waspish than she had meant, something she realized when she saw Matt close his eyes and start quietly counting from 20.

Miranda chose to ignore Lizzie's tone, and took a rueful tone herself. "Lizzie, I've known you long enough to know how competitive you can get. I guess I didn't realize that, by making breakfast for everyone, I'd trigger that said of you. But there's no need for that. Haven't you ever wondered why I never BAKE you anything?"

Lizzie's face went from scorn to curiosity. "I hadn't noticed, but come to think about it, everything I've ever had by you was done on a stove."

"That because if I'm not right there all the time, like when I'm frying, I get distracted, lose track of time, and burn EVERYTHING."

"You're kidding."

"I wish. So does my mom. I don't know how many baking sheets I've ruined."

"Maybe you girls can help each other?" Jo, who had followed Miranda into the kitchen, suggested.

"If Miranda can keep me from burning things, she can handle anyone." Matt added, having finished his counting.

"And I hope I'll be easier for you to bake with than Kate was back in 7th grade."

Lizzie finally had to laugh at that. "Okay, okay, I get it. I'm sorry, Miranda. I shouldn't have been acting like that. I guess you cooking for my family made me realize what I still have to learn. Forgive?"

"Forgive."

~~~~~~~~

While Matt's nightmare/dream sequence was unchanged, Miranda's nightmare was back, and with a vengeance. It took Matt three tries before she released from it. Jo happened to be looking at her eyes as they opened, and the terror there was all Jo needed. Before either of the couple could suggest it, she ordered Matt to stay with Miranda the rest of the night. Even then, Miranda couldn't settle. So, for the first time in he couldn't remember how many days, Matt sang to her. It helped, but it was still a long time before she could sleep.

~~~~~~~~

When Jo awoke the next morning, the first thing she did was look to see how they were. Miranda seemed to be sleeping soundly. Matt, however, was awake. He hadn't noticed his mother yet, looking at Miranda, apparently lost in thought. "Matt," she whispered, "are you all right?" He turned to her, and the drying tears on his cheeks answered her. "Oh, honey."

"Mom," his voice was still shaken, "what if, what if she can't get all the way better? What if I lose her to the nightmares forever?"

She hated knowing he was hurting like this, but other than doing what they were doing, the only option was to separate them. While that might remove his current pain, it might not, and what else that might do was unthinkable. They had to make it though this. "Matt, don't let one setback cause you to doubt that this will work. Dr. Gordon warned you it could be a long, winding run before you're both healed. Trust him. Trust her. Trust yourself. You are both strong enough for this."

"I hope you're right." He tried to put some strength behind that, but they both knew it was forced.

"Matt, one of this days, I'm going to record someone for you. While he's not a professional at it, he's a real inspirational speaker. When he talks about what he cares for most, nobody listening can be unaffected. He leaves no doubt he means everything he says, and he's been known to give people the strength to do what they need, but are afraid, to do."

Matt sounded as skeptical as he looked. "And who's this miracle worker?"

Jo beamed at him. "Matthew McGuire."

"She's right, you know." They turned to see Miranda was awake, or at least waking. "And I'm not the only one who talks too loud."

"How much did you hear?"

She turned in his grasp to face him, and a worried expression came to her as she saw his face. "Not enough. Why are you crying?"

"Do you really need to ask?" As he said that, he placed his free hand to her temple.

She realized what that meant, and without turning away from his gaze, she asked, "Mrs. McGuire, would you mind if Matt and I talked about this. Alone."

Part of her wanted to say no. But she remembered Dr. Gordon's question when all this began, and realized how important the answer was. "I understand. I trust you." Without another word, she left the room, closing the door behind her. 'He was right, of course. If it comes to that, I'd rather my baby keep his sanity.'

~~

Miranda started as soon as the door closed. "You're worrying about me, aren't you?"

"Always."

"But more so after last night." He tried to avert his eyes, but she wouldn't let him. "Talk to me, Matt, don't keep me out."

He wanted to hide this, wanted to protect her. But he found himself helpless under her gaze. "What if you can't get better? Do you realize it took three tries before you came back to me? That the most I can ever remember you needing." He started to break up, slowly. "What if . . . what if I can't . . ."

He was silenced by her kiss. Forceful, impassioned, frantic kisses. It was a couple of minutes before she released him. "Listen to me, darling. That won't happen. As long as we have each other, we both have too much to come back for. I'll never give up on you. Do you plan on giving up on me?"

"Never." The vehemence of that would have surprised anyone else.

"Then trust me. We can get though this as long as were together."

His hand was back at her temple. "What happened up there? It had to be more than before. Three tries, Miranda, three. Is there something you're not telling me?"

She looked at him gravely. "Please don't ask me that."

"I'm asking. We've both asked each other to share our fears, so we could help each other."

"I'm not the only one holding back. I know what you said before about your nightmare, but there has to be more. When you described the way your nightmare shifted into you fantasy, you said that it happened before you saw our pursuers' faces. The way you said it, I think you've seen them before." His face froze. "You have seen them before, haven't you?"

He knew what she was doing. If she asked for something he wouldn't, or couldn't, tell her, he'd let her keep this to herself. But in that moment, he realized that if he was going to help her, he had to open this to her, so she'd open to him. "Okay, I'll tell you, but this will upset you."

That surprised her a little, but if it got him to open up, she was willing. "If you'll share, so will I."

He took a moment to gather himself, then began. "When my nightmare ran all the way, I did see the faces of the people chasing us. Pretty much everyone in town was after us, but when we were cornered . . ." He needed a deep breath. "It was our families and friends. The leader . . . the leader was your father."

During his tale, his grip had loosened, and now, he started to shake. Miranda gathered him in her embrace. "I'm sorry. I never should have asked this of you."

He accepted the embrace, but not the apology. "No. I need to finish this. They weren't as we know them. Evil. No other word fits. But they were still them. And, to protect you, I had to fight them. You know what that means."

"Yes."

"There's an old phrase. I probably heard it some time on T.V. 'To kill a snake, cut off its head.' In battle, it means that if you can take out the leader, the others may run away. Somewhere in the course of the bloody battle, I had a clear chance at the leader. Your father. I took it. But, too late for me to stop, you got between us. You shielded him from me. And you died. you died."

His shaking had gotten worse, but he managed to not break down. When she felt he was calm enough to listen, she spoke softly. "That was only a dream, love, it could never happen here." He looked up at her. "You know by now that they've accepted this. Even dad. Remember, when you asked him to take me from you, he refused. Three times, he told you no."

"Yes, but . . ."

"No buts. Just listen. He would never do it, but if he made me choose between him and you, I know my choice. You. Always."

"But, but your family . . ."

"Are very important to me, never doubt that. But you are my life. I don't believe they would try it, but if they did, I'd stay with you."

"Us against the world?"

"If it came to that. But it won't. Have faith in them."

In taking him in her arms, their positions had shifted so that now, each was laying on their side. When he felt he could, he spoke. "Have faith in me. What haven't you been telling me?"

"It's not like that. This is something new."

"Tell me."

She took a calming breath, then began. "Do you remember what I told Lizzie about it Monday night?" (A/N: If you forgot, it's in Chapter 21)

"Yeah."

"Now, it's happening to two people I love. My husband," she couldn't see the look on his face when she said that, her eyes lost in the painful memory, "and our son."

She had started shaking, so Matt shifted, making this a shared embrace, both able to draw strength from the other. "I wish I could say it can't happen, but it was just a nightmare." That's when it hit him. "Wait a minute. Have any of your nightmares been about us breaking up, or being separated while alive?"

She had to think for a moment. "No. Through it all, we're together."

"In dream or nightmare, that's the one constant. Even in my nightmare, the last thing you say to me is that you love me."

"Til death us do part?"

"Something like that."

"In another place and time, that would be great. But now . . ."

"I know. But I don't know what else I can say without lying. When we leave this room, I think we need to call . . ."

"No."

"Miranda . . ."

"No, Matt, we can't go running to him for everything. We already have meetings with him tomorrow. If we can't figure out something by then, we'll ask for his help. But we need to start learning to deal with things like this by ourselves. Do you understand?"

"Alright. But only for now. I can't stand the thought of you suffering."

"I know. It's not much fun for me, either. For now, will you just hold me while we try to think of something."

"Of course."

~~~~

When Sam walked into the kitchen, he expected to be the last one there, having slept in this Sunday. So when he saw his wife was alone, he was surprised. "Where are the kids?" He continued to the coffee maker as he asked that.

"I haven't seen Lizzie yet. Matt and Miranda are in the den." Sam looked up at that. "She had another bad nightmare last night, and he's very worried for her. They're talking it out." She had been looking out the window as she spoke. As she turned to him, he saw she had been crying. "I saw her eyes when she finally came out of it . . . I've never seen anyone that scared. I know it rattled Matt, too."

"The way he worries about her, I'd be surprised if it didn't."

"But he's never expressed doubts about her recovery before. This morning, before she woke, he asked me about if she can't get better. He's really scared for her, and I'm not sure how to help him."

"When they come out here, we'll talk to them. Maybe, by talking about it by themselves, they can figure something out."

"That's what I was hoping. They're the one's going through this. I'm sure they'll open up to each other before they will to anyone else."

"They've shown the good sense to ask for help before. I'm sure they will again. We need to trust them to know when to do that." He took a sip of his coffee, then continued. "Speaking of trust, you're giving them a lot of trust, leaving them alone in there." His slight smile let her know he approved.

"You noticed." She gently slapped his arm. "It still bothers me, but you've been right. I need to trust her with him." He gave her a look. "I know he might try to advance things too. But he's still my baby. It's not something I want to think about."

"I know. It's not easy for me, either. But I've accepted that it isn't a matter of IF with them, but WHEN. I'm amazed at the restraint they've shown so far."

"Are you as accepting of your little girl growing up?"

"I'm about as comfortable with that idea as you are for Matt. At least with Lizzie and Gordo, we knew this would happen, so it's a little easier. If this were any other boy, I'd feel different about it, but we're talking about Gordo. We've already trusted him with Lizzie I don't know how many times." Another sip of coffee. "They're all good kids, but of them all, he has the most natural restraint. I don't think I need to lean on him. I expect he's going a good enough job of that himself."

"I think you're right about that. I'm so worried for them," she nodded to the closed den door, "it's comforting to know that about him."

~~

Back in the den, at about the same time Sam was talking about Gordo and Lizzie, Miranda had come to a decision. It meant breaking a promise, but she felt Matt needed this. 'Who am I kidding? We both need this.' "Matt, if I tell you something, will you promise not to tell Lizzie?"

"Of course."

"Remember when we had that big meeting in my living room, and you said what you were already ready to ask me to marry you?"

"Yeah. You said it was too soon for that."

"Yes, but ever since you said that, I haven't been able to get the idea out of my mind. I've changed my mind about that. When you decide to ask is up to you. But, whether that's next year, next month, or today, I already know my ans . . ."

He cut her off the best way he knew. He didn't release the kiss until he knew what to say. He had started crying again, but these were tears of joy. "Every time I see you, I've had to fight the urge to drop to one knee then and there. I don't have a ring, and I don't have any means to support you. Call it old fashioned, but, in my mind, I want to wait until then before I ask. You deserve no less."

"You let me decide what I deserve. I don't need all the ducks in a row."

"Please, just listen. Ever since I realized the depth of my feelings for you, I've longed to hear you say what you were about to say. But, please, wait until I ask the question before you give me that answer. If you say it now, I'm afraid our promises, including to each other, will go out the window."

It took a moment for that to register. "Are you saying what I think you're saying?"

"What I'm saying is that if we make THAT commitment, what possible reason would we have to wait, for anything? I don't know about you, but I don't know if I'll have the strength, with everything else we're fighting through."

"But that's just it. I can see how much of a strain all of this is putting on you. You spreading yourself too thin."

Her words sparked a line from his memory. "Thin and stretched, like butter that's been scraped across too much bread."

"Huh?"

"It's from 'The Lord of the Ring'. Alright, I admit it, that's what I'm beginning to feel like. I hadn't realized you knew me well enough to see through me like that. But you're not doing much better." He saw her protest coming. "No lies, remember."

"No lies." She repeated. "Yes, it's a strain on me too. And part of it is watching what this is doing to you."

"As it is for me to watch you. But what would you have us do? Throw out everything we agreed was the right way to handle this in favor of what's easy?"

"And what would you have us do, keep things as they are and just watch each other stretch until we snap?"

"NO." They both stopped to calm down. "Okay, we do need to change something. But not that far. It would risk too much."

"Alright, I see your point. But what . . ." She saw something cross his eyes. He had an idea, but something about it was making him hesitate. "What did you just think of?"

"It's risky too. Not as much, but in the same way. I'm not sure it's a good idea."

"Tell me."

"Do you remember the talk we had in the park, before we found my friends?"

"Yeah."

"We set some very strict rules there. Not to go any farther than we have until we're sleeping normally. I had the idea that, maybe, if we drop the strictness of that, and let things happen naturally, it might help by giving us an emotional outlet. But it's risky. What if we get started, and can't stop?"

She smiled at him. "Don't you ever stop worrying about me. But in this case, I think you're a little too worried. I think it's a good idea." She could read his face. "I'm not saying we should go all the way already. We agreed our first time should be as perfect as we can make it. I still want that for you. But why not allow ourselves the freedom to let the other things happen as we feel like it?"

"If I recall the way they explained it, that's what Lanny and Melina did." He could see the flash of anger on her face. "I'm not saying you're like her. But WE need to make sure not to let ourselves get carried away like they did."

"I know that. And I know what might happen. But I have faith in us. We both want everything to be perfect about our first time, and I can't see us giving that up."

"You really think we can take this step safely, don't you?"

"Yes. I believe you when you say you won't do anything I don't want, and I've given you the same promise. As long as we're open and honest with each other about what we don't feel ready for yet, we should be okay."

"And you think this will help reduce the stress we've been under?"

She paused for a moment to find the words she wanted. "I think, if we allow ourselves this, it will reduce the number of things we have to use our willpower on, so we can focus on what we need most right now." She had her special smile again. "Besides, I think we'll both enjoy it."

He smiled incredulously. "What has gotten into you? Seriously, why are you so interested in this, with me? And it's not just now, you've said more than once that it's tough to restrain yourself at times, and you were the one who started the subject in the park. I'm not THAT good looking, especially next to some of the high-school boys you could have . . ."

She didn't like hearing him talk about himself like that, and interrupted him. "I'll have you know you are very handsome. But when it comes to being intimate with a guy, I realized a while ago that it's not what a guy looks like, but the emotional bound I need. The only reason Brett got as far as he did is because I though I loved him." Brett was the boy she had let in her shirt the summer before. "It was the same with Larry. That's only reason I let him kiss me like that. He's a nice guy, but Larry's no Adonis, especially then. But, as much as I thought I loved them, they're nothing compared to the love I have for you. Not even close."

"So, it doesn't matter that I'm nothing special, because you love me."

"Will you stop that." She sighed in exasperation. "One of these days, I'm going to find a way to convince you how handsome you are. In the mean time, take my word for it."

"On one condition. You've implied before that you don't think you're very beautiful."

"That's not that I don't try, but I'll never be pretty like Lizzie, or Kate, or . . ."

This time he cut her off. "Take my word," his eyes danced with mischief, "and Reggie's eyes for it. You are beautiful in every way possible." She blushed bright at that, making him chuckle. "As must as I would enjoy taking you up on your idea right now, we should get to breakfast before mom comes to get us."

"Good idea. We'll have plenty of time of fun later."

~~~~~~~~

After they each made a quick trip to the bathroom, they walked into the kitchen together. Nobody noticed at first, because Jo and Sam were listening to Lizzie. "I understand all that, but they've been in there an awful long time to be just talking. Shouldn't one of you be checking on them?"

"And I thought you trusted me with him."

Lizzie spun around to find herself under her friend's glare. "Um, um, I do, it's not, it's just . . ."

Her sputtering was cut off by Matt, who burst into a fit of laughter so strong, it caused him to lean on Miranda's shoulder to try to keep himself off the floor. The rest soon followed him in laughter.

"Lizzie," Miranda began once she regained enough control to talk, "have you told them about what Gordo knows yet?" The look on her face was priceless.

"MIRANDA!"

Sam's eyebrows arched slightly. "What does he know?"

Matt decided to bail her out. "It's my fault. He was concerned about Miranda and me, and started asking questions. I decided to tell him about what we decided, including the part about . . . birth control."

Jo winced. "He knows about Lizzie going on it?"

"I didn't know that the whole birth control issue was being kept from him. You never told me that part."

Jo grimaced. "You're right, we forgot to tell you that." She turned to Lizzie. "How did he react?"

"Once the surprise wore off, he said he understood why you wanted it kept from him. But he also said it was a load off his mind to know, and that we should all take about this, like adults."

Sam looked a little surprised, but not as much as the others might have thought. "I think that would be a good idea. I've been meaning to have a talk with him."

"NO!" Lizzie looked horrified. "Please dad, we still don't know what happened to him, I don't know if he can take an inquisition, please don't . . ." She was now speaking almost too fast to be understood.

"LIZZIE!" She stopped, but her fear was clear in her eyes. "I'm sorry, but you need to listen. I'm not going to do it like that. We still need to talk, but I already approve of him. I wouldn't hurt you like that."

"Thanks. Sorry I lost it, but I worry about him."

"We understand." Jo said as she moved to comfort her daughter.

~~~~~~~~

Is Miranda right? Are they strong enough, or are their wills already too worn down to resist temptation? Will the nightmares get worse before they get better. Will they get better? That, and more, still to come.


	37. Chapter 37

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the first chapter that has part of it removed from the main body, the removed part entered elsewhere. This is because the removed section, in my opinion, requires an M rating. Therefore, instead of raising the rating of the entire story, I have taken that scene out of the chapter you see here, and loaded it separately with the M rating I believe it warrants. While the scene is not necessary to follow the story, I have marked in the main chapter where it would go, so that you may read the entire chapter in the order I intended.

**No Time to Waste**   
**by TheRealXenocide**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters, settings, or anything else you recognize from the show Lizzie McGuire. The plot, at it's base, has been around since Homer, and this variant since Henry Ford. However, this is the first I've seen it applied to Lizzie.

  
**Chapter 37**   
**Human Animal, Human Heart**

  
"Are you sure you're going to be okay?" Jo asked Matt again.

They'd spent the last half hour going round-and-round, Jo trying to figure out what Matt and Miranda had decided, Matt and Miranda trying to reassure her that they had a plan without telling her exactly what it was.

"I think so. We'll each talk to Dr. Gordon when we see him tomorrow, but for right now, we have some ideas to try to reduce the stress we've been under, and a quiet stroll in the park is first on the list."

"I had thought about taking Lily with us," Miranda added, "but when I called mom, she said she was taking her shopping for clothes. Add to that the fact that we'll have plenty of time to play with her next week, and we decided that today should be for us." That was the truth, as far as it went.

"Besides, if the Gordons agree to dad's idea for a meeting today, I'd rather not be in on that."

Jo had to smile at her son's remark. "I guess I can't blame you for that. I just hope Lizzie doesn't keep overreacting."

"I can't blame her." Miranda said. "I don't think she'll be at ease until there are some answers about what happened to him."

"I know, and I think you're right about that. We'd all feel better if we knew something." She returned her focus to Miranda. "If I agree to let you two spend the day alone, I'll be putting a lot of trust in you, young lady."

"I know. All I can do is make you the same promises I have before."

Jo's shoulders sagged. "I suppose asking for more would be asking too much."

"Do you really want me to answer that?"

"I don't think I'm ready for that." She surprised Matt and Miranda when a slight smile started forming on her face. "You do realize that this will be your first date." She barely contained her laughter at the looks on their faces. "Think about it. The only other time you two were out alone together, it was specifically to exercise your legs. That's not a date, that's physical therapy. Today, it's "a quiet stroll in the park" and "today should be for us". If that isn't a date, what is?"

The pair looked at each other for a second, then started laughing. "So much for waiting for our one month anniversary." Miranda managed.

"At least it's easy for a date in the park to go unnoticed by others." That old schemer's look crossed his face. "Besides, we can take care of some business while we're there. Then if anyone asks, we can say that's the reason we're there."

"I'd like the idea if I knew what you were talking about." Miranda told him, clearly puzzled. "What business?"

"Remember the party? If we're going to have it in that pavilion area this time of year, we'll need to reserve one of them in advance. I'm not old enough, but you are."

"I was going to do that tomorrow," Jo said, "but if you two want to do that today, I'd be grateful."

"Consider it done."

~~

Meanwhile, in the living room, Sam had just hung up with Mr. Gordon. Lizzie was also there, insisting on being in on this call. Much to Lizzie consternation, the Gordons agreed to have the two families get together at their home. Not for the first time, Sam pointed out the differences between this meeting and Matt's talk with Miranda's father. "He'll have you and his parents right there with him, and he'll have 'home-field advantage'. If all that doesn't put him, and you, at ease, nothing will. I already told you I approve of him. But there are some things we need to talk about."

"But did it have to be today?"

"And when would you have approved?" He said that with enough of a caring smile that even Lizzie couldn't pout. Much. "Lizzie, I know you're both smart kids. But you said it yourself, even Gordo thinks we need to talk about you going on birth control." She still looked skeptical. "Look at it this way. The earlier we come to understand each other, the less likely it is there will be tension between us as your relationship develops."

"I guess so."

~~~~~~~~

"David, you really need to relax." His mother was torn between concern and amusement as he sat on the couch, he's hacky sack flashing between his hands in a blur. "They've known you all your life. Sam has always respected you, and as I recall, Jo helped Lizzie when she finally opened up to you."

"But this is different. This is the first time I've talk to him since Lizzie and I became a couple. And if they're so sure about me, why hide this business about Lizzie going on birth control?"

"Because you're still teenagers. We all remember what that's like. You said talking to them about this was your idea. I think they will take that as a good sign." She sat next to him, and gently grasped his hands in hers, stopping the hacky sack. "David, I don't think there's anything you could do to make this go badly, except panicking. If Sam wanted this to be a confrontation, he'd talk to you one-on-one, and probably at their house. Instead, he and Jo are coming to you, and you'll have Lizzie, your father, and me. All his idea."

"I know. It's just . . . I don't know."

"If you didn't have some nervousness, I'd be worried about you. Trust your mother. You'll be fine."

"I hope so."

~~~~~~~~

Miranda still couldn't believe her luck. Somehow, she and Matt had gotten out of the house without either Lizzie or Mrs. McGuire commenting on her outfit. She understood Matt's concern about going unnoticed. He didn't trust himself yet. So, she had selected an outfit that, for her, qualified as conservative. However, it wasn't what she wore that she was worried about them noticing, but what she wasn't wearing. Luckily for her, Lizzie was still uptight about the coming meeting, and Jo was busy trying to help her to relax. So it was with less than expected fanfare that she and Matt left for the park after an early lunch. Both were surprised by how nervous they were, with Jo's two words ringing in their heads, both in joy and dread.

First Date.

~~~~~~~~

It was 12:30 when the McGuires arrived at the Gordon home. "Hello, Sam, Jo. How are you, Lizzie?" Mr. Gordon welcomed them at the door.

"I'm doing okay." Lizzie answered, though her mind was obviously elsewhere.

Mr. Gordon's smile widened at her distraction. "He's in the living room with his mother. I believe you know the way, Lizzie. I'll join you in a moment."

When they got to the room, Lizzie made a beeline for Gordo. He had moved to the love seat, and left a place for Lizzie to sit to his right. Mrs. Gordon was in on of the two chairs. "We left the couch for you" she told Sam and Jo.

"From what he said yesterday, I thought Matt was going to be part of this." Gordo added.

"Before last night, I think he would have." Sam answered as he and Jo sat down.

"What happened?" Gordo's face showed his concern.

"Miranda's nightmare got worse." Jo answered. Gordo and his mother were alarmed by that. "They spent most of the morning talking it out between them. When they came out, they said they had a plan, but wouldn't give any details, except that part of it involved a quiet stroll in the park, which is where they are now."

"As protective as Matt is with her, I'm surprised I didn't get a call." Dr. Gordon said as he sat in the empty chair.

"They said they'd talk to you at their meetings tomorrow, but they felt they needed to learn to deal with this on their own."

Mr. Gordon smiled. "They may have told you together, but I suspect it was Miranda's idea. Coming to me for help has been his idea just about every time they have, and she's the only one who can curb his protectiveness of her."

"So," Gordo said smiling, "while I'm about to face the music, Matt's on his first real date with Miranda." He turned to his father. "Did they do the right thing, trying to do this by themselves?"

"The reason they've been together at night is so they can help each other. The truth is that they needed to take this step, at a time they felt ready for it." A look of concern crossed his face. "Although the fact they kept most of their plan secret is a possible problem. It could mean that it includes some increase in physical intimacy. I hope they can control themselves."

"I was afraid of that," Jo replied, "but what can we do? You've made the risks in separating them clear, and I have to agree. But I'm worried. Are they moving too fast?"

"I honestly don't know." He admitted. "Under normal conditions, I'd suggest stronger intervention by you and her parents together. But I think we can all agree that this situation isn't normal, and needs to be handled with care." They all showed their agreement in various ways. "That being said, I do believe that you should stay involved. Be open and available to them, and ask questions. This may lead to you hearing things you might not feel ready for, but as long as you don't overreact, it should prove beneficial in the long run. For all of you."

"It's just so strange." Jo said. "And it's not just that he and Miranda are sharing a room, but the whole situation. I used to know exactly how to handle him. But now, even though I try, I'm just not sure anymore."

He understood. "It's very unsettling, isn't it? For both of you?" They both nodded, their eyes providing all the answer anyone needed.

Mrs. Gordon came into the conversation here. "As you can understand, my husband's workload has gotten much larger lately." They smiled weakly. "Mine, however, has not. Would you like to talk about this more later?"

"Do you think we should?" Sam asked.

"That's up to you two, but it may help to talk it out."

"We'll have to talk about it," Jo replied, "but we may take you up on that. Still, I don't feel any better about last night and today. What they might do still worries me."

"I understand." Mr. Gordon said. "However, based on my dealings with them, there are a couple of things I can say with some certainty that MAY help."

"Should we be here for this?" Gordo asked.

All the adults suddenly looked very guilty. "Sorry about that." Sam said.

"It's okay, sir. I understand. We're worried about them, too. But maybe we should step out of the room for this."

"Only if you want to." The two looked surprised by Mr. Gordon's reply. "Whether any of us like it or not, you two are as involved in this as the parents are, because they are more likely to open up to you than they are to us. Add to that your obvious concern, and I have no objection to you hearing this." He turned to Jo and Sam. "Do you object?"

They both thought about it for a moment. Of course they didn't like the idea, but it was true. They are involved in this. "No." They answered in unison. "We don't object." Jo finished.

"It's up to you two now."

"It's not easy for me to talk about this, but you're right. Miranda does confide in me, and I'm afraid I might say or do something wrong. For them, I'll stay." Lizzie said.

"If she stays, I stay."

He's father smiled at the way he said that. "Very well. First, I know they've both told you that they have a lot of reasons to wait. They've both promised you, as well as her parents, that they would try to wait, and I know they value your trust. But I think more important for them are the promises they've made each other. If nothing else holds them back, I think those will. They won't break each other's trust lightly."

"I hope you're right." Sam said, sounding skeptical. "But those two are already so close, I'm not sure even that will be enough."

"If it's not, I expect you'll know soon afterward." They were surprised by that. "That's the other thing I'm certain about. If they aren't able to stop themselves, I think they'll come to you about it. Matt will insist on it."

"Why would . . . of course. The way he worries about her, he'd insist on having everything ready, just in case the birth control didn't work."

"Exactly. That's not to say they won't want to keep it secret if it happens, they are teenagers after all. I shouldn't go into detail as to why, but if it happens soon, it won't take very long for them to confess. Trust your son, and trust Miranda. If they haven't come to you in a couple of days, I think we can believe they are strong enough to handle this."

~~~~

As they walked to the park, they were both strangely nervous. Neither was sure if they should be holding hands, much as they would like to. "So," Miranda asked, "what should way do first?" Matt shot her a look, and she blushed. "I mean when we get to the park, should we go to the office to reserve a pavilion right away, or should we wait?"

"Oh, right, sorry. Office first. Make sure we don't forget it." Somehow, he hadn't blushed, but he was talking with nervous speed.

They got to the park in silence, and headed straight to the park office. This building wasn't the main building, which housed the administrative office, clean up equipment, and two old trucks used for general park maintenance. This was a one room, 8 foot by 8 foot shack, used only on the weekends to try to keep order in the pavilion area. The park had two large and three small pavilions, and city officials found that reservations were the only way to keep summer weekends from degenerating into anarchy. When they got there, all five pavilions were, as usual, busy. When they got to the wide service window, they were surprised by who they found inside. "Mr. Dig?" The clock on the wall read 1:00.

"Well, hello." The man sounded as cheerful as always.

Matt, who had just finish seventh grade, and thus was familiar with the man, was surprised to see the omnipresent substitute here. "I didn't know you worked here during the summer."

The man's smile flashed. "I do a lot during the summer, Mr. McGuire. Working in the park let's be one with nature." As he said that, a frisbee sailed into the window, only to be caught by Mr. Dig. "When I can." He turned back to Miranda. "I heard about the crash, but I see you're well. How is everyone?"

As a young boy came to recover the toy, Miranda answered. "Everyone's out of the hospital."

"Great news. So, what brings you two here?"

"Are any of the pavilions available for next weekend?"

"I think there's one left. I'll look." The reservation sheet was on a small table near the window. "Yes, for Sunday. And it's one of the large ones."

"Between the four families, I think we'll need it." Miranda said.

"Oh, so this is some sort of survivors' party."

"Yeah. It was Lizzie's idea, but everybody liked it."

"Sounds like a great idea. If you'll sign here, Ms. Sanchez." He handed her the clipboard. After she signed it, she handed it back to him. "Great. Another wonderfully active weekend." He seemed genuinely pleased. "Is there anything else I can help you with?"

"No, I think that's it."

"Then I wish you two a pleasant day together." He turned to place the now full form in the desk.

Matt and Miranda left while he did that, he's last remark making them wonder if he was just that good, or they were just that obvious.

~~~~~~~~

Back at the Gordon home, the parents had just transitioned into the discussion of Lizzie and Gordo. As looks of dread fell upon the couple's faces, Sam had to chuckle. "I know it's normal for a young man to be anxious in your position, but it's not like we're meeting for the first time."

Gordo didn't look at all relaxed by that. "Yes, well, this is the first time since Lizzie and I became a couple. Whether it makes sense or not, that does make a difference."

"Only as much as we let it. Don't get me wrong, we do need to talk. But we're not strangers, I've known you most of your life. I don't see the need for the 'prove you're good enough for my daughter' confrontation. I already know you are."

Gordo visibly relaxed, if slightly. "That's good to know."

"Yes, well, there are still some things we need to discuss. I know you found out about Lizzie going on birth control when you two, Miranda, and Matt had that big meeting yesterday. But what were you talking about that caused THAT subject to come up."

Gordo shook his head at the memory. "I asked Matt and Miranda about their relationship. I got a little personal, but I was worried about them. While Miranda wanted to drop it, Matt decided to tell me about it. With both barrels." Sam winced, knowing exactly what that meant. "It was during this he told me about Miranda and Lizzie."

"I'm going to have to talk to him about tact. But, however it happened, now you know. I'm told by Lizzie you wanted to talk about this, so tell me, what do you think about that?"

Gordo got a serious look. "Where do I begin? I admit, it's something of a relief to know. Yet it reminds me of what could happen. We want to wait. After the visit Larry gave me, how could I not? But even thought we both want to wait until our wedding night, I realize now that it is possible we could give in to the temptation."

"Wait a minute." Sam looked surprised. "Did you say wedding night?"

Gordo closed his eyes in disbelief. "That the second time I've done that." He reopened them. "Yes, I said that. No, I haven't proposed yet. But, if this relationship goes as well as I hope, I do plan on asking Lizzie to marry me."

Sam needed a moment to get over his shock. 'I wonder if this is what Edward felt like' he thought.

~~~~

After they cleared the busy pavilion area, Matt and Miranda headed for the less crowded wooded area. Once there, they allowed themselves to hold hands, walk close, and generally behave like a couple in love. They wandered aimlessly, not really paying much attention to where they were going until they came to a familiar bench. "I wonder why we keep ending up here?" Miranda asked.

"I don't know, but considering the last time we were here, I think we should keep moving."

"Why, I don't hear anything?" He winced at the memory. "Come on, as long as we're here, why not take a stroll through the meadow? I promise not to bite."

Before Matt could respond, a low rumble rolled through the air. Looking up, they saw a large storm was rolling in. They were surprised by how close it looked. "I think that's a good reason not to. Did you see it coming before?"

"No, but I was distracted. Let's get back to your place."

"Agreed."

~~~~~~~~

After Gordo said his declaration, and Sam recovered, the meeting went smoothly, much to Lizzie's relief. Nobody had commented on her anxiety, having accurately guessed the cause. Smoothly doesn't mean quickly, however. Gordo's constant planning for his future was now showing dividends as they all talked seemingly no-stop about the various possibilities. Normally, she and Miranda only half listened to him when he talked about his plans, having heard them dozens of times before. This, however, was different. It wasn't his future he was talking about. Rather, it was THEIR future. That word was magical to her.

Their.  
They.  
Them.

With these magic words weaving a spell around her, she could see, actually see, the future they were discussing. In having these visions, she was happier than she had been in a long time. The cause of this happiness could be summarized by what was printed on the mail in her vision.

Mr. and Mrs. D. Gordon

~~~~~~~~

The second half of Matt and Miranda's return trip to the McGuire home was done as a series of short dashes in and out of the cover of trees. While this gave some cover, it wasn't enough against the summer squall, and they were completely soaked when they came bursting through the front door. Matt turned to her to make some flip remark about the weather, but his brain froze when he saw her. Or rather, part of her.

She was breathing heavy after that last sprint. Cursing herself for not doing more to get back in shape, she turned to see how Matt was doing. At first, his transfixed gaze surprised, and slightly worried, her. But when she followed his gaze, she realized what happened, and laughed at herself. Her thin cotton top and cotton t-shirt were both soaked through, and now the fact she had decided not to wear a bra was VERY obvious, as was one effect of the cooler air in the house. "Well, darling, at least we know you still have the eyes of a thirteen-year-old boy."

"Uh, huh" was all he could manage.

Taking a page from his book, she clapped her hands together close to his nose. He blinked, then managed to look to her eyes. It looked like he was about to apologize. "It's okay. This isn't the way I had hoped, but you were going to see them eventually."

He was looking at her with both wonder and curiosity. "Why didn't you wear a bra today?" There was an unmistakable emphasis on the word 'today'.

She sat on the staircase. "After what we decided this morning, I wasn't sure what would happen next, or when. I just thought that, if today was the day we took that step, and it happened while we were out there, that was one obstacle you didn't need. You're not mad at me, are you?"

That surprised him. "Mad? Why would I be mad?"

"Because by doing that, it might look like I'm pushing you."

"Which we said we wouldn't do to each other." She nodded. "But you never said 'hurry up and feel my tits', did you?"

She only half laughed at his choice of words. "Well, no, but . . ."

He sat next to her. "We also promised not to lie to each other, remem . . ." he placed his hand on her shoulder, and interrupted himself when he felt a chill "you're not shaking, you're shivering. You got to get out of those wet clothes before you catch a cold, or worse."

She was thankful for the change in subject. "Yes, mom. But only if you change to."

"Good idea. Let's go up." As they went to change, Matt to his room, Miranda in Lizzie's room where the suitcase of clothes she had here was kept, both were very aware of the situation. They were alone in an empty house. And both were about to be, if briefly and separately, naked. If ever their wills would be tested, it was now.

~~ **INSERT M RATED EXCERPT HERE FOR CONTINUITY** ~~

~~~~~~~~

It wasn't until 5:00 before things wrapped up. It was after discussing Gordo's plans for the future, which included no less than seven back-up plans, that Sam made the statement that put a cap on the meeting. "I think I know all I need to know, and it only told me I right from the first." He looked the young man in his eyes. "When you feel ready, you have my permission to ask her to marry you."

Before the women could give obligatory protests, Lizzie surprised them by hugging her father fiercely. "Thanks, dad."

"Sure. Just promise you'll finish school."

"Sure." She happened to look out the window. "When did it start raining?"

Everyone turned to the window, and saw that it was raining fairly hard. No wind, thunder or lightning. Just oversized summer raindrops landing heavily. "I guess we were too busy to notice." Gordo remarked.

"I hope Matt and Miranda found cover before it hit."

Jo had another thought to concern her. "I hope they haven't done anything they'll regret." She said that thought aloud without intending to. Turning around, she found she had everyone's attention.

"I believe what I told you before, Jo. Whatever else they might do, I doubt they'll allow themselves to go all the way yet, and if they do, Matt will tell you fairly soon after. There is one more thing." Now everyone looked at him. "The first time they push the envelope physically will be their most difficult test. But, if they get through it without giving in, they should be safe for a long time."

"Why's that?" Sam asked.

"Because neither has been this close to anyone before, and neither is sure if they're strong enough to resist the temptation that situation would present. However, if they get through the first one safely, they'll have proven to themselves they can resist. That knowledge will only make them stronger."

Jo was dumbfounded. "Are you suggesting that we just let them . . ."

He calmly held up his hands, and spoke calmly. "That's not what I'm saying. I'm sure you realize that, whether we want it to happen or not, it will eventually happen, and it sounds like it may be sooner rather than later. What I'm saying is that, when it does happen, if they can stop themselves that first time, they should be more able to resist any future such situations."

~~~~~~~~

The McGuires made it home around 5:30. As they agreed on the way, Sam helped Lizzie while Jo snuck in to check things out. Seeing the remains of the puddle at the bottom of the stairs, she stuck her head and arm out the door and signaled for Sam and Lizzie to use the back entrance. Once she knew they saw her, she slipped off her shoes and socks and started quietly up the stairs, following the wet spots. When she got to the kids' rooms, she saw the trails split, but saw another trial between the rooms. She decided to try Lizzie's room first. Slowly, carefully, she opened the door just enough to see inside. No one. Dreading what that meant, she moved to Matt's door. But before she could reach the nob, she heard voices, which she quickly recognized.

"Are you awake?" Matt asked.

"Yeah, just resting my eyes." A light giggle. "I could get used to this." Jo's heart nearly stopped.

"So could I. But that's for later. I wanted to ask you something."

"What's that?"

"Are you surprised we didn't make love today?" It was all Jo could do not to shout for joy.

"A little. I thought we'd be strong enough, but I wasn't sure we'd want to stop."

"Are you disappointed?"

"No." She sounded a little surprised by her answer, but before he could ask, she continued. "I admit, part of me wants to, even now. But, when we were in the moment, and the thought of trying to take us there came to me, I couldn't. We promised each other we'd wait until it would be perfect, and we both know what that means. I love you too much to let your first time be any less."

"Amazing. You just said everything I feel." They began to kiss again. Not in fiery passion, but comfortable warmth.

Jo snuck away from the door after that, heartened by what she'd heard. Whatever else they may have done, she now knew they had stopped themselves. She also knew something more about why. Carefully, she made her way to the kitchen, where Sam and Lizzie were waiting. "I'll explain later, but they didn't, I'm sure of that." As the relief washed over the other two, Jo decided to announce their return.

"MATT! MIRANDA! WE'RE HOME!"

Sam and Lizzie started silently laughing, trying desperately not to let themselves erupt. They stopped when they realized that there were no panicked noises from upstairs. Jo was about to call out again when they heard a door open. "MOM, IS THAT YOU?"

"YES. WE'RE HOME. ARE YOU AND MIRANDA ALRIGHT? WE WERE WORRIED WHEN WE SAW THE RAIN."

"WE'RE OKAY. I'LL EXPLAIN WHEN I GET DOWN THERE." With that, the door closed again.

Jo looked at Sam and Lizzie. "I wonder just how much they're going to explain." They all looked at each other, realizing that they could soon be hearing far more than they ever wanted to know. A couple of minutes later, as the couple walked into the kitchen, none of the three could mistake what they saw. As close as the couple had been before, there was a new intimacy connecting them. Not just new physically, but also emotionally and psychologically. While it worried the parents, it actually intimidated Lizzie.

The couple saw what they thought were looks of dire dread on the three faces before them. They had agreed before coming down that, since this was his family, Matt would speak first. "I hope you had a dryer time than we had. We'd like to hear how the meeting went."

"It went pretty well," Sam managed first, "but we were worried when we saw the rain. I take it by your change of clothes that you got caught in it."

"We tried to beat the storm back here, but it caught us half way." He decided to address their obvious concern. "I can tell what else is worrying you. Please understand, I can't tell you much about what happened between Miranda and I today."

"Just answer one question." Jo interrupted. She was looking to engage his eyes, which he did willingly. "Did you and Miranda make love today?"

Eyes still engaged, he answered in a calm voice. "No, we did not. We promised you we'd wait to go that far, and we've kept our promise." There was a hint of pride in the last part of that he couldn't quite hide.

Jo knew, in that way only mothers can, that he told the truth. "I believe you."

Slowly, the tension in the room waned, and the three began to tell the couple about the meeting with the Gordons as Jo put something fast in the oven for dinner. All five made the deliberate choice not to discuss what happened, or may have happened, in the house that afternoon.

~~~~~~~~

A/N: Is Mr. Gordon right, or will the temptation just grow stronger? Will they be able to keep from a repeat performance during their week at Miranda's? If not, will they get caught? That, and much more, still to come.


	38. Poems, Prayers, and Promises

**No Time to Waste**   
**by TheRealXenocide**

**Disclaimer** : I do not own the characters, settings, or anything else you recognize from the show Lizzie McGuire. The plot, at it's base, has been around since Homer, and this variant since Henry Ford. However, this is the first I've seen it applied to Lizzie.

  
**Chapter 38**   
**Poems, Prayers, and Promises**

  
When Mrs. Sanchez came to get Miranda for dinner around six, she had to catch her breath the first time she saw Miranda and Matt together. However, she waited until she and Miranda were driving home before she asked. She decided to slowly work up to her concern. "So, Miranda, did you enjoy your day with Matt?"

"Yeah, it was great." Miranda wasn't paying any care to the way she spoke, and the tone of pleasure radiating from her voice worried her mother.

"What did two you do today? I know you had planned on a walk in the park, but the rain storm had to cut that short."

"Oh, let me tell you about that storm!" She then launched into the story, starting with Jo's first date remark and going until she and Matt burst through the McGuire door. Of course, she left out one detail of her wardrobe. "We were both soaked! I don't think 'drowned rat' is good enough for how wet we were!"

"How did Jo react?"

"Mom, I told you about it on the phone this morning, remember? They all went to Gordo's to talk about he and Lizzie. They didn't get home until sometime around 5:30 or so. Of course, you know how Matt gets. He all but ordered me to change my clothes so I wouldn't catch cold."

Time to spring. "Miranda, hang on for a moment. You've just admitted that, on a day that had romantic overtones for you two as your first real date, you spent at least three-and-a-half hours alone in a house with Matt, a b . . . a young man whom you've already admitted you're willing to marry. Add to that the feeling I got from seeing you two together just now, and I have to ask. What did you and Matt do with your time alone today?"

"Mom, can you pull over for a minute?" She could see the dread on her mother's face as she found an open spot at the curb. She waited for the car to be in park before continuing. "Mom, I understand what you're worried about. But believe me when I say we didn't make love today. Truth is, after today, I don't think I could hide that from you if I wanted to."

Her mother had been watching her carefully as she spoke, measuring her words as only a mother can. "I believe you about that, but it's obvious to me that SOMETHING has happened for you two. You're absolutely glowing!"

Miranda looked a little embarrassed. "Is it that obvious?"

"Yes."

She took a deep breath. "Matt and I did go further, physically, than we have before. Please don't ask how far, I'd feel like I was betraying him if I answered. But we didn't make love, mom, that much I can tell you. We could have, we had plenty of opportunity, but we resisted the temptation."

While she hadn't expected quite this much openness, there seemed to be something behind the words she found more interesting. "You sound surprised."

"I am, a little. But now we know. We can restrain ourselves. But that not even the best part of it. It's like . . . I don't know the words." She seemed to get half lost in the memory. "We've kissed before today. Passionately. But this afternoon, something changed. From the moment we started to kiss, it was like nothing existed but us. Even afterward . . . I don't know how to describe it."

"Complete?"

"Yes, but that doesn't seem strong enough."

"Well, I'm at a loss for a word then. But I'm happy for you." She hugged her daughter. "Now, let's get home before your father calls a search party."

~~~~~~~~

Miranda saw the alarm on her father's face when he saw her, but her mother intercepted him and lead him to the kitchen. Miranda went to the living room to wait. After they spent a few minutes alone, he came and sat next to her. "You're going to make an old man of me yet."

"Dad . . ."

"No, let me say this. I'm not happy that you're getting more . . . physical." She could see it pained him to say that. "But I also want you to be happy, and I only have to look at you to see that you are. What I'm I supposed to do?"

That was the start of a conversation that lasted for almost an hour. Both found a new understanding for the other, and when they ended, each made important concessions that neither thought possible a couple of weeks ago.

~~~~~~~~

After dinner at the McGuire home, Jo and Matt had a similar conversation. While they didn't take as long, they still came to a clearer understanding of each other's views and fears. When they separated, Jo decided that, the next time Matt was out of the house, she'd go to the attic to check on something. If it was there, she could surprise him with it when the time was right. Which, she realized with mixed emotions, would be earlier than she had ever expected.

~~~~~~~~

That night, three people sleeping in the McGuire home had strange dreams:

  
If anyone had looked in on Lizzie that night, they would have seen her tossing and turning, unable to settle into a restful sleep, yet unable to fully wake. Her night was filled dreams that, while not having the strength of true nightmares, were still upsetting. While there were several different dreams, they all centered on the same one choice. When she was finally able to wake, she promised herself not to allow them to happen, by making the opposite choice.

  
Meanwhile, in the den, Matt and Miranda both fell into their nightmares early. However, this experience was different for both of them. This time, as they each reached a point where hope of escape was about to abandon them, each felt a sudden surge within them. Hope, strength, energy, and so much more fortified them. It was with this that they were able to rewrite the scripts of their nightmares. It was with this they escaped their nightmare fate. Found each other. Found peace.

  
Sam, who was in the room with them this night, awoke in the middle of the night. When he glanced at them when he left for some water, everything seemed fine. When he returned, however, he saw the difference. Under the cot, each had an arm extended, and they were holding hands. That's when he noticed their faces. Contentment. Not for the first time, he wondered about them. He didn't doubt they'd get better. Rather, he wondered what it will be like for them when they didn't need this anymore, and returned to sleeping in their own beds.

~~~~~~~~

When morning came, Matt woke feeling better than he could remember feeling without Miranda in his arms. It was when he rolled over to look at her he realized they were holding hands, although he was more interested in the eyes sparkling at him. "How long have you been awake?" He spoke in a low voice.

"Just a couple of minutes. How was your night?" She was speaking just as softly.

"Weird. It will take some time to explain it, but I want to tell you what I dreamed."

"I was going to tell you about mine, too. I'd call it weird, but I don't think that's good enough. Let's go to the living room and talk."

"That's not my first choice of rooms." He added a hint of suggestiveness to his voice.

She barely contained a giggle. "Down, tiger. Not with everyone in the house."

"I wasn't thinking about more than a little kissing, and only after we talked about our dreams."

She shook her head. "Living room. We have the rest of our lives to play."

It wasn't until they sat down they realized that it was only six in the morning. As they described their dreams, they came to a remarkable conclusion. Once they each made their escape, their dreams were more than similar. Except for perspective, their dreams were so close, they could only conclude that they had been identical. "Do you realize that's the second time that's happened to us?" Matt asked, amazed.

"Do you realize that we were holding each either both times?"

"Huh?"

"Our hands. Remember that surge we both felt? I have no doubt that that was when our hands found each other."

"That makes sense." He slowly brought his hand up to her face. "I feel stronger when I'm with you."

"That's funny. I was thinking the same thing." Her hand came to his face.

They sat like that for a while, each enjoying looking in the other's eyes. Finally, Miranda spoke. "So, is there anything you'd like to do this morning?" She saw an absolutely sinful look cross his eyes. "Other than that."

As he smiled at her correction, he noticed the beginning of a certain biologic reaction to his own thoughts, which in turn made him remember something from when this whole subject began on Wednesday morning. "In that case, how about you tell me that "funny story" about how you know about 'morning wood'?"

Her face both lit up and reddened. "You remember that?!"

"I remember you mentioning something, but I have no idea what it is yet."

She debated it, but then "Okay. But you can't say a word to Lizzie or Gordo."

His eyebrows nearly reached his hairline. "Are you telling me this involves Gordo?"

"Calm down. It was an accident, like your's was. You know how the three of us sometimes have all-night video nights, right?"

"Yeah, I do. You all try to stay awake for a huge stack of movie rentals, and usually end up falling sleep in the strangest positions." A blush crept across his face. "Sorry about that hot water/cold water trick last summer."

She remembered that incident. "As I remember, I got you back with a rather mean trick, so lets call it even. Anyway, a couple of weeks after that, we had another movie night, this time at Gordo's. Well, we all fell asleep on the couch. When I awoke, I found Gordo's head had flopped onto my arm. I also noticed that his sweat pants were . . . tented."

His eyes were dancing with mirth. "Uh, oh, somebody didn't make it to the bathroom before he fell asleep."

"Yep. But I didn't know about that then. So, still half-asleep, I put his condition together with his head on my arm . . ."

"Oh, no."

"Oh, yes. Not only did my outburst wake Gordo, but it also woke Lizzie, and she freaked. After we finally calmed down, which took awhile, Gordo explained everything. Of course, you know Gordo. He needed to explain it twice, because the first time, he used words like "hydrostatic pressure", and lost us. I don't think I've ever seen him so embarrassed."

"I can imagine. Still, I'm glad you knew enough not to freak out on me about it." He got a suggestive look in his eyes. "I can think of better ways for you to freak out on me."

"Down, tiger. We're in your living room, remember?"

"So we keep our clothes on. You mean to tell me you're not interested?"

"I'm always interested in you. But we need to be careful, and not just here. Remember, we'll be spending our next seven nights at my house, and I think we should get used to limiting our," she took a formal tone, "pubic displays of affection." They both snickered at that, remembering the way some teachers at both their schools would talk about things like that, as if they couldn't imagine why anybody would do such a thing.

"I can see your point about that. Still, I think we should find some time alone, too. We now know we're strong enough to stop ourselves. As long as we're careful, we should be okay."

"We can try. But with Lily around, that's easier said than done." He gave her a look. "You're a little, think about what lengths you would go to to get into Lizzie's business. Especially if she TRIED to keep you out."

Matt winced. "I did get rather creative. But she isn't even five yet, what could she do?"

Miranda shook her head. "You mean besides tell on us?"

"Oh, yeah, there is that. Alright, I'll try to behave myself. But it won't be easy."

"For either of us."

"Do you think it would be safe for us to kiss?"

"Please don't, I'm not awake enough to deal with that." They had been so wrapped up in each other, they hadn't heard Lizzie thump down the stairs.

"What, don't wanna take lessons for you and Gordo?" Matt jibed.

"Not from my BROTHER!"

"Stop, you two." Miranda interrupted. "Before this boils over, how about we try a different kind of lesson. Lizzie, would you like to help Matt and I fix breakfast?"

Lizzie didn't need long to think about that. "Sure."

~~~~

Breakfast was an adventure, but it wasn't as bad as they had feared.

~~

When Daniella came for Miranda, the couple sat their mother's down. They then explained how their dreams had changed, and told them their conclusions. They had been so excited about telling them, it wasn't until they had finished they realized their mothers were holding back tears. "What's wrong?" Miranda asked.

"Oh, it's not that anything's wrong, it's just . . . do you realize that your father and I have never had an experience quite like that."

"Neither have Sam and me. I mean, of course we feel stronger together, and we've dreamed of each other, but I don't ever remember us having the same dream at the same time."

"And that's not even the weirdest part. Remember, we both started into our nightmares, then it changed."

"I have no idea what to think about that, except two be very happy for you."

~~

Lizzie walked in on a group hug. "Is this good of bad?"

"It's good." Miranda told her when they broke.

"Good. Oh, Miranda, I just remembered, did they tell you about the settlement?"

"Settlement? What settlement?"

Her mother explained it to her. "I'm sorry we didn't say anything earlier, but with everything else going on, I guess we forgot you didn't know yet."

"I guess that makes sense."

Lizzie tried to lighten the mood. "So, when are you going to get that replacement car?"

"LIZZIE!" Matt snapped at her. She looked shocked and hurt. "Sorry, but don't push. When it's time, she'll ask." He felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Ever the protector. It's okay, Matt, really. She just remembered how excited I had been looking for the last one." She smiled weakly at Lizzie. "How many places did I drag you to?"

"I lost count, but I bet Gordo could tell us."

"Before we think about a car," Miranda's mother interrupted, "we need to get you driving again."

Miranda's face fell. "I don't think I'm ready for that." She didn't have to look to know who just took her hands, the warmth was unmistakable to her. "Please, Matt. I can't. Not yet."

"I'm not pushing. But it is something you need to do some time."

"I know. But I can't yet. I'm just . . ."

"I understand, really. Not before you're ready. But will you do one thing for me?"

"What?"

"Would you talk to Dr. Gordon about it in your meeting today?"

She wanted to argue, but couldn't. "All right."

~~~~~~~~

The rest of the day was fairly mundane. Lizzie spent the day with Gordo, planning out the party for Sunday. Miranda went home to help prepare a room for the night, and Matt was returning their sleeping gear from the den to the attic. To his mother's surprise, he also insisted on doing his laundry himself. She was further surprised that he didn't mess it up.

~~~~~~~~

Just before they left for his four o'clock appointment with Dr. Gordon, Reggie called. "Hey, man. I haven't seen you since Wednesday. How are you doing?"

"It's been . . . interesting. But things are getting better. What have you been doing, man, or should I ask WHO?" Reggie's friends had several running jokes with him about how fast he changed girlfriends.

"Very funny." A moment's pause. "Angela."

"WHAT?! No way! Last time you made a pass at her, she dumped her chocolate milk in your hair!"

"Yeah, well, she was with Heywood then. She finally dumped that walking turd, I made my move, and the rest is history. I hope."

"Oh, man, if Heywood sees you two together, you're done!"

"Nope. The reason she dumped him was because he was two-timing on her with, are you ready for this, Melissa Edwards!"

"Oh, no."

"I know, she as mean as he is, and almost as big! But that fool didn't think twice when Angela left him, so I'm safe."

"NOBODY'S safe if those two have joined forces."

A moment of silence. "I hadn't thought about that. Damn, that could be bad. Let's hope they break up before school starts."

As much as Matt despised them both, he couldn't bring himself to do that. So he changed the subject. "Look, man, can you call back later? I've got to leave soon."

"Miranda?"

"Doctor."

"Ouch. Well, in that case, I'll get to the point of my call. A bunch of us are going to be in the park tomorrow for some football, and I wondered if you were interested in joining us."

"Ya know, I haven't done anything like that in a long time. When?"

"About one."

"I'll be there."

~~~~~~~~

"That has got to be one of the most unusual things I've ever heard." Even on the second telling, Miranda having told him in her session, Mr. Gordon was still amazed by their dreaming last night. "Two people starting on different dreams, and ending up in the same dream, at the same time. And you think the change happened when your hands found each other?"

"Yeah. It's kinda strange, but that's the first time that happened. When we were apart, that is. And it's not like we couldn't have before. The only time we couldn't have was that first night, and that's because Lizzie's crutches were in the way."

"Why do you think that is? What's changed?" He knew part of the story, but wanted to know how much Matt was willing to admit to.

"I'm sure Miranda told you some of it."

"Yes."

After a pause. "You not gonna tell me, are you?"

"No. Part of helping you is understanding what gets held back, and why."

"Yeah, well, part of it for me is knowing if she was able to tell you some things. You know how I worry about her."

"Yes, I know."

His eyes hardened. "Did she describe her nightmare from the night before?"

"Yes, she did."

The speed with which his eyes changed from hard to sorrowful was surprising. "It took me three tries to bring her out of it. She's never needed that." Silence followed, but Dr. Gordon could tell there was something the boy wanted to say, so he waited. "What if, one of these times, I can't bring her back?"

Miranda had mentioned this. "Matt, remember when I told you that part of growing up was knowing when to ask for help?" Matt nodded. "For something like that, I'm available at ANY time." Matt's eyes lit up. "Just don't give up on her too soon. I know it's tough to see her go through that, but you have to trust her, and trust yourself. You CAN get through this. You're both a lot stronger than you sometimes give yourselves credit for."

"I can't argue with you there. But it's a comfort to know you're that available."

"I was surprised that I didn't get a call from you that morning."

"I wanted to, at first. But . . . we decided that we needed to see if we could figure something out ourselves."

"Eventually, you will. However, I'm interested in hearing about what you two decided to do about it."

This was the question Matt had been dreading. Yet, part of him also wanted to tell him. "Do you know the line 'thin and stretched'?"

"Yes."

"That's how we've both been feeling, with all the things we've been trying to do, and not do. We decided that, if we removed one of our burdens, it could reduce the stress we've been under. So, we chose one that we had put on ourselves, one that hadn't even been directly part of a promise to anyone else."

"And that is?"

Matt took a deep breath. "Just before we found Melina and Lanny, we had agreed to wait until after we were better before we let things develop . . . physically."

"And that's what you decided to release yourselves from?"

"Yes. We hadn't made plans for anything to happen at any particular time, just to let things happen as they would. Well, we had also decided to start getting out of the houses more, and that included going for a stroll yesterday." He then explained what happened that day, from breakfast to going upstairs. "Honestly, I hadn't thought about doing anything more than changing until I was stripped. The next thing I know, I'm at Lizzie's door, wearing nothing but a closed robe and a jock." The man's eyebrows arched. "To keep . . . myself hidden." The man smiled at that, then signaled for Matt to continue. "I'm not going into detail, but we did get more physical. I will tell you that, not only did we stop short from sex, we agreed not to touch anything still covered, which at that point meant our . . . genitals." Going clinical was the only way Matt could make himself say that.

"Are you telling me that you two were down to . . . the least of clothing, and yet you resisted the temptation to have sex?"

"Yes. I'm amazed every time I think about it, but yes, we resisted."

"Not exactly something I would have suggested. But it's up to you and Miranda's parents to decide how to deal with that. What's important for me is to know how this my effect you two psychologically. So, tell me how you believe this has changed things for you."

"First, I wasn't completely sure that I could resist the temptation. And from what Miranda told me, she wasn't sure of herself, either. But now we know we can. It's a weight of our minds, knowing that."

"But now, you've opened the Pandora's Box of physical intimacy, the day before you start sleeping at her house. Are you sure you're ready for that?"

"We've talked about it. We know it'll be tough, both restraining ourselves around them, and finding some time alone. But I think we'll manage. And remember, that's all that's changed between us, and look at the difference in our dreams."

"I think we'll need more time before we can make that connection. However, I will admit it is something I want to keep an eye on."

~~~~~~~~

After Matt was done at the doctor, they picked up Lizzie, and went home for dinner. While it was cooking, Matt called Ethan about the party. He and Kate agreed to be there, but they couldn't tell if any family would be. After dinner, Matt made the trip he had been dreading: To spend the first night at Miranda's.

~~~~~~~~

A/N: Considering the casting in Matt's nightmare, this could prove very interesting.


	39. Letter of Marque

**No Time to Waste**   
**by TheRealXenocide**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters, settings, or anything else you recognize from the show Lizzie McGuire. The plot, at it's base, has been around since Homer, and this variant since Henry Ford. However, this is the first I've seen it applied to Lizzie.

  
**Chapter 39**   
**Letter of Marque**

  
As Matt rode with his mom to the Sanchez home, he felt like a cloud of doom was hanging over him. Even he noticed how he had become more willing to dare to kiss and hold Miranda, at times he should know better, since Sunday. Miranda was right to turn him down in the living room, and he knew it. He hoped he could restrain himself while he was in her house.

His worry only deepened when he got to the door, and her father answered. "Hello, Matt, Mrs. McGuire. Can you join us in the living room?" He sounded odd to Matt.

When they entered the room, Matt's body tensed. Miranda's mom was there, looking worried. Miranda, however, was not. Seeing his reaction, Mrs. Sanchez motioned for the two McGuire's to sit down. Jo did, but Matt stayed still. "She's on the phone, Matt."

"We were a little surprised, considering who it is." Mr. Sanchez said as he walked in. Without directly addressing Matt's refusal to sit, he walked past the young man and joined his wife on the couch. Jo had taken a chair, which left the other chair and the love seat unused.

"Who is it?" Matt asked cautiously.

"The girl that struck her last week."

The surprise on Matt's face could have been seen on satellite surveillance. "MELINA?! But . . . the last time I spoke to her, she said she'd been grounded for the rest of the summer. No phone, or anything else." He had moved to the love seat as he spoke, and sat down as he finished.

This was news to the parents. "All summer for one punch?" Mr. Sanchez asked. "And I thought I was hard on Miranda at times."

Now Matt's surprise was joined by discomfort. "Well, it's more than that. I can't go into detail, but she's had an . . . eventful week. That punishment is nothing compared to what could happen."

Something was tugging at the back of Jo's mind, but she decided to wait until later to figure it out. "When did she call?"

"About a half hour ago." Mrs. Sanchez replied. "Her mother made the call, and told me the girl wanted to apologize to Miranda."

Matt just shook his head. "A couple of weeks ago, I wouldn't have thought it possible. Even though I suggested a letter of apology, I worried she wouldn't go through with it." His eyes sharpened, as if something just occurred to him. "But why would it take a half hour to apologize?"

Before anyone could answer him, somebody else entered the room. Already in her PJs, and carrying a stuffed white tiger almost as big as she was, Lily wandered into the room. She was obviously still sleepy, yawning and rubbing her eyes with her unoccupied hand. "Mommy," she said sleepily, "I can't sleep. Would you . . ." She interrupted herself when she finally noticed they had company. When her eyes settled on Matt, she seemed to perk up slightly. "Oh, hi Matt. Why you here?"

He smiled at the girl. "Remember when Miranda and I told you that we'd be sleeping here soon?" She nodded. "That starts tonight."

"Really?" She seemed pleased by this, but then looked puzzled. "But were you sleep?"

It wasn't until she said that that he realized he didn't know. "Your parents haven't told me yet." He turned to her father. "Where will Miranda and I be sleeping?"

"We have a finished game room in the basement we thought would work" her mother answered.

Lily looked confused. "But when Lizzie sleeps over, she stays in Randa's room. Why not you?"

Remembering the last time she asked something like that, Matt held his tongue. Her mother answered her. "I'll explain it while I get you back to sleep, young lady."

The energy she had been expending drained from her upon hearing the word sleep. "Oh, okay. Night Matt."

"Goodnight, Lily."

~~

Not long after Lily and her mother left the room, Miranda came in. "Did they tell you about the call?" she asked Matt as she walked over to him.

"Yeah." He answered as she sat next to him. "I thought she wasn't allowed to use the phone?"

A slight smile crept onto her face. "She said her mother gave in after the hundredth failed letter."

"THAT makes sense. What did she say that took a half hour?"

"She apologized, and I forgave her. But it was more than that." She got very serious. "She scared, Matt. No matter how many times I reminded her that it was unlikely because they used something, she terrified that she might be . . ." She stopped herself short, remembering the adults in the room.

However, the thing that had been tugging at Jo's mind all night finally clicked. "Pregnant?" She asked in that tone mothers get that let's everyone in the room know she was sure she was right.

"Please understand, mom. I can't say if you’re right, because if you are, it's not my place to be the one to tell you."

"I understand, Matt. But it does put a lot of different little things together."

"Wait a minute." Mr. Sanchez interrupted. "Matt, please understand, but I have to ask."

The question was predictable. "No, sir. If she is, it can't be mine. We never did more than kiss, and that ended a year ago."

"If your relationship ended a year ago, why did she strike Miranda?"

Miranda took this one. "She told me she hoped that, if she played along with him on the break up, he'd come back to her on his own. So when he stayed as her friend, she assumed her plan worked." She saw on their faces that she didn't need to finish.

"You're kidding!" Matt couldn't believe that. "She's the one that always ridicules girls who act like that." What he didn't say was the number of times he and Lanny talked her out of playing some very mean pranks on those girls.

"Trust me, Matt. You're always the last one to realize how you're acting."

"I guess you're right. But you said you forgave her?"

"Yes. I guess I couldn't stay mad at her. What she needs are people to help her. You should write to her."

"WE should. She's my friend, but she may need another girl to ask things she doesn't want to ask her mom."

She smiled a mischievous smile. "I already offered to let her write to me."

~~~~~~~~

After Jo left and Lily was sleeping, Miranda's parents led them to the basement.

The game room used about half the basement, with the other half holding the heater, boiler, and the rest of the utilities. The room was carpeted, but the carpet was so tightly woven, you could sometimes use a mop on it. There were two sleeping bags on the floor. The table games were a group of four removable tops that fit onto a single base. The base itself was collapsible. All five parts fit into a closet that had been built for them. This closet was in the wall that separated the two parts of the basement, which was to the left of the staircase. A second door on this wall gave access to the utilities, and revealed the soundproofing that kept the game room undisturbed by the sounds they made. The only thing along this wall in the game room, other than the two doors, was an old, but long, couch. The wall farthest from the stairs included two dartboards, one standard and one electronic, and a chalkboard for scoring. The last wall had an audio center. Designed to take up as little of the floor space as possible, it stood 4 feet high, covered most of the wall's length, but came out less than six inches from the wall. The cabinet it rested on was bolted to the floor and wall. "Wow" was all Matt could say when he saw it.

"It took me five years to get everything I wanted, in the right size." Mr. Sanchez said, pleased with Matt's reaction.

The ladies just shook their heads in exasperation. "Boys with toys." They said in unison. "When you're done showing off, Edward, you might want to explain the arrangements to him." His wife sounded impatient.

"Ah, yes, of course." Unless Matt was mistaken, the man sound like HE did when his mother corrected him. "The two sleeping bags are for you two kids. The couch is where Daniella will sleep."

"The couch?" Matt asked, remembering his neck from the last couch he slept on.

"It's old, but it's also large enough, and comfortable." The woman replied. "I'll be here each night this week because of Edward's early hours."

"I see." Matt was trying very hard to hide his joy at that news.

"Don't get any ideas, young man." Her father said. "Daniella's tougher to get things past than I am, and I'll be checking in on you when I wake AND before I leave."

As Matt paled, Miranda had to fight the urge to throttle her father.

~~~~~~~~

When they settled down for the night, Matt and Miranda had wanted to start out holding hands, but Daniella ruled against it. "I understand, but remember what the goal is here. You two need to be able to sleep normally, and the only way to know when that happens is for you to try to sleep without contact." She knew the challenge in Matt's eyes. "I don't like knowing she'll be having nightmares, but if either of you are going to get better, you have to try. I think you already know this, Matt."

"Yes," he admitted, "but that doesn't make it any easier."

"I know."

~~~~~~~~

'Oh God no!' Tears were streaming down Miranda's face as she came up from her third try at breaking Matt out of his nightmare with a kiss. It was having no effect at all.

"That's three, Miranda, should I call the doctor?"

I took a moment for Miranda to answer her mother. "Yes. I can't wake him." She could barely speak.

Neither woman had noticed Edward had come downstairs. The soundproofing was only on the dividing wall, and Miranda's screams woke him. But before Daniella could move to the stairs, he was with them. "I'll carry him upstairs." He moved to get hold of the boy as he said that.

Miranda was in such a state of mind, she didn't realize the possible problem with this until it happened. The next thing anyone knew, Edward was flat on his back, with a wild-eyed Matt pinning him down, choking him. Miranda realized what was happening just in time to stop her mother. "NO, MOM! IT'S HIS NIGHTMARE!" Her mother paused just long enough for Miranda to get between her and the men. "It has to be me." As she got in position, she wasn't sure if this would work, but she knew that she was the only one that wasn't an enemy in his nightmare, so she had to be the one to try something. He never saw her there until she did the only thing she could think of. She kissed more forcefully than she ever had before, throwing her whole body weight in the connection. His surprised negated the strength of his rage, and he was forced backward. This freed his hands from her father's neck. After a minute of worthless struggle by him, she knew he was back when he began to kiss back. She didn't resist him his eager hands, not caring of their audience, only for him. When he finally broke the kiss, she saw the panic in them. "Are you okay?"

"What . . . what have I done?"

"Everyone's alright."

"What in the HELL was that about?!" Edward finally managed, slowly coming to his feet. As so many of us do, he bent his head down as he did this. So he didn't see his daughter's approach until he looked up.

  
**SMACK!**

  
When he slowly turned back to face the daughter who had just struck him for the first time since she was three, the look she was giving him could have chilled the sun. "You want to know what that was about? I'll tell you." If anyone had thoughts of stopping her, hearing her voice kept them from daring to try. "In his nightmare, we get chased, all day and night, by a mob of our friends and family. Finally, we get cornered, and he has to fight them. TO THE DEATH." Her father flinched on those three words, and she leaned even closer to him. "Would you care to guess who the leader of the pack is?" It took him less than a second to figure it out, and it showed on his face. Seeing this, she stepped back. A little. "That's right. You. Mr. 'Daddy has to protect his little girl' macho BULLSHIT!" She couldn't see the shock on both her mother's and Matt faces when she said that. "I thought we had this all settled when we had that talk yesterday, but NOOooo, you had to do that 'I'll be checking in on you' speech! And gee, he has his first serious nightmare in a week the same night." The connection was lost on no one. "Remember how I told you he reacted when his father tried to wake us the morning after his last one?"

"Yes." His cheek was a deep red from her hand, but her words hurt him more than her hand, the scale of his folly coming clear. "I shouldn't have said that. But I wish you had explained all this before now."

"That's my fault." Matt said, finally collecting his wits after the spectacle he'd just witnessed. "We share our nightmares with each other, and the doctor. But we didn't want to worry any of you." He had slowly approached Miranda, and now gently placed a hand on her shoulder. "It's over, Miranda."

"As long as he has a problem with you, this isn't over." Her eyes never left her father.

"I think, after we all get a good night's sleep, we all need to have a talk. No subject off limits." Her mother replied, grasping for a lifeline. Her family was at a crossroads, and she refused to lose her daughter because of a lack of communication. "We should do this with clear heads. I'm sure Edward can miss a day for this." She turned to her husband. "Can't you."

He didn't dare challenge her. He saw the risk as well as she did. Besides, it was true. His boss had lost a child himself, so was being very helpful. "Yes, I can."

"Then let's all get some sleep." Daniella managed to say that with a mother's authority, and they complied.

Her husband went up the stairs, not daring to look back. While part of him still wanted to chew out Miranda for striking him, he quickly dismissed that idea. She had never done anything close to this before, and he realized that she wouldn't have if he had handled this better. He decided on that walk to put family ahead of pride. That was the only way, he thought, not to lose his daughter.

As she settled back on the couch, Daniella didn't object as Matt and Miranda settled down together. She didn't like Miranda choice for sleeping positions, but right now, she wasn't up to challenging her. The confrontation had drained her emotionally, and she quickly fell to sleep.

Miranda wouldn't let Matt be in control of how they slept tonight. She arranged them so they lay on their sides, spoons fashion, his back to her front. Their backs were to her mother. Once settled, she flopped the open flap of the sleeping bag on them, but didn't try to zip it. "Comfortable?"

"Yes. But won't we get a little too warm with the flap on us?" She answered him by running her hand up his leg. He quit asking questions.

~~~~~~~~

Once everyone was awake, they called around until they got Jo to agree to watch Lily. Once she was gone at 8:00 a.m., the four gathered in the living room. For the next FOUR HOURS, they talked. Sometimes heated, sometimes tearful, but with the women in firm control, they still managed to lay out everything that had been building over the past couple of weeks. No posturing, no threats, just the real heart of the issues. It would prove a milestone for relations between the two couples, and would be the foundation for thing to happen for years to come.

Both couples gave up something, but kept what was most important to them.

~~~~~~~~

After the tension of the night and morning, Matt and Miranda were glad to get out of the house. They got permission to pick up Lily and take her to the park, where Matt hoped to get in on the football game Reggie told him about the day before. He wasn't very good, but he always enjoyed the roughhousing and comradery. When they got there, they realized that Matt hadn't been the only one to bring an audience. At least five girls there were dressed in clothes that suggested they were not going to be playing. Reggie saw them as they approached, and after a couple of words with the other boys, went to meet them. "I was wondering if you'd make it."

"So was I. How many are here?"

Reggie let the cryptic remark go. "With you and me, sixteen. Even sides."

"Great. Where can Miranda and Lily sit?"

"With Angela." He pointed to where his new girlfriend was sitting. "By the way, do you know why Melina and Lanny are grounded? I tried to get them in on this, but their moms both said they couldn't. Wouldn't even let me talk to them."

"Yes, we know. And no, we can't tell you."

"That bad?"

"Yeah."

"Hi, I'm Lily." She had gotten tired of waiting for the old people to stop talking.

Reggie bent down to her. "I'm Reggie, Matt's friend. Are you here to watch Matt play with us?"

"Yep."

"Good." He turned and pointed. "Do you see the girl in the blue shirt on the red blanket?"

"Yeah."

"Her name's Angela, and she's with me. Why don't you and Miranda go sit with her?"

"Okay. Come on, Randa."

"Have fun." Miranda said as she held Lily in place for a moment.

"I will."

As the girls went to meet Angela, the boys headed toward the rest of the group. "So, how long have you and Angela been together?"

"About a week."

"Getting close to a record for you."

"Very funny."

"Are you serious?"

"I haven't decided."

Matt just rolled his eyes.

~~

When the girls reached the blanket, Miranda addressed the younger girl sitting there. "Excuse me, are you Angela?"

"Yes." The girl was caucasian, with brown eyes and hair a shade of brown that hinted at red. She was wearing a powder blue pull over top with jeans that were definitely for looks more than for work or play.

"I'm Miranda. This is my sister, Lily."

"You came here with Matt?"

"Yes. Reggie suggested we could join you. Is that alright?"

"Sure, I could use the company." She sounded genuine. When Miranda and Lily were seated, she asked the obvious question. "Please don't take this wrong, but, aren't you a little old for Matt?"

"Hey! Matt's old too!" Lily exclaimed.

Miranda tried not to laugh at her sister. "Lily! Don't yell at people. I understand what she means." Miranda's mirth was clear enough to Lily to keep the girl from a tantrum. Instead, she just turned her back to the new girl and focused on Matt and the other boys.

"Sorry about her."

"That's okay."

"To answer your question, Matt is my best friend's little brother. She and I were in a crash a couple of weeks ago, with two others."

"Oh, wow, is everyone okay?"

"Yes, though it was close."

"Is that why you're here with him?"

"Sort of. It's a long story."

"I expect those boys will be busy for a while."

~~

The field was marked by small orange cones one of the boys had brought. The game was as rough and tumble and chaotic as you might expect a pick-up tackle football game would be. Try though he might, Matt was clearly not one of the good players out there. But he didn't care, he was having a blast. Besides, no matter how badly he missed a play, nothing compared to the comedy of kickoffs. By agreement, the kicking was done whoever scored the last touchdown, and nobody had managed not to do absolutely terrible. Matt, not having scored in he couldn't remember how long, found that part of it very funny. The girls watching found it funny, unless the kick came at them.

Then it happened.

His team was on defense, with the other team backed up close to what, for the offense, was the wrong end zone. Then a fumble in the backfield, chaos, and a pileup in that end zone. When the bodies came off, they were surprised at who had the ball.

Matt. Touchdown defense.

Most of the boys cheered for him, as they did whenever one of the less skilled players scored. Not only because they were happy to see a friend succeed, but because that meant somebody new had to try a kickoff. Which, of course, gives them something new to laugh at.

So it was with much unease that Matt teed up the ball. Not only did he know that nobody else here was any good at this, but he remembered his troubles at making contact with a soccer ball. Reggie also knew his soccer woes, and was looking forward to this. Determined to make a good show of it, he ran up to the ball, put everything he had into the kick, and hoped he managed some kind of contact.

The ball went sailing over the other team and through the back of the other end zone. While Lily cheered wildly, the players were amazed. The oldest player, the older brother of one of the other players, was a freshman last year, and was (barely) on the JV team. But all the other boys cared about was that he was on the team. He asked for the ball, and approached Matt. "That was some kick, kid."

"Lucky kick. I could barely touch a soccer ball when I tried to play a couple of years ago, and there's no reason this should be any different."

"Maybe. Do you know how a punter kicks?"

"Sure."

He flipped the ball to Matt. "Show me."

Matt almost dropped the ball, but hung on. "This should be good for a laugh." He proceeded to try a punt, fully expecting to miss entirely. The ball took a high, arcing flight, landing in the middle of the field some 30 yards away. The silence was broken by the youngest voice there.

"Was that any good?" Lily asked.

"For an untrained Junior High kid, that's very good." The JV player replied.

~~~~~~~~

A/N: And things get even stranger. What will be the repercussions of last night, and this morning? Are today's kicks fluke, or real talent? Those, and SO much more, still to come.


	40. Slow Hand

**No Time to Waste**  
**by TheRealXenocide**

**Disclaimer** : I do not own the characters, settings, or anything else you recognize from the show Lizzie McGuire. The plot, at it's base, has been around since Homer, and this variant since Henry Ford. However, this is the first I've seen it applied to Lizzie.

  
**Chapter 40**  
**Slow Hand**

  
With her three and four o'clock appointments both canceling early, Dr. Roberta Gordon was driving home wondering what kind of chaos she would be greeted by. While her son and Lizzie had gotten things picked up before she got home yesterday, the amount of used note paper in the recycling suggested that they had been working at planning this weekends party almost nonstop. That fact brought her to another concern she had for them. As a mother, she agreed with her son that they should wait before having sex. As a psychiatrist, she worried that even with their admission of their feeling for each other, they may be falling back into their old habit of self denial in regards to any physical intimacy. This worried her for two reasons that seemed to contradict each other.  But while they couldn't happen at the same time, they were both possible.

First, if they can't break that habit now, with everything out in the open, would they ever be able to break it? She'd seen too many relationships fail because of a lack of passion, and she didn't want that for her son.

Secondly, if they continue to refuse themselves everything, what will happen when all those years of self denial finally, and inevitably, are defeated? Will they be able to stop themselves from having sex the first time they allow themselves anything intimate?

It was with these concerns that she arrived home. Not wanting to chance interrupting a phone call, she walked in without calling out to them. So, when she walked into the living room, the couple on the couch were blissfully unaware she was there. She quickly turned her back to them, and thought, 'well, at least we know they're getting intimate'. While maintaining her therapist's soothing tone, she rose her voice enough to be sure she broke through their preoccupation. "David, Lizzie, I'm home."

For a moment, the room fell silent, then her son finally spoke. "Sorry, mom."

"If you would help Lizzie get her shirt back on, we should talk."

~~~~~~~~

As the trio of Matt, Miranda, and Lily left the park, Matt was feeling better than he would have thought possible after last night. Yet, after the talk this morning, he was sure that that part of his life was going to be better. And then the game. Not only did he enjoy the chance to just be rowdy with friends, but they discovered he was a decent punter. If he worked on it between now and entering high school, who knows?

They had decided to go to Matt's first, then ask his mom to drive the girls home while Matt showered. However, when they arrived, they saw an extra car parked outside. While the two older kids were in a surprised silence, Lily asked one of the questions they were thinking. "Why are mommy and daddy here?"

~~~~~~~~

It took a few minutes for Mrs. Gordon to convince the couple that she wasn't upset about that level of activity. However, she gave her son an earful about doing that somewhere as open as the living room. When that was done, she changed subjects. "How are the plans for the party going?"

"Well," Gordo began, thankful for the change, "we have prices for the decorations from three different stores, we know were to get the food, we know where to rent any games we want."

"Speaking of that," Lizzie added, "we need to get together to decide what we want for food and fun, and who can provide what themselves."

"Did you manage to get hold of Ethan today?" He hadn't answered the phone yesterday, and they had tried several times.

"Yes," Gordo answered, "though I think I woke him. He called back a little later, and said that he and Kate would be there, along with his step-mom." He smiled as he said that. When his mom gave him an 'explain' glare, he did. "I was just thinking how different this woman is compared to his last step-mom, Tawny."

That caused Lizzie to giggle. "Do you remember how clueless she was at the murder mystery party? It's hard to believe that she could manage to run away with all that money, and the neighbor's 18-year-old son."

"Oh, I believe it. Remember, they were caught because they checked into a motel under her real name."

~~~~~~~~

When the three kids got to the McGuire living room, Lily ran to her mother. The other two just stood there, not sure what to expect. While Sam was still at work, Jo was sitting there with Miranda's parents. Matt saw the way she fidgeted with the coffee cup in her hands, and knew that was seldom a good sign. With everything that had happened this morning, it would be all for naught if either of his parents couldn't agree with what the four of them had agreed to. And, as much as he loved her, he knew his mother would be the biggest obstacle. "Matt, why didn't you tell me about last night?"

He didn't hear anger in her voice. He could find words for what he heard in it. "I'm sorry, mom. I wasn't trying to hide it from you. I just wanted to get my mind off of it for a while. I was going to tell you when I got back." That was the truth, except that he was actually going to wait until she got back from taking the girls home.

"I guess I can understand that." She paused, her fingers still flexing on her cup. "They told me about your discussion this morning. When they told me what you had agreed to, I was surprised." Another pause. "When your father and Lizzie get home, we're going to have an early dinner. Then we're all going to Miranda's. Lizzie can watch Lily while the six of us talk about this." She hadn't looked at her son this whole time. She finally did, and saw his concern. "You're still my baby, and you always will be. But I also remember this past week with you two here. I can't promise I'll agree with you about all this, but I will try to keep an open mind."

While he wasn't sure how successful she'd be, he knew that, if she said she'd try, she'd try. That was all he could really ask of her. "Thanks, mom."

~~~~~~~~

After work, Sam went to pick up Lizzie. When they got home and where told about the evening's plans, they were surprised. After hearing a brief description of what happened last night, however, they quickly agreed.

~~~~~~~~

When the McGuire's arrived at the Sanchez home, Lily nearly dragged Lizzie up to her room, having been told that SHE was to keep Lizzie out of trouble while the rest of them talked. When they were gone, the remaining six sat down in the Sanchez living room. This meeting lasted two hours, as compared to the four hours of the morning's meeting. Sam and Jo had reservations about what had been worked out that morning, and some changes were made. However, they saw the reasoning involve, and in the end, they had a better understanding of the situation. And a plan was in place for Matt and Miranda.

~~

Meanwhile, Lily and Lizzie were play games in Lily's room. Lizzie kept glancing at the clock on the dresser, much to Lily's annoyance. As they finished a game of "Chutes and Ladders", she again checked the clock. 'Two hours. I hope everything's gonna be alright.' When she turned back, she found Lily looking at her.

"How you know when you're in love?"

Lizzie wasn't expecting that question, especially from this questioner. "Uh, well, gees, I don't know how to answer that." Lily crossed her arms and scowled, obviously NOT liking that answer. "Lily, please understand. I've loved Gordo longer than you've been alive, but I didn't know it until about a week ago." She stopped herself there, realizing that that wasn't entirely true. "I mean, I thought at it a couple of times, but I was afraid of hurting our friendship, so I made myself not think about him like that." Now Lily looked throughly confused. "I guess what I'm trying to say is that I'm not a good person to ask a question like that. At least not yet."

That answer put Lily very close to pout mode. "Then who do I ask?"

"Ask what?" Her mother walked into the room, followed by Miranda.

"How you know when you're in love."

"Oh, so you're on that subject again." She knelt down by Lily. "I thought I told you to ask me those question."

"But you've busy all day, and I wanted to know."

"Well, she's all your's now." Miranda told her.

"Is everything okay?" Lizzie asked her friend.

"I can't tell you everything, but yes, I think everything's fine." She gave a move of her head toward the door. "Matt's asking dad something about that surprise of his, so we've got some time. How about we go to my room for a little girl talk?"

"Sure. There's something I wanted to tell you about, anyway."

~~

When they were in Miranda's room and she closed the door, she turned to Lizzie, who was already sitting on the bed. "Okay, spill. The way you said that, this has to be about Gordo." She sat next to Lizzie.

Lizzie felt a surge of bashfulness, but fought through it. Miranda was her best friend, and she wanted to tell her. "Well, you know how we've been planning for the party, right?"

"Yeah."

"Well, we had just finished doing everything we could without getting the folks to tell us what they wanted, so we took a lunch break. Gordo, of course, had some of those microwave curly fries he loves. Anyway, when he finished, I noticed some ketchup on the corner of his mouth. I was going to wipe it off with my finger, when I got . . . another idea."

Miranda looked puzzled for a moment. "What do you mean . . ." Then she got it. "Oh my god!" she squealed. "You didn't?" Lizzie's blush said it all. "You did! Oh my god! Lizzie McGuire, you licked it off of him!"

Lizzie got even redder. "No! I kissed it off."

"Same thing! Don't just sit there blushing, what did he do?"

"At first, he looked surprised. I don't remember who leaned in first, but a minute later, we were kissing. And I don't mean the kids stuff we've held ourselves to, either. I mean, wow, we kissed like you and Matt kiss." It wasn't until later she realized she hadn't shuttered, of anything, when she said that.

"Oh, I'm SOOOO happy for you." Then something occurred to her. "How did to you get around the casts?"

For reasons unknown to Miranda yet, this made Lizzie squirm slightly. "Well, when we were only kissing, they weren't a big problem . . ."

Miranda's eyes got wider. "What does that mean?"

"Weeell, we were on the couch, and he was on my right." The right side is the side both Lizzie and Gordo had casts on. "When we went to hold each other while we kissed, my casts got in the way like that, so we . . . shifted." One look at Miranda told her she wasn't going to get away with leaving it there. "We ended up with me facing him, our legs alternating, with the casts on outsides . . ."

"OH MY GOD!" Miranda interrupted, louder than she liked. Lowering her voice, she continued. "Lizzie, you were straddling him!" Miranda's grin made it clear that she liked this news.

"I know that! But I didn't care about that. It let us get even deeper into the kiss. God, Miranda, I didn't know I could really feel like that just from kissing!"

"I think it takes being with the right person. You know I french kissed with a couple of guys before Matt, but it never felt as good as it does with him."

"It was so amazing! And just when I thought I couldn't feel any better, he put his hand on my chest, and I nearly lost it!" She had been in a bit of a revelry, and did realize what she was confessing until she heard herself say it, followed quickly by Miranda's squeal in reaction. "Please, Miranda! Your mom will hear you!"

"Sorry, but, gees, he felt you! I didn't think Gordo would move that fast! You HAVE to tell me, did his hand stay outside your shirt, or did he go inside?"

Lizzie was clearly uncomfortable, but remembering how she had similarly grilled Miranda after some of her dates, including her last date with Brett, she explained what happened. "At first, outside." She saw Miranda's eyes light up with the realization of what the words 'at first' meant. "We ended up with his shirt open, and my shirt off." Miranda squealed. "And that's how his mom found us."

Miranda's squeal of delight stopped abruptly. "What!? Oh my god, Lizzie, she caught you. And Gordo. Like that!?"

"Yes. I've never been so embarrassed."

"I can just imagine. How did she react? How mad was she?"

"That's the weird part. She didn't seem mad that we were doing that, but about WHERE we were doing it. She told Gordo, among other things, that he should have more respect for me than to expose me somewhere as open as a living room." Miranda looked surprised. "We hadn't stopped to check, and the window shade was open."

"Oh, no! Lizzie, you don't think somebody could have seen you, do you?"

"I don't know. I don't think so, his house is so far back from the street, and there are all those trees, but I guess it could have happened. Gordo felt so bad about it."

"I guess it's too much to expect even him to think straight all the time. But at least now you two will remember for next time."

"If there is a next time."

That alarmed Miranda. "What do you mean? She didn't forbid you two from seeing each other, did she?"

"No, she didn't. I mean, after that, Gordo wouldn't even come within arms reach of me."

"Was his mom with you guys the whole time?"

"Well, she was in and out of the room, but pretty much, yeah."

"That's probably it then. He just didn't want another lecture."

"I guess so. I just hope I didn't scare him away."

'Trust Lizzie to think like that.' "No, Lizzie. That's not possible. At least, not completely. He loves you, never doubt that. Did you talk to him about it?"

"Well, no, not yet."

"Do it. Either when you get home, or first thing in the morning, call him and talk about it. Don't think the worst." She decided to try to lighten Lizzie's mood. "Besides, if he tries to break up over this, he'll have me, Matt, and your parents to answer to."

Lizzie cracked a smile, more in appreciation of her friend's efforts than because she though the remark was funny. "Thanks, Miranda."

~~~~~~~~

After Jo, Sam, and Lizzie left for the night and Lily was sound asleep, the four remaining people in the Sanchez home took time to unwind from the events of the last 24 hours. Edward and Daniella were in the living room watching TV. Matt and Miranda had changed into their night clothes, and were now in the game room listening to the radio, simply enjoying each other's company. They were half-sitting/half-laying on the oversized couch, each with an arm around the other. Miranda's shirt had crept up slightly, and Matt's hand was resting on her bare stomach. Liking the touch, she didn't say anything until it started to drift upward. Looking at his face, it was clear that his mind was elsewhere. "What's on your mind?"

The sound of her voice got his attention, but only partially. "Huh? I'm sorry, what was that?"

"I asked what's on your mind."

"Oh, sorry. I was just thinking about this strange day." He finally realized where his hand was, as it reached the underside of her breast. "Oh, sorry."

He started to retreat his hand, but she stopped him. "I don't mind if you do that when we're alone, but we need to be careful about where we do this. I don't think we want someone to walk in on us, and I don't think any of our parents would like it, either."

"Which reminds me, I never did thank you for turning me down when I wanted to do that in my living room yesterday morning. You were right, it was too open, as Lizzie's arrival proved." He had moved his hand back to her stomach.

"I just don't want what happened to Lizzie and Gordo to happen to us." She realized what she'd done as soon as she said it. "I shouldn't have said that."

"Well you did. What happened to them that have to do with this?"

"Lizzie told me as a friend. I really shouldn't tell you about it."

"Come on. Please?" He said this in his best sweet little kid voice, but his eyes were making a lover's promises.

"Would you like me to try that on you when I ask about that surprise gift of your's?"

He relented his gaze, but tried another tactic. "Alright, but that means I'll have to bother Gordo about it until he cracks."

Remembering how worried Lizzie had been when they spoke, and remembering how relentless Matt could be when it came to finding out something, she tried a compromise. "I can't tell you the details, but if I tell you some of it, will you leave Gordo and Lizzie alone, at least for a while?"

"I guess I can do that. What happened?"

"His mom caught them making out in his living room." His eyes danced in a way she knew could be trouble for Lizzie and Gordo. "You promised to leave them alone, Matt."

"But I'm her little brother, I'm supposed to use information like this to my advantage, especially to harass her. What fun is it to have this and not use it?"

"Simple." She leaned in and whispered in his ear.

He's eyes bulged at what she said. "You . . . you wouldn't do that. You enjoyed it as much as I did!"

"Are you really willing to find out?"

Words his father had said days before rang in his head. 'A fate not wished on any man.' "No, I don't think I'm willing to test you about that." He took a breath. "Okay, I'll leave them alone for a while. It's gonna be tough, though. I haven't had this much to pick on her with for a long time."

"It won't be forever. I have a good reason to want you to leave them alone. When I know it's okay, we can BOTH have fun with them about it." She got up and walked over to the stereo system.

"I guess I can live with that. You and me teaming up on them sounds like fun." She was bending over, messing with something on the digital display. Not that he minded the view, but he was curious. "What are doing with that?"

"When dad said it took five years to get the pieces for this set-up, he wasn't exaggerating. Sometimes, he took parts that had features he didn't need or want, just to get the features he DID want. This display is one of those things with extra features. One of the things on it is an alarm with a VERY loud buzzer that works even then something else is playing, in case you fell asleep before you could turn it off." As she turned back to him, she had a gleam he loved to see in her eyes. "Now, we have at least a half hour before mom's show is over, and I just set the alarm for 25 minutes from now." She rejoined him on the couch. "That should give us plenty of time to find ways to get relaxed enough for sleep."

"I like the way you think."

~~~~~~~~

A/N: What's the plan Matt and Miranda worked out with their parents? How will Lizzie's talk with Gordo go? What's going to happen at the party? That, and so much more, still to come.


	41. Lost in the Feeling

**No Time to Waste**   
**by TheRealXenocide**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters, settings, or anything else you recognize from the show Lizzie McGuire. The plot, at it's base, has been around since Homer, and this variant since Henry Ford. However, this is the first I've seen it applied to Lizzie.

  
**Chapter 41**   
**Lost in the Feeling**

  
When she got home, Lizzie looked at the time. '8:47,' she thought, 'Gordo will still be up. But should I call him? Miranda thinks so, but what if she's wrong?' Lizzie shook herself. 'NO! I will NOT let myself think the worst! He loves me. We just need to talk about this.' She picked up her phone and called him.

He answered on the third ring. "Hello?"

She thought she heard a depressed tone in his voice. "Hey, Gordo. Are you okay?" 'Smooth, Lizzie'

"Oh, I'm great. I exposed the girl I love for all the world to see, and we get caught by my mom. I've never felt better."

"Stop that! Listen, I'm NOT mad at you about any of that, but we really need to talk about it."

"On THAT, we agree. But not in the phone, this is too important. Tomorrow, when you come over to finish planning the party, we can talk then."

'Oh, no!' 'Stop it! I'm not going to think like that.' "Okay, tomorrow it is. And Gordo."

"Yeah."

"I love you."

His voice softened some. "I love you, too."

Before either could say more, Lizzie hung up, wanting those words to be the last words they said to each other until tomorrow. There were times that even she couldn't gauge her oldest friend's feelings, and the fact that he was now her boyfriend didn't help that. She had to talk to someone, preferably someone who had been though something like this. But who? The only guy she'd feel comfortable with was the reason she needed to talk to someone. Miranda had enough to worry about. She wasn't ready to tell her mother what happened yet. Who did that leave? After a moment, it hit her. 'PARKER! But she's probably still hurting, should I bother her? Then again, I haven't talked to her since the baby.' That made her feel a little guilty. 'Even if I don't mention today, I should call her to see how she's doing.' That decided, she looked up Parker's number, and dialed.

It was answered on the first ring. That surprised Lizzie, as Parker always leaves it for the third ring. "Hello." That was said almost as a snap.

"Parker, it's Lizzie."

"Oh, Lizzie, hi." She sounded much friendlier now. "I heard about the crash, how've you been?"

"I'm okay, though I'll be better when these casts come off."

"Casts? As in more than one? How bad were you hurt?"

"I broke an arm and a leg, but it could have been worse. How are you doing?"

A pause. "Do you have any idea how many times I've been asked that?"

"No, but I guess it's a lot."

"Oh, yeah. I mean, it's nice to know how many people care, but getting a call at midnight from a relative I've never met is a bit much."

"Somebody called at midnight?!"

"Yeah, real thoughtful, huh?"

"Yeah, well, about as thoughtful as not calling until a week later."

"Lizzie, it's okay. I understand. When I heard about the crash, I figured you'd call when you could."

"Yeah, well, it isn't just the crash that's been on my mind, although it seems like everything comes from that."

"Sounds like we need to get together and catch up."

"I'd like that, but . . ."

"Please, Lizzie, I need to get out of this house!"

"Sure. Hey, do you think you can last until Sunday?"

"I'll live. Why Sunday?"

"Well, the four of us that were in the crash and our families are having a party in one of the pavilions at the park. I thought it would a good chance for all of us to catch up of you and Larry came."

"I'll ask my folks and Larry, and let you know."

"That would be great."

"Can I ask you about something before Sunday?"

"Sure."

"Larry and I met Miranda and Matt in the park Wednesday. They didn't have time for details, but Miranda admitted that they're a couple! How did that happen?"

"THAT is a very, very, long story. I'll let them tell you most of it, but basically, Matt realized had feelings for Miranda when he learned about the crash, and worked up the courage to tell her. I don't know when Miranda fell for him, but she told him a few days later." She paused. "I really don't know how much more I should say about them, but it's been a very strange couple of weeks."

"I'll bet the long story is very interesting."

"That is an understatement."

"So, I know Miranda's okay, and you've got a couple of broken bones. How are Ethan and Gordo?"

A pause. "Are you sitting down?"

"Yes." She was clearly alarmed by that.

"Ethan took a bad blow to the head." Lizzie heard a gasp. "He's alive, but . . . he's blind."

"Oh, no, Lizzie, I'm so sorry. How are you two doing?"

That was when Lizzie realized just how much had changed since they had spoke with her. "He seems to be doing great. Parker, they are a few things you should know. Ethan broke up with me."

"What?! Lizzie, are you sure he isn't overreacting about going blind?"

"Calm down. I'm okay. And so's he. Ethan and I are with the people we should have been with all along." Silence. "Parker?"

"Does that mean what I hope it means?"

"For Ethan, it means he went back to Kate. In fact, they're engaged."

"NO WAY! Kate Saunders is engaged! Does she know he's blind?"

That caused Lizzie to chuckle. "I know it sounds strange, but not only does she know, she seems to be serious about helping him."

"Are we still talking about Kate?"

"Yes. I think she's really trying to change. She's even trying to reconcile with Gordo, Miranda, and me."

"This call gets stranger by the second. You can explain that to me later. Right now, I want you to tell me who you're with now."

Lizzie had to hold her tongue for a moment to keep from commenting on how much Parker's tone reminded her of her mother. "Gordo and I are finally together."

"YES!"

"I see you're as surprised as everyone else."

Lizzie could almost hear Parker roll her eyes. "What finally got you two to admit your feelings?"

"I'll explain it better Sunday, but the short story is that Gordo was hurt the worst in the crash. We almost lost him. That's what made me realize I love him. As soon as it was safe, I told him. That's when he told me. We've been together ever since."

"I'm glad to hear you two are finally together. But you said you almost lost . . . no, I'll wait to ask about that. But tell me, how different is it being his girlfriend, instead of just his friend?"

"It's so strange. One minute, we're bantering and picking on each other like we always have. Then something will happen, and it's like we're strangers. Then one of us will say something or ask a question, and it's like we've been a couple for years."

"Maybe that's because you HAVE BEEN a couple for years. The only difference is that now, you know it."

Lizzie was going to protest about just how big a difference that was, when an idea hit her. "You're right. As big a difference as that is, we have been a couple for years." As the idea solidified, a smile crept across her face. "Thanks, Parker, you've been a big help."

"Good." A brief pause. "How?"

"I'll explain . . ."

"On Sunday." That was said in a resigned groan. "I have got to be there for this. See you then."

~~~~~~~~

While the night's dreams for Matt and Miranda were confusing for both of them, neither had nightmares disturbing enough to require the other's assistance. Lizzie also dreamed, visions of her plan dancing in her mind. Her original idea had come from what Parker said, but now it had because so much more.

Meanwhile, four parent worried if they had made the right choices.

~~~~~~~~

The next morning, Lizzie asked to go with her mother when she went to get Matt. Once there, she got everyone's input for the party, including what could be spent. Gordo did the same thing with his parents that morning. When Lizzie had her information, Jo drove her to Gordo's on the way to taking Matt home for the day. Lizzie hobbled in, and found Gordo at the dining room table, notepads and cordless phone ready. She stood there as they looked at each other, each needing to speak, but neither knowing what to start with. Gordo finally spoke. "The other's are depending on us. Let's deal with the party first." Lizzie nodded her agreement, sat down across from him, got to work.

This part turned out to be easier than they thought it would be. Between what the families were bringing and the budget they were allowed, they finished in less than an hour. "So, I guess that's everything." Gordo sounded disappointed.

"Yeah," Lizzie replied, "everything."

The silence hung, like a weight around their necks, until finally Gordo blurted out "I'm sorry, Lizzie, it should never have happened."

Lizzie was a whirl of emotions, and his words didn't help. But she had anticipated him saying something like that. She forced herself to stay strong. If her normal anxiety returned . . . well, she refused to allow that. Taking a breath, she asked the question she needed to ask. "Which 'it', Gordo?"

He wasn't expecting that. "What?"

"Which 'it' are you sorry for?" She stood, gathered her crutches, and started to round to his side of the table. She forced herself to try to maintain an even face, while at the same time trying to remember the words she had rehearsed in her head countless times the night before. "I'm sorry WE were careless about the window shade, but not about anything else we did yesterday."

The fact she wasn't asking flustered unnerved him. "Lizzie, you were exposed! Anybody could have seen you. I was so stupid! I got so wrapped up in the moment, I stopped thinking. We shouldn't have been . . ." his diatribe was cut off by Lizzie, who had made her way to his left side. Before she could chicken out, she surprised him by shoving him, hard. If he'd had full use of his limbs, he might have been able to stay on his chair. However, as this shove came from his left side, that meant that it was his cast encased right side that slid off of the chair first. The weight of the casts, his inability to use those limbs well, along with his surprise, caused him to fall off of the chair with a thud. As he rolled himself onto his back, he found that Lizzie was right there after managing an almost controlled fall of her own. A moment later, she managed to get their legs in the same order as they had been in on the couch. Only this time, she made sure he realized just where that put her good knee . . . right between his legs. "LIZZIE! WHAT . . ."

"If I hadn't wanted you to feel me, I could have stopped you!" She flexed her knee slightly to emphasize her point.

"OKAY! Okay, Lizzie, I get it!" She moved her knee back, and he relaxed a little. "But Lizzie, we talked about this. I know you could have stopped me. I'm saying we SHOULD have stopped. I mean, the first time we let ourselves kiss like that, and we get so carried away, my shirt's open, and your's is off? What did that say about our self control? We've only been a couple for a week . . ."

That was the opening she was waiting for, and she jumped at it. "THAT'S where you're wrong. We've only known about it for a week, but we've been a couple for years."

"What are you talking about?"

"Think about it. After all we've admitted to each other, can't you see it? If we're right about when I fell for you, and when you fell for me, that makes us a couple sometime near the end of sixth grade." He looked at her disbelievingly. "Just because we didn't see it then doesn't make it any less true."

"Even if I agree to that . . . interesting concept, that doesn't change what happened." Gordo stubbornly countered. "We agreed to wait, but if we can't control ourselves . . ."

"WRONG! You told me what you were afraid of, and what you wanted. Think back, Gordo. When did I really tell you what I wanted?" She saw him thinking about that, then saw the light dawn. "I haven't yet, but I will now." She took a breath as her customary nervousness threatened to take over. Once she was sure she pushed it down again, she continued. "Part of me realizes we should wait. But part of me wants to make love with you right now." His eyebrows raised at that, but before he could reply, she continued. "I agreed to what you said because I saw how afraid you were, and I love you too much to let you be afraid. But yesterday, after we were caught, you wouldn't come within arms' reach of me. It was like you were afraid of me. That hurt, Gordo. The idea that you were pulling away from me, maybe forever . . ."

"NEVER!" He surprised both of them with his outburst. He closed his eyes to calm himself. "I'm sorry I scared you." He opened them again. "I wasn't scared of you. I was scared of myself, for you." He saw the sharp rebuttal coming, and intercepted it. "If you had been there, watching Parker and Larry, you would understand better. I can't be the cause of that kind of pain for you."

"Don't you understand yet? I can handle anything else, as long as I have YOU with me. But to have you pull away like that? You scared me, Gordo. You hurt me."

The silence hung as the weight of their exchange sank in for them. Finally, Gordo spoke. "So, what would you have me do?"

"As a said before, I realize we should wait. But we can't feel guilty about things. Yes, we were in the living room, and we forgot the shade. So we'll remember to go some place private and close the shades next time. Listen, Gordo, I'm not saying we should make love right now. I'm saying that, whenever we do, it's NOT a tragedy. To have you pull away . . . THAT'S the pain I can't deal with."

"I didn't think about that." He shook his head. "I guess Matt's not the only one feeling over protective. This will take some time to get my head round. Will you let me know, GENTLY, if I'm pulling back?"

"Sure." She kissed him gently. "I love you."

"I love you, too."

I sly smile crossed her lips as she checked her watch. "You know, it's 2:50, all the party work is done, and this talk is pretty much done. Your folks don't normally get here until 5:30 or so. Would you mind if we went to your room for a while?"

His eyebrows arched. "What do you have in mind?" He had an idea, but needed to hear her say it.

She giggled at the look on his face. "Nothing below the belt. But I think that, after a talk like this, we could go, start kissing, and see what happens. Maybe you can get your head around this idea faster with some practice."

He now had the same smile she did. "I might need a lot of practice for that to happen."

"I can't object to that. Just remember, I don't want us to go below the belt yet."

That puzzled him. "I'm not disagreeing, but after what you said, why do you now want to put up a boundary before we even begin?"

"Because one, I go to the doctor for THAT appointment tomorrow, and two, I don't think either of us wants THOSE parts of our bodies covered in plaster dust."

That sent Gordo into an uproar of laughter Lizzie hadn't heard from him in a long time. He settled down enough a minute later to add his own remark. "Just for that, YOU can get the shades."

That sent both into laughter. When they settled down, they helped each other up, retrieved their crutches, and made their way to Gordo's room. This time, they remembered the shades. As they again got lost in their feelings, it didn't take long for that to be a good thing.

~~~~~~~~

A/N: Will Lizzie and Gordo be able to resist temptation? How long will Matt and Miranda resist? Will the party go smoothly? All that, and more, still to come.


	42. Inner Truth

**No Time to Waste**   
**by TheRealXenocide**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters, settings, or anything else you recognize from the show Lizzie McGuire. The plot, at it's base, has been around since Homer, and this variant since Henry Ford. However, this is the first I've seen it applied to Lizzie.

  
**Chapter 42**   
**Inner Truth**

  
At four o'clock the same day, Matt and Miranda sat nervously in the waiting area of Mr. Gordon. This was Wednesday, which meant their weekly meeting with him as a couple. More than once in the discussions with their parents the previous day, it had been suggested that the doctor be brought in. However, each time, they agreed that they needed to try to settle this among the families. What had the young couple worried involved Sam's only requirement for their agreement. In this meeting, they had to tell the doctor:

1: What happened Monday night.  
2: How long the two meetings lasted.  
3: What was agreed to.  
4: If the doctor felt the agreements would cause a problem with treatment, he could veto the whole thing.

It was Matt's idea that the veto be all-or-nothing. It seemed to both of them like a good idea at the time, but now, he wasn't so sure. Miranda saw his nervousness, and accurately guessed the cause. She placed her hand on his shaking knee go get his attention. "I don't think he'll do that."

He looked up at her. "I can't help being nervous. So much rides on this. I was this nervous that first time I spoke with your dad." He thought back to that encounter. "I'm still amazed I got through it. Taking the offensive helped, but even then, I'm not sure how I managed."

"I remember what you said about it. But don't you remember what dad said? He was impressed with you that night. He figures if the Melina incident hadn't happened, he won't have had the problems with you he did."

"I know. But . . . I don't know, this just feels different. I can't help but be nervous."

"Matt, Miranda, I'm ready for you." Mr. Gordon's voice called out to them. He held the door open as they entered. He had only heard enough to know Matt was nervous, and it didn't take more than a quick look to tell that Miranda was just as nervous as Matt was. When they were seated, he began. "I can tell you're both worried about something. Does this have to do with Sunday?"

"Not exactly." Miranda replied. "We have a lot to tell you about, starting with Matt coming to my house Monday night."

"His first night there in this." The doctor remarked. "What happened?"

"As she said, it starts there." Matt said. "This will take a very long time to explain."

"I'm here to listen."

With that, they began the tale. There were several points at which Dr. Gordon wanted to interrupt them with a question, but he decided to make a note of the question on his pad while letting the story continue. This proved good for a couple of reasons. First, many of the early questions were answered later in the story. Second, by the time they had finished, it was 4:53. When the story was finished, and Matt asked his father's question, Dr. Gordon sat there for a few moments, amazed at what he had just heard. This silence worried the two teenagers. "Sir?"

"Matt, from now on, I want to know every time you have a nightmare that strong." He turned to Miranda. "That goes for you, too. I understand that you four needed to have that talk, but you shouldn't be making judgements about the causes and meanings of these nightmares on your own. I've told you both that you need to learn to handle these things on your own, and that's true. But that's something you learn over time. I think you got it right this time, but what if you had been wrong?" The looks on their faces told him that he may have overdone his caution. His voice softened. "I'm not saying that you can't, or shouldn't, try to figure them out for yourselves. How else will you learn? But call me, so I can stay informed, and so I can give you my professional opinion."

"I think I understand," Miranda replied, "but we all thought that settling the family issues was more important."

"On that subject, Miranda, your instincts were right. And, for the record, I would not have kept you from having that talk, I would have encouraged it. Now, about these meetings . . ." He paused here, still amazed. "I must say, I can't remember anything quite like what you and your parents agreed to." He saw the anxiety in their faces, and smiled. "However, I foresee no problems with your treatment from this, and that's what I'll tell your parents."

They both exhaled in relief. "Thank you." Miranda said first.

"Let me be clear, though. I'm not convinced that this is a great idea." They froze. "But that's for your parents to decide. And after a total of six hours debate, I'm sure they believe this is the best, or at least most realistic, agreement there was to be had. So I won't tell them that part of my opinion unless asked."

~~~~~~~~

The rest of the day was uneventful for the couples and their families. Even the night of dreams was relatively pleasant.

~~~~~~~~

The next day, Miranda, Lily, and their mother had a "girls' day out" at the mall, something Miranda hadn't realized she missed until her mother suggested it. Lizzie had her doctor appointment at 2:00 that afternoon, so Jo could take her after dropping Matt off at Dr. Hyde's office for his 1:00 anger-management session. Gordo's parents decided that he had been working too hard on the party, and needed a day of rest. He soon discovered that was easier said than done. His body could rest well enough, lounging in front of his TV. The problem was his mind, which was far from restful. He was still confused by Lizzie's actions the day before. He knew her well enough to know that when Lizzie was determined to do something, she threw herself into it, often without the proverbial parachute. But he never expected her to do anything like yesterday. Even though he liked to try to work things out for himself, he realized that he needed to talk to someone. He could try Larry, but he wasn't sure if he should bother him. Besides, even though he had come to respect Parker, she was different enough from Lizzie that he wasn't sure how much help Larry would be. He realized that there were only two people who knew Lizzie well enough to help, Miranda and Matt. He knew he wanted to talk to a male, but that wouldn't be easy for Matt to hear. For that matter, it would be tough for him to tell Lizzie's brother. Then he had an idea: Talk to both of them, when they were together. That decided, he settled in to enjoy the AMC afternoon movie.

~~~~~~~~

After his session, Matt was both happy and sore. First, he felt he was really learning from the different anger-control techniques Dr. Hyde was helping him with. Indeed, after hearing about both the meeting with Kate and the scene Monday night, the doctor complimented his control. He also reminded Matt that when he attacked Mr. Sanchez, he was still in his nightmare, and thus was not responsible. Second, it seemed that the same flexibility and agility that let he and Lanny do so well when they tried out for cheerleading a couple of years ago was helping him learn the different judo moves. Not that it made him any less sore, but his happiness about it dulled the pain.

His soreness didn't stop him from complaining when Jo mentioned the therapeutic massage he would be getting when they got home. "Please don't, mom, it hurts when you do that."

She remembered her class, and her professor's lectures, too well for that to work. "Not a chance. I know it can hurt to have it done, but it will be worse for you if it ISN'T done. Not only will you be stiff and sore the next day, and probably a few days after that, but leaving your muscles un-cared for can cause real damage, especially to someone still growing. And before you ask, you're not waiting until Miranda can do it. She's only had the one lesson. If she were at home right now, that would be different. I'd take you there and offer to show her again how to do it. But she's with her mom, and we have no idea when they'll get back. I want to see her do it a few more times after these workouts before I let you put it off until you see her."

"Can we at least call to check?"

She knew he was trying to put it off. But she also realized that Miranda would eventually have to know how to do this herself. "All right. You go straight upstairs, get a change of clothes, and shower. I'll call to check. But if she isn't home, I will be dealing with you myself."

~~~~~~~~

Not seeing the point in changing twice between now and sleep, he came downstairs after his shower in the light gray sweats he would be wearing that night. He was surprised when he entered the living room and saw Miranda sitting with Lizzie on the couch. He managed to shake off enough of his surprise to speak. "I'm glad to see you, but why are you here? I'd have expected to go to your place."

"Your mom invited me for dinner. How are you feeling?"

"A little better after that shower."

"You were in there for a while." Lizzie teased.

"Well, I couldn't move very fast, and I had a good workout."

He saw a very naughty look cross Miranda's face, but before she could say anything, Jo entered the room. "I hope you feel better after that shower."

"If I say yes, can I get out of this?"

"No. Now lay down on your stomach, and Miranda and I begin." It wasn't until she said this that he noticed the coffee table had already been moved.

"The sooner we start," Miranda pointed out, "the sooner it's over."

~~~~~~~~

After dinner, they returned to Miranda's. She took him to her room to show him what her mom had bought for her. He was surprised. "Just two outfits?" The look on her face made him backtrack. "They look great, and I can't wait to see you in them, but you were out all day, and I know from seeing the arm loads you and Lizzie carry after a shopping spree that you don't usually get just two outfits."

She was blushing slightly, and was getting that look again. "Well, I asked mom if I could get a couple of things for you alone." His eyebrows raised. "I peeked at your tags the other night. Anyway, she took Lily to the toy store while I got you these." She pulled another bag from the closet, revealing a boy's top and jeans, both of which were the latest style.

What caught Matt's attention was the fact that the jeans she had chosen were known to be VERY form fitting. "Plan on showing me off?" His voice had a clearly sarcastic tone.

She caught it, and smiled. She remembered how he spoke Sunday morning, believing himself to be nothing special to look at. She wanted to find a way to convince him otherwise, and hope this plan would help. "Just your best feature."

"Miranda . . ."

"No, Matt. If you won't listen to me, maybe seeing the reactions you'll get in these will convince you. You are a VERY good looking young man, and I'm lucky to be the one who gets to be on your arm."

He closed his eyes it that, remembering how she thought of herself. Then he got an idea. Looking back to her, he said "I'll do it on two conditions."

"What do you have in mind?" Her face made it clear what she thought he was thinking.

"First, we wait until after we go public with our relationship."

"I was already thinking of this as part of our first pubic date. I figure people will be looking at us anyway, so it will be the perfect time to do this."

"Wait until you hear the second part. I'll do this, if YOU wear an outfit I choose for you at the same time."

That clearly was NOT what she was expecting. "Matt . . ."

"Listen, I heard you say more than once you thought you weren't as beautiful as some of the other girls you know, and I've told you you're wrong. To borrow your words, if you won't listen to me, maybe seeing the reactions you get will convince you."

"I guess I can do that, for you." She moved to rest her arms on his shoulders, clasping her hands behind his head. "Have I told you today that I love you?"

"Yes, but don't let that stop you."

She kissed him lightly. "I made two other stops without mom."

"Oh? And what did you do on these stops?"

"Well," she broke the embrace to get a bag from the closet, "first, I stopped at the electronics store for this." She reached into the first bag, and pulled out a new, plain black office phone.

He looked puzzled. "No offense, Miranda, but isn't it a little bland for either of us?"

"Yes, but I couldn't find a cool looking one with speaker phone."

He grabbed the box to look again, and sure enough, it was a speaker phone. "That's cool. But why did you get a speaker phone?"

"Lots of reasons. If we need to call the doctor, we can talk to him together. If he, or anyone else, wants to talk to both of us, they only have to make one call."

"I guess that makes sense. I thought you said you made two stops?"

She got 'that' look again. "What I got at the other store is a surprise."

"Oh, so now you've got a surprise for me?"

"Yes, I do. Trust me, you'll love it. Now, would you mind helping me set-up this phone,"

~

It took about thirty seconds to connect the new phone to the outlet, but it took another fifteen to figure out how to program the speed dial and get all of Miranda's numbers set. "So," Matt asked, "who do you want to test the speaker on first?"

"Why not call Gordo's house? We can tell his dad about the phone, then catch up with Gordo."

"Good idea."

After telling Mr. Gordon about the phone, they asked to speak to Gordo. After a pause, Mr. Gordon asked them to call his son's private line. Curious, they did. He answered on the fourth ring. "Hey guys."

"HI." They said that together, and started laughing.

His father hadn't told Gordo about the new phone, and it took a second for the surprise to wear off. "When did you get a speaker phone?"

Miranda answered him. "Just got it today. Thought it would be useful."

"And it gives you two an excuse to be alone in your room."

Before Matt could reply, Miranda jibbed. "I think your father would call that projecting." That got a humorous snort from Matt.

"Very funny, Miranda. I suppose Lizzie told you about . . . the living room."

"Yes, she did."

"And you told Matt?"

"She let a little slip, so she told me just enough to keep me from buggin you about it."

"I'm sorry, Matt."

"I'm not the one you should say that to. Besides, considering what I was trying when she let it slip, I have no room to talk."

"Well, I have apologized to her, but . . . I need to talk to you two about the last couple of days. You're the only ones I know who know Lizzie well enough to help."

Miranda heard the tone of his voice, and turned serious. "We've always been able to talk. What's troubling you?"

"It's about the way Lizzie was acting yesterday . . . Matt, this may be more than you want to hear."

Matt could tell something was bothering the older boy, and Miranda's shift in tone told him she thought it was serious. "I'll stay as long as I can. Just talk, man."

He did, explaining how he'd been ashamed of himself for being so careless, and how he'd thought he was pushing Lizzie. Then he told them about yesterday. How shocked he had been at her aggressiveness. How surprised he was when he realized that he hadn't heard her side of things. But most of all, his worries about losing control. "What if we get to that point, and can't stop? I know I can't stop being what her like yesterday, but how can I be sure we won't go too far too fast?"

Matt had turned red hearing about Lizzie, but he managed to stay. Now he was glad he did, because he knew Gordo's feelings all too well. Almost before Gordo finished that last question, Matt answered. "You can't be sure."

"Thanks."

"Listen, man, you think you're the only one who worries about that? Miranda and I want to wait. We've gone farther than you and Lizzie, and managed to stop ourselves. But we know that, as strong as we are, we could still give in."

Miranda came in here. "I know you well enough to know you're worried you might push her into bed before she's ready. Trust yourself, Gordo. You could never hurt Lizzie. If she says no, you'll stop."

"That's easy to say . . ."

"Knowing the limits Lizzie put on your . . . activity yesterday, did you end up trying to go lower?"

A brief pause. "Once, but she stopped me."

"And you didn't push, did you? You stopped."

"Well, yeah, I stopped . . ."

"And you didn't try again, did you?"

"No."

"EXACTLY. That doesn't mean it won't happen, but I think you can take that to mean that if it does, Lizzie will be willing."

"It almost sounds like sis will ask before you do." Miranda swatted his arm. "Ow!"

"That's the other thing I wanted to ask about. Wasn't yesterday a little strange for Lizzie? She isn't normally so . . ."

"Are you kidding?!" Miranda interrupted him. "You're forgetting that, when she DOES decide to go for something, she jumps in head first. Remember how she changed herself to try to impress Ethan? Or getting in to see Aaron Carter? Or her start as an environmentalist?"

"Or," Matt cut in, "that whole plan to get her in the 8th grade yearbook."

"OKAY!" He cut them off. "I know all that, but this is a bit more serious than a yearbook."

"Do you remember how I told you I spoke to Miranda's father that first night?"

A brief pause. "I still can't believe . . . wait, are you saying there's a connection?"

"The reason I did that was because I figured it was the only way I could tell him what I needed to without chickening out. I was terrified! I figured if I stopped before I said everything, I won't be able to start again. So, I took the offensive, and won't stop until I knew I had said what I wanted to."

"And you think that's what Lizzie was doing?"

"That would explain it."

"And," Miranda added, finally putting it together, "that would also explain why she does everything else like that. The only way for her to get past her fear as to steamroll it."

"I guess that makes sense."

Matt pressed the point. "Now that she knows you've heard her, and are willing for some things, I think she'll consider it 'Mission Accomplished', and she'll be herself again."

"Except," Miranda added, "that being herself now includes making out with you."

Matt groaned. "Did you have to say it like that?"

~~~~~~~~

That night, and the two nights that followed, were relatively peaceful. While Matt and Miranda still had nightmares, neither needed help. The two days between these three nights were busy, gathering and/or preparing everything that was to be at the party.

Finally, Sunday arrived. Everyone was looking forward to having a good time. Little did any of them realize that events at the party would prove a turning point for two of them.

~~~~~~~~

Next Chapter: A Party Crasher arrives.


	43. Turn and Return

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I'm going to be VERY clear about something before you even read it: The new duo that begins in this chapter are going to be JUST FRIENDS! So get your minds out of the gutter.
> 
> A/N: With so many of the parents in this chapter, I'm going to use their first names most of the time, especially for dialogue. For those who don't know all of them, a list of the parents in this chapter follows:
> 
> Jo McGuire  
> Sam McGuire  
> Edward Sanchez  
> Daniella Sanchez  
> Howard Gordon  
> Roberta Gordon  
> Susan Craft

**No Time to Waste**  
**by TheRealXenocide**

**Disclaimer** : I do not own the characters, settings, or anything else you recognize from the show Lizzie McGuire. The plot, at it's base, has been around since Homer, and this variant since Henry Ford. However, this is the first I've seen it applied to Lizzie.

  
**Chapter 43**  
**Turn and Return**

  
The day was beautiful, blue sky with just wisps of clouds. While the lack of a breeze meant it could get sticky later, that also meant that they won't have to keep the wind from blowing away all the picnic plates and cups. This suited Mr. Dig just fine, as it made his job much easier, allowing him to enjoy the day. Of course, he knew how quickly that can change, but that was also part of the fun for him.

~~

The first contingent to the park was the Sanchez family, accompanied by Matt. Edward brought a grill with him. The park allowed grilling, but for heath reasons didn't provide anything. The others brought the rest of the food and supplies that were their responsibility, Miranda also trying to keep an overexcited Lily from running of ahead of them. Once the pavilion was in sight, however, Lily managed to wiggled free of Miranda's hand. "Lily, come back here!"

"Oh, it's okay." Her mother said. "We can see her, and she knows where she's going."

As they kept walking, the could clearly see her as she passed a VERY wide tree, then stop. Something had her attention. As they approached, they heard her talking, then heard somebody reply. While the parents grew concerned, Miranda thought the voice sounded familiar. Matt knew the voice was familiar. "Reggie? What's he doing here?"

"Do you know who she's talking to?" Edward asked.

"It sounds like my friends Reggie. He's one of the guys I played football with the other day."

"Could he be here for another game?" Miranda asked.

"I'll ask him."

When they got close enough to hear the words, however, it became clear to Matt what happened when he heard Lily ask "What does dumped mean?"

"In this case," Reggie answered, "it means that Angela doesn't want to be my girlfriend anymore."

"Why?"

Matt expected that his friend would give an excuse, as it usually took Reggie a few days to admit how he'd messed up. So Matt was surprised when he heard Reggie say "I messed up."

"How?"

"Well, it's rather embarrassing, and not something I want to talk about yet."

Matt heard something in his friends voice he had never heard before. Regret. He was at the tree now, so he moved to where he could be seen. "Are you okay, man?"

Reggie forced a smile. "So much for the record, eh? I guess it's just me being me."

Before Matt could respond, Lily piped up. "We're having a party, want to come?"

"Thanks, but I don't think I'll be much fun today."

Daniella had heard her daughter's question, and the reply. Something in the boy's reply brought out the mother in her. "You can't know that until you try. Come on, at least join us for the food, there'll be plenty."

"Pleeeeeeeeeeeeease." Lily was in her best pleading voice and eyes.

Reggie would have had to be heartless to resist her plea. He wasn't heartless. He chuckled. "Okay, I'll join you." He'd barely stood up before Lily was pulling him with her. The others found the scene very funny.

~~

The rest of the families arrived soon after, the McGuires, followed by the Gordons, then Ethan and Kate with Ethan's stepmother.

It didn't take more than one look to see why Mr. Craft had married her. She had great looks, with legs what seemed to go on forever. Wrestling fans could easily mistake her for Stacy Keibler, except for the fact that Mrs. Susan Kraft has light red hair. What made her different from Tawny was her mind and her heart. While the man thought he was landing another trophy wife, he found he'd gotten a woman who could challenge him mentally, and who had genuinely fallen for him. In time, he fell for her. While Ethan was glad to see his dad happy, he kept a cautious emotional distance. That changed after the crash. After he'd heard about how she'd reacted to his injuries, he couldn't make himself stay a stranger.

~

The party began as the good time everybody needed. While the fathers, even Mr. Gordon, were busy with the grilling, the other's started talking and catching up. The ladies insisted on Kate showing them the ring, and complimented her and Ethan on it. A band of white gold, it had several small diamonds in the band leading to a 1.5 carat main diamond. When Ethan explained that it was a family heirloom, nobody noticed the slight smile that crossed Matt's face. The conversation was light as they waited for the food, and they were entertained by Lily trying, and succeeding, at cheering up Reggie. Matt knew his friend well enough to know that he wouldn't be down for very long even without her help. But he also knew that Reggie was an only child, and had mentioned more than once that he'd like a brother or sister, so Matt didn't see any reason to discourage the girl.

When the food was served, everything seemed to be fine. Then Matt and Gordo saw a plate that was challenging their's for the amount on it. When Gordo looked to see who it belonged to, he was more than a little surprised. "Forget breakfast, Kate?"

"Um, I guess you could say that."

"How much is she getting?" Ethan asked. He sounded a little concerned.

"I think she's got more than any of us." Matt remarked.

"Katie . . ."

"I told you before, it's just nerves. Having your system go crazy under stress is a family curse from my mom's side."

"I know what you said, but I wish you'd get checked out, just to be safe."

Susan was handling Ethan's plate, and came into the conversation here. "You said you didn't feel well this morning. Are you sure you should try to eat so much?"

"You should have seen me the week before I first tried out for cheerleading. I ate everything in sight. The only reason I stayed thin was because I couldn't . . ."

"We get the idea." Miranda cut in, not wanting those details right before she ate.

Kate blushed, realizing that it was likely nobody wanted to know about that at the moment. "Sorry."

~

As the food was being finished, Larry and Parker arrived. Lizzie and Gordo had already gathered some basic picnic games, many with Lily in mind. However, when they saw with Larry was carrying, they groaned. Lizzie spoke first. "Please telling me that's not what it looks like."

Gordo actually smiled, if only slightly. "If he brought that, then he must be feeling better."

"That's good. But why didn't Parker talk him out of it?"

"With all they've been though, she might have decided it wasn't worth the fight."

"I guess. All I know is, there's no way I'm singing."

She didn't have to worry. When the parents saw the karaoke machine, the mothers politely pointed out the groups in the other pavilions, and suggested that it wouldn't be polite to use it unless they were one if the last groups there. Larry conceded the point, and they joined the relieved group of teens.

~

As the games were brought out, the parents declined, and gathered at the table farthest from the kids to talk. About an hour later, everyone sat down to catch their breath. They had just finish their fifth game, a rowdy game of tag which Ethan and Kate chose to sit out. Both Lizzie and Gordo played despite their casts, which caused more than one funny moment. Ethan and Kate were under the pavilion's roof, while the others sat on the grass. None of them noticed her approach until she spoke, in her venomously soft voice. "Isn't this cozy, a group of lawn losers."

Miranda's heart froze when she heard that voice. It belonged to the last person she want to know about her and Matt yet. Clair.

Clair's attention, however, was focused on Lizzie and Gordo. "Tell me, Lizzie, are you planning any more peepshows, my brother enjoyed the last one."

Lizzie looked horrified. She had been seen when she and Gordo had been careless. Gordo would have leapt to his feet of not for his casts. Miranda DID jump up, and quickly walked toward Clair. Matt told Reggie to get Lily to her mother, then followed Miranda. "What do you think you're doing, Clair?" Miranda asked.

"I think I'm talking to Lizzie." Her eyes never left Lizzie. "I wonder what your mother would think of your new hobby?"

Before Miranda could get into it with Clair, another voice cut in. "Aren't you a fine one to talk?" Clair was surprised to hear that voice. She looked up to see Kate sauntering toward her. "With all the things I know about you."

"What are you doing with these losers?"

"She's with me." Ethan was walking toward the noise, using his cane to keep from stepping on anyone.

"Oh, how touching. Kate Saunders with a blind man for a date. How the mighty have fallen."

"Oh, on the contrary." She brought the ring to eye level. "Ethan's made an honest woman of me." Clair's eyes grew at the sight of the ring. "Oh, and if you were thinking about trying to shame me by telling Ethan what you know about me, he already knows." Kate's was enjoying this, and it showed in her voice. "Ya know, while some think we're the same, Clair, we're not. I admit I was easy on a date, but I was always picky about who I dated. You, on the other hand, are so easy, the only thing keeping you from being officially named school slut is your association with people like me. Tell me, is there a boy at school Clair Miller hasn't hit on yet?"

Clair looked thunderstruck. She had never expected this, least of all from Kate. Still, she was no rookie at this. "Are you sure daddy dear wouldn't be upset to hear what you've been up to?"

While all this was happening, a struggle was raging inside Matt. Part of him wanted to send this intruder flying. But so far, his anger control techniques were working. Still, he had to do something. As he tried to find that something, he heard Kate say the girl's full name. That's when it hit him. "I know your brother." They all turned to the new speaker. The look dancing in his eyes was new to Clair, but something about it made her uneasy. Lizzie, Gordo, and Miranda all knew that look. It was the look the told you to watch your every step, because somebody had a trap with their name on, and all you could do is hope you didn't end up in the line of fire. The Prankster King was back.

"What did you say, twerp?"

"I know your brother. Devin Miller. He's in my grade. He tried to force Lanny to talk to him once. But he learned, didn't he. Wood paste and feathers, as I recall."

Clair couldn't believe it. "You? You did that? You're the one Devin's always talking about? The leader of that pack of pranksters?"

"Sooner or later, they all learn. Never mess with my friends unless you like the public humiliation of one of my tricks. Now, if I'd do THAT for a friend, what would I do for a sister?" His eyes now held both glee and malice.

Clair clearly saw the malice, but was defiant. "You can't touch me. I'm not some Junior High twerp. You can't get into the places I go, so how could you do anything to me?"

"With my help, that's how." Kate chimed in. "You forget, I know your habits, and I CAN get in where you go."

Matt smiled. Clair flinched. "So, now that we know I can get you, let me be clear: If you bother my sister, or any of her friends, I'll come after you with every dirty trick I know."

"And I'll see to it that you lose your cover by getting you tossed from the in crowd." Kate added. "Hell, by the time I'm done, even the scanks will look down on you."

Clair knew Kate could do exactly what she said. And if this really was the prankster Devin had told her about, she didn't want to have him after her, especially with Kate's help. Still, she couldn't admit that they'd beat her. "You're not the only one's who can get people without anyone knowing it was you. This isn't over." With that, she stormed off.

Once she was out of sight, the tension drained from Matt, and he felt his body start to sag. Before he could show it, however, he was enveloped by Miranda. "You're back! You're back!"

"I never left."

"You know what I mean! You're back to being your old self again."

Being in her arms helped his energy return. "Not entirely, and I don't think you want that. The old me wouldn't have dared to do this." He kissed her gently.

When he released her, she replied. "I guess that's true."

"Miranda," Larry asked, clearly wondering about his timing, "would now be a good time to tell us about this."

A round of chuckles followed that. "Sure." She looked at Kate. "Thank you." Everyone looked surprised by that. "If you hadn't jumped in, I don't know what would have happened."

"I owe you for that." Lizzie added.

"No, that just begins to pay back for all I've done to you." Kate let a smile creep onto her face. "Anyway, I've been wanting to do that for a long time."

  
None of the kids saw that they were being watched. Jo was having a hard time hiding her tears of joy. "My baby's coming back."

"I think," Howard began, "that this proves that Matt is getting better. He held his flash of anger, yet found a way to channel his anger. And in doing so, he found part of his old self. More important, they both know it."

"Yes, I think this will be very good for Miranda." Daniella agreed.

"Do you think this will let us change the sleeping arrangements soon?" Edward asked.

"It's too early to tell." Howard replied. "But we can start to consider how to handle it when the time comes."

Roberta looked at her husband with amusement. "You mean you didn't have a plan for that yet?"

Sam bailed him out. "None of us wanted to think about that until we knew they were getting better."

~~~~

Lizzie, Gordo, Matt, Miranda, Ethan and Kate all told their tales to Parker and Larry, starting from the crash to the present. While each couple were careful not to reveal their more intimate moments, it was clear from their reactions that neither Parker or Larry hadn't expected anything like what they were hearing. When they were finally done, it took a moment for either to react. "It's amazing to think about all that's happened in just three weeks." Parker observed.

"I know," Matt agreed, "I just hope things start to settle down."

"What, you don't want to get bored, do you?" Miranda teased.

"I don't think I could ever get bored with you. But I can do without all the drama."

Lily came up to them. "Are you done yet, I wanna play." Regie had been trying to keep her entertained, but his inexperience with youngsters was beginning to show.

"What do you say, guys?" Lizzie asked the group.

"This is a party, let's have some fun." Parker answered.


	44. On the Side

**No Time to Waste**   
**by TheRealXenocide**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters, settings, or anything else you recognize from the show Lizzie McGuire. The plot, at it's base, has been around since Homer, and this variant since Henry Ford. However, this is the first I've seen it applied to Lizzie.

  
**Chapter 44**   
**On the Side**

  
As the party started to break up, Matt got Reggie away from Lily for a brief chat. "How you doing, man?"

A real smile cracked his face. "I think that girl could cheer up anyone. I'm better."

That reply spoke volumes to Matt. Before, Reggie would say he was fine, and laugh it off. "Hey, man, it's me you're talkin' to. I know this was more than your usual fling. What did you do?"

Another un-Reggie-like look crossed his face. Sheepish? "Well, I thought we were doing great, so I figured she let me go farther with her. So yesterday, when we were at a movie, I tried the old arm-over move."

"Aw, man, you didn't!"

"I did. I got about a half-second's feel before she slapped me, called me bastard, and stormed off."

"Have you tried to apologize yet?"

"Yeah, when I caught up to her. But she wouldn't hear of it."

"She was probably still pissed that it happened. Have you tried to talk to her since?"

"No." He tried to sound like that was an absurd idea, but failed. "She made herself clear."

"Do you remember when you dumped Sara? She warned you that you would be hurt one day." Reggie looked daggers at him at the reminder. "Listen, man. The last time mom and dad argued, he made up to her with flowers," Matt paused, knowing Reggie's likely reaction to the next part, "and groveling."

Reggie was still contemplating the flowers, and did a double-take when the second part registered. "What?! Uh, uh! No. I am NOT groveling."

All Matt could do was smile. 'Trust Reggie's pride to stop him when he finally falls for one.' "Your life, man. But if it were Miranda, no amount of humiliation would be too much."

~~~~~~~~

"It's not THAT funny." Matt said grumpily. He and Miranda were alone in the game room, and she had needled him into telling her what happened to Reggie. This resulted Miranda laughing hysterically.

She tried to compose herself. "I'm sorry. I know I shouldn't, but . . ." She broke into another bout of laughter, then continued "in all the movies and shows that I've seen that move in, it NEVER works! I can't believe he thought he'd get away with it."

A small smile crept on his face. "It wasn't one of his better ideas, was it?"

"No, it wasn't." She had finally calmed down. "I remember you called him a playboy before. Does that mean he dates a lot of girls?"

"Yes, and more." Miranda's eyebrows arched. "Not THAT more. I mean he was the first of us to see girls in 'that' way. I remember he was stealing kisses from the girls during recess in first grade."

"You're kidding!"

"Nope. The rest of us still thought that girls were 'yucky', so we all teased him about it. But later, whenever another one of us realized girls weren't so bad, he's the one we talked to."

"If he has so much experience, how could he make THAT mistake?"

"Well, he's never been serious about any of the other girls. It was always a kind of game to him. He'd get as far as they let him, which was never very far, then move on. If it ever bothered him, it never showed."

"It showed today. We all saw it."

"That, and the way he'd talk about her before they were together, is why I think this is different. I think he really cares for her. He just doesn't know how to deal with it."

"So he makes a blunder he should know better than to try."

"That's what I think."

"What did you tell him?"

"I suggested flowers and groveling."

"I bet that went well."

Matt rolled his eyes. "I just hope he'll try something."

Something struck Miranda, and she smiled. "Matt, hon, you do know that most people don't find their life mate at thirteen, don't you?"

At first he looked at her like she'd lost her wits. Of course he knew that. That's what most has worries about what he'd become were based on. Then he realized what she meant. "Yes, I know. But I guess I'm not acting like it yet, am I?"

"Listen. It's great that you care about your friends like this. But you have to remember that most of them are going to have a lot of failed relationships before they find the one meant for them. I'm not saying you shouldn't help Reggie, or anyone else. Just be careful you don't push too hard. And if it doesn't work out, be there for him."

That last part made him grimace. "It doesn't work quite like that for boys, but I'll do what I can."

Miranda chuckled. "I guess boys aren't into those Lifetime movie moments."

Matt smiled slyly at her. "Well, not with each other . . ."

Miranda saw the suggestion more in his eyes than in his words, and accepted.

~~~~~~~~

The night went fairly well for everyone, except for one young man trying to decide if the girl who just dumped him was worth swallowing his pride.

~~~~~~~~

The next morning was not pleasant for two young blondes, both of whom were forced awake early by the need to vomit. The older of the two wasn't too concerned. This unstable system of hers was inherited. It had been like this a couple of times before when she was very nervous about things in her life. Between becoming the fiancé of the man she loved, the fact that her fiancé was blind, and trying to get back in with her old friends, Kate figured she was in for a wonderful few days of this. As another wave of nausea overtook her, she wondered if maybe she should check to see if there was something a doctor could give her to settle her system. She didn't want to be doing this on her wedding night!

The younger of the two, however, was definitely NOT calm. Indeed, Melina was near panic. Her mother tried everything she could think of to try to calm her, but nothing seemed to work. Melina was convinced that this was morning sickness. Even when she finally regained her wits, she couldn't be dissuaded of the idea. Instead, she insisted that the families needed to get together and get the details of their future in place. In that, her mother wouldn't budge. "Not until the doctor tells us IF you're pregnant. I know how nervous you've been, and that could be the cause of this morning."

While Melina disagreed with this, she understood why her mother felt like that, and didn't WANT push her on it. However, that didn't mean she was giving up. "I should at least tell Lanny. He is the father." She saw the argument coming. "I know you want a doctor's test. But somehow, I know. I just know."

While her mother was skeptical of that claim, she also realized if Melina was right about that, she was also right in wanting to tell the boy about her being sick. "You can write him. I won't even screen this one."

~~~~~~~~

The afternoon solo meetings Miranda and Matt had with Mr. Gordon went very well. There was a bit of a role reversal, however, as Miranda was cautioned about her displays of temper, and Matt was complimented on his control. After both of these meetings, the doctor made a call to the Sanchez home to gently remind them about getting Miranda in a martial arts class, which was something they had agreed to back when this all began (chapter 20).

~~~~~~~~

It being Monday also means that Matt and Miranda were back at the McGuire home for their nights. When Miranda arrived, Lizzie asked her up to her room to chat. Expecting to hear Lizzie's side of how things went with Gordo, she agreed. When Lizzie closed the door, however, Miranda got the question she hoped would never come. "Miranda, what happened Tuesday with you and our parents? It sounded like you had good news, but you haven't said anything."

Miranda's eagerness quickly deflated. "Lizzie . . . I would love to tell you. But they made us promise not to tell anyone." She saw the protest coming. "PLEASE understand, Lizzie. There's too much at stake to break that promise. Even for you."

Part of Lizzie was hurt that Miranda couldn't, or wouldn't, share this. But something in Miranda's tone struck her. Miranda was genuinely worried. That made Lizzie worried. "They wouldn't break you guys up, would they?"

"WHAT?! No, Lizzie, no. They couldn't do that even IF they tried, and they know it." She took a breath. "I want to tell you, but I can't. I just can't."

Not so long ago, she probably would have been deeply hurt by this. But now, to her own surprise, she was able to put Miranda's obvious worry ahead of her own curiosity. She gently placed her hand on Miranda's shoulder. "Okay. I think I get it. I'll stop asking, and I'll tell Gordo not to ask."

"Really?" Miranda was as surprised as Lizzie was. "You're okay with this?"

"Weird, huh? Maybe dad was right when he said I'd grown up."

After a few minutes of awkward small talk, Miranda asked Lizzie about Gordo. While Lizzie played down her aggressiveness, she otherwise told the whole story. Miranda congratulated her, but couldn't resist a joke about plaster dust.

~~~~~~~~

That night was a break in the string of peaceful nights, with Miranda needing to be released from a nightmare. The night was otherwise uneventful.

~~~~~~~~

Tuesday had two events of note. First, Jo received a call from the jeweler's. Lizzie's order was in, and Matt's rings were ready. Second, Matt was visited by Reggie. When they got into Matt's room, he asked. "What's up?"

"You must be catching, man."

"Huh?"

"I did it. I actually went to her and begged her to forgive me." Reggie flopped on the bed. "I must be losing my mind."

"Sounds like it didn't go too well."

"It went okay, I guess. She doesn't hate me, but she won't go out with me. She said I move too fast for her."

Matt wanted to say something meaningful, but knew that wouldn't go over well. At least, not yet. "I don't get why you didn't just ask her if she'd let you. I thought you knew better than to grab."

Reggie rolled his eyes. "Yeah, well, I guess we can't all get it whenever we want."

"I don't."

That admission caused Reggie to sit up. "You're kidding, right? I mean, I thought . . . are you telling me you haven't . . ."

"No, that's not what I'm saying. Listen, I'll tell you some about Miranda and me, but only if you listen to ALL of it, start to finish. Agree?"

"Yeah, man."

He buried the grin Reggie's eagerness caused. "First, you're right in thinking we've gone that far. But I still ask every time I want to, and she's turned me down more than once."

"What?! No way!"

"Yes way. And I listen to her. And you know what? She's always right." Reggie smirked. "Ever time she's turned me down, we were someplace where it would have been very easy to be seen. And sure enough, not long after she says no, somebody shows up."

"So, she turns you down when you could get caught."

"It's more than that. She turns me down then because she doesn't want anyone else to see her like that. But when we're alone . . ." He said the last part suggestively enough for Reggie to get his meaning. "For all you know, if you would have asked, Angela might have been willing. IN PRIVATE."

Reggie hung his head when it all hit him. "So, after all these years, it's my turn to take the advice." He looked up, a lopsided smile on his face. "I get it, man. I made two mistakes. I didn't ask, and I tried it in public."

"That about sums it up." Matt's grin took the bite out of his words. "Just remember next time, okay."

"Yeah. Besides, my jaw still hurts."

They both laughed at that. They spent the rest of the afternoon playing games and talking about everything except girls.

~~~~~~~~

"Have you noticed how little we watch TV anymore?" Miranda asked him that evening. They were in the McGuire den, with about an hour before it was time to sleep, laying on their sides facing each other. The hands they weren't resting their heads on were slowly roaming, without any particular instruction from their owners.

"I hadn't really thought about it. Anyway, I think I prefer you to the TV."

"Well I should hope so." She leaned in to give him a light kiss.

As she pulled back, he asked "I never mind being with you like this, but you said you had something to tell me. What's up?"

Her grin faded slightly. "My folks finally remembered that I was suppose to take some self defense classes too. They asked me today if I was still willing."

"And you said?"

"I said I'd talk to you about it."

"Having second thoughts?"

"I wanted to be sure you're okay with it."

She looked uneasy, and that worried him. But he quickly realized what the problem probably was. "You're worried about how I might react to seeing you in training, aren't you?"

"Well, yeah."

"It's okay. Dr. Hyde has been a real help with my temper. I still think it's a good idea, and knowing you're learning to defend yourself will be a load off my mind. Ya know, if you take judo like me, we can work out together, and once I'm done with Dr. Hyde, we can go to the same classes."

She smirked. "And the fact that you'll have an excuse to put your hands on me has nothing to do with it."

"Actually, I was thinking about how interesting it could get when we start doing each other's massages."

"I like the sound of that."

~~~~~~~~

A/N: Is Melina right in believing she's pregnant? Is Kate right in believing her problem is nothing serious? How will Lanny react to Melina's letter? That, and more, still to come.


	45. Reality Check

**No Time to Waste**   
**by TheRealXenocide**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters, settings, or anything else you recognize from the show Lizzie McGuire. The plot, at it's base, has been around since Homer, and this variant since Henry Ford. However, this is the first I've seen it applied to Lizzie.

  
**Chapter 45**   
**Reality Check**

  
The next day, Wednesday, was highlighted by Matt and Miranda's joint session with Mr. Gordon. When Miranda admitted to the nightmare of Monday night, the doctor looked particularly disappointed. Neither were sure with to make of it. They hadn't done anything wrong, had they? He read their faces, and smiled kindly. "You're fine. When I told you to tell me immediately about your stronger nightmares, I didn't mine the ones that could be broken on the first try. I'm just a little disappointed because that pushes back what I was hoping to try this weekend."

"What's that?" Miranda asked first.

"If you hadn't had that nightmare, tomorrow night would mark 10 nights without. That, plus some other things I've noticed, would have led me to suggest that Friday night might be time to try . . . separate rooms."

They were speechless for a moment, then simultaneously "Are you sure?"

"It would only be a suggestion. You and you're parents would have to agree. But yes, if you had been nightmare free for that long, I that it would be worth a try."

"Why Friday night?"

"Well, either Friday or Saturday would be good. I would suggest the weekend for any such attempts so the parents of the house wouldn't have to be concerned about work. They can both be with you two, the father of the house with Matt, the mother with Miranda." The looks they were giving him made him chuckle. "I want both parents involved so that if either of you has trouble, you have somebody there until the other one of you gets there. And unless that sense you two have for each other has gone down without you telling me, I'm sure you'll know if one of you needs the other."

They couldn't argue those points. They both liked being with each other at night, but they also wanted each other to get better, and knew that this step would have to happen eventually.

~~~~~~~~

Thursday of course, Matt's appointment with Dr. Hyde. The doctor was surprised at Matt's description of the confrontation with Clair. While he didn't approve of revenge of any kind, he agreed that a prank would be preferable to other possibilities. He was further surprised at the pace Matt set in the workout, and he had to slow the boy down more than once. Even then, Matt was exhausted by the time they were done. He didn't even have the energy to protest when his mother started his massage.

~~~~~~~~

"Are you sure you don't want to lay down?" Miranda asked. They were alone in the den again, but this time Matt was making himself stay sitting upright.

"If I do that, I'll be asleep before my head hits the pillow. Tempting as that is right now, I don't want to wake up that early. It'd be too boring."

"Maybe we should do something to keep you up, then."

"Sounds like a . . ." the double meaning finally registered, and he smiled. "What am I going to with you?"

"I'm sure you can think of something. But first, I want to tell you a couple of things. Mom found a judo class with an opening. They meet on Tuesdays."

"That sounds good. Works with the other things we've got to do."

"That's what we were looking for. I'm glad we found one so soon."

"So am I. What's the other thing?"

He loved it when she looked at him like that. "While we were looking, I checked the mini-catalog the community college sends out with classes it offers to the general community. They had some self-defense classes, but only on Monday or Wednesday. But I saw a class on Fridays we might want to take together."

"What's that?"

"It's a beginner's course on the kind of therapeutic massage your mom uses."

"That could be useful, and enjoyable. But isn't there an age limit for those classes?"

"If there is, they didn't put it in the listing."

"You should check on that. But if there isn't, I like the idea."

~~~~~~~~

Friday marked Lizzie and Gordo's first appearance at The Digital Bean as an official couple. When the members of the crowd saw who came in, any thought at being careful not to look like they were looking vaporized when they realized who was with the familiar trio. As Miranda held one door open for the crutch bound pair, Kate was holding the other. And, much to the crowd's amazement, they weren't snapping at each other. This had everyone watching, waiting for the explosion they were sure was coming.

Lizzie and Gordo had talked about how to handle this before they left. The crutches would make holding hands through the door difficult-to-impossible, so they needed another way. They hadn't been able to settle on anything at Lizzie's before they left, or in the car on the way. Now, however, as they realized that all eyes were on them, they were struck by an idea. It had been suggested by Miranda earlier as I joke. But now, Lizzie's smile told Gordo she liked the idea. Most of the time, he would have never gone along with this. But, right now, just this once, he would do it. Each took the crutch under their left arm and moved it to their right. Then they shifted into position, gently wrapped their good arms around each other, and kissed.

By some standards, the kiss itself wasn't particularly noteworthy. Closed lipped, and only lasting a couple of seconds. But it was obvious to all who saw it the deep love between the two people in this kiss, as was the fact that the couple knew of their love. As they broke the kiss, they were greeted by a general round of applause, as well as remarks from their classmates that ranged from "Congratulations" to "About damn time".

The noise calmed down as the four moved to a booth, only to restart at a low murmur when they realized that Kate was sitting with the trio. It was an interesting site. Gordo and Lizzie sat together, good legs on the outside, Gordo on the outside. This left the other side of the booth for Miranda and Kate. There was obvious tension between the two. But both were determined not to do anything to ruin Lizzie and Gordo's day.

When everyone was settled into their seats, Miranda leaned in and quietly asked "Why did you guys do that?!" Her voice showed clear amusement.

"It's not like we planned it!" Lizzie replied giggling.

"I never thought I'd do something like that so publicly." Gordo admitted. "But when I saw Lizzie's face, I just knew what she was thinking."

"I saw everyone looking at us," Lizzie continued, "and it just made sense."

"And I didn't see a reason to stop her." Gordo finished.

They saw the smirk crossing BOTH Miranda and Kate's faces. "Why are you looking at us like that?" Lizzie asked.

"Did either of you notice how smooth that explanation came from you?" Miranda asked.

"What do you mean?" Gordo asked.

"It was like you knew what the other was going to say, and where they were going to stop, because as soon as one stopped, the other was right there with the perfect follow-up." Kate replied.

Gordo looked at her like he thought she was exaggerating. "Lizzie and I have been friends for years, Kate. You should hear Lizzie and Miranda double-team a story."

"I have heard them together, and what you and Lizzie just did was something else entirely. Kinda sweet, really."

Gordo decided to change the subject before this new "sweet" Kate gave him a headache. "Does anyone want to order yet?"

Before either Lizzie or Miranda could comment about boys and food, Kate replied. "God, yes. I can't remember being so hungry."

That got their attention, and concern. Lizzie spoke first. "Are you still having trouble?" The trio all remembered Kate's 'family curse' from their first friendship, when Kate had to explain about her mom one time.

Kate rolled her eyes in exasperation. "Yes. It's getting worse than the week before my first cheerleading tryout in middle school. It seems like I'm always munching on something, I've spent the last four mornings . . . well, you know." They nodded, remembering the explanation that Miranda had cut off during the picnic. "Anyway, I've got a doctor appointment for Monday to see if there's anything that can be done to settle my system down."

"Good." Gordo said. "I'm with Ethan here, you should have gone earlier. But I'm glad you're going in."

"I might not have gone in if this condition hadn't thrown in a new symptom a couple of days ago."

"What new symptom?" Lizzie asked.

"On top of everything else that's messed up by this, I'm late." Gordo's eyebrows arched and his eyes closed when she said that. Saw the reaction, and blushed. "Sorry, Gordo. You probably didn't want to know about that."

"My best friends are girls, so you'd think I'd be used to that." That was a cover story. He had another thought running through his mind. "Would you mind going to the counter to place the order, Kate, since you're on the outside seat?"

She recognized he was deliberately changing the subject, but thought it was because of her remark. "Sure. What does everyone want?" She got their requests, and left to the counter.

When she was out of earshot, Gordo asked the girls "You two were closer to them than I was. Can either of you remember any other time when Kate or her mom got like this and THAT was disrupted?"

They looked at each other, first in surprise at his question, then in thought, then in surprise at the answer. "No" they said together, sounding puzzled.

Gordo sighed meaningfully. "I was afraid of that."

"Why, Gordo, what do you think's wrong?" Lizzie asked.

Before he answered, Kate was back. "They're a little busy up there. Could you help me with the drinks, Miranda? My hands are too small for four of them."

She wanted to hear Gordo's answer, but didn't want Kate to think something was up. "Uh, sure."

When they left, Lizzie turned to Gordo. She knew from the look on his face that he was worried. "What's wrong?"

"I need to talk to Ethan."

"Why?"

He turned to look directly at her. "Because only two people can answer the only questions left, and I think it will be less uncomfortable to ask Ethan."

"Ask Ethan what?" Kate asked, startling them.

"Um, I just need to find out some things . . ."

"It's been four years, yet you still can't lie under pressure." Kate interrupted.

She held his gaze for a moment, trying to will him to telling her. Lizzie and Miranda were also looking at him in anticipation. Under all those eyes, his will gave out, and Gordo spoke. "Kate, I have a hunch about what's going on with you, but I need to ask a couple of questions to be sure."

"Why don't you ask me? I'm right here." She remembered well his quick mind, and her frustration with this problem made her willing for any advice.

He looked uncomfortable. "They're personal. VERY personal. That's why I need to ask Ethan. I wouldn't ask him if I thought I didn't have to. I don't think I can make myself ask you."

"Ask me." It was clear that she wasn't comfortable with the idea, but she still wanted to hear what he had to say.

With the glare of all three girls still on him, he drew a breath, resigned himself to speaking plainly, and began. "I remember from the conversation you and Ethan were having when I woke that you've been lovers before then. Have you been with him since then?"

"Gordo!" Lizzie hissed at him.

"It's important!" He hissed back.

Kate had been taken aback by the question. But she realized that the Gordo she remembered never asked personal questions without a reason, and she had no reason not to believe what this was still true. 'This is what you asked for' she reminded herself. She steadied herself, and answered quietly. "Yes. Since the day he proposed, two weeks ago Wednesday."

Gordo closed his eyes again, steeled himself for the next question, and asked. "Have you been protected every time you've been with him?"

"Of course we . . ." Kate had started to answer automatically. But in mid-answer, she realized she was wrong, and what it could mean. The point he was getting at hit all three of the girls at about the same time. Something in Kate drove her to answer the question truthfully, almost robotically. Her voice was barely audible. "When we were together before the crash, we were both sure to use something. But those times were nothing but physical for us. Since we got back together, we've been so lost in these feelings for each other, I can't remember us using anything, any of the times we've been together." She was starting to get scared, and it showed. "Oh God, what if I'm . . ." she had a hard time saying the word, but it finally came ". . . pregnant."

~

The rest of the afternoon was a blur for her. Once the crowd was convinced that an explosion wasn't going to happen, they started to come over, one by one, to congratulate Lizzie and Gordo. Since she was their driver for this, she couldn't leave until they did. They were aware of her need to go, however, and left as soon as they could. She managed to get to Ethan's fine, but fell apart when she saw him. Susan was also there, and she managed to get them to a couch. But it took some time before Kate was able speak. "Mrs. Craft, can I talk to Ethan alone, please?"

That set off alarm bells in the woman's head, but she wasn't going to further distress the girl. "Of course. Ethan, you know where the intercom is. I'll be in the den."

When they heard her footsteps fade away, Ethan, out of habit, turned his head to where he felt the weight of her head of his shoulder. "What's wrong, Katie?"

She had wondered, worried, about how she was going to tell him, since she first said the word. Now, however, she didn't feel worried about that. She knew she could tell him, and he'd never leave. So, she told him about what happened, exactly how it happened. When she was finished, there was no reaction from Ethan at first, and she wondered if she had been wrong about him.

She wasn't. A small, but sincere, smile crept on his face. "So, the woman I love, and have already asked to marry me, might be carrying our child. The way you were acting, I thought you had bad news."

Whatever she had expected, that wasn't it. "Ethan? Maybe you didn't hear me. I said . . ."

"You might be pregnant. I know."

"Ethan, WE'RE STILL KIDS! We've got at least two years of school left, plus whatever extra work you need. We're not ready for this."

"It's earlier than we wanted, but we both want a large family. You do still want that, don't you?"

"Yes. But it's too soon."

"I know. Kate, you know I'll support whatever choice you make, but I think we need to get our parents together. As soon as their schedules allow" he added sarcastically. That was one of the many things they had in common. Both were the only children of well-to-do families, whose parents loved them, but were almost never there for them.

"We should tell Susan, at least. She could help." Susan, who's own absentee parents caused her to refuse to do that to a child, had become a source of strength for both of them.

~~~~~~~~

Saturday's highlights were at the Bianco home. First, after another morning of vomiting, Melina had more bad news for her mother. She was late for her period. Her mother was surprised at how well she seemed to be taking it. But then remembered that Melina had spent the last few days convincing herself that she was pregnant, so this wouldn't be a shock for the girl, just confirmation. Mrs. Bianco wasn't as convinced as her daughter was. She knew that girls Melina's age were susceptible to irregular periods, especially under stress. Her own periods didn't become regular until she was 15. She tried to explain all this to Melina, but it was no use.

Melina had a new resolve about getting the planning for the child she was sure she carrying under way, and that meant getting a hold of Lanny and his family. Her mother still wouldn't agree to more than a letter, reminding her that they're still grounded, and there would only be contact between them IF a doctor says she's pregnant. The . . . lively debate between them was paused when, a little before noon, the phone rang. Melina stormed to her room as her mother answered it.

It was Lanny's parents. He received Melina's letter the day before, and had been on a tear ever since. As his mother told Mrs. Bianco this, she could hear a voice in the background that could only be Lanny, and while she couldn't make out the words, one thing was clear: To call him livid would be an understatement.

When they asked if there was any change in Melina's condition, she debated briefly about not telling them, but decided that it would be best for them to be up-to-date. The verbal explosion that followed his mother telling Lanny made her question that decision. She heard his voice start to fade, like he was moving to another room. When he could no longer be heard over the phone, his mother spoke. "How much of that did you hear?"

"Enough. I don't think I've ever known him near as angry as he sounds."

"His father has taken him to his room to talk, try to calm him down some. How's Melina handling all?"

Her voice sounded worn down. "No matter how I tell her about all the other things this could be, she's convinced she's pregnant. It first, she was upset. Now . . . the only way to describe it is resigned determination. She's not in a rage, but she's as insistent as Lanny sounds that we get together and start planning for a baby."

"Maybe we should." The tone of a plan in motion seeped into her voice.

"You have a plan?"

"We've all been worried about how they're going to handle it if the test does show she's pregnant, how the reality of it would affect them. If Melina's so convinced that she is, it wouldn't take her long to convince Lanny. Then, we can see how they handle it. Besides," she added, "IF she is, she shouldn't be under stress, and arguing about this wouldn't help that."

"That makes since. All right, we'll do it. I bring Melina in a couple of hours."

"Good. That should give us time to calm them both down."

~~~~~~~~

A/N: So, who's really pregnant? To find out, stay tuned.


	46. Plans and Moves

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: More parents with dialog, more names to assign:
> 
> Nancy Bianco - Melina's mom  
> Thomas Onasis - Lanny's dad  
> Vanessa Onasis - Lanny's mom
> 
>  
> 
> Note: Isn't to interesting how medical procedures change over time? Just remember this story is set in the Summer of 2005. And some parents and doctors were and are still old school about some things.

**No Time to Waste**  
**by TheRealXenocide**

**Disclaimer** : I do not own the characters, settings, or anything else you recognize from the show Lizzie McGuire. The plot, at it's base, has been around since Homer, and this variant since Henry Ford. However, this is the first I've seen it applied to Lizzie.

  
**Chapter 46**  
**Plans and Moves**

  
To say the rest of the day was interesting for Lanny and Melina's parents would be to severely understate it.

When Nancy and Melina Bianco reached the Onasis home, both teens seemed calmer. At least, it seemed that way until Nancy disapproved of them going off to his room talk. The look Lanny gave her made her very glad the boy's father, who was built like a linebacker, was in the room. Melina, however, had recovered enough from the first shock a few days ago to have her biting humor back, and in rare form. "What do you think he's gonna do, mom, knock me up?"

It took a moment for the surprise of Melina's remark to wear off. This was the first time since all this trouble began that Nancy could remember her daughter using her sarcastic humor. However, she knew better than to let Melina know how happy she was to have that sign of normality back. "Melina, if you should someday have a daughter, I hope she has your sense of humor." While Melina made a face, she turned to Lanny's parents. "I don't mind if you didn't."

"You WILL leave your door half open, clear?" Thomas Onasis growled to his son. Lanny nodded. "Go on, then, you do need to talk."

As the teens left, all three parents knew that they were going to work on some kind of plan for the meeting to come. But they also knew they needed to talk out some things, too, so that they didn't unintentionally blind-side each other. A half hour later, the young couple returned. While Lanny wore a look of determination, Nancy was surprised by her daughter's face. It looked something like her 'I will have my way' face, but it seemed . . . older.

The next two hours were a . . . lively exchange, including one nose-to-nose shouting match between Lanny and his father. In the end, however, they all agreed on a course of action that included going shopping to find the things they wanted for the child, but no purchases until after a doctor declares Melina pregnant.

During the discussion, the parents got some answers to the question of how the teens would handle the apparent reality of their situation. While they knew Melina well enough to know she'd try to direct the meeting right from the start, the parents found themselves pushed out of any sort of control of the meeting by the duo's combined efforts. Melina's domineering nature, her position as possible mother-to-be, and her and Lanny's absolute determination to have everything ready for the child, put the parents into read-and-react mode. Consternation aside, the parents were impressed by how well the kids were handling things. Almost everything they talked about was for the baby, except when Lanny pushed for things for Melina's stay. Even the resolution of the shouting match ended up impressing them.

It started when Lanny suddenly got a new idea, and started telling the other's about it with the unfortunate phrase "if Melina and me share a bed". This predictably set off his already stressed father, and they were quickly in each other's faces. The three women separated them before any fists flew. After Mrs. Onasis silenced her husband with some well-chosen words in his ear, Melina asked Lanny to explain what he meant in another way. He sat there for a minute, clearly calming himself, then spoke. "I was thinking that it might be better for the baby if he or she had both parents in the room. None of the rooms in this house are big to house two single beds, a crib, and everything else the baby should have near by. So, unless we do some major work on the house, they only we could do that is if we got a bed large enough for Melina and me to share." He looked directly at his father. "I know we're not ready for one child, I'm not stupid enough to try for a second already."

His father was still skeptical, but turned to his wife, who had always been better at reading their son than he was. "Do you believe him, Vanessa?"

She had been watching her son from the moment they had separated them. Without turning away from him, she answered her husband. "I believe his reasons are what he says. But that won't be necessary."

It was now Lanny's turn to be skeptical. "How's that?"

"You forget, we've already raised a baby. While it sounds great to have the baby with you, trust our experience when I say it probably won't work for long. But I've already thought about this, and I have a solution that should work for everyone. Thomas was already going to move his books into the downstairs office. That leaves the three side-by-side rooms upstairs, the library, your room, and the guest room, available. We can put doors in the walls between the two end rooms and the middle room. Then the baby can have the middle room, and you two can each have one of the rooms on either end."

Melina was smiling by the time she was finished. "It figures it'd take a woman to have this all figured out." She than punched Lanny's shoulder. "Why couldn't you be more like her?" Lanny gave her a look that almost anyone could read, and which earned him another punch. "THAT'S not what I meant!"

~~~~~~~~

Sunday was the day that all four Craft and Saunders parents were available. Susan Craft had never met Kate's parents before, but it didn't take her long to understand why Kate had been the person she was now trying to change from. While they seemed to love her, they apparently believed that it was good for Kate for them NOT to be directly involved in her life. Character building, they called it. It was a song she knew all too well. It was all she could do not to tear into them for it. But she didn't want them angry when they found out Kate might be pregnant, so she held her tongue.

She needn't have bothered. When the couple explained to the three who didn't already know that Kate might be pregnant, and how they believe it happened, the Saunders' reaction was, to Susan, unforgivable. They told Kate that since she was going to act like a grown woman, she had no reason to live with her parents anymore, so she was to be out by the end of the week.

When they finished, all Kate could do was stare at them, stunned. The only thing she could think of was Clair's taunt last week.

Susan, however, wasn't silent. She BLEW UP. The thirty minute tongue-lashing she gave them was classic. When she was finished, however, the only concession they made was to give Kate more time to move. Susan also offered to take Kate in, in a voice that made it clear to Mr. Craft that he would be wise not to challenge her on this.

She needn't have worried. While nobody would confuse him for someone who was always there for his son, he was as appalled as she was by the Crafts' reaction, and wasn't going to challenge her about this decision at all.

~~~~~~~~

When Miranda arrived at the McGuire's after dinner that evening, she was surprised to see Gordo in the living room with the McGuire family. Before she could ask anything, Matt said toward the middle of the room "Miranda just arrived."

It was then she saw the speaker phone, which Matt and Miranda had agreed should be at whichever house they were staying at that night, had been positioned on the coffee table. Just as she saw this, she heard Ethan's voice reply "Hello, Miranda." He was speaking softly, as if trying not to be heard by someone nearby.

"Ethan?" She looked at Matt. "What's going on?"

"He only just called, so we don't know yet."

"It's Katie. We told our folks she might be pregnant." This was news to Jo and Sam, but they had enough sense to let Ethan have his say before asking any questions. It was in the silence that followed that they noticed what sounded like lite sobbing in the background. "Her folks kicked her out." The pain he had been trying to mask was now coming through.

"WHAT?!" Miranda reacted. "I remember her parents were cold, but that?"

"They acted like they couldn't deal with the idea that she wasn't their idea of the perfect little princess. Of course, I think they were a little too eager to get rid of her." You would have had to have been deaf to not hear the hate in those words.

"Oh my god, that's awful. What's she gonna do?" Lizzie asked.

His tone changed. "Thanks to mom, she's moving into our guest rooms." He chuckled. "You should have heard her give it to Kate's folks when they told her she was out. I knew Susan could swear when she's mad, but this was more than I've heard from any adult before. I only wish I'd had the nerve to say that to them. The best part is, it helped. They didn't move on kicking her out, but they've given her more time to get her stuff, and an allowance."

"So, you two will be living together?" Gordo remarked, earning a swat on the shoulder. He had been invited for dinner, and was waiting for his parent's to come get him when Ethan called.

"Not like that. Kate's rooms and my room are on opposite ends of the house, and Susan's threatened bed checks if we can't behave. But that part of the house was made big enough for a visit from a whole family, so if she is pregnant, we can live there until we can be out on our own."

"Ethan," Jo finally asked, "While the news that Kate might be pregnant is a surprise to me, I'm glad you feel connected with us enough to tell us this. Is there any way we can help?"

"Thanks, Mrs. M. I hate to ask this, but I was wondering if any of you would be able to help move Kate's stuff. We already have furniture in there, and we can wait until the pros dad hired come on Thursday for most of her things, but she needs at least some of her clothes. I wanted to get them tomorrow, but I'm not able to be much help yet. Susan wants to help, but if Kate's mom shows up . . ."

"Yeah, that could get really bad." Lizzie finished for him. "I'd come to help, but I won't be much use right now, either."

"If I can get mom to drive," Miranda said, "I can be there."

"Are you sure about that, Miranda?" Ethan sounded surprised. From the looks in the room, he wasn't the only one.

"Yes, I'm sure. After the way she jumped in with Clair, it's the least I can do."

"We can do, you mean." Matt cut in. "You ladies can pack, and I'll carry."

"HEY! What's that supposed to mean?"

"Miranda," Gordo interrupted her, "would you rather have him packing Kate's clothes?"

She got his point quickly. "No."

~~~~~~~~

Later, Matt and Miranda were in the den, arranged much as the lay after a nightmare. Matt could tell something was bothering her, he could feel the tension in her back as she lay against him. "You're all in knots. Sit up for a minute."

"Oh, it's nothing." She said automatically, not realizing he hadn't asked what's wrong yet.

"No way, you haven't been this tight since the first meeting with Kate. Come on, sit up." She reluctantly did it. As he began rubbing her shoulders, he asked "What's bothering you? Is it what's going on with Kate?"

She would have continued to deny it, but she felt herself melt into his hands, and had to tell him. "That's part of it. To be thrown out of your home like that . . . no matter what I have against her, she doesn't deserve that."

"I can't imagine what it would be like. I'm glad we've had all those talk with our folks."

"First Melina, now Kate. As if we didn't have enough reason to wait . . . Have you heard anything from her lately?"

"No. I was thinking about writing her." Even through the talk about Kate and Melina, he got the feeling that this wasn't the biggest weight on her. "You said Kate's situation was part of it. What else is there?"

"Compared to that, it's nothing."

"Like hell. If it were nothing, you wouldn't be holding back." He stopped his rubbing, which had moved to the middle of her back, and gently turned her head to look at him. "What's wrong?"

"Why do I need mom to drive?" The look on his face told her he wasn't getting it. "It's been nearly a month since the crash, and I haven't even TRIED to drive yet."

"Do you think you're ready?"

"I don't know. But I need to try, Matt, ready or not."

"If you want to, then I'm with you on it. But will you make sure the doc's okay with this?"

"I guess that makes sense. I'll tell him in my meeting tomorrow."

"Thanks."

"If you want to thank me, then get back to that rub down. I was enjoying that."

"Yes, ma'am."

~~~~~~~~

The next morning, when Daniella Sanchez came to pick up her daughter, they told her about Kate. After getting over her indignation over the reaction of Kate's parents, she quickly agreed to help. Lizzie would watch Lily while Matt, Miranda, and Daniella helped Kate and Ethan. Ethan called a little after 10:00 to make sure they were able to go. The half-buried anger in his voice was explained when he told them that he had just finished making arrangements with Mrs. Saunders, and they could start packing at noon.

~~~~~~~~

To the relief of everyone there, the packing of Kate's clothes went smoothly. Her mother making sure to stay away for the entire afternoon helped. Kate went through most of the day on autopilot, still in shock over her parents.

~~~~~~~~

While they took care of that, Mr. Craft did his part by calling their family doctor, as well as the Saunders' doctor, to arrange for the transfer of Kate's care and records. He then arranged two appointments for Kate. The first was for the blood to be drawn for the pregnancy test. The second was for the next day, when the results would be delivered, and, if a positive result comes back, an ultra-sound to confirm it. On the doctor's advice, they were set for a week from Tuesday, and the next day.

Which, as it happened, would be the same days as Melina's.

~~~~~~~~

At her meeting with Dr. Gordon, Miranda mentioned her interest in driving again. While the doctor told her that it was good that she felt ready for this step, he suggested waiting until Friday, so that, if it didn't work out, they'd all have all weekend to work though it. She agreed on a condition of her own, to which he reluctantly agreed. When she went for her drive, HE would be a passenger.

There was more to it than he told her, but he didn't want her to be more nervous about this than she was already going to be. He remembered that her nightmares began with her guilt over the crash. By doing as she suggests, she'll be attacking the root of her problems, and that may be key to bringing this to resolution.

~~~~~~~~

A/N: Next chapter, things start to get back to normal for our main couple, but is that just an illusion? Stay tuned.


	47. Never share the stage with . . .

**No Time to Waste**  
**by TheRealXenocide**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters, settings, or anything else you recognize from the show Lizzie McGuire. The plot, at it's base, has been around since Homer, and this variant since Henry Ford. However, this is the first I've seen it applied to Lizzie.

  
**Chapter 47**  
**Never share the stage with . . .**

  
Life in the McGuire, Sanchez, and Gordon households seemed to be trying to return to normal. Tuesday, Wednesday, and Thursday were all uneventful. When that let the people involved catch a breath, nobody was willing to step in the limb to say that they were in the clear yet. Still, it was a pleasant change. The one event of note was a bit of comedy that happened on Wednesday.

Reggie had gone to see Matt at the McGuire home, but Matt had already left for the weekly conference between he, Miranda, and Mr. Gordon. However, Lizzie only told him that Matt wasn't there, so Reggie decided to try Miranda's, hoping that the instructions Matt had given him earlier would get him there. He got there without problems, and knocked on the door.

Mrs. Sanchez answered. "Hello?" She didn't recognize him for a split-second, then remembered. "You're Matt's friend. We met at the park."

"Yes, ma'am, I'm Reggie. Is Matt here?"

"I'm sorry, no. He and Miranda had an appointment." His disappointment clearly showed. Daniella saw this, and smiled. She remembered how nice he had been to Lily that day in the park. "You're welcome to wait on the living room for him. They'll both be coming here when they're done."

"When do you expect that to be?"

"They should be back by quarter past five."

Reggie grimaced. "That's awful close to dinner time. I think I'll just try to catch him later."

"At least have something to drink before you leave, it's warm out today."

He thought about declining, but she had a point. It was the first 90-degree day of the summer. Besides, he reasoned that if Matt was going to be spending a lot of time here, it would be a good idea to be nice to the lady of the house. "Alright."

She led him to the kitchen and got him a glass of water. They chatted a little while he drank, just small talk. The sound of their voices, however, floated upstairs to a pair of ever-attentive ears, and they were soon interrupted by Lily as she came running into the room. "Are they back already?" She asked her mother hopefully.

"I'm sorry, Lily. You must have heard Reggie and I talking."

Reggie had been leaning on the counter, out of her direct line-of-sight. She turned to where her mother's nod indicated, and saw him. "Hi. Why you here?"

He smiled at the little girl. "I was hoping to find Matt here."

Lily scowled. "Matt and Randa are gone again." There was a bit in her voice that her mother recognized.

"Lily." Her mother said gently. "We've talked about this."

"Randa never has time for me anymore." The girl interrupted, clearly preparing for a pout.

"Matt hasn't had a lot of time for his friends, either." Reggie pointed out.

"But Randa's my sister. Matt's not your brother."

"At least you have a sister. I wish I did."

"Whadda you mean?"

He looked at her for a moment, wondering how much to tell her. But then he thought, 'Who would she tell? Matt knows. Miranda doesn't know by now, she will soon. Besides, she tried to cheer me up after Angela. It's time to return the favor.' He decided that the benefits outweighed the risks. "Every time I see Matt and Lizzie, even when they're fighting, part of me wants what he has. No matter how bad they fight, they help each other when they need it most. I'm sure it's the same with you and your sister."

"Weeeeell, kinda." She was hesitant to agree, but she knew he was right.

"I don't have that. I don't have a brother or a sister."

"Wow, really?"

"Yup. Your sister may be a little busy right now, but you're still lucky. You've got a sister to miss."

"Yeah, I guess. And Matt is nice to me."

"See. I'll bet Lizzie's nice to you, too."

That brought a little giggle from the girl. "She plays my games with me." That sparked an idea in the little girl. She looked up at him. "Will you play with me?"

Not being used to little kids, Reggie wasn't expecting that. It was definitely more than he had bargained for when he began talking to the girl. Still, her mom was watching all this. And now, while he thought about how to handle this, she turned on those eyes only little kids can use to get their way. Reggie was just too much of a nice guy to not fall pray to them. "I wanted to see Matt, anyway" he mumbled. "Alright."

"I'll be right back." She yelled back to them as she ran for her room and her games.

Her mother couldn't help but smile. "Do you know what you've gotten yourself into?"

"No, but I don't think I could have said no to those eyes."

"Welcome to the club."

Faster than he thought possible, Lily was in the living room with an armful of games. "We can play in here."

He looked at the load of games in amazement, then looked at her mother with a 'What DID I get myself into?' look. However, he had agreed, and feeling it was too late to back out, he joined her. He only hoped he could pretend to enjoy himself enough to not disappoint the girl.

As it turned out, he wasn't pretending for long. Lily's enthusiasm was infectious, and he soon found himself laughing right along with her. Daniella had joined them at first, but left when she realized Reggie was enjoying himself. He managed to loss track of time until, as he was laughing at another Lily victory dance, a familiar voice came from the living room doorway. "Reggie?!"

He turned to see Matt, who looked as surprised he'd sounded. Miranda was behind him, trying to bury her laughter.

~~~~~~~~

"Are you sure you're ready for this?" Matt asked.

Miranda was visibly nervous. "I have to do this, Matt. I have to try."

It was Friday afternoon, and Matt, Miranda, and Mr. Gordon were in Gordo's car in the almost empty high school parking lot. There were a total of three cars in the lot. The car they were in, which brought Gordo and his father. The Sanchez family car, which had brought Miranda and her mother. And the McGuire family car, which had brought Jo, Lizzie, and Matt. They were using Gordo's car for this at his insistence. Miranda had just finish driving around the light poles and parking lines of the parking lot. It took a good half-hour of this before her mother could be convinced that she should be let onto back and side streets. Even then, she'd only be on a route they had planned, and the others would follow about a minute behind.

And so, it was with a sarcastic "wagon's ho" that Miranda made the right turn out of the parking lot that started the caravan on their way.

~

About fifteen minutes into the drive, Miranda was starting to feel better about herself. While traffic had been as light as they had hoped for with this route, there had still been some cars for her to face. At the first one, she nearly pulled over, but she had herself together and kept driving. She did better with the next one. Now, she felt like she was doing okay.

Matt liked the look on her face now. It was a definite improvement from how see looked when that first car came along. He knew how close it had to have been for her, as he had felt a light buzz from their connection. He didn't say anything, hoping she'd pull through. When she did, he saw her relief, and thought she'd be okay. If he was honest with himself about it, that was the first time today his worries didn't overshadow his hopes.

While Mr. Gordon was pleased that this was going so well, he had another concern. This was all light stuff, nothing out of the ordinary. What was going to happen the first time she got cut off, or had somebody in front of her slow down unexpectedly, or any of the other of semi-emergency things that all drivers have to deal with, more often than they realize? Still, she was getting her confidence back, and that would likely help when the time came.

When they came over the next hill, they all saw the dog in the road well before it saw them.

~

When the rest of the caravan got there, Jo's habit of slowing as she crested a hill made her stop when she saw the car stopped in the road relatively easy. It also made it easier for Daniella, who was driving behind her, and thus had to slow when Jo had. Thinking quickly, Jo circled her car around to park it just before the crest of the hill, so oncoming cars could see it far sooner. Setting her hazard lights on, she helped Lizzie and Gordo out of the car, then began walking to where Gordo's car was.

Daniella had pulled up to Gordo's car. She was very worried about what she was likely to see. Although the car didn't look damaged from this angle, that didn't mean the front couldn't be bad. Even if nothing happened, what condition might Miranda be in if the whatever had been too close? Dreading this, yet needing to know and try to help, she got out of her car at walked to the front of Gordo's car.

The scene that greeted her was one of the last things she expected. Miranda was crouched down, talking gently to a dog. Her hand was out slightly, but she was being careful not to touch it. The dog looked hurt, but wasn't pulling way. If anything, the dog almost looked like it was asking for help with its eyes. "Be careful," she cautioned gently, "you don't know him."

"That's what I said." Matt grumbled. He sounded annoyed, but his face was glowing. "But she insisted on trying to make friends."

"I thought you liked dogs." Miranda said sweetly, trying not to spook the animal.

"I do, but I also know that a hurt animal is the animal most likely to attack, out of fear." She gave him a sideways look. "Gordo has PBS, I have Animal Planet."

"I'm inclined to agree with Matt." Mr. Gordon added. "But this fellow seems to like you."

"What happened?" Jo had just reached them.

"We came over the hill, and this guy was in the middle of our lane." Miranda answered. "Gordo's brakes must be in top shape, because I couldn't believe it when I managed to stop the car without hitting him."

"The dog didn't move. He looks hurt, but she didn't touch him. I think he just wasn't able to react with this hip like it is."

When she moved for a better look at the hip in question, she had to agree. Even to her inexperienced eyes, it looked bad.

Lizzie and Gordo finally hobbled up, and were as surprised as the rest. "Are you okay?" Lizzie asked.

They told them what happened. Gordo's reaction was to say what, if not for the dog, would have been obvious. "Congratulations, Miranda."

It took a moment for what he was getting at to register with her what he meant. As it hit her, Matt told him, in a slightly annoyed voice. "Thanks. I was going to wait for her to realize it." When she looked up at him, though, he didn't look upset. He looked relieved . . . and proud.

She turned back when she felt something on her hand. Apparently, the dog had decided she could be trusted, because he was pressing his nose against her palm.

~~~~~~~~

"How're you doing?" Matt asked her yet again. They were in the Sanchez game room, winding down from the day's events.

Miranda rolled her eyes, but understood his concern. He had admitted that he had felt her reaction to the first incoming car. But she suspected his concern now was something else. "I'm fine, Matt. I was just surprised. I wasn't expecting that." 'That' involved their trip to the animal hospital. After a through exam, the veterinarian determined that the dog's injuries were too severe. In fact, they suspected that's why he didn't move to get out of the car's way, because he was simply too hurt to react. Even if he survived surgery, which was doubtful, he'd be in pain the rest of his life. The only real option was to humanely put him down. While she knew it could happen, she'd grown attached to the dog, and had allowed her hope he'd be saved override her reasoning. While she didn't break down at the news, it was obvious to everyone she was upset. "As nice as he was, he must have been someone's pet, not so long ago."

That's when the light dawned. "You were hoping you could make him be a pet again, weren't you?" He'd been so concerned over her reaction, he hadn't made that connection until just now. "I thought I was the only one who wanted a dog."

"I hadn't thought about it much, but do you remember finding that mother dog and her pups under your back patio?"

He had to laugh. "I remember. Lanny, Melina, and I thought the house was haunted, but it was just the pups whining. I asked for one, but mom and dad said I wasn't mature enough for it."

"I'd asked my folks for one of those pups. But Lily was still so small, they didn't want to take a chance. I guess I just put it out of my mind."

"Until today."

"Yeah."

Matt didn't know how to answer the sound in her voice. She obviously wanted a dog, but he wasn't exactly in a position to do that himself. On the other hand, there would be any harm in his asking her parents. Deciding to do that when she wasn't around, he changed the subject. "Do you realize how long it's been since either of us had a rough night?"

She turned to him, surprised both by the question, and the fact that she had to think about the answer. When she finally answered, she looked surprised. "About ten days."

"Remember what the doctor send a couple Wednesdays ago about separate rooms?"

"Yeah."

"Why didn't he saw anything about trying it tonight?"

"I don't know, unless he thinks I might have a problem over the dog."

Matt looked at her with the face she'd seen a lot since the crash. She knew the question before he asked it. "Do you think you'll have a problem?"

"I doubt it. But, I think we'll wait to ask about it until tomorrow. Another night next to you is always a good thing."

She'd have been annoyed that he didn't blush at that remark, except for the fact that she found how he did react quite pleasurable.

~~~~~~~~

Next chapter: The next big test for Matt and Miranda.


	48. Strange Friends

**No Time to Waste**   
**by TheRealXenocide**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters, settings, or anything else you recognize from the show Lizzie McGuire. The plot, at it's base, has been around since Homer, and this variant since Henry Ford. However, this is the first I've seen it applied to Lizzie.

  
**Chapter 48**  
 **Strange Friends**

  
"While the incident with the dog was a concern, I'd already decided not to try this weekend." Dr. Gordon replied.

It was Saturday morning, and Matt and Miranda were on the speaker phone with the doctor to ask about his not recommending separate rooms for the night before. But instead of helping, his first answer only served to further confuse them. "But why?" Miranda asked. "We haven't had anything serious happen for nearly two weeks."

"I didn't want to do anything that might ruin your holiday."

"Holiday? What holi . . . bloody hell! How did I forget THAT was coming!"

"How interesting, using a British curse just two days away from Independence Day." The man's tone was light-hearted. "But I think you can be forgiven, all things considered."

"Yeah, well, that also means that tomorrow is our one month anniversary, which is when we had hoped to go public." Matt was remembering the jeans Miranda had bought for him to use the first time they went out in public as an official couple. He was uncomfortable with the idea of wearing them on a normal day, but on a holiday weekend?

"That's up to you two. But I would prefer for you to wait until you were in separate rooms, and not having problems with it. Driving was something that you needed to face before you could fully heal. This isn't." Without even realizing it, the doctor had just given Matt his reason to postpone.

"That makes sense." He couldn't help but notice Miranda's silence, and he turned to her. "Miranda, is something wrong?"

"Why should we wait?" She asked. "We've waited for this since this all began only because we weren't sure how you'd react if someone started hassling me. But you've already faced Clair, and you scared her off without losing your temper."

"I didn't do it alone, and she was hassling Lizzie, not you. As much as I care for my sister, there IS a difference."

"I know that. But this also could be a liberating thing for us. Once we make a point of being a couple in public, we won't have to worry about people finding out before we're ready. It would be one less thing to worry us. It's worked before." She was alluding to their decision about allowing their physical relationship to develop naturally (A/N: Chapter 36).

"That's why I said it's up to you." The doctor came in here. "I know this has to happen eventually, and I know you feel you have good reason to believe it's safe to go ahead with this. But there is also good reason not to. Remember, the last few nightmares happened after something happened that part of you thought could have put your relationship in jeopardy. If someone does hassle Miranda about your relationship, I'm concerned that might prove a trigger for another nightmare."

At the end of the conversation, Matt and Miranda agreed to talk it out before deciding what to do, and to call him with their decision.

~~~~~~~~

Later that morning, they had a talk with Lizzie and Gordo by phone, using three-way call on the speaker. Both were keen on the idea of the couple finally making it public, until they were told about the doctor's concern.

Lizzie felt guilty, as that fact also told her, all be it unintentionally, that her questioning Miranda about the agreement she and Matt had with their parents likely sparked the last nightmare. She immediately sided with caution.

Gordo, however, pointed out that they had improved noticeably since they loosened the restrictions on their physical relationship, including Matt keeping his cool with Clair. He felt that the rewards easily outweighed the risks. Lizzie wasn't comfortable with the reminder of her friend and little brother getting that close, but she admitted he had a point.

As the debate continued, Lily walked in. "Randa, who you talkin' to?"

They were both so into the discussion, they were startled by her sudden question. "Jeez, Lily, you scared me."

Lily seemed pleased that she could do that to the two 'old people'. "Who you talkin' to?"

"Hi, Lily." Lizzie and Gordo answered simultaneously.

"Hi Lizzie Hi Gordo."

"Lily, can you wait with mom for a couple of minutes?" Miranda asked. "My friends and I are trying to figure something out."

Lily, who was still feeling left out by her sister, began to look like she was going to burst into either tears or screams. Before she did either, she ran out of the room, and loudly ran up the stairs. The noise drew her mother's attention. "What's wrong with her?" When they explained the exchange, her mother shook her head. "Miranda, other than when Reggie was here, when was the last time you spent any real time with her?" The look on Miranda's face said it all. "She's feeling ignored, and she's not entirely wrong, either. I know it's not on purpose, but you really need to spend more time with her. She misses you."

Miranda was feeling guiltier by the syllable. "I have to talk to her." She hurried up, out of the room, and up the stairs.

"Matt, are you okay?" Lizzie asked.

"I'm bloody terrific." He said sarcastically.

~~

When Miranda got to Lily's room, she was surprised to find she wasn't there. She got worried after a thorough search turned up nothing. Worried Lily might have run off, she went to get her comfortable walking shoes, only to be stopped by the lock on her own bedroom door.

~~~~

They tried for nearly an hour to get Lily out of the room, but only managed a "GO AWAY!" that was clearly interrupting a crying session. What worried them more was that, until about fifteen ago, it sounded like she was talking to someone, even though she was alone in there. They were surprised by an insistent knocking on the front door. Thinking that maybe Lizzie had decided to try to help, Matt answered. He was surprised by who was there, a surprise that only increased with the person's first words.

"Care to explain just WHAT THE HELL'S GOING ON HERE?!" Reggie looked about as angry as he sounded.

Matt knew his friend's temper was of the flash variety, normally extinguishing as quickly as it ignited, so he tried to stay calm. "What are you talking about?"

"Explain to me why a four-year-old girl calls me, someone she barely knows, crying about how mean her sister is."

Matt explained what happened. "What I want to know is where she got your number from, because I didn't give it to her."

"She told me over the phone that it was in Miranda's book."

"That explains why she went to my room." Miranda said, placing a hand on Matt's shoulder. "I put it there, in case I needed to get you. I got his, Lanny's, even Melina's."

"Have you gotten to her yet?" Matt asked.

"No."

"Let me talk to her." Reggie said.

"What? You can't be serious."

"Have any of you gotten her to talk yet?"

"Well, no."

"Then I can't do any worse."

"On one condition," Daniella said from the stairs, "I'm her parent, not you. You make no deals or promises for anyone but yourself without talking to me. Understood?"

"Yes, ma'am."

~~

While they waited in the living room, Matt explained to Miranda and Daniella why he thought Reggie was reacting like this. "He's waited a brother or sister for as long as I've known him."

"He said something about it last time he was here." Daniella observed.

"I think that's why I visit him a lot more than he visits me, it bugs him when Lizzie and I fight. I know he has a younger cousin he's protective of, but he's in Alabama. I think that in their time together, Lily touched something in him." Matt smiled. "Strange as it sounds, I think my playboy friend has developed a big-brother's protective streak for her."

"Great, I've got competition."

"No, you've just got an extra person to help look out for her. She could do worse than Reggie."

~~

A half-hour later, Lily came downstairs, holding Reggie's hand tightly. When Miranda moved to hug and apologize, she was hurt when Lily ducked behind the boy's leg. "Lily, I'm sorry."

"You never have time for me." She spoke in an almost flat voice, which hurt to hear more than any amount of shouting would. "You're either gone with Matt or downstairs with Matt or gone with Lizzie or gone with the doctor. We used to play together. I miss you. Why can't we play anymore?"

"I'm sorry, Lily, I really am. I didn't mean to ignore you. I tried to make time for everything, but I guess I messed up, huh?"

"Yeah."

"Lily, she's trying." Miranda wasn't sure which was worse, Lily's cold agreement, or having Reggie correct Lily on her behalf. "Remember what we talked about?"

Lily finally stepped out from behind him. "I heard mom and dad talkin yesterday. They said you coulda died." As she spoke, her demeanor changed from anger to a scared little girl.

This time when Miranda moved to hold Lily, the girl didn't move to stop her.

~~

After things between Miranda and Lily were settled, the pair of them went to Miranda's room. This left Reggie alone with two people who had been observing him during the exchange. Daniella was trying to decide if this young man was somebody she could trust with her youngest child. Matt was trying to figure out this newly developing aspect of his friend.

Before either could speak, Reggie turned to Matt. "Matt, can you explain what she meant when she told me you've been sleeping with her sister, and your parents approve?"

"I told her not to tell anyone." Daniella said after getting over her initial surprise.

He turned to her. "She was upset, and she's only four. I'd bet that's not the only thing that she shouldn't have told me." He turned back to Matt. "When's the wedding, man?"

"WHAT?! We haven't . . ." he stopped himself when he saw the look of mirth on Reggie's face ". . . you should be in stand-up, you know that?"

"Naw, that's too planned for my style. Now, what was she talking about?"

Matt thought about it a moment. "There is part of the story that only our families and the Gordons know. Not even Lanny or Melina know this much. If I tell you, you can't tell anyone. We can't even talk about part of it in public."

"Got it."

He said that a little too fast for Daniella. "Hold on, young man. A quickie 'got it' isn't good enough. Understand that if this got out, it could cause a lot of problems for Matt, Miranda, everyone involved . . ." she decided to test his reaction ". . . even Lily." She was pleased to note the not-completely covered-up shift in the young man. It seemed that his caring for Lily was more then an act. "So think before you answer. Can you keep this to yourself?"

He gave it a moment's pause. "Yes."

Matt began with the parts that were commonly edited out. The only thing left out this time were the details that not even the parents knew. When he was finished, Reggie's expression was completely void of his normal jovial nature. "The next time I say I envy you, kick me. Is there anything I can do to help?"

"Having somebody else to talk to will help."

"You got it." He chanced a glance to the stairs. "How much does she know?"

Matt couldn't help but smile. "She knows we're having 'bad dreams' that only we can help each other with. She thinks the only reason for having a parent with us is to help with the dreams." Reggie gave him a funny look. "She's just a kid."

"She's smarter than you think." Now Matt and Daniella shot Reggie a look. "She doesn't understand the details, but she's overheard enough to know you're," he motioned to Daniella, "worried they might do things they shouldn't."

While Daniella looked surprised, Matt actually chuckled. "She sounds like me at that age, always sneaking into everyone's business. For that matter, that was me just a few months ago!"

Daniella had another concern. "You didn't explain anything about that, did you?"

"No way. I may have had 'the talk' early, but I needed it early! Anyway, even before you said anything, I figured that was your job."

"What do you mean you needed it early?" She was still trying to get the measure of him, and that statement both intrigued and worried her.

Reggie seemed to get very uncomfortable. "That's an embarrassing story, but basically, my parents found out I was interested in girls much earlier than normal, and I got 'the talk' when I was eight."

"Eight?!"

"Didn't it involve you getting caught playing doctor with your eleven-year-old neighbor?"

"MATT! That was supposed to be a secret!" He couldn't miss her look to him. "But it's true. Like I said, I got interested in girls early. Not that I could DO much then, but my folks decided not to take a chance."

"You'll understand if I'm worried about the example you might set for my daughter. She seems to like you, but I need to know you won't do something to give her any bad ideas."

"I doubt I'll have a lot of chances, but when I'm here with Matt, I'll mind my manners."

Matt saw that his friend was still half-disbelieving the situation he found himself in. "Don't kid yourself, man. I've known you too long not to know what's going on. You've always wanted a kid sister or brother."

It took a second for the meaning of that to register. "It's not the same."

"If you've got another explanation for you storming here raising holy hell," Daniella spoke softly, "I'm listening."

They talked around possible explanations for awhile until they all finally accepted the obvious. As unusual as it seemed, the thirteen-year-old boy and four-year-old girl were becoming friends. As long as the boy was careful, both in the example he set for Lily and in not overstepping the bounds of friendship toward replacing Miranda, Daniella would not object to their friendship continuing. Of course, there was other concern that needed watching: Unless Daniella was mistaken, Lily was developing a crush on the boy.

This was a concept Matt found highly amusing, as was the look on Reggie's face when she said that.

~~~~~~~~

That afternoon was spent making plans for the next day. Matt and Miranda finally agreed to go ahead and go public. After the morning's drama, Lily would be with them, along with a reluctant Reggie. Lizzie and Gordo would also be there, insisting they couldn't miss it. Daniella agreed to drive them. The couple chose their favorite mall, figuring that, with the Digital Bean closed for the 3rd and 4th of July, the mall was the next best choice to be seen by as many of their classmates as possible.

Once everything was set, they called the doctor.

~

"If you're going to do this, then I have a suggestion for Matt." Came the doctor's voice through the speaker. "If you could pick up the receiver, Matt, I'll tell you."

"Why can't Miranda hear?"

"Your surprise."

With a nod from Miranda, Matt picked up the receiver. "Okay, I'm on."

"A lot has happened since we made our agreement with those rings. If you feel up to it, I think that maybe it would be good to give her the ring before you go out tomorrow."

Matt was momentarily stunned, then asked "Are you serious?"

"I know what those rings mean for you. I'm still concerned about you going public now, but since you're going to, I think that having the emotional reinforcement of those rings will make it less likely you'll have problems tomorrow night."

"I have to talk to our parents, but thank you."

~~~~~~~~

It took some work, but all the parents finally agreed with the idea. The rings would be given to him the following morning.

~~~~~~~~

That night, Matt's dreaming mind was in overdrive, previewing Miranda's possible reactions to the ring, and what might happen at the mall. None of these needed breaking, but some were far from pleasant.

~~~~~~~~

Sam and Jo brought Lizzie and Gordo right after breakfast and Matt's request. He wanted Lizzie's to help him pick out Miranda's outfit. Jo also brought over the rings, keeping them hidden from the girls. After she showed Matt she had them, he and Lizzie headed to Miranda's room. Miranda agreed to leave them alone.

Lizzie knew what she was looking for. The previous winter, the girls had gone shopping, spending their Christmas money, when she had talked Miranda into a pair of tight jeans she thought Miranda would turn heads in. However, after getting home, Miranda's insecurity took hold, and she refused to wear them. Lizzie's only concern was if Miranda had gotten rid of them. After ten minutes digging, she found them deep in the closet. The top they chose wasn't the tightest Miranda owned, but was enough to show off her figure. It also had emotional value for Matt, as it was the same shirt she had worn the Sunday they first got VERY close physically, a fact that caused Lizzie to blush.

~~~~~~~~

Once Reggie arrived, Matt decided it was time to give Miranda the ring. Because of the number of people, he asked everyone to the back patio. Once he had everyone there, and had their attention, he began by telling the story of his great-grandfather's courtship if his great-grandmother (A/N: You can read it back at the end of chapter 23). He was again in that voice that spooked everyone with its earnestness. When he got to the part about the promise rings, he produced a closed black case in his hand. Nobody missed the fact that it was long enough for two rings.

Miranda began to get nervous. Even though she had no doubt that this was what he had talk to her parents about the night before, she couldn't help but worrying.

When he finished the story, he began with the next part. "When great-grandma died, we got some of her things. Included in that were their promise rings, which are in this case." He held the case directly in front of him. "Miranda," he walked over to her, "we've both come very close to asking THE question, but we both know it's too early for that. And yet, I feel like I need to give you some symbol of what you mean to me. When I remembered the rings, I knew they were the answer. So, did it kinda like great-grandpa did. I asked mom if I could use them, then asked your parents for permission. Even the doctor agreed. Now, the most important question." He opened the case. "Miranda, will you accept this ring," he picked up the woman's ring, "as token of my promise to you that I will ask you to marry me, as soon as I can?"

For a moment, all Miranda could do was look at him. Not for the first time, she was amazed by the way he could speak when it was something this important to him. 'No', she realized, 'not just anything. Me.' When she found her voice, she said the one word she wanted to say for another question, the question he had just promised to ask. "Yes."

  
With tears in their mothers' eyes, their parents listened to the speech with interest. By now, they weren't as surprised as they used to be by Matt's moments like this. However, they were still amazed to remember that he was only thirteen. They also knew, better than anyone but Matt and Miranda, exactly what the phrasing of his question meant.

Gordo and Lizzie were still able to be surprised by the young man. Lizzie was moved to tears of her own, both for her best friend and her brother. Gordo surprised himself by having to hold back some water of his own, not being one normally moved by these scenes. But he couldn't help but let himself see he and Lizzie in their places.

Lily could barely contain herself. Despite the drama of yesterday, she still loved the idea of her Randa and Matt getting married. Young as she was, she wasn't sure how this was any different than all those scenes in Miranda's moves when the man asks the woman to marry him. But she remembered her mother had said it was different when she sat her down that morning before everyone arrived, so she accepted that it was.

Reggie was thunderstruck by Matt's speech. He knew Matt was in love, but this?! It was at this moment it really sank in just how much his friend had changed. This, plus his growing suspicions about Melina and Lanny, made him wonder about his place in their lives.

  
Matt and Miranda noticed none of this as they placed the rings on each other's fingers, lost in the moment.

~~~~~~~~

Next chapter: Matt and Miranda go public.


	49. Revelations

**No Time to Waste**   
**by TheRealXenocide**

**Disclaimer** : I do not own the characters, settings, or anything else you recognize from the show Lizzie McGuire. The plot, at it's base, has been around since Homer, and this variant since Henry Ford. However, this is the first I've seen it applied to Lizzie.

  
**Chapter 49**   
**Revelations**

  
After all the congratulations were finished, the McGuire parents arranged a time to pick-up their children later in the day, then headed back home. Matt and Miranda eventually went to change into their outfits. When they got back downstairs, most of the others had a hard time hiding the chuckles cased by the way they were walking. While neither pair of jeans were really too tight, they were tighter than either was accustomed to, so they were walking . . . carefully.

They loaded into the Sanchez's van with Gordo and his more extensive casts in the front with Daniella. Lizzie and her plaster got one of the two captain's chairs in the middle. Matt took the other one, so Lily's car seat could share the back bench seat between Miranda and Reggie.

On the way to the mall, Miranda was still looking at her ring. The was gold, with the top half designed like loosely woven rope. On top was a design she had seen before, but couldn't place. It had a heart, held thumb-and-forefinger by two hands, wearing a crown.

Before she could ask about it, Lily asked to see it, and asked immediately. "What's that?" She was pointing to the design.

"I'm not sure." Miranda admitted, her own curiosity coming clear in her voice.

"I didn't know until I looked it up." Matt answered. He then raised his own hand, bearing his matching ring, so Miranda, Lily, and anyone else who wanted to look, could see. "It's a Celtic design called a Claddagh. The heart represents love, the hands friendship, and the crown loyalty. There's an old legend that goes with it, but I'd have to look again before I try to repeat it."

Gordo smiled to himself. He knew two different versions of the Claddagh legend. But he decided to let Matt tell Miranda himself. "So this is the surprise I've heard about. But why today?"

"Two reasons. First, this is our one month anniversary." The reactions to that, while subtle, were clearly divided by gender. Miranda, Lizzie, Daniella, and even Lily all had their versions of the 'Aw, how sweet' noise and smile. Gordo and Reggie looked at him like noting anniversaries by the month was the weirdest thing they ever heard of. "Second, we're making our public debut today, and the added symbolism might help this go smoothly."

"I hope it does." Lizzie had to stop herself before she added the tag 'baby brother'. Those rings, that speech. If nothing else this past month had proven that he was no baby anymore, those did. She turned her attention to her own life-mate. "Our one month anniversary is in a couple of days. Got any ideas?"

Gordo winced at that. "Thanks, Matt."

"Uh, oh, you're in trouble." Lily teased in a sing-song voice. That caused everyone, even Gordo, to laugh.

~~~~~~~~

The mall they were going to was a roughly T shaped. It had an anchor store on each end of the long axis. The shorter axis projected from the longer one about two-thirds of the way down, with a food court at the end. Opposite the short axis was a third anchor store.

Their plan was to drop off Matt and Miranda at the end of the mall farthest from the food court, then Daniella would park as close as possible to the Food Court, where they would sit and wait for the couple to make their way to them.

The stroll itself would be a slow, leisurely one, making sure to be seen holding hands and holding each other. While they weren't going to plan it, they had no doubt that, with this being the first time they didn't have to be careful, there would be at least one stop for kissing. Add to all that possible stops from people who would see them together and have to ask, and they had no doubt the others would be waiting on them, no matter how busy to parking was.

As could be expected on a summer holiday, the mall was busy. But, as could also be expected on a summer holiday, many of the people there weren't shopping. They were meeting friends, enjoying the live entertainment, and generally burning time. This, of course, includes people-watching. So when Matt and Miranda started walking together hand-in-hand, they were noticed almost immediately.

Their classmates that saw this were surprised, and in some cases disbelieving. The disbelievers were, for the most part, shocked out of that the first time the couple stopped and kissed. Some who had been watching them caught glints from their fingers, and were amazed when they realize that the glints were cased by rings. The first to talk to the couple, three girls from Miranda's school, were among the ones that noticed the rings. They politely gave a short, carefully censured version of how they became a couple, and a shortened version of the story behind the rings. This group carefully edged around the age question, so Matt and Miranda didn't see the need to answer it more than the story of their becoming a couple already did.

This pattern repeated itself twice more times. First for a mixed-gender group from Matt's school, then a similar group from Miranda's. Matt had to fight his amusement at Miranda's shift in body language when the girls from Matt's school were near, only to catch himself doing the same thing when the boys from her school came close.

Each time, the body language read loud and clear 'This one's taken, so hands off!'.

The fourth time they were stopped, however, was not as pleasant. They stopped when Miranda heard a slimy-smooth voice she knew all too well. "I guess the convent relaxed the dress code."

The male voice that said that was one that boiled Miranda's blood the instant she heard it. "So, Brett, did the doctor's say you'd still have kids, or did I do the world a favor?" Miranda turned around slowly as she said that, so it wasn't until she finished that she saw the girl on his arm. When she thought about it, though, it was the one girl she expected would move his speed. "Clair."

The sound of the boy's name caused a flare of anger in Matt. This Brett was the slime who had sweet-talked his way into Miranda's shirt. This Brett was the bastard who had try to go farther than Miranda was ready for. And, he reminded himself in an attempt to maintain control, he was the one she dumped, on the spot, in a particularly painful manner.

"Trust me, Sanchez, he's VERY functional." The look on Clair's face was pure malice. "Well, well. This little scene explains a few things. So Sanchez, I guess you had to go to pre-school to find a boy your speed."

Miranda found the spirit to fire right back. "And where did Brett find the girl his speed, a brothel?"

"Now, now, Sister Miranda. Just because she doesn't have a baby's view of sex doesn't mean she's from a brothel." Brett replied, adding sweet venom to the word Sister.

"From what Kate's told us about Clair," Matt returned, having regained some control, "I doubt a brothel would have her."

Clair couldn't believe he'd dared to say that about her. "Why you little worm . . ."

"Now there's an idea. But should it be worms in the salad, or maybe a bucket of mud and worms on the head?"

"You wouldn't dare . . ." Brett was trying to sound and look menacing.

He didn't expect the younger boy to stand his ground. So when he saw not fear, but growing anger, in the boy's eyes, it made him nervous. The ice in the voice was even more unsettling. "Make trouble for Miranda, and you'd be lucky if that's all I do."

Bullies don't always act as they do in the fable that parents tell their children. Often, standing up to a bully only serves to have the bully live up to their claims. Brett, however, wasn't that strong-willed. He preferred to work on 'soft' prey, and the fire burning in the young boy's eyes made him decide that Matt didn't qualify. "Comeon, Clair."

  
When the pair left, Matt finally let himself look beyond the confrontation. It was then he noticed was that they had gained a small audience that was now dispersing. He was brought back to the small picture when he heard Miranda. "Are you okay?"

He'd been so stuck in his own mental loop that his hadn't realized she'd gotten closer until he felt her arms sliding over his shoulders from behind him. Her touch was a sedative to his anger, and as she enveloped him, it melted away. "I'm getting there." He debated if he shouldn't tell her, but something inside him made him. Softly, so nobody else could hear. "Miranda, if he hadn't backed off . . . even before he did, I wanted to. Knowing what he'd tried, I wanted to . . ."

"And you didn't."

"But I WANTED to."

She understood. "I know it's still strange for you, because it's strange for me, too. But the fact is you controlled yourself enough to not do anything like that, just like you controlled yourself at the park. Please focus on that."

He had to admit, she had a point. He had a nagging question in his mind, but it melted away in her arms. Standing there like that, her front pressing against his back, caused him to feel much more pleasant feelings. He also noticed something for the first time today. "I get the feeling you've got plans for me later." He put a sly emphasis on the word feeling, as what he felt against his back made it obvious that, as she had that day three weeks ago, she had worn no bra with this shirt.

She caught what he meant. "Took you long enough to notice. But that's not the reason." He looked at her doubtfully. "Okay, not the whole reason. I did it because when I saw that you had picked out this shirt, I knew YOU were thinking about that day, so it just made sense to me to repeat that detail." Then she giggled. "Besides, you're good enough now that it's not an issue anymore."

~~~~

When they got to the food court in time to see Reggie return with small drinks for four, needing a styrofoam drink carrier to do it. It was the second round, as there were four empty small drink cups in the middle of their pushed-together tables. Lily was still on what appeared to be her first. Two more drinks, wet with condensation, were in front of the two empty seats. "I guess that stroll took longer than we thought." Miranda joked. As they sat down, they realized that all eyes were on them. "What, did a seam split?" she asked.

"When they say 'news travels fast', they weren't joking." Lizzie replied. She seamed nervous about something. "Word of you two got here before you did."

"Oh, really?" Matt asked. "And what do the rumors say?"

"It's easier to tell what they don't say." Gordo answered. He got quieter. "They haven't figured out anything we don't want them to know." He picked up his voice back to normal. "Some have you married, some say engaged. They've got both ways of one playing the other for a fool, as well as you playing each other at the same time. The only constant is the assumption that you two have gone all the way."

"All the way where?" Lily asked Gordo. Before anyone answered, then she turned to Miranda. "Does it haf to do with the fight?"

Miranda and Matt sank in their seats. "What really happened?" Daniella more ordered than asked that.

"It wasn't a fight, but . . . we were stopped by Brett." Miranda answered.

Everyone, with the exception of Reggie, reacted to the name. If Lily hadn't been there, the combination of words used would have made a sailor blush. But she was there, thus causing everyone else to censor themselves. "What did that . . . jerk want?" Gordo finally asked, after editing out a half dozen words he thought were far more accurate.

"To harass me, of course. And get this, he had Clair on his arm."

That rang a memory for Reggie. "Wasn't she the one that crashed the park party?"

"That's her."

"There's one pairing you don't have to guess a lot about." Lizzie quipped. "What happened?"

Miranda glanced at Lily, trying to convey silently that she didn't want to say it in front of the little girl.

"Hey Lily, want an ice cream cone?" Reggie asked once he caught on.

She wanted to know what happened, but she loved ice cream. "Yeah!" She turned to her mother. "Can I?"

"I'll buy." Reggie offered.

Daniella knew why he offered just then, and was glad of it. "Okay. But only a small one."

Lily put her little hand in Reggie's, and almost dragged him to the ice cream counter. After they were out of earshot, Miranda told the rest what happened. About halfway through the telling, Miranda realized that, other than one question, Matt had been very quiet the whole time they'd been sitting there. When she finished, she turned to him. "Matt, what's wrong?"

The nagging question had returned to him. "I just realized something. If he had attacked, I don't think I would have . . . I wanted to, knowing what he'd tried to do to you. But I think I could have kept himself from killing him." His face and voice showed his mix of emotions. It was good to think he could have controlled himself, but the fact that he could seriously want other person dead still scared him.

In the silence that followed, Gordo looked to the ice cream place. The line was long, and Reggie and Lily were still a couple of people away from the counter. He turned back to Matt. He decided that it was time to admit something he'd hid, even from Lizzie. "You want to know something, Matt?" He didn't care about the answer, only about getting his attention. Once he had it, he continued. "The first time I saw Ronnie after he dumped Lizzie, all I could think of was how callously he dumped her, and how she cried over him. For a moment, I was angrier than I've ever been." The look Matt gave him asked the obvious question. "No, I didn't want to kill him. But the things I wanted to do . . . death would have been a kindness."

"WHAT?!" Lizzie reacted first. "Gordo, you can't be serious."

"Yes I can. We can all feel like that, even level-headed me. That's my point." He turned back from Lizzie to Matt. "I didn't act on those feelings. And neither did you."

While Gordo's point wasn't new, for Dr. Gordon and Dr. Hyde had both said pretty much the same thing, the story was news. Somehow, having that personal connection made it easier for him to believe in it. While he was considering this new information, he felt an arm reach around him at the shoulders.

Miranda had scooted close without him realizing it, and now her seat was touching his, and she was holding him as close as she could without being in the same chair. This earned them some looks, but she didn't care. She spoke in a calm voice. "See, just because you have thoughts doesn't make you as dangerous as you like to think. Not if even Mahatma Gordo can have those thoughts."

Everyone got a chuckle at her remark. Even Matt snorted. For the second time today, he felt all the negative drain from him at her touch. 'Yeah,' he thought, 'maybe I'm not so different from everyone else.' His eye caught a glint off of Miranda's ring. 'Well, maybe not in a bad way.'

~

The rest of the day was an increasingly pleasant experience. When the group finished with their drinks, they spread out into two groups, the two couples in one group, Daniella, Lily, and Reggie in the other. However, these groups would change from time-to-time as they met and separated again. The only constant was that Lily stayed with her mother.

  
As the initial shock of seeing Matt and Miranda as a couple wore of, the reason for their outfits began to be met. The first time was when Miranda and Lizzie went into a clothing store while the three boys went off to the video arcade. They were looking through a rack near the aisle when a boy she didn't recognize started flirting with her. Once she realized that he wasn't talking to Lizzie, because she was on the other side of the tall rack and out of view, Miranda was surprised. Boys didn't often just come up to her like that. She tried to be nice in getting him to leave her alone, but he seemed to think she was playing hard to get. So she finally put her ring at eye level and told him she was already taken, and very happy. He looked like Christmas had been cancelled. She felt sorry for him, until, after she returned her attention to the rack, she saw him, out of the corner of her eye, turn around for one last look at her. Or rather, the part of her emphasized by her jeans. She shot him a glare, and he shuffled off.

Lizzie had seen it from the ring display to the last glare, and when Miranda turned, she just smiled and said. "Gordo and I spend all this time trying to convince you you're beautiful, and all it took were a pair of tight jeans."

Miranda just rolled her eyes at that. However, she began to notice other boys checking her out, too. And in situations when it couldn't be anyone else. This got her wondering.

  
Meanwhile, the boys were having no luck at the arcade. It seemed to them that many of the teenagers in this holiday crowd had the same idea they had, and at the same time. This made it difficult to move, especially for Gordo, and the waits for games were ridiculously long, so the soon left. As they were looking for someplace else to go and wait for the rest of their company, Matt noticed a pair of girls looking their way. He turned a cockeyed grin to Reggie. "Looks like your fans have found you." It was a running joke with them, from back when Reggie was the only one of the boys in their crowd who welcomed female attention.

Reggie's practiced eye had already seen them, but he'd come to another conclusion. "Man, it ain't me they're looking at."

"Of course they are. They always do."

"Tell ya what. I'll go and talk to them. If it is me they're interested in, I'll be pleasantly surprised." He took another quick look at the blonde. "Very pleasantly."

Reggie broke off from the other two, and walked casually, but directly, to the two girls in question. Both looked to be his age, maybe a year older. Matt watched as Reggie introduced himself. A brief exchange followed. Then, after Reggie said something, the brunette looked . . . disappointed? That was the only way Matt could describe it. The blonde, however, looked like she didn't believe whatever Reggie had said. Reggie said something else. Then, to Matt's complete surprise, she came to him. "Is what that guy," she threw her thumb over her shoulder to indicate Reggie, "said true?" Her voice made it clear she hadn't bought a word of it.

"What did he say?"

"That you already have a girlfriend you're devoted to?" She said 'devoted' like it was bathed in concentrated lemon extract.

Matt was more than a little surprised by the question, and annoyed with her tone. But he shook himself out of it and brought his ring up between them. Not so as to stick it in her face, but to be sure she couldn't miss it. "She wears this ring's mate, and we've talked about getting married more than once. So yes, we're serious." Now it was her turn to be shocked. "But my friend," he indicated Reggie, "is unattached."

She turned sharply, as if offended by the suggestion, and stormed away from him. Her companion, who had still been talking to Reggie, had to run to catch her.

Gordo had been standing near Matt for the whole thing. "Does that happen often to you?"

Matt looked at him like he were crazy. "Often? Try never. It's always Reggie that the girls are after, not me."

"Well, I think I know the reason for that." Reggie had rejoined them. "Most girls I know don't go after a guy with a girl hovering over him, especially if that girl could beat-up most boys our age."

Gordo snickered at the obvious allusion. "Melina does have an air about her."

"There was something else." Reggie looked like he was going to enjoy telling Matt this. "When the brunette asked about you, she called you, and I quote." He slipped into a falsetto. "'Your friend with the cute butt.'" He returned to normal voice, and looked at Gordo. "No offence, but I assumed that the pants your cast makes you wear ruled you out."

"She said THAT!?" Matt was sure Reggie was having fun with him. A couple more similar incidents when Miranda wasn't around, however, started him wondering. 'Has everyone lost their minds today?'

~~~~

They gathered again at the food court for the trip home. The two couples met at the top of the T, and walked together the rest of the way. When they got there, they were greeted with a sight both cute and comical. Lily had spent much of the day on a sugar buzz from the various treats she had talked them all into getting her.

But with every high, there is a crash.

Lily looked to be out cold . . . while clinging to a very uncertain Reggie. Daniella might have been annoyed if his face weren't a comical mix of confusion, consternation, apology, and resigned acceptance.

"It figures." Matt joked quietly. "You never seem to leave the mall without a girl draped all over you."

The look on Reggie's face was priceless.

~~~~~~~~

Next chapter: What, if any, repercussions from today's events will Matt and Miranda face tonight? And later, the tests. Stay tuned.


	50. Fireworks

**No Time to Waste**  
**by TheRealXenocide**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters, settings, or anything else you recognize from the show Lizzie McGuire. The plot, at it's base, has been around since Homer, and this variant since Henry Ford. However, this is the first I've seen it applied to Lizzie.

  
**Chapter 50**  
**Fireworks**

  
When they got to the Sanchez home, Daniella carried her still sleeping youngest to her room, while the others gathered in the living room. They hadn't said much in the van for fear of waking Lily. But now, with her being tucked in, Gordo and Reggie began to tell Miranda and Lizzie about the incident with the girls near the arcade. Matt turned red while Reggie recited, complete with falsetto, how the one girl described Matt. Lizzie was almost as embarrassed as her brother, but Miranda was in hysterics, and the boys had to stop the story. When she calmed down, she turned to Lizzie. "Do you remember what Shelly said?"

Lizzie's eyes widened. "You can't tell him about that?!" she hissed.

"Oh yes I can." She turned to Matt. "Do you remember the last time, before the crash, you were in the mall?"

"Yeah. About two weeks before, Lanny, Melina, and I went, just to hang out."

"And you met a few more friends there, right?"

"Yeah. Wait, how do you know that?"

"You know those benches in the middle of the east wing of the mall, near the arcade?"

Yeah, but . . ."

"Lizzie and I, along with some other girls from school, were sitting there people watching, when a group of boys and girls came out of the arcade. One of the other girls with us, a junior, pointed out one of the boys, and commented on the, and I quote, 'super-fine ass', he had. I was looking at . . . someone else, and before I could see anything, Lizzie freaked. I forget her exact words, but she made it clear she didn't want anyone talking about her little brother like that."

Lizzie was beside herself. "I did not freak! And even if I did, it was Matt, and she's seventeen!" Miranda gave her a look. "I didn't mean it like that! I mean, it's just, I mean, arrrrgh!" She flopped back, giving up that line of argument.

Gordo and Reggie were snickering, but Matt couldn't believe it. "Are you serious?! A high-school girl said that about me?!"

"Yes. Back when it happened, you were still just Lizzie's little brother to me. When I realized it was you she was looking at like that, I couldn't believe it, and I laughed about it with the rest of them. But now, I can look at you unashamed, and it's true."

Gordo and Reggie were snickering. "And I though only guys talked like that." Reggie chimed in.

"Guess again. The only difference is girls try to be more subtle about it. If you could hear what gets said when a group of girls get together to talk about boys . . ."

"If it's anything like what guys are like talking about girls, I think I'll pass."

"When your two best friends are girls, you don't always get the chance to pass." Gordo observed. "And trust me, they can get worse than boys."

"HEY!" The girls protested.

Lizzie turned to her brother. "Since it's story time, it's only fair for you to know how boys reacted to Miranda's outfit."

"What?! Lizzie, no, please." But Miranda's begging didn't work, and soon, the story of the first boy in the clothing store was told. She may not have seen it all, but she heard it. When the story was over, it was Miranda who was blushing.

Matt, however, looked pleased with himself. "I've told you how beautiful you are. Today's more proof that I'm not the only one who sees it. You shouldn't doubt yourself so much."

"If it weren't for Matt, I'd be tempted to ask you out." Reggie admitted.

"You've dated girls my age?"

"No, but I've asked."

"Are we going to have to have a talk?" Gordo asked jokingly.

"I don't try for another guy's girl. The drama ain't worth it." A smile crept upon Reggie's face. "Anyway, she already turned me down once." Gordo arched his eyebrows. "When I was nine."

That got snickers from everyone but Lizzie. "You promised not to talk about that!" Lizzie's protest only succeeded in turning the snickers into laughter.

~~~~~~~~

That evening, the phones of Hillridge were flying off their hooks as the Junior High and High School students who were at the mall told their friends who weren't their versions of what they saw. In the course of these calls, some troublemakers started coming up with ideas for showing this 'Junior High punk' their disapproval about his dating a High School girl.

These plans, however, were brought to a screeching halt by warnings from a group whose opposition was as surprising as it was vehement: Harm him at your peril. Few were brave enough to defy ONE of these people, much less several of them.

~~~~~~~~

That night, the dreams for both were as vivid as their nightmares can get. They didn't share dreams, but the themes were the same. In each, they had problems. But in each, they overcame them, and stayed together. Each dream ended with the birth of their first child, quickly being replaced by another dream. The thing that stood out for each of them was the wedding. Every time, there was something about it that, until a couple of weeks ago, they wouldn't have believed possible.

~~~~~~~~

When they awoke, they were the first in the house to do so. Going quietly into the living room, they discussed their dreams. When they realized the common point about their visions of their wedding, they were amazed. "It's still so hard to believe that it could happen like that."

"If I hadn't been there, I wouldn't believe it." Matt admitted. "You know, part of me is willing to forget that deal, and make love with you as soon as we have the time and place."

"So do I. But you know what we'd be losing if we do."

"I know."

~~~~~~~~

For it's Fourth of July festivities, Hillridge pooled its resources with two other nearby towns to put on a fireworks show much larger than any of them could do otherwise. The show itself was launched from an old, abandoned drive-in movie place whose screen had fallen over years ago. Of course, this meant that you had to get there early if you wanted a space in the drive-in itself. Fortunately, the rolling terrain of the area, along with the fact that the drive-in was on the crown of a medium-sized hill, meant there were several spots on the area were small groups of people could gather and watch with an almost unobstructed view.

It was at one of this spots, the parking lot of a state recreation area near Hillridge, that the three families gathered. They arrived with two hours to spare, and still were among the last half-dozen cars allowed in. With all the time they had to wait, somebody had to keep Lily occupied. Miranda and Matt were assigned this task, so the sisters could spend time together. The castle playscape there was a fairly large area, and with all the other children there, they had to separate to try to keep a close eye on her. Therefore, Matt, alone and concentrating, didn't notice the people coming toward him until he heard his classmate. "Reggie said you'd be here."

Matt knew the voice of Paul Schrader, having played pick-up football with him often enough. He spoke without losing sight of Lily. "Why were you looking for me?" He suspected that Paul needed an extra body for another football game.

The next voice he heard was one he didn't know, but it clearly belonged to an adult. "I'd like to have a word with you, Mr. McGuire."

Matt turned to see who the new speaker was, and was surprised at who was there. Paul's older brother Mark was there. Mark was on the JV football team at the high school. In fact, he was the one that had remarked on Matt's punting a couple of weeks ago. But it was Mark who had Matt's attention, but the man with the brothers. He'd seen the man before, when he had gone to watch a football game at the high school. Coach Jeffery Park was the second year football coach for Hillridge High. As easily as confidence came to Matt where Miranda was concerned, this was a completely uncertain situation for him. Normally, school officials only spoke to him when he'd been caught at something. So when he spoke, he sounded like somebody trying desperately to hide how scared he was. Which is exactly what he was. "What's going on, sir?"

Paul and Mark were trying hard not to laugh at Matt's reaction, but not succeeding very well. Coach Park chose to ignore them. He'd give Mark extra laps later. "Relax, Mr. McGuire. I just wanted to ask you something."

  
Miranda had been watching Lily, so she didn't see them come up behind Matt. The first she saw them was when Lily was occupied with the chimes, and she chanced a glance toward Matt. As soon as it registered with her who was with him, she became nervous. Why would the high school football coach be talking to him? Matt's body language also worried her, as it was clear to her that he was nervous, uptight, unsure of the situation. And while he was getting better, that combination, in him, was something she wanted to avoid if at all possible. Yet, as much as she wanted, no, needed to be with him, she was also responsible for Lily. And if this did blow up, she knew Lily shouldn't be anywhere near it.

She made her decision, and strode to Lily. Ignoring the complaints, she carried Lily back to their parents. They met the three mothers first, talking with a couple of other ladies. Miranda was in no mood for niceties. She handed the still protesting Lily to their mother, then turned to Jo. "Something's wrong. I don't know what, but something's wrong. Get Sam and come to the playscape." With that, Miranda took off before any of the women could ask a question.

All three were bright enough to take her words, add her body language, and figure out that something was wrong with Matt, and she was VERY scared. They all headed for where the men would be.

  
When Miranda had the playscape in sight again, the fact that none of the kids or parents were acting strangely suggested that nothing had happened . . . yet. Finally, she saw him. Coach Park was gone, but the boys were still there. As soon as she was close enough to be heard, she called out. "Matt, you okay?" No response. She got to him and looked at his face. The only word she could think of to describe it was thunderstruck. "Matt?"

He finally looked up. Not at her, but at the Schrader brothers. "Did he say what I think he said?"

Paul answered. "Ain't it cool? Of course, you'll need to work out before tryouts, but compared to what we have, you're in, man."

"In what? Matt, what's going on?"

He finally turned to her, his face shifting slightly. A slight smile started to creep up on his features. "He wants me to try out for the team."

"What? Matt, your still in junior high."

"He wants me to try out for the junior high team, to get ready for the high school team."

Miranda was still confused, so the three boys explained the conversation she'd missed, while at the same time the brothers tried to make it make sense. It seems that word of Matt's punting ability reached Coach Park. Since coming to Hillridge a couple of years ago, he'd been trying to install a system that focused on solid defense, ball-control offense, and controlling field position. While boring to watch, it was the same kind of system that has won Super Bowls for Baltimore, Tampa Bay, and countless other teams.

The problem with executing the field position part of that plan in high school is that the most important position for it is punter, and it's almost unheard of for high school kids to try out for punter, so you're usually stuck giving the job to the third string (or lower) guy who's least embarrassing. If Matt proves to be as good at it as he appeared to be at the park that day, then Coach Park figures he'll easily get the job on the J.H.S. team, get some real game experience, and be ready to try out for the High School team his freshman year.

Not long after the explanation began, Jo and all three fathers came up to them. The women took no chances where manpower was concerned. Realizing there was no danger, they stayed quiet and listened. Now, however, Jo spoke. "Wait. You're saying that Matt might be playing football?" She looked around at everyone. "Am I the only one not happy about this?"

"Actually, it might be a bad idea if he didn't." Paul said. That gained him everyone's attention. "You see, after that little display yesterday, just about everyone was on the phone talking about it."

Mark took the story from there. "At one point, there was a plan going around from some of the high school guy to punish you for daring to date a high school girl." That received the predictable response. "Now, a lot of the guys had heard about you, and had just learned that Coach Park wanted to talk to you, and why. We might not be the smartest bunch, with books, but we understand football, and we know the value of a good punter to this system. So, when we heard about this plan against you, we made it clear that you were going to be on the team, and to try anything on you would bring the wrath of the team on their heads." He seemed to enjoy saying that last part.

The parents were NOT thrilled by this. Matt was trying to get his head around all this. "You guys stuck your necks out like that for ME?"

"We take care of our own. But we need two things from you. First, watch your back, there could be some people our message won't influence. Second, show up for try outs. Agreed?"

"Uh, sure."

"Great." He checked his watched. "We should be going. Have a good fourth, Matt, everyone." They turned and walked away, leaving a still confused group behind them.

~~~~~~~~

While all this was happening, Lizzie and Gordo were sitting together in the back seat of the McGuire family car. They had been chatting amiably, just enjoying each others company, when Gordo remarked "you were right, Lizzie."

That came out of the blue, and startled her. "About what?"

"About how long we've been a couple. Look at us, Lizzie. How many couples our age could sit here together like this, not make a move to make out, and be content? Not many. And yet, here we are, happy to let that wait until we have some privacy. Instead, we can be happy just being in each other's company."

"It is nice, isn't it?"

"And I think it's because we've known each other for so long."

"But we still have our fun, don't we?" There was an unmistakable suggestiveness in her voice and eyes.

It sent a tingle up and down his body when she did that. "Yes, we do."

They leaned in for a kiss. Separating minutes later, Lizzie remarked. "Those are my kind of fireworks."

"Just imagine what it will be like with the other fireworks." Gordo smiled in a way that she knew meant he'd thought of something. "I remember another kiss under fireworks. In Rome."

Lizzie's eyes widened in memory. "Oh, wow. I haven't thought about that since this all started." Her face changes to one of curiosity. "Why didn't anything happen after that?"

Gordo's face changes too, but his to one of deep thought. "I've wondered about that since that kiss."

That made Lizzie feel guilty. "I'm sorry I was so . . ."

He cut her off. "We both hid from our feelings, Lizzie. Please stop apologizing for something we both did."

She concedes the point. "You're right." She returns to the original question. "But why did we do nothing after that."

"Best guess?" She nodded. "Honestly, I think that if we hadn't both been grounded for so long when we got home, we may have tried to start something then. But we were, and it gave us the chance to chicken out, something we were both good at when it came to us being more than friends."

"So, it's our parents' fault." Her smile told him she was joking.

He joined the joke. "Of course it was." They both laughed at that.

~~~~~~~~

The firework show was as spectacular as ever, although both couples missed most of it, being otherwise occupied.

~

The fourth was a Monday, which means change of venue for Matt and Miranda. As late as it was when they arrived at the McGuire home, they agreed to wait until morning to discuss the idea of Matt joining the football team.

~

The night of dreams for Matt and Miranda would never be confused for peaceful. The warning about the plans against Matt sparked the unpleasant return of their nightmares. By one o'clock, they were sleeping in each others arms.

~~~~

Elsewhere, two teenage girls were having their own restless night. Each would be giving blood for a test tomorrow, and learning the next day if they were pregnant.

~~~~~~~~

A/N: The results will be in the next chapter.


	51. Tests

**No Time to Waste**   
**by TheRealXenocide**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters, settings, or anything else you recognize from the show Lizzie McGuire. The plot, at it's base, has been around since Homer, and this variant since Henry Ford. However, this is the first I've seen it applied to Lizzie.

  
**Chapter 51**   
**Tests**

  
"Is that coffee still warm?" Dr. Gordon asked. He had just left Matt and Miranda in the den, and was now in the kitchen with Jo. Sam had to go to work, and Lizzie had, reluctantly, agreed to let her mother deal with her brother and best friend first. As Jo refilled his cup, he remarked, half to himself. "Days like this are why I don't like taking appointments before 10."

"How are they?" Part of her was sure they'd be fine. But the mother in her needed reassurance.

After a sizable drink, he answered. "Those two should be professional worriers. While last night's nightmares had different casts, it was caused by the same fear as always: The other one getting hurt."

"The difference this time is that the threat to Matt seems to be real."

"But so is his cover. Remember, according to that same boy, the team has declared him one of their own. Also, he has his own reputation for revenge pranks that David tells me can get rather nasty. Matt should still be careful, but I expect that, in the end, there won't be any severe incidents. And, if there is an incident, the payback will make a second even more unlikely."

"Are you suggesting that we just let this happen?"

He looked at her sympathetically. "Every time we send are children somewhere without us, we know, deep down, that there is a chance something could happen. Like it or not, there's very little we can do that wouldn't be potentially more damaging to his development."

"I know, but . . ."

"In all honesty, Jo, I believe that, with everything he has on his side, I don't think the threat to him is much greater than it was before."

"Part of that assumes he'll be on the football team." The tone of her voice made it clear that she still didn't like that idea.

"That's for you and Sam to decide. But if I may, I think he should do it." The look on her face said it all. "I know he's smaller than most players, and I know you're worried. But he'd be a punter, not a linebacker. As I understand it, the only time the other team would want to touch him, there are rules that say they can't." She still looked doubtful. "Also, as we've partly covered, if he's on the team, that gives him a certain level of prestige and protection in the school social structure that should make things easier on he and Miranda." Seeing she still wasn't liking the idea, he went for a common sticking point between parents and school-age children. "Finally, it might get him to take his school work more seriously."

The last part got Jo's interest. "How would it do that?"

"Something I've learned from other patients is that the state mandates a minimum grade point average for, among other things, participation in school sports. He says his last report card meets it, but barely. He's smart enough, but he just never took school seriously. But then, how many kids that age do? He realizes that, if he wants to be on and stay on the team, he'll now have to work hard at the books, too."

Jo was still doubtful, but she had more to think about. The doctor was also thinking. If his hunch was right, Matt was going to have two women concerned about this idea.

~~

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Miranda asked Matt.

They had had a productive talk with the doctor, and came to realize that their nightmares had been cause by that same fear that has been haunting them this whole time. After agreeing they needed to be more aggressive in dealing with that fear and it's affect on them, they reviewed again the events that seemed to spark last night's nightmares.

Matt was sure the doctor would be against Matt trying out for football, but after Matt explained what a punter did and how rarely they were involved in the rough stuff, the doctor surprised him by saying that he saw no reason Matt shouldn't try out. Matt had noticed Miranda had been fairly quite during the football talk, but had assumed she simply didn't know the game. Her question, and the concern with which it was asked, made him realize the problem. "You're afraid I'll get hurt, aren't you?"

"I think we covered that." He raised his eyebrows. "Sorry. But football's a rough game, and you're not exactly the towering jock."

"Thanks."

"You know what I mean. I've told you how hansom you are, and it's true, but you're not as big as those guys are. Even that friend of yours that told use about this has two inches and a good twenty pounds of muscle on you." That was true. Paul Schrader was larger than Matt, especially in the upper body. While Miranda liked Matt's build, which was what would be called a runner's build, she was not comfortable with the thought of him being out there with all those big guys.

"I know what you mean. But I can work out, and I'm still growing. Besides, with what Mark said about the team sticking their necks out like that, how can I not try out?"

"I guess you're right about that." She paused, then spoke again. "Why do people have to be like that?"

"We knew there could be problems. I'm glad that there's a chance to avoid this one."

She caught something in the tone of his voice, and looked at him sternly. "You're looking forward to this, aren't you?"

He tried to look innocent, but realized it was no good, and smiled. "Well, maybe a little. Think about it. Me on the football team. Even if it is just as punter, it's still the team. Most guys, at some point, dream about being a star at their favorite sport. Mine's football." Her face had softened while he spoke. "I know being a junior high punter isn't stardom, but it's about as close as I'm likely to get. Can you really blame me for that?"

"No, I can't. Just be careful, alright."

He had a smart remark cross his mind, but he knew she was serious, and seriously worried. So he dropped it in favor of a simple, but sincere, "I will."

~~~~~~~~

Elsewhere that morning, two teenage girls each awoke from very restless nights. Each was scheduled that day to have blood taken for a pregnancy test, the results of which would be known tomorrow. Either could have, of course, used a home test by now. However, in each case, the adults involved decided against it, not wanting to take a chance on either a false positive or false negative. So, they waited a little longer, until the optimum time for a blood screening. For each, that was sometime this week. With Monday being a holiday, the first day for the blood draw was today, Tuesday. Kate and Ethan asked for this earliest day. Melina demanded it. In each case, the parents involved agreed.

Once the blood was drawn, all they could do was wait until the results came tomorrow. Neither girl expected to sleep well tonight.

~~~~~~~~

Because Sam had been gone when Matt and Miranda emerged from the den, the discussion of Matt trying out for the football team was delayed until that evening. As it turned out, they only needed a half hour. While both Miranda and Sam were concerned about Matt's size for football, they conceded that the other players stuck their necks out for him, and both that fact, and the reason they did, stuck them as stronger safety arguments. Jo was still holding out until Matt spoke about wanting to try out, in roughly the same way he had when Miranda asked that morning if he was looking forward to it. What convinced Jo, however, was Miranda's reaction to hearing this again.

With a look of surprise, and growing relief, she asked Matt. "Did you hear yourself?" He looked puzzled. "All this time, worried about how different you are and what you've become. You just included yourself with most boys. You said, and I quote, "most boys dream about staring in their favorite sport, like I have about football". You just admitted to having something in common with most boys." She was rambling a little, and they all knew it, but they were letting her point sink in. This, more than anything else, convinced Jo to let it be his choice.

~~~~~~~~

While the night wouldn't be called restful for any of six young people, for four, it wasn't as bad as they'd expected. Matt and Miranda's nightmares had softened. Melina had accepted the result she expected so throughly by now, she was only disturbed by concerns about what this would do to Lanny. Ethan was worried about Kate's reactions so far, but was secretly hoping that she was carrying his child. Only Lanny and Kate found no sleep this night.

~~~~~~~~

Wednesday was not only the day that Kate and Melina would receive their results. Lizzie was feeling very pleased with herself. It was one month ago today that she and Gordo finally admitted their feelings for each other, and she was going to make it by giving Gordo the things she had gotten for him at the jewelry store. Even though Gordo never wore more jewelry than a watch unless he was in costume, she was sure he'd see the symbolism in her gifts, and include the one in his everyday wear. Once she felt ready, she had her mother drive her to his home.

She was met at the door by Gordo, holding a single red rose.

~~

Later on, Lizzie and Gordo were laying together in his room when Lizzie remembered her gift to him. "I have something for you."

He had seen the package when she came in, but didn't want to say anything until she did. "Do you mean that package you came in with?"

She slapped his shoulder. "Of course I do! What else could it be?"

"Lizzie, we're on my bed, both topless, and we just finished a," he checked his clock, "two hour make-out session. Do you really want me to answer that?"

Lizzie started to blush, then smirked. "I see your point."

It took a second for the sexual meaning to sink in, then he started laughing. "I hope you don't talk like that anywhere else."

"And ruin my image?" She couldn't hold back anymore, and started to giggle. "Hang on" she finally managed. She had placed the package on the desk, which was out of reach of the bed, so she had to go over to get it. After she sat back down, she noticed the odd grin on Gordo's face. "What?"

"That's one thing I'm going to miss about that cast on your leg."

"What's that?"

"The way your breasts bounce when you hobble topless."

She slapped his shoulder again. "You!" That got her remembering other, albeit rare, comments he'd made over the years. "You've always been a breast man, haven't you?"

"Pretty much."

Her face started to fade. "Lots of girls have bigger . . ."

Gordo interrupted her by pulled her down to him. "Lizzie McGuire, I've loved you since you were flat chested, and I never said bigger was better in my eyes." He spent a few minutes showing her how much he liked hers. When he stopped, she looked ready to slug him again. He spoke gently. "I'd love to continue, but can it wait until after you give me your gift?"

Realizing that she still hadn't done that, she blushed. "Sorry." She found where it was laying on the bed, then sat up. "Sit up, please." Curious, he did. "Close your eyes."

"Lizzie . . ."

"Pleeeeeeeease." He could never resist her little-girl voice, so he closed his eyes. She opened the box, took out the necklace, and carefully fastened it. This put her face very close to his, and she couldn't resist a quick kiss. Once she sat back, she said "okay, open your eyes."

He felt the weight on his chest, then on his neck, as she put it on him, to tell him that it was a necklace with some kind of medallion on it. Once he opened his eyes, he looked down. Hanging on a gold chain was a medallion, about three inches wide. It had a silver border about a quarter-inch wide, and silver backing. The middle was bronze. When he took it to get a better look, he knew immediately the inspiration. He remembered Matt's remark, comparing him to a phoenix. The design on it, carved in relief, was a Chinese phoenix. He was in awe of it, and Lizzie, because he knew how hard it was for her to think about what happened sometimes. "I don't know what to say, Lizzie. I mean, when I think of what this means."

She had never heard his voice quite like that. He was actually choking up. "Gordo, we, I, need to face it. You died, then came back. And it was a kind of rebirth, because it forced us to do what we've been refusing to do, and begin a new life together as a couple." She put the hand of her cast-free arm to his face, and he finally met her eyes. "I may not have been the first to say it, but it's true. You are my phoenix, Gordo. Life gave us a second chance to get this right, and I don't ever want to forget that."

It had been a long time since Gordo had worn a necklace. And that one, at the last, was just out habit. He finally didn't see the point in continuing, and stopped. Even though this was much larger than he would ever have chosen for himself, he didn't need to think about it. "I'll wear it every day, Lizzie."

"Well, you don't have to wear it with a suit, because I also got these." She reached into the box, and retrieved the other part of the gift. A set of cufflinks, thankfully normal sized, with the same phoenix design.

"You are amazing, Lizzie."

~~~~~~~~

The doctor looked at his young patient as she sat down. 'Too young,' he thought, 'too damn young.' Yet, he had to admit that the people here, both in the office and the waiting area, told of the support she had. This young woman had adults who already knew what this test was about, and were determined to help. Even more surprising to him was the young man sitting next to her. The way he held her hand, the general way he carried himself. 'This one's not a runner,' he realized, 'I hope she knows how lucky she is in that.' They had all agreed yesterday that there was no need for small talk today, so once everyone was settled, he began. "You'll recall I took three veils, to make sure of the results." She nodded. "All three tests came back the same. You are pregnant, Ms. Saunders."

Even though she thought she was ready to hear this, the words still shook her. That, combined with the fact that she still hadn't quite overcome the shock of being thrown out by her parents, and she couldn't stop herself from slowly breaking down.

Ethan felt it in her hand and arm. Using that arm as a guild, he found her head, brought her into his shoulder, and let her cry. He had so much he wanted to say, but it would wait. His Katie needed his shoulder right now.

Susan felt for her, but knew that it would have to be Ethan that helped her, so she stayed in her seat. It gave her time to plan out moving Ethan into that suite with her.

~~~~~~~~

"Ms. Bianco, your tests were all negative. You're not pregnant." The doctor had come to expect relief whenever she said this to somebody this young. So she was surprised be the flood of questions and denials from the young woman in question. Melina managed to keep from being vulgar, a feat in itself, but she was still very crude.

When her tirade was over, Lanny managed to sum it up with one question. "If she's not, what else would cause all this at once?"

"I believe it's not one thing, but a sequence of events, that explains it." She answered. She turned to Melina's mother. "I'd like to run some more tests to make sure it's nothing more serious."

"Of course."

She turned to Melina, who was glaring darkly at her. "You admitted yesterday that you were worried about being pregnant from almost the moment you mated. That's a great deal of stress to be under at your age. Left to fester, stress can make a person physically ill. The fact that you became ill when you woke was unfortunate, because it only reinforced what you had assumed when your period was late, and you convinced yourself that you were pregnant. You'll recall that you finally stopped having your 'morning sickness' when it looked like everything was going to be okay for your child."

"How do you know . . ." Melina began, but was interrupted.

"I told her." Lanny admitted. Melina glared at him. "I didn't want to take any chances, so I held nothing back."

She couldn't begrudge him that. "And how do you explain my period? It still hasn't come."

"Young women are more likely to have irregular, even skipped, periods. According to your mother, she didn't get completely regular periods until she was fifteen. That could easily explain it."

Something finally registered with Lanny. The request for more tests, the use of words like 'could', suddenly sank in. His thoughts scared him worse than a possible pregnancy ever had. "What are the tests for? What else are you looking for?"

All three women heard the fear in his voice. "What's going on?" Melina asked.

The doctor didn't believe in laying to a patient, whatever the age. "It's a very remote chance, but I wanted to be safe." Now they were all looking at her. "There are some physical conditions that can cause some of your symptoms. While most are easy to deal with, the list includes . . . cancer."

The silence was deafening.


	52. Mommy may I

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter will be as much a history lesson as a furthering of the story, as I felt that an explanation of the changes in Ethan during the two-year gap between TLMM and this story was necessary. I'll warn you that it paints him as having been something of a cad. There are two reasons for this: First, because he was acting like a cad! The key word, however, is ACTING. Second, Ethan does not like the way he was then. Since this is told as Ethan's memories of that time, it's going to be slanted be Ethan's self-recrimination.

**No Time to Waste**   
**by TheRealXenocide**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters, settings, or anything else you recognize from the show Lizzie McGuire. The plot, at it's base, has been around since Homer, and this variant since Henry Ford. However, this is the first I've seen it applied to Lizzie.

  
**Chapter 52**   
**Mommy may I**

  
It had taken some effort, but Ethan and Kate were now on the couch of the guest suite's living room, Ethan comforting Kate, who was still upset. As he sat there, he time to think how much things had changed. Not just today, but the last few years.

It began after he'd returned from Rome. His father sat him down one Saturday and explained to him that he was looking to retire in another ten years. He had hoped that by now Ethan would be showing signs that he'd be able to take over the business when that time came. Instead, he said Ethan had proven to be a great disappointment to him.

It is often said that to hear yours parents call you a disappointment can hit harder than a fist. So it was with Ethan. As Ethan reeled from that comment, his father gave what he thought was the carrot in his 'carrot and stick' lector. The elder Craft told his son that he still wanted the company to stay in the family, so if Ethan could get through a good business school with good grades, the company could still be his when the time came.

The elder man may have seen this as a carrot, but Ethan took it as a personal challenge. He knew he'd be playing a lot of catch-up, but was determined to do it. Determined to prove his father wrong about him. Ethan's freshman year was hectic. In addition to his regular school work, he had hours upon hours of private tutoring, and he still tried to maintain his presence in the school social scene. At the end of the year, he was very near both physical and psychological exhaustion, but he'd done most of what he'd wanted. He'd gotten better, if not stellar, grades. He rarely felt lost in a conversation anymore. And, importantly to him, he managed to hide it from his follow students. He couldn't explain why, not even to himself, but he wanted to be seen as the same old stupid Ethan by his classmates.

He even managed to lose his virginity that year, and have a couple more encounters as well. That was another part in Ethan's self-transformation. Kate had coldly dismissed him at the airport upon landing in the states, which stung him more than he'd thought it could. He was still reeling from that when his bachelor uncle, and notorious womanizer, came to visit. The advice he gave Ethan when his father wasn't listening was on two related subjects. The second was the advice about giving pleasure to women, some of which he'd recently passed on to young Matt (chapter 33). The first, however, Ethan would never pass-on. Upon hearing Ethan talk about Kate, his uncle gave Ethan his view of women and how to treat them. With his wounds still fresh, Ethan convinced himself that his uncle's view of women was worth trying. So, deciding that being a nice guy was going to get him nowhere, he decided to stop being a perfect gentleman with the girls, and taste the pleasures he'd turned down before. Of course, old habits die hard, but he eventually succeeded. And with each conquest, it became easier.

That summer, his father had Ethan visit various out-of-state relatives for a 'vacation'. While resenting being sent away like that, Ethan saw this as an opportunity to dedicate himself to his sexual pursuits without his reputation at home being affected, and he threw himself into it with reckless zeal. He used his natural charm and looks, as well as playing at the 'innocent dummy' stereotype he was so well practiced at, on as many girls as would let him. He had surprised himself with his success back then. But now, he didn't look upon this with pride. He now despised the way he treated those girls.

It was upon returning home at the end of that summer that he first met Susan. Mistaking her for just another trophy wife, like Tawny had been, he tried to either chase her away or get lucky by hitting on her. She would have none of it, both rebuffing his advance and refusing to leave his father. His actions proved a double mistake because it put Susan on alert to his games with the girls, and Ethan had to get increasingly inventive to have any success during the first half of his sophomore year.

Looking back at that time now, he wondered, not for the first time, how she had managed not to give up on him. On the contrary, while she was a pain in his pursuits, she was never mean with him. When the crash happened, she reacted as though he were her own child, which made Ethan ashamed of the way he'd treated her before. And during this situation with Kate, she had arisen to the challenge as if she was their personal champion. It was almost as if she knew what happened at first wasn't the real him, but how could she? He decided to drop that line of thought for now, because he was just coming to the part of his life that he most wanted to review.

Kate's return to his life.

She first came on to him during a New Year's party at her house. Ethan was surprised to find that he still stung from the airport incident, and he played to his old type at first. She finally trapped him alone in a room, and decided to come to the point. She'd heard through girl talk about Ethan's change, but she'd also heard whispered claims of how good he was. Long from being a virgin herself, she wanted to find out if it was true.

This quickly turned into the first encounter of their first, strange relationship. They decided to make a show of being a couple, and did in fact enjoy each other physically often, avoiding Susan's watchful eyes by using Kate's often empty house. However, because it was just a physical relationship, they could, and did, enjoy other people, who thought they were getting away with something.

This went on for a long time. As things went along, however, it began to slowly change. Little things at first, but then personal details started to be exchanged. As these exchanges began to grow in depth and importance, Ethan began to feel something he couldn't explain. He shocked himself one day when he turned down the advances of a very pretty senior, and realized that he'd turned down everyone except Kate since spring break three weeks earlier. It was shortly after this realization that the dreams began. It took a week of these for Ethan to allow himself to see what they were telling him. He was falling deeply in love for Kate.

This scared him for many reasons, not least of these being what he'd witnessed of his father's failures in this area. So, without anything resembling an explanation, he dumped Kate. After some thought, he decided that he needed to look like he was still socially active, while he thought about everything. And he needed to think, because even after dumping Kate, the dreams refused to leave.

It didn't take long for him to choose Lizzie. He had deliberately passed her over on his womanizing spree. Despite her well-known crush on him, he was sure she wouldn't have sex with him because of her deeper feelings for Gordo. Then, that would have made her a waste of time to him. But now, that very fact was why he went to her.

It's strange how stupid decisions sometimes become a necessary link in the chain of events that get you where you need to be. Because he knew now that he needed to be with Kate, but he was sure that he wouldn't be if not for that crash. It may have stolen his eyesight, but he 'saw' what mattered now better than he ever had. Just a few short months ago, he knew that if he'd knocked-up any of the stupid girls he'd been screwing, he'd just deny it was his, and not think twice about it. Now, however, the thought that Kate was carrying his child was the greatest joy he'd ever known. Which, he realized, was the third time in about a month she'd done that to him.

The first time was when she took him back after the crash, telling him that she had already known she'd fallen in love with him, and had been working up the courage to tell him when he'd broken up with her. The second, of course, was when she said yes to his proposal. He'd never known it was possible to feel the complete joy he felt upon hearing that one word. But know, even that paled in comparison to what he felt with the knowledge that Kate was now carrying his child.

Even so, he was also concerned. Kate was not taking this well at all. He thought he understood at least parts of it. First, of course, were their ages. Even though Kate had admitted to him that she was a year older than she'd always claimed, they were both still much younger than they'd thought about when they'd discussed having a family. Add to that the fact that she knew about what had happened to Parker's baby, and her being worried was understandable. All that on top of her parents' reaction to the possibility of a baby, which he knew she hadn't gotten over yet, and he understood her distress.

He was sure she was strong enough to overcome all this eventually, but he was worried about what she might do before she overcame it. He'd told her that he'd support whatever decision she made when it came to the baby, and that was the truth. But he decided that he had to make sure she understood what he thought about it before she made her decision.

  
But that could wait until after she calmed.

~~~~~~~~

Melina lay on her back, staring at the ceiling, thinking. Lanny, who was laying next to her, interrupted her thoughts. "I'm not leaving you. I don't care what they say, I'm not letting you face this alone."

"Lanny, it's not like I'm going to a fight. I'm just going to give more blood samples tomorrow so she can see if anything's wrong." She turned to look at him, and saw that he looked hurt. Taking his hand in hers, she said "It's good to hear you say that, but I don't want you getting into more trouble if you don't have to. If the tests show something, we'll talk to them then."

"If they show something, you could be dying."

It was all she could do not to punch him for reminding her of that. "Don't think like that!" She calmed herself, then continued. "You heard her, it's only a remote chance. And nearly everyone who gets the kind she's worried about beat it, and live normal lives."

"Nearly everyone." He put a strange emphasis on the word 'nearly'. "How can you be so calm about this?"

Her face shifted. "Because I'm worrying about something else." She finally answered. "Lanny, I'm not pregnant. Don't you remember what they said they'd do if I wasn't? Separate military schools. I can fight cancer, or whatever else they might find, but . . ." She saw in his face that he knew where she was going, and mercifully left the rest unsaid.

In the time he'd known her, Lanny had learned how to read Melina's body language. It was a natural gift of his to read people. However, becoming her lover had combined with this gift, and opened him to reading even her most subtle shifts. Something in her now signaled a warning to him, and he gently took her in an embrace. At first, she protested, but didn't push me away. Before long, he knew he'd been right. She made no sound, but he felt a wetness on his shoulder. He had begun to feel wetness on his own cheeks, but didn't care to hide it.

  
The door had been left half-open on orders from their parents. Nancy Bianco had been on her way to check on them, and heard all of this. When they went silent, she grew worried, and looked in. When she saw them, Lanny's back was to the door, so she saw her daughter's face. She wanted to go to her, but saw that Lanny was handling it right, and suspected that he wouldn't let go unless Melina wanted him to. She decided they could be left for now, so she quietly made her way back to her living room, where Thomas and Vanessa Onasis were waiting. They spent a half-hour discussing something they had considered since the meeting eleven days ago ended. They had all been impressed with how the kids were dealing with this, and each planning meeting since only served to reinforce that. When the kids were out of earshot, they talked about this option. Now, they agreed that it was the right thing to do. Besides, if the kids proved them wrong, nothing said the parents couldn't go back to the original plan.

~~~~~~~~

"I'm sorry for falling apart like that." Kate finally stopped crying, and was trying to collect herself. "I'm not even sure why it happened. It's not like this was a complete surprise."

"You've been through a lot the last couple of weeks. I'm glad you're letting it out. You can always cry on me, Katie, remember that."

Kate couldn't help but laugh. "You're the only person who calls me that." She felt a slight shift in his body before she saw it in his face. "I like it, from you. But why did you choose that, when nobody else has in years?" She didn't mention that the last person to call her that was her father, years ago. She didn't think he'd like the comparison to a man she knew he despised.

"I don't know. It just seemed to fit."

She had slowly begun to relax, and now she finally noticed Ethan's tension. "Ethan, what's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong, exac . . ."

"I think I know your body well enough to know when you're tense, and you're more tense now than I can ever remember. Now what's wrong?"

"Katie . . . Yes, I've got something on my mind, but it's not because I think something's wrong. What do you want to do about our child?"

She looked up at him, and saw the expectation there. Suddenly, what he'd said when she first told him came to her. "You want to keep it, don't you?"

He took a deep breath, then began. "When I asked you to marry me, I told you that you are my life. And when you first told me you might be pregnant, I told you I'd support you in whatever you decide to do. I meant, I mean, every word. But yes, I want to raise our child."

"Ethan, I WANT that, too. But we're still so young . . ."

He turned to her voice. Even though he couldn't see her, he wanted her to see his face as he spoke. "I know we're still young, but Susan and dad are going to help, let us stay until we're able to be on our own. And I know there are a lot of other things to think about, but . . . when you told me you could be pregnant, my heart leapt into my throat. But not 'cause I was scared. It was the happiest moment of my life. I didn't think it was possible to feel happier than when you said 'yes', but that did it."

"I'm sorry I didn't notice."

"Don't be sorry. You have every right to be worried about this. I'm worried, too. But Katie, I honestly feel like this is meant to be."

"How do you figure that?"

He thought about how to say it, still not having pieced everything together for himself, then asked "Before this, when was the last time you had unprotected sex?"

She had to think about that. "Spring break freshman year. I can't remember any other time."

"Late last summer for me. And only once before, on my first time."

"What does that have to do with . . ."

"So," he interrupted, "two sexually experienced people, who used protection almost every time before, including with each other, suddenly both stop using anything, AND never notice? Maybe it's my fog-for-brains coming back, but I find it tough to believe there wasn't . . ." Here he paused, still not able to find a word to describe it that didn't sound completely absurd to his ears. ". . . something more to it."

"Why do you think it happened, then?"

"I don't know. But I know we both want a large family, and I know we want to make up for our parents' mistakes. I know there are a lot of reasons not to start now. But in my heart, I believe that we can do this, and that we should do this. Please, Katie, let me be this child's dad."

Kate had begun softly crying again. Not because she was upset, but because Ethan had moved her with his words. She honestly had had no idea what she would do. In her heart, she wanted to have the child. But she was afraid, for many reasons. But after hearing Ethan, she knew what she would do. They would face whatever life gave them together.

All three of them.

~~~~~~~~

A/N: What have Lanny and Melina's parents decided? How will Melina's new set of tests turn out? Will Ethan and Kate's decision have an effect on anyone else's choices? Those answers, and more, still to come.


	53. Comfort Zone

**No Time to Waste**   
**by TheRealXenocide**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters, settings, or anything else you recognize from the show Lizzie McGuire. The plot, at it's base, has been around since Homer, and this variant since Henry Ford. However, this is the first I've seen it applied to Lizzie.

  
**Chapter 53**   
**Comfort Zone**

  
That night was roughest on Lanny. He'd manage to sleep for a couple of hours, lay awake for an hour or so before falling asleep again, only to awake a couple of hours later again. He awoke from the last of these cycles to discover he'd overslept, and missed Melina's morning appointment. He was only marginally relieved when his parents reminded him that this one was only to take the blood the test needed. Before he could protest, or worse, they told him that he could go with her tomorrow to the appointment for the results, if Mrs. Bianco didn't object.

She didn't. The Onasis's already knew she wouldn't, as that was one of the things that had been decided the day before. But the kids weren't to know about that, yet.

~~~~~~~~

At four that afternoon, Lizzie, Matt, Jo, Miranda, Daniella, Gordo, Ethan and Kate were all in the McGuire back yard at the request of Ethan and Kate, who had called a little after noon to ask for this meeting. They had to wait until this late due to Matt's session with Dr. Hyde.

The others thought they knew what they were going to hear, as it was why Kate's parents had thrown her out. They were still surprised, however, at the way they were told. They were expecting an uncomfortable mix of happiness and fear. But Ethan was so obviously happy about it, there were moments when they wondered if he shouldn't be tethered to something to keep him from floating away. While Kate was more reserved, it was clear that Ethan's enthusiasm was giving her confidence.

All of the other teens noticed Ethan and Kate's reactions. Until then, the only people their age that any of them had known who had gone through this were Larry and Parker. Compared to that, Ethan and Kate were surprising them.

It gave them a lot to think about. One, in particular, found himself beginning some serious introspection.

~~~~~~~~

At ten the next morning, Melina, her mother, and a haggard looking Lanny were in the office of her family doctor once again. They couldn't help but notice a model of a human head and neck, with something red and butterfly shaped near the base of the neck, had been placed on the desk.

The doctor still didn't approve of a non family member being here, but knew Melina well enough to know that it would be a bad idea to ague the point. Once everyone was seated, she began. "Well, Melina, I'll get to the point. Your tests came back, and you have a condition called hyperthyroidism. What that means is that your thyroid gland," she pointed to the colored sections of the model, "is producing too much of its hormones. This causes an imbalance that can cause a long list of relatively minor problems, including irregular periods and anxiety."

"And the morning sickness?"

"It probably contributed to that, indirectly. As I said, one thing this can cause is anxiety. Add that to the stress you felt due to your concern that you might have been pregnant, and it makes sense that you would have experienced some physical signs. The timing was unfortunate, but . . ."

"What caused this?" Lanny asked, interrupting the doctor, and cutting off Mrs. Bianco, who was about to ask that very question.

"That's why I wanted to have this appointment in the morning, just in case either this or it's opposite, hypothyroidism, were detected. There are many possible causes. In order to be sure, I have to give Melina a series of scans and other test. When I got the results late yesterday, I made arrangements to have all those tests done today, as needed." She looked squarely at the girl, who was clearly growing impatient with all this. "But, I do have a guess for the cause of this case. First, I need to check something." She stood up and walked to Melina. "I just need to feel for swelling around your neck, near the thyroid." She pointed to the model. When Melina craned her neck, he checked. A small smile crossed her face. When she returned to her chair, she asked. "Do you remember that case of the flu you had a couple weeks before school ended?"

"How can I forget? As if being sick wasn't bad enough, I recovered just in time to suffer through finals' week."

"One possible, but uncommon, side effect of a viral infection like the flu is called subacute thyroiditis. Basically, it's a swelling of the thyroid gland. This can cause the thyroid to leak excess hormones. And your thyroid does feel slightly swollen."

"If that's what caused it, then why the tests?" Mrs. Bianco asked, cutting off both youngsters.

"To be safe. The good news is that if it is subacute thyroiditis, there may be no treatment needed. The swelling normally fades on it's own, and when it does, the hormone levels return to normal. However, there are some far more serious things that can cause both hyperthyroidism and thyroid swelling, and I'd like to be sure we're NOT dealing with any of them. So, if you're ready, Melina, I'd like to get you a complete answer as soon as possible."

Before Melina could answer, she felt a hand on hers. She turned to Lanny. "To be safe."

Her dislike of being 'poked and prodded' faded, and she agreed.

~~~~~~~~

Reggie came over to visit with Matt after lunch, hoping they could find something to do on this soggy day. They started playing video games, but Reggie noticed that Matt wasn't playing very close attention to the game, and was making stupid mistakes because of it. "Hey, man, you okay?"

"Hmm, what? Oh, sorry bout that." Matt was letting himself get distracted by memory of what happened the last time it rained this heavy. But Miranda was at her house, spending time with Lily. He needed to get his mind off of that thought. For now. "I never did ask you, did you enjoy the time you spent with Lily at the mall?"

"If you're going to make another 'hanging all over me' remark . . ."

Matt smiled at the reminder. "Well, you have to admit, if it had been anyone else, you'd have found it funny."

Now Reggie smiled slightly. "I guess I would."

"Seriously, though, with Miranda and me being together so much, it's good that you two get along okay. You don't mind, do you?"

"What? Nah, she a good kid. I don't think it's possible to be in a bad mood around her. Besides, if that girl in the pet store was any indication, having her around might get me a few dates."

Matt shook his head. He knew Reggie well enough to know the real reason he'd said that. Not that he needed to with Matt, but Matt wasn't going to call him on it. "Don't let her mom hear you say that." Something else hit Matt. "Pet store?"

"Yeah. Lily wanted to look at the puppies and kittens. And, of course, she started begging her mom for one of the puppies."

"And her mom said no?"

"Yeah. I think she wanted to, but with Miranda and all . . ."

"Miranda wants a dog." He told Reggie about the dog they met during Miranda's first drive. "She'd asked for one before, when we found those pups under the back deck. But at that time, Lily was still too little."

A look was coming to Matt that Reggie was all too familiar with. "Hold on, man, what are you thinking about doing?"

"Your friend and my girlfriend, who happen to be sisters, both want a dog. AND they do need to spend more time together . . ."

"Hold it. I see where you're going, and I'm with you. BUT we ask Daniella first."

"Daniella? I thought you always used ma'am?"

"She said she didn't like ma'am."

~~~~~~~~

Late in the afternoon, Lanny was sitting again in the doctor's office next to Melina and her mother. Lanny felt weary, not only from lack of sleep, but from the day. Even though she knew how important this was, and she was trying to get though these tests for him as well as herself, one thing would never completely change.

Melina was NOT a good patient.

He fell into his old habit of trying to keep her from smart-mouthing herself into more trouble. In this case, that meant acting as a buffer between the doctors and her irritable remarks. A job about as easy as it was pleasant.

But now, the doctor had told them that, unless there was a major surprise in the results, Melina had undergone her last test of the day. So, while the doctor conferred with a specialist over the results, they waited. He chanced a glance at Melina, and was surprised to see she was looking at him with an expression he wasn't familiar with.

"I'm sorry."

He blinked in surprise. He'd heard her say that word a couple of times in the last few weeks, but it was still something he wasn't used to. "What?"

"I'm sorry I've been such a . . ."

"I know you don't like doctors." He cut her off before the insult.

"Understated as always." Mrs. Bianco chimed in. "Lanny, if ever the phase 'opposites attract' were true, it would be for you two. While she's complaining to anybody in earshot, your showing the patience of Job in taking it. And at her worst, you tried to make sure you were the only one who took it." She couldn't tell whose embarrassment was more amusing. "Lanny, have you ever considered a career in psychiatry." She added, only half joking.

Before the boy could get over his surprise, the door opened, and the Biancos' doctor came in. All eyes were on her as she sat behind her desk. "The tests confirm what I suspected. It's nothing more than subacute thyroiditis."

"How do we fight it?" Melina asked.

"As I suggested this morning, it doesn't normally need fighting, because the swelling is temporary. I'll want a follow-up in a couple of weeks, and if your condition hasn't improved, we'll discuss other options then, but I don't think you have any reason to worry."

'If you only knew . . .' Melina thought.

~~~~~~~~

"STOP!" Daniella Sanchez finally hollered, stopping the two boys before they could start again.

When the boys first came to her with the idea, she was surprised. True, she had been thinking about talking to Edward about getting a pet for the girls, but she wasn't sure Lily was up to her part of the care of a dog, and the situation with Miranda was still a problem. But the boys persisted, giving several arguments in favor. What moved her more than their arguments, however, was the way Matt spoke. He wasn't using the heart felt, almost soliloquy way of speaking he used when talking about his feelings for Miranda. Rather, he and his friend were talking like a pair of overeager kids.

Which, she realized, was exactly how he should sound at his age.

She took it as a good sign, and made a note to tell Miranda, after the dog was given. But she'd let Miranda decide rather or not to tell Matt. For now, she'd let the boys think they'd won a harder battle than it had really been. "I'll agree on four conditions. First, Edward has to agree. If he says no, then no dog. Second, you wait until Monday." She nodded to Matt. "It's the start of a week here for you two, and that will make it easier for Miranda to help with it. Third, you get a female. I don't want a male dog marking its territory all over my house. Fourth, you get it from a shelter. I don't want you two paying a pet store price, in case this doesn't work. Agreed?"

Everything except the timing were things the boys had already figured out, and they quickly agreed.

~~~~~~~~

"I could get used to this." Kate purred in Ethan's ear the next morning.

It was the third morning since they'd learned she was pregnant, and Ethan had been moved into her suite.

As insistent as Susan had been about them not doing anything while they weren't sure about Kate's condition, she had been equally insistent about Ethan moving into the guest suite with Kate when they knew. Now it was called The Apartment, and was to be considered private except for emergencies.

Their first night here had begun comforting one another, discussing their decision to raise their child. However, since they'd had to be 'hands-off' for the ten days since she'd moved in, they couldn't help themselves, and were up until almost sunrise making love.

True to Susan's words, nobody bothered them when they slept in, and all that was said about it once they emerged were a couple of friendly jokes. Kate still blushed at the memory of Mr. Kraft asking Ethan if they needed to reinforce the bed.

And yet, it was almost as if those jokes helped put the young couple at ease. The next two nights, while they still made love when they went to bed, they didn't push themselves into all-night marathons. They managed to get to sleep at a more reasonable hour, and awoke rested. They also awoke as they fell asleep, in each other's arms.

Kate was the first to awaken this morning. As she lay there, watching Ethan sleep, she realized that this was what she'd been missing in her life. Knowing all he knew about her past, this man gave her his love without judgement. Of course, he was doing much the same as she was when they first hooked up. But, even though he never said anything to her, she'd made the connection between her rudeness when they returned from Rome and the beginning of his time as a playboy. 'Did you love me, even then?' she wondered to herself. With what she was thinking about asking him . . .

Her thoughts were disrupted by Ethan's stirring, then waking. He liked the feel of her in his arms. "This is nice." He said groggily.

She giggled, then gently kissed his cheek. "I could get used to this." Kate purred in Ethan's ear.

"That's good to know from my fiancee."

She lightly punched his shoulder. Then she realized that he'd just opened the door. She decided to walk through. "Listen, Ethan. I've been thinking about something. We haven't talked about 'when', but I think we should."

"When? When what?"

"When to get married."

"Katie, we have talked about it."

"Not since we first thought I was pregnant. Ethan, I know it's not the same as it used to be, but I don't want our child to be born to unwed parents."

Ethan hadn't expected that, and it showed on his face as he tried to understand the implications. "Are you saying what I think you're saying?"

"I hope so. Ethan, if you're okay with it, I'd like to get married before the baby arrives."

Ethan was speechless for a moment, emotions washing over him. Finally, tears in his eyes, he managed to force out his two word answer. "I do."

~~~~~~~~

A/N: How will everyone else react to this? Who was doing the 'serious introspection' after hearing the decision about the baby? What else have Lanny and Melina's parents decided? Stay tuned.


	54. By the number

**No Time to Waste**   
**by TheRealXenocide**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters, settings, or anything else you recognize from the show Lizzie McGuire. The plot, at it's base, has been around since Homer, and this variant since Henry Ford. However, this is the first I've seen it applied to Lizzie.

**Note:** In this story, the trio are 16, and Matt is 13. You can do the math for the rest.

  
**Chapter 54**   
**By the number**

  
The same Saturday morning Kate and Ethan began making plans for their wedding, Miranda and Matt were up early after having a decent night's sleep. There was still enough time before they expected anybody else up that they didn't want to make breakfast yet, so they spent the extra time in the living room. Miranda spoke first. "Do you think maybe we should try separate rooms tonight?" That seemed to come out of nowhere for Matt, and it showed on his face. "I like the time we spend together, but we both want to get better, and that is the next step."

"Yeah, but it's been less than a week since . . ."

"But we know why that happened" she interrupted. "You heard him. We need to be more aggressive in fighting this. I think that working toward sleeping normally is a good way to do that."

"You're right. But we have to ask our folks and the doctor about this."

She knew that he'd just said the incredibly obvious, but she also knew where that came from. She leaned in, and gave him a quick kiss. "After breakfast, okay?"

"Sure." He returned her kiss, which led to deeper kisses.

A few minutes later, between kisses, they began to discuss the day ahead. "Got any plans for today?" Miranda asked.

He had thought about making some calls to area shelters about a dog, but that was to be a surprise for her, as well as for Lily. "Nothing major." Another kiss. "Do you?"

"Well, mom's taking Lily to a friend's birthday party. Lizzie and Gordo asked me to join them at the Digital Bean, but I think they should go out alone, let everyone get used to them being a couple, ya know?" Another kiss.

"Makes sense. But what will you be doing?"

Miranda paused, then replied. "Weeell, that depends on your folks. If they're going to be hanging around here, we could go out somewhere."

He shook his head. "They're gonna be out most of the day. There's a sports memorabilia show today, and dad always goes. Mom goes so he can't spend too much."

Her face gained that look that made Matt feel like he would just melt into her, and not mind a bit. "So, it's another Saturday, with you, me, and an empty house. What ever will we do?"

"I've got a few ideas."

~~~~~~~~

When Ethan and Kate told his parents about their decision to move up the wedding to sometime before the baby was born, the elder couple were surprised.

At first, Mr. Craft had some concerns. This seemed a little rushed, and his experience with Tawny gave him some understandable suspicions. However, he had seen how she was with his son, and had seen the change in Ethan since her return. He also wasn't a fool. So, he gave them the chance to explain their reasoning.

Once he'd heard them out, he agreed.

The only issue would be getting Kate's parents to sign off on the paperwork. But, since this would mean that their legal obligation toward Kate would be over, nobody expected that to be a problem.

~~~~~~~~

During the phone calls after breakfast, there were reservations all the way around. However, the parents and doctor agreed, for two reasons. First, as with Miranda driving, it was a step that would be most likely to work if the kids thought it was time. Second, the parents thought that it would be easier to handle without having to worry about scaring Lily. So tonight, Matt would be in his room, his father on a sleeping bag next to the bed, while Miranda and Jo stayed in the den.

With that settled, Miranda went home. She wanted to get something to show Matt, hoping it, or rather him knowing what she did with it, might encourage him with what she had in mind. As she got it from where she hid it in her closet, she saw other box. The box that hid the surprise she'd bought for Matt the day she also got the speaker phone and those jeans. She considered using it today. As much as he didn't act like it at times, he was still a thirteen-year-old boy, and she knew this would have an effect on him. But that was also the cause for her to consider not using it yet. They had that agreement with their parents. If they, Matt and Miranda, held to their end of it, the prize waiting for them would be beyond value to them. But it took no small use of willpower at times, and she thought she knew enough of her limits, and his, to believe that to use it now would be putting that in very real jeopardy.

She decided. 'No. I'll stick to my original plan with that. For our honeymoon.'

She put the box back in its place, and left for Matt's with only what she had first come home for.

~~~~~~~~

While Miranda was gone, Matt decided to act on something that had been on his mind since Ethan and Kate's visit. When his parents had gone, he used the kitchen phone, and called Melina's house. He figured that, even if he wasn't allowed to speak to her, her mother should be able to help.

It was answered on the second ring. "Hello." It was Mrs. Bianco.

"Hello, Mrs. Bianco. It's Matt."

"Oh, hello Matt. I'm sorry, but Melina's still grounded from the phone."

"That's okay. I just hadn't gotten any mail from her in a while, and I was wondering if . . . you knew anything yet."

Mrs. Bianco remembered from Melina's first admission that Matt and his girlfriend were the ones that found she and Lanny. She also remembered Melina's call to the other girl, and how it seemed that, despite what had happened between them, the girl had tried to help. "Yes, we do. I'll have her write you the full story, but she's not pregnant."

"That's good news." He hesitated, then "if you don't mind my asking, I was wondering if . . ."

She cut him off. "I'm sorry, Matt, but I really don't think I should say any more right now. There are still a few things to work out." That was true, as far as it went. The three parents hadn't told Melina and Lanny what they'd decided, wanting to see how they handled the news for a little while, and she didn't want to risk letting anything slip while talking to Matt. "I'll have Melina explain everything in her letter, okay?"

He was a little put out by being cut off. But he realized that she didn't have to tell him as much as she had, and she had to have her reasons for going no farther. "Oh. Alright. Goodbye, Mrs. Bianco."

"Goodbye, Matt."

As he hung up, Miranda came though the back door, carrying a small box. He knew from the look on her face that she was up to something. "Where is everyone?"

"They're gone. What's in the box?"

"That's for later. Right now," she dropped to what she hoped was a seductive whisper, "come here and kiss me."

For most people, the effect may have been more comedic than seductive. Coming from her, however, at worked on Matt perfectly.

~~~~~~~~

Lizzie and Gordo were spending the day together at The Digital Bean, having been driven there by her parents on their way to the collectibles show. Even though everyone had had time to digest the fact that they were finally together, it was still a strange concept to some after all these years, and they still get some curious glances.

Earning them even more looks was the medallion hanging from a necklace on Gordo's neck. Well known for not wearing jewelry beyond a basic watch, the throng couldn't understand why he'd start now, why he'd wear something so big, and why it had that bird on it.

As they sat together, enjoying their smoothies, they managed to get to the subject of their casts. "So, your leg gets liberated Thursday?" Gordo asked.

She laughed at the way he said that. "Yeah, the day after your arm. And it's almost straight from there to the physical therapist." Lizzie said with a groan.

"It can't be that bad."

"I know. The doctor said I'd probably just be taught what I need to do at home, and check in once a week so they can see how I'm doing. I guess I wish we were doing it together, ya know?"

Gordo had to smile at that. "I've got at least three weeks for this one." He knocked on his leg-and-hip cast. "But like you said, I should have my arm freed this week, so we can work together, just on different parts."

"And I should get my arm done the week after that, so that will be good." She took another drink, then a wicked grin crossed her mind. "I bet we can come up with some exercises the doctors won't."

Gordo nearly choked, as he was taking a drink when she said that. "Lizzie," he finally managed, "please don't say things like that in public." As he collected himself, a thoughtful expression crossed his face. "I've been wondering about something, but I'm not sure about it yet. Can we talk about this next time we're alone?"

Lizzie would have been tempted with a joke, if not for the look on his face. She knew that look well, and it told her that her old friend was very serious. She also saw something . . . like he was concerned, but not sure if he should be. That last bit puzzled her. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, it's just something that's been on my mind." He saw something in her expression, and took her hand in his. "Don't worry, it's nothing bad. It's just something I think we should be alone to discuss, okay?"

As he spoke, her usual anxiety had begun to creep in. But his simple act of taking her hand had helped her push it back. She knew she could trust him. "Okay, I'll wait."

~~~~~~~~

Matt and Miranda were in Matt's bedroom, as they had been that rainy Saturday weeks before. Now, as then, they were down to their underwear. However, when Matt went to edge them to the bed, Miranda stood her ground. He looked up at her. "Is something wrong?"

She smiled lovingly at him. "No, but before we start that, I'd like to show you what I brought."

He'd completely forgotten about the little box she'd carried with her. Now, as she went to where it sat, he wondered what it had to do with this. When she revealed what was inside, he was even more confused. "A beard trimmer?"

She said softly. "It can trim more than beards, Matt."

It took a second for him to make the connection to what she meant, then he got it, and immediately started to redden. "You mean . . . you use that . . ." His throat was getting very dry.

"On the only hairs on my body you haven't seen yet." She walked to him as she said this, still speaking softly. "Shaving itches too much, but I have to do something." She was next to him now, and took his hands in hers. "The last time we were like this, we kept that part of our bodies covered. If you're okay with it, I want to go that next step. I want you to see all of me, and I want to see all of you."

It took a couple of minutes for Matt to respond, his desires and his fears battling for supremacy.

~~~~~~~~

Gordo's mother picked up Lizzie and Gordo a little after three that afternoon. From there, they went to his house, where Lizzie would be picked up around five. The young couple got to Gordo's room as quickly as they could, so they could have they talk Gordo wanted.

When Lizzie moved to kiss him, he stopped her. "Later. We really need to talk."

She saw that strange look again. "What's going on, Gordo?"

He sat on his bed, and patted the spot next to his in invitation. When she was seated, he tried to begin, but still hadn't found the right words. He saw the concern on Lizzie's face, and knew he had to do, say something to keep her from panicking. Finally, he decided to just ask her one of the questions he'd been asking himself. "Lizzie, we've been limiting ourselves, for a number of reasons. But we always seem to come back to the casts." He paused, swallowed, then continued. "What happens when all the casts are off?" She looked like she didn't quite understand. "I mean, that's one of the reasons we've kept things 'above the belt', remember?"

"Well, yeah, but just one." Now she saw the anxiety clearly on his face, and placed her good hand on his cheek. "I know you're worried about me, and what could happen. I can wait for you."

"Why should you?" Now she was confused, and it showed. "Lizzie, ever since I saw how happy Ethan was, I've been doing a lot of thinking. Do you remember how, in spite of knowing they were too young, Larry was happy, and looking forward to becoming a dad?"

"Yeah. I remember how he could drive Parker nuts with his plans for the future. But now . . ."

He knew she had begun to think about little Jacob, and tried to bring her back to now. "Lizzie, look at me." She did, slowly. "Yes, he died. But before that happened, they were happy. They weren't as uncontrolled as Ethan, but they were happy." He shook his head. "I've been worrying about a very remote chance, made even more remote by you being on the pill. In doing that, I've made you worry needlessly. I've said it before, but I am sorry I did that to you."

"I know you are. But I can't tell where you're going with this."

"I guess what I'm trying to say is this. We need to have a serious discussion about the physical part of our relationship, because I've finally decided something. I'm not going to let fear of a less than one in a million chance hold us back." Lizzie saw something she could only remember seeing once before. Gordo was crying what were clearly tears of joy. "Once all the casts come off, and we're strong enough, it's your decision."

"My decision?" She felt her own tears of joy beginning, but didn't care. Was he saying what she thought, what she hoped he was?

He was. "Lizzie, I'm ready whenever you are. I'll make love with you whenever you want."

They moved into an embrace, and just silently held each other for a while.

~~~~~~~~

When Sam and Jo came to get Lizzie, she asked if Gordo could come over for dinner. Once there, Jo went to the kitchen, Sam went to the living room, and Lizzie and Gordo went looking for Matt to tell him that they needed to talk to Miranda, and ask if they could use the speaker phone. After not finding him in the den, they hobbled upstairs.

Gordo knocked on Matt's door, but got nothing in response. He didn't know Miranda was there, but thought it possible that Matt might be . . . doing something that teenage boys do. So, Gordo cracked the door just enough so that he couldn't see anything, but his voice could be heard more clearly. Still nothing in response. He thought he heard something, but soft as it was, he couldn't at first place it.

Lizzie heard it too, but she placed it . . . incorrectly. "Sounds like he's in pain." She hobbled to his door.

Gordo finally placed the noise, but NOT as pain. His good arm, his left, was the one nearest the door. He moved to grab her, but not before she opened the door just enough to see something she never wanted to. Gordo realized the timing would be off. So, in one motion, he grabbed her mouth just before the piercing scream could alert Sam, Jo, and the rest of the neighborhood, then swung his body weight around so that she ended up against the wall, no longer seeing into the room. "Lizzie, please don't scream." He hissed in her ear.

After a few seconds of commotion in the room, two tightly robed figures appeared at the door. "Lizzie," Miranda began, then she saw them. "Gordo. Explains why there wasn't a scream."

"I thought she'd fainted." Matt admitted.

"Sorry, guys, we had no idea. We were just looking for Matt . . ."

Lizzie finally shook off Gordo's hand. "What the hell were you doing with him?!" She wasn't yelling, but she was still clearly upset, and glaring at Miranda.

Matt stepped between them, not at all happy with his sister's attitude toward Miranda. "WE were enjoying each other. Together. You saw it. The common term is sixty-nine . . ."

"STOP!" Gordo cut in, trying to keep his voice from carrying. "Lizzie, remember that big meeting we had a couple of weeks ago at Miranda's?"

"Yeah, but . . ."

"They weren't doing anything we haven't discussed today. And when you've calmed down, you'll realize a couple things. First, they're the ones that should be upset, since you barged in on them. Second, now we have people to ask questions of."

Everyone was looking at Gordo in shock. Miranda spoke first. "What do you mean discussed today?"

Matt had his own question. "Ask questions of?"

"We were going to talk to Miranda, but I think you both should be in on this." Gordo responded. "Could you get dressed, then join us in Lizzie's room?"

Matt and Miranda stepped away a little, and spoke in whispers. When they finished, Miranda spoke to them. "Could you give us about ten minutes?"

At Gordo's puzzled look, she arched her eyebrows, and lifted the collar of her robe just enough so he remembered what she was wearing, and more to the point, why. "Oh, right, sorry about that. In ten or so."

Each couple retreated to the McGuire partner's room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not everything is as it seems. I expect the last scene shook up some readers. I can understand that, but if you've been with this story this far, I hope you've learned some things about me and my writing. One of these is that I almost never do anything just for the hell of it, and certainly nothing as major as the last scene. All I can do is ask you to trust me, and see how the reactions in the next chapter unfold.


	55. Back To Basics

**No Time to Waste**   
**by TheRealXenocide**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters, settings, or anything else you recognize from the show Lizzie McGuire. The plot, at it's base, has been around since Homer, and this variant since Henry Ford. However, this is the first I've seen it applied to Lizzie.

  
**Chapter 55**   
**Back to Basics**

  
Gordo's maneuver when he kept Lizzie from screaming was effective despite the casts. It was not, however, as quiet as he'd hoped . . .

Sam heard a noise he couldn't identify, but it came from upstairs. As he reached the doorway of the living room, he heard voices. He decided to stay out of sight, and listen. He heard Lizzie's voice. She was whispering, so Sam couldn't hear her words, but he knew from her tone that she was upset.

Matt's reply told him a lot. It also disturbed him.

His instincts as a father told him to go and deal with it now. But he hesitated, and for good reason. Unbeknownst to the kids, Sam, Jo, Edward, and Daniella have been speaking with the Gordons professionally about the young couple. Without breaking any confidences, Mr. Gordon had explained to them that he had identified two types of triggers for the nightmares, and that these should be avoided of possible. One type were perceived threats for bodily harm to one or both of them, the other were perceived threats to the relationship. And while Lizzie walking in on them might spark that trigger, Sam figured that him storming up there like Hell's Avenger would guarantee a bad night.

But was he to do NOTHING? Thirteen was too damn young for oral sex.

And yet, he had learned something of the young man his son was becoming, and he knew that once Matt engaged the big head again, he'd be worried, for more than one reason. First, while they hadn't technically broken their side of their agreement, they had just reached the boundary. For this to happen so soon, how could they hope to go no farther for so long? That could also work on their relationship trigger. Second were Matt's own concerns about the changes in him. While he seemed to be dealing with it, there were moments when Sam could tell the questions were still there. He needed to talk to those two.

He also had to talk to Jo, and the Sanchezs. He saw two ways of dealing with this, both having virtues and risks, and there was no way he'd make this call alone.

~~~~~~~~

Fifteen minutes later, Matt and Miranda were fully clothed, and headed for Lizzie's room. Or rather, Miranda led Matt toward Lizzie's door. Neither WANTED to do this, but Miranda knew they had to talk this out with Lizzie if there was to be any peace between them. Matt knew this to, she was sure, but his hesitation about it was causing him to try to hold back. As a result, she was pretty much dragging him along.

"Are you sure you're ready for this? She's not going to be happy about how we separated."

Miranda groaned inwardly. "Ready or not, we have to talk to her BEFORE she goes to our folks."

"Yeah, I know. But that won't make this any easier."

On that, Miranda couldn't help but agree. She knew what Gordo and Lizzie would have assumed about why she and Matt needed ten minutes. But she needed to talk to Matt, and at that moment, letting them think that was the only thing she was able to come up with. She had hoped that Gordo, being a guy, would be understanding of the assumption. She expected to catch hell from Lizzie, but she hoped that Gordo could talk her down, at least enough to let them explain how Lizzie's timing was as . . . interesting as always.

Lizzie's door was closed, so Miranda knocked. Apparently, whoever closed it hadn't checked to see if it latched, because it creaked open some when Miranda's knuckles hit. They couldn't see them, but they could hear them. In any other situation, Miranda though, and this would be funny.

A sound that could only be Lizzie slapping some part of Gordo's body. "Ouch! Lizzie, what . . ."

"Why didn't you tell me this before?!"

"I didn't think it was important. Besides, you're the one who wanted things above the belt."

"I didn't know not . . . finishing could be painful for you! Didn't you realize I'd have helped if you'd let me know?"

"Lizzie, trust me, I have years of experience in handling that issue." Another body slap sounded.

Miranda knocked harder. The door finished opening, and Miranda left her hand hanging in the air in a knocking position, as if to show them that she hadn't meant to open the door. "Hi."

~~~~

When Sam told Jo about what he overheard, he tried to do it in such a way that by the time he told her what Matt said, she'd be too worried about Matt's mental state to do anything rash. By the time he was done, however, he thought that maybe he'd done too good a job. His normally decisive wife was clearly at a loss, and he found himself in the uncomfortable position of having to calm her fears.

When she was finally calm enough to think, they agreed on calling the Sanchezs before doing anything.

~~~~

Lizzie looked embarrassed, and annoyed. The tension spiked quickly between the two girls' eyes.

"I guess the door didn't latch." Gordo quickly pointed out trying to delay the storm as long as possible. He hoped that he's explanation of why the other couple may have wanted to finish what they'd started would be enough to abate Lizzie anger, at least long enough to let them try to explain themselves. He gestured to the empty chair at Lizzie's computer desk.

Miranda followed Gordo's gesture, turning the chair to face them, and sat. After latching the door, Matt sat on his feet on front of her, a position and posture that let him leap to standing in an instant. A fact lost on no one.

Miranda looked both annoyed and grateful about it. "Lizzie, Gordo," she began, "we think you should know something." Lizzie looked like she had something to say to that, but after a glance at her brother's posture, she held it. "Matt said what he said because he was upset. The truth is, your timing was as good as always." Lizzie and Gordo both looked at her with questioning faces. "While we were . . . in position, you barged in on us before we actually started that."

It took a second for that to sink in, then Gordo reacted in a way none of them expected. He started laughing. Hard. It took him a few minutes to get to where he could talk again. "So, if she'd have come in just thirty seconds earlier, she would have seen . . ." Gordo fell into laughter again as both McGuires blushed beet red at the obvious conclusion to that sentence. "Good thing Miranda let her hair grow long."

Another slap from Lizzie. "It's not funny! Even if they didn't actually do it, it's obvious they were going to."

"Yeah." Matt answered, sounding both defensive and accusatory. "So what? If I heard you two in the hall right, you're talking about it."

"So what?!" Before Lizzie could say something they'd all regret, Gordo covered her mouth.

The sudden move caused him to loss balance, and he fell into her with all his weight. This sent them falling into the bed, precariously close to the edge. Once they'd regained their balance, it looked like Lizzie was about to start again. "Lizzie, please!" Gordo cut in. "Look, I understand. Miranda's like a sister to me, remember? But all yelling can do is push them away from us. Is that what you want?"

"No, but."

"We're worried, too." Miranda told her. When she had Lizzie's attention, she continued. "We want to wait for our first time, for more reasons than you guys can know. But in a little over a month, we've gone, or would have gone, this far. What chance do we have of holding out for much longer?"

The obvious concern in her best friend's voice resonated with Lizzie. As only best friends can, she tried to let go of her outrage, and set herself to helping her friend. "Okay, guys, I get it. It's just . . . a shock to see my brother like that. I mean, Matt, how would you feel if you walked in . . ."

"PLEASE don't finish that." Matt interrupted, clearly horrified at the thought.

The four of them chuckled lightly at that. As they began talking, the tension in the room slowly fell away.

~~~~

The Sanchezs took the news a bit calmer than Sam had expected. Instead of erupting, Edward sounded resigned. Then Sam remembered that it had been the Sanchezs, not he and Jo, who had lived through the night that sparked the agreement they now had with their kids, in addition to an extra six hours of deep conversation with them the next day, compared to he and Jo's two hours. Daniella was as practical as expected, realizing quickly they needed to think before acting. After a half-hour in conversation, they had a plan.

~~~~~~~~

The four teens had been talking for about an hour when they heard a knock on the door. "Come in" Lizzie answered automatically.

When the door opened, they saw not only Sam and Jo, but Edward and Daniella as well. Matt and Miranda had looks on their faces to make 'deer in the headlights' seem joyful by comparison. While Gordo was concerned, Lizzie's heart fell, and she felt sick. She was sure that they'd heard them, and felt certain that it had been her outburst that had done it.

Whatever they had been expecting, it wasn't what happened next. Jo walked to were Matt was sitting cross-legged on the floor, and enveloped him in an embrace. Edward followed her in, and did the same with Miranda. Lizzie and Gordo couldn't hear Edward, but they caught Jo's gentle "It'll be all right. We'll figure this out together."

~~~~~~~~

Lizzie and Gordo were sent downstairs with money to order something, while the parents stayed with Matt and Miranda. They had planned to handle this by having the men talk to Matt while the women spoke with Miranda.

However, the couple had other ideas, having collected themselves enough to think and talk straight. They explained what really did, and DIDN'T, happen, while trying to spare their parents any of the more graphic details. As she had with Lizzie and Gordo, it was Miranda who explained their worries. Only this time, there was no need to speak carefully, so she didn't.

Realizing that they weren't going to get them separated for a while, the parents listened. While they were startled at the frankness, the obvious fear that laced the story tempered their reactions. By the time Miranda was finished describing their worries, the parents at a loss for a way to help that wouldn't be hurtful.

It happened about a half-hour in. Up to that point, all that had really been established were two things. First, that all six were disappointed in what happened, and what almost happened. Second was the parents' constant reinforcement that, despite their disappointment, they weren't going to be foolish enough to try to force a separation.

It began innocently enough. Matt rubbed his temple and grumbled, almost to himself, "I could really use a laugh, but I doubt even Weird Al would work."

Miranda looked at him. "You still listen to that?"

He looked at her. "Of course. Didn't you know?"

Daniella heard all this, and an idea began to form. "You two don't really know each other, do you?" That earned her 'where have you been for the past month?' looks from the couple. "I know how fully connected you two are on the deep, emotional levels. But how much do you know about each other outside of that?"

They sat there a moment, processing what she'd said. Miranda spoke first. "She's right."

Matt had registered it at the same time Miranda had. "We've been so caught up in the emotions . . . " He looked at her. "I have no idea what CDs you own."

"I have no idea what TV shows you like." They both started snickering at the absurdity if it.

"I have an idea." Daniella told them once they'd calmed down. "Why don't you two put your energies into finding out those details about each other." Now everyone looked at her. "I know it means doing things out of the usual order of things, but they're already so connected on the deeper levels, do they really need to work on that? Yet they know so little about each other. If they are destined to spend the rest of their lives together, they should know the person they're going to be with, shouldn't they?"

Miranda looked at her mother with awe, wondering how she could have, a few years ago, considered her flighty.

~~~~~~~~

A/N: Will Daniella's idea be what they needed? How will tonight go, and the drama of the day? That, and more, still to come.


	56. Night of the Fates

**No Time to Waste**   
**by TheRealXenocide**

**Disclaimer** : I do not own the characters, settings, or anything else you recognize from the show Lizzie McGuire. The plot, at it's base, has been around since Homer, and this variant since Henry Ford. However, this is the first I've seen it applied to Lizzie.

  
**Chapter 56**   
**Night of the Fates**

  
"Do you think they'll be okay in there?" Jo asked her husband as they sat in the living room. While the TV was on, neither one was paying attention to it, their thoughts centered on the two teenagers in the den.

During the conversation between Matt, Miranda, and their parents, the parents left no doubt that, while they were disappointed and concerned, they weren't going to try to break them up. While it was all true, they were careful to reinforce the point about no separation, in hopes that it would prevent that particular nightmare trigger from hitting them tonight, when they would be starting the night in separate rooms.

This didn't stop dinner from being a tense affair, as everyone seemed to be on eggshells. Even Lily, who had been brought there from the birthday party at her mother's request, seemed to sense it, and fell into a far more sullen mood than was normal for her.

Finally, Gordo found a way to remark on the situation, while also giving Matt and Miranda a helpful idea. "You know, I've been thinking about all this, and I just realized something." Everyone looked at him, amazed that somebody would actually talk about it, annoyed that he would bring it up, and interested in what he had to say. "Almost every morning after a nightmare, you two have talked it out, alone, and you've been much better for it. Right?" The two of them nodded, figuring that Lizzie had told him that. "And if either of you has one tonight, we already have a good idea why it would happen. Right?" This time, everyone except Lily agreed, but were clearly puzzled about what he was driving at. "Then why not talk it out before you go to bed? Maybe, if you do it before the problem happens, you won't have the problem."

For a long moment, they just looked at him, not sure if this was a stroke of genius, or insanity.

In the end, they decided that it was worth trying. So after dinner, once Gordo's mother came to pick him up and Edward and Daniella took Lily home, Matt and Miranda retreated to the den to talk. That wasn't unusual in and of itself, since while things were as they were, the couple had been given about an hour each night to unwind from the day, in the hopes that it might lead to more peaceful nights. An idea that, for the most part, seems to have worked.

What concerned their parents about this were two things. First, while they all believed that Gordo was probably right, they were worried that talking about it might strengthen, not soften, any nightmares tonight. Second, they knew that one of the couple's preferred forms of winding down was some form of 'making out'. While logic suggested that they didn't go very far during just one hour in a lockless room, tonight they might be alone in there for all of the three hours before bed. And while there was still no lock on that door, and they were there to seriously talk things out, the fact was that the talk would doubtless have to cover the physical borders they'd just crossed. Seeing each other completely nude, touching and . . . manipulating each other's most private parts. Would they be strong enough to talk about it and NOT end up repeating it, or perhaps even going as far as they would have if not for Lizzie's interruption?

"I don't know." Sam answered his wife honestly.

"I don't see how we could have tried Gordo's idea and not taking that chance." Jo continued, almost talking to herself. "But I'm still worried."

He gently took her hand. "We all are."

~~~~

"Do you . . . regret what we did?" Matt asked. They were sitting on the cot in the den, facing each other. They were about a half-hour into their talk, when he asked this after a brief lull in the discussion.

"It probably was too soon . . ." Miranda began, believing they were still on their previous line of discussion. When she saw the look on his face, however, she realized what he was really thinking about. She remembered his earlier doubts that a 'kid' like him could really please her. Although this afternoon should have left little room for doubt, she suspected that was what was wrong. Taking his hand in hers, she brought it up to her lips, and deliberately kissed his forefinger, middle finger, and thumb in turn. "Stop doubting yourself, darling. I've never given myself better, or louder, than you gave me." While he blushed some at that remark, he also brightened a little. "In fact, I think I needed more help from you than you did from me."

"Well, you did keep trying to go too fast, and it hurt." He teased.

She gave him a playful swat on the shoulder. Then she eyed him in mock suspension, and spoke in a playful voice. "How did you know so much about how to do that to me? How did you know about using your thumb like that?"

His blush deepened. "Well . . . you see . . . it's like . . ." he stammered, unsure of how much he should say.

That's when the lightbulb of a memory came to her. "Is that what you and Ethan talked about, that day the three of us confronted Kate?" He slowly nodded. His body language suggested to her that he was ashamed to admit that it hadn't been his idea. Gently, she took his chin and made him look at her. "He may have told you about it, but YOU did it. And you did it wonderfully."

His face brightened again at the complement. But then, as if remembering something, his face took a questioning look. "What were you going to say at first, about too soon?"

She spoke in her gentlest voice. "I was thinking about that deal with our folks." She saw he knew what she meant, and she didn't want to repeat what had been covered so many times already today. "I just hope mom's idea will be enough."

Matt wasn't put off so easily. "But if it wasn't for Lizzie, we would have reached the limit with two years left to go. Do you really think that we can hold out for TWO YEARS and not go any further?"

She looked at him a moment, then kissed him full on the lips to give herself time to think of how to word her thoughts. That, and because she wanted to. When they came up for air, she answered him. "I don't know, but if we can't, then we'll just have to wait a few more years for that. In the mean time, we'd have to sneak around, taking every opportunity to be together, while trying to keep from getting caught." He was clearly confused by the calmness with which she said that. "In other words, we'd be like a NORMAL pair of teenage lovers." She kissed him again. Mid-kiss, she placed her hand on his hip, over his sweat pants. Then she slowly moved it forward, until only her fingertips could feel his pelvic bone, then broke the kiss just long enough to say. "I can think of worse fates, can't you?" she asked before returning to the kiss.

As his mouth was busy again before he could respond, he gave his response by being far more daring with his hand then she had been. First, he found her spine where it was exposed near her waistband. Then he ran his hand, under her shirt, up to her shoulder blades. He ran his hand back down her spine, back to her waistband, then repeated the action. He knew this excited her, and he enjoyed feeling her reaction, but he had more in mind. On the fourth trip down her spine, he didn't stop at her waistband.

She was surprised to feel the hand that had been arousing her along her spine slip under her waistbands. She loved the feel of his hand on her backside with nothing between them, so she didn't move to stop him. She felt a further thrill when his hand began to move around toward her front, but she reluctantly stopped him before he could reach his target. Seeing the questioning, almost hurt look in his eyes, she said. "I'd love you to do that again. But we both know that I'm not quiet when you get me going like that, and your folks are in the living room. I have no doubt they'd hear me."

His expression changed. The hurt was gone, as he realized she was probably right. That didn't keep him from trying to find a way around this problem. "You couldn't be so loud if we kissed while doing it."

She smiled at him. "We can try that next time we know we're alone. But I don't want to take that chance, with your parents so close, until we know if it works."

He exhaled loudly, accepting her point. "You're right." His hand, which had been held in place as they spoke, retreated out from under her waistband. Just as she noticed the mischievous look return to his eyes, she felt that the hand didn't lose contact with her body, but slide further up, under her top, until it settled upon her breast. "Is this still okay?"

"Of course." She smiled. "But before we really get into that, I need to ask you something." His hand froze, and he frowned. "I know you told them you believe them about never trying to break us up. But I also know you, at least about that. Please, look into my eyes, and tell me if you believe them."

Their eyes met easily. For a long moment, there was silence. Then finally, he answered. "Yes." The way he said that, it sounded like he surprised himself with the answer. "For the first time, I honestly believe them about that."

She saw the relief in his eyes, and felt relief wash over her. "I believe them, too." They kept eye contact for a long moment, then slowly moved into another kiss.

~~~~~~~~

When they emerged from the den two-and-a-half hours after entering, Jo was in the kitchen while Sam was in the living room. They both moved when they heard the door open. Jo got there first. "Are you two ready for tonight?" she asked in a would-be-calm voice.

They had expected one of them to say something half-clever, half-cliche, like 'as ready as I'll ever be'. Instead, as Sam got there, Matt answered "I think so." His voice showed a hint of surprise, but even more belief in his words.

"I know so." Miranda said that in a tone that had a clearly forced calm about it, but showed no less belief in the words than Matt had.

That surprised the adults for a moment, then Sam looked at Jo. "You get the feeling we're more nervous than they are?"

~~~~~~~~

After saying their goodnights, Miranda and Jo went to the den for the night, while Matt and Sam headed up the stairs to Matt's room. As he approached the door, Matt realized just how long it had been since he'd spent the night in there. Settling in, the mattress felt absurdly soft compared to the sleeping bags he'd been using. He was also becoming acutely aware of Miranda's absence.

Downstairs, Miranda was settling down, trying hard not to let the cloud of dread she felt at his absence consume her.

As they faded to sleep, both had the same unwanted thought come to them. 'This could be a long night.'

~~~~~~~~

When it first began, Miranda was sure that she had fallen into her old nightmare of watching Matt beaten to death. Now, however, Miranda was beginning to notice things that didn't fit. While the faceless thugs remained the same, she had yet to see who it was they were fighting. She had assumed, at first, that it was Matt. But now, she wasn't sure. Something within her made her believe it was him, yet wasn't him, at the same time. She had no idea what THAT was supposed to mean.

And what in the world was that clanging noise?

~~

Again, it was night. Again, they were being pursued. And yet, this felt different somehow. When they finally had the chance to catch their breath, Matt looked around. That's when he realized it. While the skyline looked similar, he saw enough differences to realize that they weren't in Hillridge. Every other time he was in this nightmare, they were being chased in and around Hillridge.

Before he could think on it further, the chase was on again.

~~

She had concluded that this wasn't the same nightmare when show started noticing something from within the melee. At first, they looked like flashes from a pocket camera, but that made no sense to her. Then she realized they were flashes of the reflected light off of metal. While that made more sense than the camera idea, she couldn't figure out what that meant.

Then she saw the person in the middle of the melee.

~~

'End of the line' Matt thought. Even though he'd figured out that this wasn't the same nightmare, this one was clearly base on it. And now, here they were, at the final battleground. This seemed to look the same as always. He wondered if that meant the battle would be, as well.

Everything followed the old pattern, until the figure leading the hunters entered the light. To his surprise and relief, it wasn't Mr. Sanchez. It wasn't anyone he knew. It looked like one of the generic zombies from the b-movie he, Lanny, and Melina had watched a few months back. His relief was short-lived when he realized that they were still giving them no way out but a fight.

Then he saw the two bright lights coming towards them.

~~

When Miranda saw who was fighting the thugs, she was relieved, annoyed, and nearly in hysterical laughter about it. What she couldn't understand is how in the world this particular character came to be in her dream. But there was no mistaking him. She remembered the absurdly colored armor from that pop-up card over two years ago, although she guessed that the exaggerated codpiece was her own mind's addition.

She had managed to compose herself by the time the battle was won. But she nearly lost it again when he knelt before her, set his helm on the ground, took her hand, and introduced himself.

"Sir Matthew at your service, my lady."

Just as she wondered what 'service' this knightly form of Matt would be willing for, she awoke.

~~

Matt was momentarily frozen in shock when the car, a four-door sedan with liberal amounts of armor plating added, came to a stop next to them, having plowed through several of their nameless pursuers to get there.

"Get in, you overgrown chimp!" Melina snapped from behind the steering wheel. "Your folks didn't send me so I could be gawked at!"

That snapped him back into action. He helped Miranda into the back, then took the passenger seat next to Melina. She was dressed like a female Mad Max.

"Hold on." She hit the gas as she said that, throwing both Matt and Miranda back into their seats, and running down several more enemies. "The weapon controls are in front of you, use them!" She barked.

That's when he noticed the dozen or so buttons and switches on the dash in front of him. He thought the one marked 'F-T' looked promising. When he pushed it, he learned the 'F-T' meant 'Flame-Thrower'.

Then he woke up.

~~

There was a dull . . . something at the back of her mind. It was similar to the connection, yet there was no sense of alarm, no panic. Even so, she felt sure she needed to check on him. Trying carefully not to wake Jo, she slipped out of the den.

~~

After carefully latching his door, Matt moved quietly to the stairs. But after just one step, he saw movement in the hall below, and stopped. As soon as he saw her hair, he know who it was. As he began down again, she turned to the sound.

They met at the foot of the stairs. "Are you okay?" they whispered simultaneously.

"Yeah." Miranda answered first. "Did you have a dream?"

"Yeah. It was like the nightmare, except . . ."

"Different. With a better ending."

"You too?"

"Yeah."

After a moment's pause. "Do you want to tell me about it?" Matt asked.

"Yeah. But in the morning. We might be up all night if we start now."

"What's wrong with that?"

She gave him a quick, gentle kiss. "There will be plenty of other times you can keep me up all night."

  
When they said their goodnights and separated, the two adults who had been listening returned to their sleeping bags to feign sleep, both relieved at what they'd heard.

This was going to be alright. They were going to be all right.


	57. The remains of the summer

**No Time to Waste**   
**by TheRealXenocide**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters, settings, or anything else you recognize from the show Lizzie McGuire. The plot, at it's base, has been around since Homer, and this variant since Henry Ford.

  
**Chapter 57**   
**The remains of the summer**

  
That night, July 9th, marked the turning point for Matt and Miranda. Having gone through that night trouble free proved to them that they could, which would make it all the easier for them from then on. There were still some rough nights ahead, including one more occasion of them waking together. However, they improved enough that on Monday, August 1st, they were each in there own home.

When that happened, some rules of conduct, similar to those in place with most teenage couples, were put into effect. It was not the parents that initiated them, however. At the meeting the six of them had the day it was agreed that they would each be sleeping in their own rooms, the youngsters opened the subject. Miranda first, then Matt. While not as restrictive as most young couples deal with, their parents agreed that with the . . . unique situation they had just been thought, and the existing agreement still in place, what the young couple outlined was a reasonable arrangement. The parents did, of course, reserve a parent's right to change things if they saw a problem. As could be expected, both Jo and Edward were still uncomfortable, and perhaps watched the couple closer than they had agreed to. But in general, all four gave them the space that had been agreed to.

Despite both rules and good intentions, however, they found themselves with an empty house for most of a day on a couple different occasions. On the last of these, the Friday before they returned to school, they finally gave in to the longing, and did what they were going to do when Lizzie interrupted them. To their surprise, they found that this left them physically . . . content. Of course that may have been do to the fact that they knew they had ample time, and used it to bring each other to climax multiple times. But whatever the reason, they found that this relieved enough of the desires of the flesh to allow them to resist the urge to go further. For the time being.

~

Lizzie's casts both came off as scheduled, as did Gordo's arm cast. His hip needed a week more than had been first estimated, but he was finally released from it on August 4th.

Although he had read up on it, he was more than a little surprised at a reality of the soreness of his hip, as well as how weak it had become. When he looked at himself in the mirror the first time after the cast's removal, he was uncomfortable with what he saw. While they did the best they could, there was a thin scar, from the top of his hip to about three-quarter of the way down his thigh. Add that to the uneven look of the hip that had been stuck in place for nearly two months when compared to its well-used partner, and he felt a pang of dislike at his appearance that broke through his usual barriers.

Lizzie made short work of that, however. It happened when she showed up to go with him to his second physical therapy session in the pool. He didn't want her to come, but felt bad at the disappointment on her face. Finally, he cracked, and admitted the problem to her. Once Lizzie got over her surprise at hearing Gordo, of all people, talking about looks, she asked his mother to excuse them for a moment.

Understanding, Mrs. Gordon went to the kitchen. She didn't want her son embarrassed by having mom hear what Lizzie said to him, and she didn't want Lizzie to feel like she needed to hold back.

Left alone, Gordo tried to keep control of the situation. "Listen, Lizzie . . ."

No chance. "Who is she?"

That puzzled him. "What?"

"Who's the other girl?"

"What are you talking about?"

"The girl who gives a damn what you look like?!"

He visibly deflated, finally catching on. "I'm sorry, Lizzie, I should know better."

"Yes, you should." She softened, both in voice and manner. "You've always been the one to remind Miranda and me that looks aren't what's important. It's time for you to take your own advise. So what if your legs don't look exactly the same? Mine didn't, remember?"

"Yeah, I remember."

"As for the scar," Lizzie draped her arms upon his shoulders, "I can't wait to see it. Or," she leaned into his ear, "run my fingers on it." Her smiled broadened at the look on his face. "And while we're on the subject, while I don't care much about how you look, I can think of at least one good reason for you to improve your hip strength, can't you?"

It never failed to amaze him to her Lizzie talk like that, especially because she almost never did unless they were alone. "Keep talking like that, and you'll make me miss my appointment." He gave him words just the right inflection to let Lizzie know that he intended for her to be there with him, as well as letting her know what kind of activities he had in mind.

She swatted him playfully. "We can't have you missing appointments." She smiled that smile that melted him. "We have time to play later."

Interestingly, Lizzie and Gordo found themselves under rules similar to the not-quite-as-strict-as-normal rules Matt and Miranda were under, but for different reasons. For them, their life-long friendship, along with their parents having been expecting this for so long, gave them a level of trust from their parents that other teenage couples would be hard-pressed to find. For them, it was Sam who watched them closer than may have been agreed. Roberta Gordon was inclined to be more sympathetic, and tended to turn a blind eye to her son's room being closed. While tempted, Lizzie and Gordo rarely took advantage of this beyond the topless making out they had already grown accustomed to. Rarely is not never, however. While most of the parents were concerned about Matt and Miranda's physical relationship, Lizzie and Gordo not only went as far as Matt and Miranda had by summer vacation's end, but had done so nearly two weeks earlier.

~

Gordo's hip was deemed strong enough for a stress test about three weeks after the cast was removed. This, along with all the other tests he had gone through since the operation, gave both good and bad news.

The good news was that his heart, lungs, and his entire circulatory system, were in fantastic shape. Whatever had happened left no sign of long-term effects.

The bad news was that, despite Dr. Benoit's best efforts, they could find no explanation for what happened. There was a theory that it could have been a reaction to the combination of anesthetic used. However, there was no more proof to support that theory than for any other. In the end, it was classified as "Unexplained Cardiac Arrest", a fact that put Dr. Benoit in a foul temper for some time. It also meant that Gordo was put on the same kind of diet and exercise plan as any other cardiac patient, a fact that annoyed him no end.

~

July 12th, the Tuesday after that first night in separate rooms, Reggie and Matt surprised Lily and Miranda with a 9-month-old female dog. Although she was a mixed breed, she took most of her appearance from her beagle mother. Thankfully for the neighbors, she took her voice from whatever her father was.

The dog got along great with both girls, but it became quickly apparent that she and Lily would be nearly inseparable. Lily was thus given the task of naming the pup. At first, she wanted to name it 'Regina', a fact that gave Matt ribbing material on Reggie for long after. After being talked out of that, she settled on 'Lady'.

~

Coach Kowalski, the football coach at Hillridge Junior High, had his doubts when Matt came to tryouts. But he'd had a call from Coach Park about this kid, and since it was unusual to have somebody actually try out for punter, he'd agreed to give the kid a fair shake.

Matt's performance, along with the lack of many other options, won him the job.

~

The Friday after Lady's arrival, Matt and Miranda received a letter signed by both Melina and Lanny. In the envelope with the letter was a pamphlet about hyperthyroidism. It took a bit of reading for them to understand why it was there, however. While the letter was co-authored to such an extent that it was difficult to tell for certain who was responsible for which parts, its overall style reflected Lanny's sense for the dramatic, taking the reader for an emotional roller-coaster ride similar to the one he and Melina had just been through. By the time he got to the good news about Melina's condition, Matt was happy for her, but he also wanted to throttle Lanny for putting he and Miranda through that.

What followed in the letter was bad news, although not as bad as they'd expected. Two days after Melina's condition was figured out, their parents had a talk with them. It seems that their parents were impressed with how the two teens had handled the situation. So, after long debate, the parents agreed to a slight change of plans. While the pair were still going to spend a year in military school, they would not be separated, but sent to the same school. This concession had a catch. If they failed to obey the school's tough rules about fraternizing just ONCE, Lanny would find himself in a different school on the other side of the country, AND they'd each be in those schools for an additional year.

"Wow." Miranda said in a low, almost awed voice when she finished that part.

"It's a test." Matt guessed. "Letting them stay close to each other looks nice, but that also makes it so much more tempting to . . ." He just shook his head, not wanting to finish the sentence.

"Do you think they'll be able to do it?"

"I don't know. A couple of months ago, I'd have bet almost anything that putting Melina under those kind of limits about anything was begging for trouble."

"But not now?"

He paused for a moment, then answered. "When she called me after the park, I heard things from her, and in her voice, I didn't think were possible. And from what you told me about the call she gave you . . . I don't know if she'll be able to follow those kind of rules for a whole year. But for this, I think she'll try."

~

As was expected, Mr. and Mrs. Saunders quickly signed the forms necessary for Kate to marry Ethan. Once that was out of the way, the real planning began.

One surprise came early, when Kate insisted that she wanted a small wedding. This puzzled everyone until she explained. "My parents are always judging events like weddings by how big and fancy they are. They don't care if the people getting married don't love each other, as long as they have the right champagne and important guests. I don't want there to be a chance of our wedding being used like that."

Mention of her parents was all it took for Ethan. "It won't be. It'll be too small for that."

  
The date was set for Saturday, August 20, nine days before school in Hillridge resumed. With a short guest list of 30 names, it would easily fit within the Craft's back yard. Another major advantage of a short guest list is that there is a better chance of getting everyone together on short notice. With just a 30 name list, a month and a half warning ended up being plenty of time. Among the 30 were 4 McGuires, 4 Sanchezes, and 3 Gordons.

  
The selections for the wedding party included a couple of surprises.

While Ethan asking Gordo and Matt to be groom's men surprised nobody, his choice for Best Man raised some questions, which Ethan would only answer with the cryptic phrase "he's a good man, and it's an old debt." He's Best Man was Larry Tudgeman.

Kate had been improving relations with Lizzie and Miranda steadily, and asked them to join her. Miranda had to stomp on Lizzie's foot to stop her sputtering in reaction to being asked to be Maid-of-Honor. Once Lizzie regained herself, she accepted. This left the bride's party one short of the groom's, however. A solution came when Larry suggested that Parker might be willing, but only if she and Kate had a long talk first. Lizzie, who was there when the suggestion was made, had no idea what that meant. As far as she knew, Kate and Parker had barely known of each others existence, and there had been no signs of a problem at the picnic. Yet something about the way Larry said it suggested that there had been some trouble between them. When Lizzie spoke to Miranda and Gordo about it, neither of them knew anything, either. Whatever it was, they must have worked it out, because Parker became the third bridesmaid.

  
The wedding was beautiful. Ethan looked good, yet out of place in his black suit. Kate, on the other hand, looked the picture of elegance in her dress. It was an ivory and pink, satin and silk, ankle length dress in an A-line silhouette with an off-the shoulder neckline. The only relative of Kate's there was a bachelor uncle who didn't agree with his sister's ideas on proper parenting, and he gave Kate away. The vows were said in front of a 15-foot tall chaste tree, which was still in full bloom. While neither Kate nor Ethan were gifted with eloquence, the obvious emotions in the words had most of the women, as well as Sam, wiping their eyes before they were done.

At the reception, the first dance was lead, of course, by the new bride and groom. They were to be followed, in order, by the members of the wedding party, then by the other guests. This had Maid-of-Honor Lizzie dancing with Best Man Larry, followed by Miranda and Gordo, then Parker with Matt. After the first dance, those six rejoined their regular partners, which would be the only person any of them would dance with for the rest of the night.

When it was time to toss the bouquet and garter, the bouquet went first. Much to Edward's annoyance, Miranda caught it. When Larry caught the garter, he quickly tossed it to Matt, which caused a round of laughter from most of the guests.

~~~~~~~~

By the time school resumed on Monday, August 29th, everyone realized that it would be an interesting year.

They weren't to be disappointed.

~~~~~~~~

A/N: More to come.


	58. Revenge of the King

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The name of this chapter was inspired, in part, by a little-known fact. The movie "Return of the Jedi" was originally titled "Revenge of the Jedi". Lucas changed it late enough into the project that there were some theater posters send out with the "Revenge" title.

**No Time to Waste**   
**by TheRealXenocide**

**Disclaimer** : I do not own the characters, settings, or anything else you recognize from the show Lizzie McGuire. The plot, at it's base, has been around since Homer, and this variant since Henry Ford. However, this is the first I've seen it applied to Lizzie.

  
**Chapter 58**   
**Revenge of the King**

  
Matt had expected to feel anxiety about Miranda going to school without him. But what he hadn't counted on was how strongly he'd feel Lanny and Melina's absence. He felt lost without them. It had become tradition for them that the first day of school was for organizing the first big prank of the year. While he was still thinking like that, it just wasn't the same. Reggie was good for a lot of things, but he wasn't into pranks. Added to this was the fact that Matt had to make sure that, whatever he did, he couldn't get blamed. With his record, it wouldn't take much for him to be thrown off the team for disciplinary reasons.

Lanny and Melina's absence did not go unnoticed by the other students. This, combined with their long grounding, quickly sparked questions and rumors. This had been expected, however, and Matt had been given a cover story by Melina to use. Taking advantage of their reputations as troublemakers, Matt told those who asked him this story:

"I was spending so much time with Miranda, I wasn't in on this, but they got caught in a stunt that was the last straw for her mother. So this time, Melina's spending this year in military school." After letting the listeners react, he continued. "Lanny's folks weren't sure what to do with him, until they heard what Melina's mom did." At this point, most listeners looked like they could tell what came next, but needed to hear it to really believe it. "So, they've put Lanny in military school, too." After reaction to that faded, he added. "In fact, their going to the same one." He deflected any requests for details by reminding the questioner that he hadn't been in on what they'd done.

Of course, the questions he was fielding most often weren't about Lanny and Melina, but about he and Miranda. Most of the guys who approach him joked and teased, but the underlying sentiments were envy and, to Matt surprise, admiration. He became increasingly annoyed that they had a hard time getting past Miranda's obvious beauty, and found it tough not to slug them as they needled him for details about how far he'd gotten.

Reggie managed to put it into perspective for him when he complained about it. "Man, you know how it is with guys our age. My interest in girls used to be the exception, but now I'm nothing next to a lot of these guys in the horn-dog department." That made Matt snort on amusement. "Just take that stuff as a complement. They wish they had girlfriends as pretty as your's."

The girls were a whole different matter. One part of this was, of course, the ring. There were the predictable reactions, particularly when he told them that Miranda wore its partner, of amazement and various forms of 'oh, how sweet'. But what he began to notice as the day wore on were the looks he was starting to get from them, looks he was at a loss to describe. The nearest word he could come up with to describe them was curious, but that didn't seem to fit right somehow. He'd have to ask someone about it, but he wasn't sure if he should ask Miranda first. He'd tell her, no question, but he wondered if it would be better to have somebody else's opinion first.

~~

The first day of school was more interesting than any of the trio had expected.

While word of the crash had obviously gotten around long before then, news of Lizzie and Gordo's kiss at the Digital Bean had done a good job of shocking away most crash related questions during the summer. Now, however, that had worn off, and the questions about what happened and how they were began from almost the moment they cleared the parking lot. Gordo's walking stick, which he still used at times, was of particular interest. But the most complete reaction came when he explained the medallion. The crowd around them grew quieter when he said the word 'operation', almost as if they could tell where he might be going with it. They fell to near total silence when he said the phase 'I died'. Thankfully, the bell rang soon after he finished.

Word of that story traveled fast. Most of the students seemed to decide that it was a subject best avoided. They only had vague questions about Gordo's health, and none about the medallion, for the rest of the day.

Miranda's day was . . . interesting.

In addition to the questions about the crash, she fielded several questions about she and Matt. They hadn't been together in public much, except in groups, and their show at the mall on Independence Day weekend had raised a lot of questions that had yet to be answered. While she had Lizzie and Gordo in first period History, she wasn't with either Lizzie or Gordo again until last period, when they all had English. So she had to deal with the questions by herself most of the day.

The ring proved very useful, especially with the girls, in helping them understand how real the relationship is. What they had more difficulty with was how she fell for somebody so much younger than she was to begin with. But, as the day wore on, she began to realize that she didn't care that much what they thought of her. It would be nice if they were more accepting, but she discovered that it wasn't that important.

Some of the boys had a harder time with it, and she spent much of the early part of the day fending off several variations of the 'why have a boy when you can have a real man' line. But an incident on the way to lunch helped with that.

A particularly stuck-on-himself boy was hassling her all the way from class to her locker. Although she was trying hard not to blow up at him, her frustration was such that she opened her locker so the door came within an inch of his nose. Just as he started to protest, she heard the unmistakable sound of something hitting lockers, hard, and just on the other side of her open locker door. Looking around it, she saw her nuisance being pressed against the lockers, feet dangling, by a VERY large boy in a letterman's jacket. Standing next to him was Kate.

"I think it would be a good idea to leave my friend here," she motioned her hand to indicate Miranda, "alone. Wouldn't you agree?" She said it in her most venom-sweet voice.

Mr. Nuisance moved his lips, but nothing came out. His rapid nodding, however, seemed to show he agreed. The big guy released him, not caring as he thudded square on his tail bone. Mr. Nuisance scrambled, gingerly, away.

Miranda looked at Kate and the big guy for a moment before managing a "thanks, you two."

"I saw that guy bothering you, and I thought I'd help. Oh," Kate suddenly remembered her manners, "Miranda, this is John Schrader."

He put out a hand, which Miranda was sure could hold her head with no problem. An offensive lineman, John stood 6'4", and was a very well muscled version of huge. "You've met my brothers, Mark and Paul." His voice was a deep bass.

Miranda had though the last name sounded familiar, and now it clicked. "Oh yeah, the guys that talked Matt into joining the team."

"Yeah, that's them. I'm the oldest."

The rest of Miranda's day was noticeably more peaceful. As news of this incident spread, it made the warnings from the team seem more real to some than they had before. As a result, Matt and Miranda had far fewer problems than they had expected.

Kate was very busy her first day. In fact, it was only by luck that she'd seen Miranda's obvious problem.

By now, most of the students had heard about the engagement, and a number of girls wanted to see the engagement ring. Their disappointment at not getting to see it quickly turned to amazement at the sight of the wedding ring. While this got the obligatory 'wows' and 'congratulations', it didn't take long for people to start asking the uncomfortable questions.

'Why so soon?' 'Where are you living?' 'Your parents are okay with this?'

She managed to artfully avoid telling them about her pregnancy and being thrown out by her parents. She knew she needed say something, as it would be obvious soon enough, but there were some things she wanted to take care of first before doing that. Although she admitted that she and Ethan were staying with his parents, she managed to phrase it so as to sound like it was all the elder Crafts' idea without actually saying so. This gained the elder Crafts the title of 'cool'. That discussion, however, also drew attention to her husband's absence from school.

When Mr. Craft enquired into Ethan staying in public school, he was surprised to learn that while Hillridge had a mainstreaming program in place for the visually impaired, it didn't include braille! (A/N: I was surprised when researching the subject by how common this is.) Not agreeing with their theory about this, he began making some calls. He quickly found a private school about 20 miles away that had decades of experience with disabled students, and that taught braille to it's visually impaired students. While the younger Crafts didn't like the idea of separate schools, they realized that it made sense for Ethan to go. Besides, as close as the school was, he'd still be living at home. So, Ethan was going to go to this new school.

While she tried to convince him, and herself, she'd be fine, Kate was nervous about going to school without him. After helping Miranda, she realized that, with Matt going to the Junior High, they were in a similar situation in school. Maybe it would be good to talk about it?

~~~~

As the week wore on, things began to settle into a routine for all of them.

Miranda was going to begin looking for the replacement car agreed to in the settlement (A/N: Chapter 35) the coming weekend, and she'd drive the four of them to and from school once she found it. For now, Jo was driving.

While the mornings were easy enough, the afternoons meant waiting for Matt to get out of practice, which usually took about 45 minutes after they got there. While this meant Jo had to bring something to occupy herself with, the wait proved a benefit for the trio. They only had two classes as a group, first and last periods, and Lizzie and Gordo were on a different lunch than Miranda. So they used the time to tell each other about their days.

When Matt finally arrived, it was review time again, but none of them minded. It was all part of keeping the group together.

~~~~

Saturday was when they searched for Miranda's replacement car. While it had to be used, the limit in the settlement allowed for a good quality car. They found one at their second stop that seemed right. Three years old, it had been a police cruiser, but budget cuts caused the county to retire it early. It had been repainted solid midnight blue to help its resale value. While its looks weren't particularly good or bad, the reinforcements common to police cruisers grabbed the kids' attention, particularly the passenger compartment.

During the test drive, Miranda remarked that it was the safest she'd felt in a car since the crash, in a tone that suggested that it was a surprise to her. That settled it.

After it passed inspection by the family's mechanic, they needed to wait for the paperwork to clear. She was able to pick it up Thursday after school.

~~~~~~~~

While Miranda didn't share lunch periods with Lizzie and Gordo, she had the same lunch as Kate, so she would often join her. While it was awkward at first, they soon found a piece of common ground to start from. This, of course, was their men not being with them at school, and all that went with that. It was from these talks that their second friendship truly began. It was in this that Miranda learned, before anyone else, Kate's plan for revealing her pregnancy to the other students.

The administration had to be told for legal reasons, but those same legalities kept them from saying anything to the students until Kate chose to. After seeing what Parker and Larry went through when Parker's was revealed before they were ready, Kate was determined to make hers known on her terms.

Before she would do it, however, she needed to arrange a few things.

First, she took care of the cheerleaders. Although a junior, Kate was made captain, as the three seniors on the team were very close to being academically ineligible. The first thing she did was name her assistant captain, a fellow junior. At tryouts, she surprised the team by having them select one more girl for the JV team than they thought there was room for. She easily dismissed that by reminding them of her freshman year, when three girls dropped off the team in the first two weeks. "I don't want this team caught like that again, so I got permission to select an alternate. She won't perform unless she's needed, but she'll know the routines, just in case." They reluctantly agreed to that logic. The real reason was because Kate had already decided to resign from the squad once her Pregnancy was known.

That done, she prepared herself for the probable reactions. Most notably, she knew that her enemies, like Clair now was, would love to use it to attack Kate's position in the school hierarchy. While Kate was changing, she was still prideful, and couldn't stand the thought of letting Clair get that win on her. So, Kate spent about a week preparing her counter-offensive.

Kate's idea for how to announce her pregnancy came to her while she and Ethan were talking it over with the trio. They were trying to figure out where to do that would let her tell as many people they could in a controlled way, hoping that would reduce the effect of anything Clair or those like her could do.

Gordo, getting a little bored with the girls shooting down every idea so far, said sarcastically "It's too bad you can't call a news conference."

Lizzie was about scold Gordo when she saw Kate's expression. "Kate?"

Kate's grin told all who saw it that she had an idea she loved. "We can't have a press conference, but we can have a party."

And so it was that Kate chose to make her pregnancy public by having a party that Friday, in the Craft's expansive back yard. The real reason for the party would be kept secret until it was time, but everyone agreed that any party with both Ethan and Kate's names on it should be a big draw. The elder Crafts' were unsure of such a public forum, but not being as familiar with the Hillridge H.S. rumor mill as Kate, they felt they had to trust to her judgement.

~~~~~~~~

The trio were all at the party. Even Matt was 'there', although he and the others agreed he should keep out of sight, as his visible presence would likely distract attention from the announcement. He managed this by watching from the flat roof of the garage.

The crowd was larger than anyone except Kate had expected. There were a large number there who almost never went to parties, but the promised 'big announcement' intrigued them enough for them to come. It became apparent that this could be a problem, however, as some of them were uncomfortable around the regular party crowd, and visa-verse. So, as soon as they thought enough people had arrived, and before anything could happen, Kate took the microphone that had been ready, and she and Ethan began.

They had decided to make this telling as short as possible, then expanding it when they were inevitably asked for details later. The main points they wanted to make were to explain why Ethan proposed so soon after they got back together, and the fact that the proposal came before they thought she was pregnant. The reaction to the actual announcement of the pregnancy, while congratulatory, was more subdued then Kate had hoped for. This was unintentionally explained by the first person to congratulate her, who remarked how she'd thought that might be the big news. It seems that several people had made that guess.

While Ethan had kept his word and not mentioned him in the main announcement, Matt was annoyed to learn that Ethan had mentioned him in his later, detailed version. Between Kate's power and the incident with John, things had been fairly easy on Miranda so far. He was already worried about how Kate's revelation might change things, and he didn't think Ethan talking about him would help matters.

~~~~~~~~

As expected, Clair and those loyal to her since the split with Kate tried to turn the news of the pregnancy against Kate's reputation. However, Clair was surprised by the results. Not only had the public announcement succeeded in limiting the impact of Clair's efforts, but she started to hear her own name in whispers. It wasn't until Thursday that she heard any of what was being said, when she managed to listen in on part of a story. The speaker was a boy of no standing in the school she'd screwed early in the summer. Despite agreeing not to tell anyone, on threat of Clair using her influence against him, he was now talking about it.

When she heard him say "I swear, she was terrible! If I'd have rolled us over so she was on top, you could have built a house of cards on her back", she lost her temper. But instead if calmly denying the liaison, her fury caused her to start taunting him about his shortcomings in bed, which was as good as admitting to the encounter. She stormed off to their laughter. It didn't take long for her to figure out that what was happening had something to do with Kate, and she redoubled her efforts to get Kate.

It was a week later she decided that her efforts on Kate weren't hurting her fast enough. So, in an effort to make Kate suffer emotionally, Clair started in on Kate's new friends. At lunch Friday, she sauntered up to the table where Kate and Miranda were eating. "Isn't this interesting." She said it more as a statement than a question.

"What are you talking about?" Miranda replied.

Clair smirked, then spoke just loud enough to let the neighboring tables hear. "I mean it's interesting how often you two eat together, talking so quietly. I mean, I have to wonder what a prego and a pedo talk about."

The shocked intake of breath by those trying to listen in was cut off when Miranda leapt for Clair. Just as with Kate, the presence of a table was all that saved her target. Kate grabbed Miranda's arm to try to hold her back. Miranda relented, but didn't sit.

Before either could speak, Clair had a follow-up ready. "Could it be your little boy got you knocked up too?" Feeling movement in the ground at her feet, she turned to see big John Schrader closing in fast. "Bye." She walked off as if she didn't have a care in the world.

~~~~~~~~

"I'LL KILL THE BITCH!" Matt way standing in the doorway joining the McGuire living room and hallway, and he delivered a palm-strike to the doorframe when he said that.

Jo, Gordo, Lizzie, Kate, and Miranda's mom Daniella were all sitting in the McGuire living room. Jo swallowed back the reflexive admonishment of her son's outburst. Not only because she was smart enough to know that it would be a bad idea with him raging like this, but also because she thought his anger was justified. While Jo had been uncomfortable with their age difference, she'd never compared Miranda to a pedophile. For Clair to do that, and in public . . . Jo felt that her son's choice of epithet was less than Clair deserved.

Despite her feelings about Clair, however, Jo knew they had to find a way to channel Matt's anger that wouldn't land him in prison. Even as she thought that, she noticed that Miranda was now standing with Matt, trying to ease him down from his rage, at least enough so they could talk to him. She was the only one who could do it without making things worse.

After what felt like an age, but was really only a couple of minutes, Jo saw Matt doing what looked like some breathing and focusing exercises from his anger management training. Finally, Miranda guided Matt back to a seat. Jo saw that he was still visibly upset, but unless they wanted to wait forever, this was as good as he was likely to get until SOMETHING was being done.

But before she could say anything, Gordo spoke. "Why kill when you can torture?" That gained him Matt's, and everyone else's, surprised attention. The look on his face was something none of them could recall seeing there before. "I don't mean physically. She went after Miranda emotionally and socially. Let's hit her there, and give her back ten fold what she gave Miranda."

Now Matt's face had changed at hearing Gordo's idea. While it was similar to the one that they knew meant that The Prankster King was at work, there was a hatred in it that made the others almost felt sorry for Clair.

Almost.

"Daniella, let's go to the kitchen for some coffee." Jo said as she stood. "You haven't told me yet how Lily likes pre-school."

Daniella looked confused for a moment, then stood. "Oh. Alright."

The two adults left the room, but Jo leaned back in. "Matt." He turned to her. "No physical injuries, nothing they could put you away for." She left without getting his answer, deciding that it was better for all concerned if she and the other adults were as far away from this project as possible.

~~~~~~~~

The next week was nothing short of hell for Clair.

It started Sunday, when her car dead in the way home from the mail. Of course, being Sunday, it took forever to even get it to a garage, and nobody was going to be able to even look at it until Tuesday. So Clair was stuck either bumming rides, or taking the bus.

On Monday, the campaign began in full. A bucket of water, set up near where workers were on the roof, 'accidently' dumped on her as she was entering the school. She went to her locker for her spare clothes, and was greeted by six white rats.

Matt and his conspirators were just warming up.

Once her paranoia was high enough, they began mixing in feints with the real pranks. This allowed them to do things to work on her mind without actually using any resources, and thus allowing more things to be set up. They also made sure that some of the early pranks LIGHTLY caught some bystander, this was to make people start to consider her unsafe to by around.

For each thing Matt didn't do himself, he left explicit instructions on how to leave zero evidence. Much to her annoyance, Miranda was prohibited by all the others from taking part in the sit-ups. It was a precaution that proved wise. When she was brought in by Miss Ungermeyer for questioning, she was able to honestly say that she hadn't done anything to Clair. Indeed, although both Matt and Miranda were under heavy suspicion, everyone managed to escape without being blamed.

By Friday, Clair was walking around alone, twitchy, jumping at noises that weren't there. Lizzie was starting to wonder if her brother had crossed the line, but Matt had insisted that the campaign would last one week, then somebody would meet with Clair with terms to end it. Lizzie hoped that Clair didn't suffer a breakdown before then. She didn't think even Matt, pissed-off as he was, would want that.

The finale of the campaign was something Matt insisted on keeping to himself. The only clue they had was his insistence that they be at the High School football game that Friday night, yet making sure he couldn't be there, arranging to be in a study group after his game earlier that day. While he wouldn't say it, the others believed it was because he would need an alibi.

Miranda, Lizzie, Gordo, and Kate arrived at the high school's football field before the JV game, not wanting to miss whatever was going to happen. The JV game finished without incident. When the Varsity cheerleaders made their appearance, Clair was clearly not performing up to standard, but she didn't seem any more distracted than she had been earlier that day. About midway through the first quarter, Kate spoke. "Something's going on."

The trio turned to see what she was looking at. It was Clair, who was at the far end of the cheerleaders. "What is it?" Lizzie asked. Just as she finished, Clair adjusted the crotch part of her uniform.

"Did you see that?"

"Crude, but . . ."

"She's done that too much the last couple of minutes for it to be natural."

Now that Kate had drawn their attention to her, Clair did seem more antsy than usual, looking very much like a little kid who needed to use the bathroom. The sight might have been comical, if they all didn't suspect that whatever was up was Matt's doing.

A moment later, Clair said something quick to the new head cheerleader, and took off from the field in the direction of the small locker room the cheerleaders. The four friends looked at each other. "What do you think he did?" Kate whispered.

"Ex-Lax, maybe?" Miranda whispered in reply.

"That wouldn't explain the problem she seemed to be having with her uniform." Gordo pointed out in a whisper.

~~~~

When Matt got home from his study group, he found the trio, and all the parents, in the McGuire living room. "Hi." Miranda patted the open space next to her, and he took the invitation. "What's up?"

"We just got back from being questioned by Miss Ungermeyer for whatever it was that happened to Clair at the game." Miranda answered.

"She couldn't prove anything, we couldn't give her anything, and she wouldn't give anything away." Gordo added.

"We know it was you, Matt. What did you do tonight?" Sam asked.

Matt was silent for a moment, then answered. "Something I saw on an old movie on Comedy Central a few weeks ago. You ever see "Revenge of the Nerds", dad?"

"Yeah." Sam said, clearly puzzled for a moment, then he got it. "Liquid Heat?!"

When Matt nodded, everyone winced. They all knew the scene, where the nerds got revenge on the jocks by bathing their jock straps in Liquid Heat. They now knew that Matt must have done that to the crotch of Clair's uniform. "That explains why she had trouble with her uniform." Gordo remarked.

Jo came in here. "I know I've given you a lot of room with this, because you needed it. But it has to stop, now. From what little Miss Ungermeyer did tell us, it sounds like Clair was an emotional wreck."

"That was already going to be the last one." Matt replied. "Reggie's 'convinced' her brother to let him in to see her noon tomorrow, and he'll give her our demands for an end. She'll agree. I can't see anyone risking more of this."

"The others roughly described what you've done to her this past week." Mr. Gordon was in his professional voice. "I know you were angry, and I'm glad you found a nonviolent way to deal with your anger. But this level of attack is beyond what's acceptable. You've pushed her to the breaking point. What I need to hear from you is why you took it this far."

"To end it. All of it. Forever."

"I don't understand."

"It wasn't just about this time. As bad as it was, if we did nothing, things would get even worse." He looked the man in the eyes. "I can't let that happen. This was about winning the battles to come, before they're ever begun. This week, it will be made clear to the other students who led this, and why. They'll also know that if it happened to Clair, as powerful as she was, it can happen to them."

None of them knew what to say to that. Finally, Miranda embraced him. "Thank you." She gently made him look at her face. "But promise me, whatever happens, you won't take it this far again."

Everyone held their breath for the second it took Matt to say. "Alright."

  
In the end, Matt was grounded for a month, although Jo did make an exception for football.

~~~~~~~~

Clair agreed to the terms Reggie brought to her. This meant both sides stopped attacking each other, but there was something Clair had to do to seal it. Clair had to apologize to Miranda during Monday's lunch, in a voice loud enough to be heard clearly. She did it, and while she was obviously nervous, she managed to sound sincere. Which, Miranda realized, she probably was in a way. Sincere about wanting what was happening to her to stop.

Her parents were also in the school Monday, and they were livid. But for all their outrage, Ungermeyer wouldn't budge. After a successful lawsuit against a nearby school district the previous year, Hillridge had a policy in place that wouldn't allow for anything stronger than detention without evidence that would stand up in a civil case. She also wouldn't give them the names of the suspects, citing the district's privacy rules.

For the rest of the week, Clair was a shell of her former self. Her power, and 'friends', had all but evaporated. The few times people deliberately walked with her, it looked uncomfortable for all. Even though the truce had been agreed to, she was still jumpy. On Friday, she informed the head cheerleader that she was leaving the squad because she was starting a private school the following Monday.

So ended the reign of Clair Miller at Hillridge High.

As expected, once leaked, word of the who and why about Clair spread like wildfire throughout all the schools in Hillridge. It didn't take long for Matt's prankster reputation to gain a new, ominous addition: Cross the line with those Matt cares about, and there are no limits he won't cross to make you suffer.

The Revenge of The Prankster King was now something to be greatly feared.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is a new M-rated Excerpt up. If you want to read it, click on my author name, and you'll see it as "Boy Talk/Girl Talk". It takes place during the planning for Kate's announcement party in during Chapter 58.


	59. Through the Looking Glass

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: The miscommunication between Lanny and Melina was inspired by a VERY old Ron/Hermione fanfic I read in early 2002 on a R/H dedicated site that no longer exists. I do recognize that it may offend some people. All I can say is that Lanny's explanation points out that the person in question is an exception, and point out that EVERY group has a few people who are too selfish to care about others.

**No Time to Waste**  
**by TheRealXenocide**

**Disclaimer** : I do not own the characters, settings, or anything else you recognize from the show Lizzie McGuire. The plot, at it's base, has been around since Homer, and this variant since Henry Ford. However, this is the first I've seen it applied to Lizzie.

  
**Chapter 59**  
**Through the Looking Glass**

  
For a while after the Clair campaign, nearly all of Matt and Miranda's fellow students wanted to avoid upsetting either of them. And most of them decided that the simplest way to do that was by avoiding them. This wasn't a grand plot, but a simple case of the throng thinking alike.

While this situation was somewhat disheartening to both of them, their friends stuck to them, and they had each other. That made the situation, while not ideal, easier to deal with than might have been expected.

With time, the other students slowly began to start coming around them again. While neither was ever the kind to have masses of people around , they welcomed the return to something approaching normal. It won't be until years later that either knew that the return had been due, in part, to the subtle efforts of their friends, led in the High School by Kate, and in the Junior High by Reggie.

The other consequence of the Clair campaign was a bigger hassle for them. Detentions. While there wasn't enough evidence connecting Matt to the Clair campaign to meet the requirements from the school board for removing him from the school, or even the football team, they felt they had enough for a long series of detentions. Matt knew that, even if he could turn back time, he wouldn't undo anything he did to her. But he also knew that if he fought the detentions, they might look closer at other people who might have been in on it with him, and that would probably be hardest on Miranda. Even though he had gone out of his way to keep her hands clean, he didn't want to take a chance with her, so he accepted the detentions without argument. While he only had one day a week during football season, he picked up two more days a week after the season. This was to go on until at least spring break. All this added to their already tight schedules.

Even before the detentions, they knew their schedules would be tight, and arranged what parts of their schedules they had control over to try to have their free time together. Miranda arranged for her violin lessons on Monday, when the football team had a longer practice during which they studied film from their previous game. Matt arranged it so that when he finished with his anger management program in mid-November, he would continue with his judo in the same class Miranda had begun. He needed to keep his grades up to keep him eligible for the team, so they made so he had enough time for that. Miranda and Jo both insisted on going over his work, something that could cause some . . . interesting moments. And on top of all that, Miranda had begun a part-time job just before the Clair campaign, and Matt was going to look for one after football season. The detentions, however, were an unwelcome addition. They made due, and managed to find SOME time for each other each week, but it was a strain. It might have been worse on them if not for Gordo.

Both Matt and Miranda's computers had cheap, but functional, webcams. Gordo set them up with two freeware programs that made them very useful. One was a simple video-phone program. The second was a third-party addition to the first program that made it so only computers running those programs AND had the private encryption key could hear or see anything. The original purpose was so Matt and Miranda could check on each other at night without running up the phone bill. And even when they eventually began using them to help abate their physical needs, they most often used them just to keep in touch when they didn't have enough time otherwise.

They were also working on getting to know each other in the way Daniella had suggested, and for the most part it was working. They were having fun introducing each other to new things, like their favorite music. There were the inevitable disagreements, but they knew to expect that. Matt slowly got Miranda into some of the novelty music he enjoyed, like 'Weird' Al Yankavic. Although she came to like some of it, she couldn't take to it in the same way he did. Miranda introduced Matt to the classical music she was learning on the violin, and while Matt liked some of it, he admitted that he had a hard time staying awake for some of it. This might have upset her if she hadn't remembered feeling the same way when she started a few years ago.

They were not without their problems, however. Their first major blow-up helped set the rules they would use in the future. It happened just before Christmas. Matt thought Miranda looked like she was coming down with something, and kept checking on her and asking her about it. Miranda was, in fact, in the beginning stages of a mild case of the flu. While it was mild enough yet she didn't yet have any of the more obvious symptoms, it was affecting her sleep and energy levels enough to put her in a particularly bad mood, and she tore into him about being overprotective. Matt was shocked at first, and his replay was not as well thought out as it should have been.

Lizzie was there, and the explosion that followed was the kind of thing she had been afraid of when they started seeing each other. Miranda stormed off when she was done, leaving a stunned Matt and Lizzie behind her.

Late that night, Miranda fell into her worst nightmare in months, only to be forced awake by the all too familiar pain at the back of her head. Both unnerved by her nightmare and concerned by the obvious implication of that pain, she decided to call Matt. Or rather, to call Lizzie to check on Matt.

Lizzie answered on the sixth ring. "Hello?"

"Lizzie, it's Miranda. You need to check on Matt."

Lizzie wasn't awake enough yet to register much of what Miranda had said, and only half caught the concern in her voice. "Huh? What's going on?"

"LIZZIE! WAKE UP!"

"Okay, okay."

"You NEED to check on Matt!"

Lizzie was awake enough for things to start coming together for her. "Oh. OH. Okay, hang on."

She got as far as Matt's door when it flew open, revealing a worried looking Matt. "Wha . . ." Matt only just stopped before colliding with her. "Lizzie, I've got to . . ."

"Call Miranda? She's right here." She handed the phone to him.

After a confused look, he took it. "Miranda?" A pause. "Yeah, did you?" Another pause. "Listen, can we do this on the webphones?" Brief pause. "Okay, I'll be just a minute. Bye." He hit the off button and handed it back to Lizzie. "Thanks, sis."

They spent most of the night talking, and when they both signed off and went to bed at 3:00 in the morning, they had made up. They also came to an agreement that they wouldn't go to sleep angry with each other. They had intended it to be a temporary solution. However, while it did undergo some minor modifications, they ended up trying to follow that policy for their whole lives.

~~

Matt development as a punter during the season was better than expected. This was largely due to the complete ineptitude of the offense. Ranked last in the conference in every offensive category except turnovers committed, they gave Matt several chances per game to improve.

The High School's Head Coach, Jeffery Park, was at the Junior High's last game of the season, and he told Matt after the game that he'd be surprised if Matt couldn't make varsity punter as a freshman.

~~

Mr. Craft offered to pay for Kate to attend a special school while still living with Ethan, and Susan had offered to home school her, but Kate wanted to stay in her school as long as she possibly could. She reluctantly agreed that after the baby was born, it would probably be a good idea to accept Susan's offer.

As luck would have it, the baby was two weeks late. This meant that when Kate went into labor, it was the Wednesday of spring break.

_Mr. and Mrs. Ethan and Kate Craft are proud to announce the birth of their daughter._

_Krystal Madison Craft_

_She was born on March 22, 2006. Her weight at birth was 7 lb. 11 oz._

~~

Throughout the school year, both Matt and Miranda had been writing and receiving letters from Lanny and Melina. At first, it was mostly the expected complaining about various school rules. It was during this period that Miranda realized just how impressive Melina's vulgarity vocabulary was. As the year wore on, the two began to settle in. While Lanny still didn't like speaking, he was getting used to it, and he found a place for himself on the silent drill team. Melina surprised herself by finding the military history class very interesting, which she attributed to the style of the class. The instructor focused on discussing the strategies, tactics and decision making involved, instead of the 'root memory name game' public school's seem to prefer.

Then came the Summer Social.

The school's rules were very strict about when and how male and female students could interact. Of the few things that weren't directly class related, most, like the drill team, were part of the overall military program. The two big exceptions were the two dances each year, the Winter Social and Summer Social.

The Winter Social was held just before the students who went home for winter break left. Lanny and Melina didn't stay for all of it, as their bus home left early the next morning, but they spent most of the time they were there dancing together. They couldn't dance too close to each other for two reasons. The first was because the teachers weren't shy about breaking up any couple they deemed as too close. The second was because they, like all students, were required to were their 'Class A' dress uniforms. Between the stiffness of the fabric and the various buttons, snaps, and pins they had to wear on them, they were uncomfortable to wear, and potentially painful to be pressed against. A fact Lanny had no doubt was the single biggest reason those uniforms were required.

The Summer Social was held on the Friday of finals week, giving the students roughly 24 hours after their last final to un-rattle their nerves and make themselves presentable. In the letters the month leading up to finals, Miranda noticed an undercurrent of tension on Melina's letters, but Lanny's didn't seem any different. The two of them returned home from school that weekend.

When Matt went to visit Melina that Tuesday, he was abruptly told that she wasn't going to speak to him, and that he should try her EX-boyfriend. After recovering from his shock, he went to visit Lanny. Matt learned from him that Melina had erupted at him at the Summer Social, breaking up with him for reasons he still couldn't figure out. She'd said a bunch of stuff at the time, but none of it made any sense, and he had been shocked enough that he couldn't remember most of it in any detail.

When Matt saw Miranda later that day, she knew he was troubled by something before he could say a word. After he told her, Miranda gently reminded him that finding what they had, at their ages, was not typical, and that they'd both have many more friends' break-ups to live through. But she also promised to ask about it when she accepted the invitation that Melina had included in her last letter, which had clearly been written before the break-up.

A little past noon the next day, Miranda rang the doorbell at the Bianco home. After a couple of moments, Melina answered. Despite not having seen her in almost a year, she remembered her. "Miranda. Did Matt send you?"

Her tone was combative, but Miranda had somewhat expected that. "You invited me in your last letter, remember?"

Melina closed her eyes in a habit Miranda recognized from Matt when he silently kicked himself for something he considered stupid. "Sorry. Come on in."

Miranda walked into the home to find it surprisingly quiet. "Are you alone?"

"Mom's at work."

As she sat on the couch, Miranda was about to ask about the girl's father, but then remembered what Matt had told her. Melina and her mom came to Hillridge after her parents' divorce, and the subject of Melina's father was still something best avoided. So she tried another subject. "Glad to be home?"

Melina, however, was not somebody who took to small talk easily. "I know Matt told you what I said."

Miranda withheld her sharp return. "Yes, he told me you broke up with Lanny. And before you ask, I'm here as YOUR friend." They had agreed during their year of letters that they could be, then were, friends. "How are you doing?"

Melina flopped into the chair nearest the couch. "I'm still pissed with him. I mean, I know it shouldn't have surprised me. He's a guy, they do that. But I'd thought he was better than that."

"What did he do?"

Melina looked surprised. "Hasn't Matt seen Lanny yet?"

"Yeah, but it sounds like Lanny's got no idea what happened, either."

"Oh, please! How could he NOT know? HE'S the one that did it!"

Miranda looked sympathetic. "Boys are stupid. I thought you knew that." Melina looked at her for a moment, than had to smile in acknowledgment. "Feel like telling me about it."

Melina thought for a moment. "What the hell, why not?" Melina launched into the story with little preamble.

When she finished, Miranda shook her head in sympathy. "Sounds a lot like what happened with my first serious boyfriend, Larry."

Melina nodded politely at first, then the name clicked. "Larry? The guy from the park?"

"Yeah, that's him. And smart as he is, he didn't know what I was mad about until I spelled it out for him. Like I said . . ."

"Boys are stupid." Melina finished. "You think I should go and spell it out for him, don't you?"

"He's not just a boyfriend, he was your friend first. I think that you owe it to your friend to tell him why you're mad, and give him a chance to explain himself."

"Explain himself?! What possible . . ."

"Do you think you know him well enough to tell if he lies to you?" Miranda interrupted.

"Hell yeah, that boy's an easier read than Matt."

"THAT'S why you should let him explain. If he lies, that's one thing. But if he tells you the truth, and begs you to forgive him, then maybe your friend/boyfriend would be worth a second chance."

"Maybe."

Miranda knew from Matt that that was as good a concession as she'd get from her, so she moved the conversation to safer topics.

Because their discussion wasn't something they wanted a lot of witnesses for, public places were ruled out. Neither was willing to give to other home advantage, so a compromise location was chosen . . .

~~

As they walked into the McGuire's living room, Melina saw the two boys standing next to each other. That's when she realized how much Matt had grown in the year since she'd seen last. Well, she saw him a couple of days ago, but she hadn't payed any attention to anything but getting rid of him. Now, as he stood next to Lanny, she could see the changes. The year before, he'd been about an inch shorter than she was, and a good three inches shorter than Lanny. While she and Lanny had grown about an inch, Matt had sprouted. Now, he was her height, maybe a little taller. That would give him two inches in just that year. His figure had changed some as well. While still slender, he'd filled out enough for her to notice the difference.

She was brought back to earth by Lanny's voice. "Well, I think we know why we're here. I really have no idea why you mad at me. What happened?"

Matt winced, and Miranda just shook her head. "Hello to you too, Lanny." Melina answered acidly.

Lanny refused to be chastened. "Look, you seem to think I know what's going on. Well, I don't. Now please tell me what I could have done to have to this mad at me."

"Oh, you don't think cheating on me is reason enough."

That clearly surprised him. "What are you thinking about?! I never cheated on you."

"Oh really? Then what were you doing with that Jasmine girl."

Now his surprised look included disbelief. "Jasmine?! From the drill team?!"

"Yeah, her, your cute little Korean teammate. From almost the moment the Winter Social was over, you spent more and more time with her. And not just at practice. At the library, during meals, all the times we could have been together and not gotten in trouble, you were as often with her as with me. Then at the Summer Social, you disappeared almost as soon as we got there. When I went to find you, you were with her again. I watched you for a while, Lanny. Wherever she went, you went, like you two were glued at the hips! What in the world do you find so funny?!"

Indeed, during her tired, Lanny's disbelief had grown to where he was barely holding back his laughter. "I'm sorry, but I can't believe you're jealous of Jasmine."

"Why the hell wouldn't I be?!"

"You really don't know?!" The look on her face said it all. "You have no reason to be jealous of her. She couldn't possibly be interested in me."

"Oh, really? Why, 'cause you're black."

"No, 'cause I'm a boy." Melina looked confused. "Jasmine's a lesbian!"

That was met by a moment of stunned silence, which was broke when Matt burst into a half-contained fit of laughter. Everyone turned to him. "I'm sorry, but a lesbian?!"

Melina recovered enough to question Lanny. "Then why were you spending so much time with her?"

"Because after she saw you at the Winter Social, she started asking about YOU!"

"WHAT!?"

"Yeah. She wanted to know if we were serious, if we were exclusive, if you'd ever been with a girl, all kinds of stuff."

"Are you serious?"

He nodded. "Jasmine wasn't the only lesbian in that school. But she was the only one that actually acted like some of the negative stereotypes. And she was hot for you and wouldn't mind breaking us up to have you. I knew you don't swing that way, but I also know how you react to unwanted advances. So to keep her from doing something that might get you expelled, I kept as close a track on her as possible. I think the only reason she didn't try it after you slapped me was she was too afraid of you."

"And why didn't you just WARN me?!"

Lanny's expression made it clear that he hadn't thought of that. Miranda slap her forehead in frustration, turned to Matt, and said. "Boys are really stupid."

"Yeah," Matt agreed, "but I don't remember hearing the part when she asked him what was going on before she slapped him." Melina's glare was all the answer he needed. "Seems like you both messed up this time."

Eventually, they agreed with that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: The miscommunication between Lanny and Melina was inspired by a VERY old Ron/Hermione fanfic I read in early 2002 on a R/H dedicated site that no longer exists. I do recognize that it may offend some people. All I can say is that Lanny's explanation points out that the person in question is an exception, and point out that EVERY group has a few people who are too selfish to care about others.


	60. Let's Make a Deal

**No Time to Waste**   
**by TheRealXenocide**

**Disclaimer** : I do not own the characters, settings, or anything else you recognize from the show Lizzie McGuire. The plot, at it's base, has been around since Homer, and this variant since Henry Ford. However, this is the first I've seen it applied to Lizzie.

  
**Chapter 60**   
**Let's Make a Deal**

  
As the summer wore on, the lives of many of the people in this story began to feel more normal than they had in a long time. With the exception of new parents Ethan and Kate, everyone fell into the routines of summer which, after last summer, they welcomed with enthusiasm. Even the tedium of summer jobs was welcome. That doesn't mean that there weren't events of note during this summer. Indeed, these ranged from things most comical to things most romantic.

~

The comedy highlights included the moment when Lily, in the middle of her fifth birthday party, shouted at a boy her age, "YOU TAKE THAT BACK OR MY BOYFRIEND WILL BEAT YOU UP!" At which point she was pointing at a very surprised looking Reggie.

The other parents were far easier to convince that it was just a crush than Lily was. In the end, Reggie was too nice a guy to shoot her down outright. Instead, he turned her down while managing to leave the door open to something in the distant future. Lily wasn't exactly happy with that, but it was better than nothing. With some help from Miranda, Lily eventually accepted the idea of Reggie as just a friend.

~

The romantic highlights included the teens celebrating their anniversaries. Both of the boys managed to remember without prodding, much to the chagrin of the fathers. Each of the boys chose a date which some symbolic significance.

Gordo took Lizzie out to dinner at the same Italian restaurant she and Miranda had followed he and Brooke Baker to. When she asked if he was picking on her, he pointed out that that date with Brooke was the first time he could remember when Lizzie did something for reasons greater than friendship.

In Matt's case, almost everything about their date, even the location, was a surprise for Miranda. Although she had to drive, Matt would only give her directions a step at a time. About an hour and a half later, she turned onto a dirt road. She saw the answer to her questions as she cleared a stand of evergreens. She had to fight back her laughter as she turned to him. "A renaissance festival?!"

"Well, you seem to like Sir Matthew . . ."

The down side was that many people there had a fairly good idea what their rings were, which caused them to spend some time explaining how two modern kids, so young, were wearing them. Even this turned into a good thing when the wife of the fair's manager, who was herself playing the part of the queen, heard about them. After hearing their tale for herself, they were given seats at the Royal Table for the next meal.

While you might not think of a renaissance festival as a romantic date, the combination of Matt clearly enjoying himself and his treating her like a lady from Camelot made Miranda very happy with his choice.

~

One occasion that provided both comedy and romance came when Ethan and Kate were sent to have a day for themselves. After Krystal was born, both became quite the homebodies, doing what they felt they had to do to give their little girl the attention she deserved. While both elder Craft's admired their commitment, Susan pointed out to them that they needed to take some time for themselves or risk burning out, which would be absolutely no good for Krystal. So, reluctantly, Ethan and Kate agreed to take every second or third Saturday just for themselves. But only on condition that Susan had help with Krystal.

Susan might have been offended, but she chalked it up to the younger couple overcompensating for their own less-than-attentive upbringing. Instead, she asked if they had any preferences.

Ethan immediately knew whom he wanted to ask.

Miranda had some experience with babies from helping with Lily. Matt had zero. He had wondered why Miranda wanted him to bring two extra clean shirts, just like she had. The first time he watched Miranda burp Krystal gave him his answer. Despite scenes like this, as well as Krystal's clear dislike for any male not daddy, Matt left that evening with a grin from ear to ear. "What are you smiling about?" Miranda asked as she drove them home. "She clearly didn't like you."

"She took to you instantly, though." He replied. While she had to keep her eyes on the road, she could see enough of his face to tell he was looking at her with an expression of great pride. "You'll make a great mom, you know."

Miranda blushed. 'That boy can still surprise me' she thought. "Thanks, but don't let your mom or my dad here that. I'm not sure they're ready to think about that yet."

~

Hearing Lanny's speaking voice upon his return from military school was a welcome surprise for the parents and older siblings of his friends. Not only because he was actually using it, but also because of what the voice that came out sounded like. A baritone that was equal parts subtle and rich, it was suggested by more than one person that he should try singing.

Anyone who wanted to know why somebody with such a voice would refuse to use it for so long, they quickly realized that if anybody knew, nobody would tell. The 'wall of silence' those questions met was so complete, questions were given up as a pointless exercise.

~

Gordo had decided that summer to try his hand at movie making again. But unlike the failed science fiction film the framed the credit card debacle years before, this time he went for something more subtle . . . and cheaper. Everyone's varied schedules made it difficult, and it took most of the summer to finish filming, Gordo had to admit that he was pleased with the result. While most of the guys teased him about making what looked like a 'chick flick', everyone agreed that he should enter it in some contests and see what happens.

~

As summer blended into fall, the new school year began with much anticipation. Matt was going to be a freshman. He and Miranda would be in the same school. There were some concerns that seeing them together so often might cause somebody to try something despite Matt making the team or memories of The Clair Campaign.

In fact, somebody did try something early in the year. But not out of spite or envy. Out of revenge.

Devin Miller had always been close to his sister, Clair. When everything began to happen to her, he'd been going to a private school because of a suspension for fighting. Both respected the other's need to deal with things their own way, so he didn't feel the need to ask her about the pranks at first. By the time he asked, she was already starting to crumble. He had been furious about what she told him. But before he could track down McGuire and do something, Reggie Ward and Mark Schrader found him. Between them, he realized that he wouldn't have a good chance to get McGuire right away, and doing so would likely only make things worse on Clair. So he decided to wait. By the end of the campaign, however, all thoughts of revenge took a back seat to helping his sister. It literally hurt him to see the condition she'd been reduced to. He devoted the rest of that school year to her, as well as his summer.

Now, as she was doing better, he was able to allow himself to return to the subject of McGuire.

The private school he and Clair attended started a week later than Hillridge did. He chose to strike on that week, while he could still pass as a transfer. He was careful to watch McGuire from a distance at first. Then, he saw it. A spot in McGuire's daily schedule when he was vulnerable AND where Devin could slip away unseen. On Thursday, he made his move. McGuire turned to look at the bulletin board outside the gym, so he couldn't see Devin's approach. Devin rechecked his grip with his brass knuckles, aimed, and charged . . . and suddenly found himself airborne. Just as he stopped wondering how long enough to realize that he was going to land square on the top of his head, he felt something strike the back of head HARD, followed almost immediately by his tail bone impacting on the ground. His momentum carried him tumbling until his back slammed into the wall at somebody's feet.

"Was it really necessary to kick his head like that?" A female voice the sounded familiar asked.

"If I hadn't, that toss of your's would have landed him on his head." A male voice Devin didn't recognize said. "That might have paralyzed him."

"What's your point?" The first voice asked.

"Before you two start another episode of 'The Lockhorns', somebody needs to get Principle Ungermeyer." The voice of the person standing over him said. Devin recognized it as being his target's.

"I guess it's a good thing I needed to speak to Coach Park." Came the commanding voice of a woman Devin could only assume to be Ms. Ungermeyer. Just as Devin's eyes focused on her, he saw the two security guards coming up about half a hallway behind her. His attention returned to the large, dominating presence of Ms. Ungermeyer as she spoke to him. "We've never met, so why do you look familiar to me?"

Devin chose silence, partly in defiance, partly because he was still gathering his wits. Matt answered instead. "Devin Miller."

That short answer seemed to be all Ms. Ungermeyer needed to put it all together. "So, little brother comes to get some payback? Guards." When the guards picked him up by the arms, they were sure to painfully relieve Devin of his brass knuckles. "This," Ungermeyer says as she holds the weapon, "was really stupid."

Matt, Melina, and Lanny followed Ungermeyer to the office, but not before Matt turned to them and asked "When did you two learn how to do all that?"

Melina rolled her eyes. "You didn't really think we could go to military school for a year and not learn SOME hand-to-hand fighting, did you?"

Before the case made the Juvenile court, a plea bargain was reached. Devin was under house confinement via electronic tether until his eighteenth birthday.

Other than the incident with Devin, the school year opened without incident.

~~

Matt fulfilled Coach Park's prediction by landing the varsity punter job. It wasn't that difficult, since he was the only person to actually try out for the job. The punter the year before was a third-string linebacker who had been drafted into the job, and he welcomed being relieved of it.

In a move that was a pleasant surprise for her friends, Miranda joined the school's orchestra. While they all knew of Miranda's talent with the violin, she'd never shown interest in being part of the school's group. When Lizzie asked her, she admitted that it had to do with a deal she made with Matt, but she kept the nature of the deal to herself. All she would say was "You'll find out when everybody else does."

That turned out to be homecoming week. One of the events Hillridge High held during the week leading to the Homecoming game was the school talent show. To everyone's surprise, Matt's name was on the list of performers. To sing.

That's when they admitted that Miranda joining the school orchestra was Matt's idea. As much as she liked the violin, Miranda wasn't sure she was ready for that step. Matt was sure, and kept on her about it until she finally challenged him. She'd try out for the orchestra if he'd sing in public. She was sure he wouldn't, so she was surprised when he agreed, on condition that it not be the song he sang at the hospital. She realized how much it meant to him to keep that as just their's, so she agreed.

First, Matt suggested some "Weird" Al songs he'd like to try, but Miranda quickly put her foot down on that idea. Matt eventually decided that he wanted something pop enough that it could still be played on a current station, yet was old enough that his classmates wouldn't be familiar enough to nit-pick at all the mistakes he expected to make. Gordo referred him to Larry, and together they found a song from a movie roughly six years older than he was.

The movie was "The Karate Kid Part II", and the song was "Glory of Love" by Peter Cetera. The thing that made up Matt's mind was a line in the bridge: "Like a knight in shining armor". He couldn't resist that.

Matt didn't win, nor did he make the top three. However, much to his relief, he wasn't booed off the stage either.

The same could not be said of Ethan's old band. They had managed the astonishing feat of finding a singer worse that Ethan, and the crowd . . . reacted. Loudly.

From there the school year went fairly smooth. Matt made it through the season without injury, although after a season-high 15 punts in the last game of the season, he admitted to having a sore leg. That game was a wake-up call for the team, which had suffered only one other loss that season. But they played the conference's perennial powerhouse in the last game, and it proved to them that they had a ways to go before they were ready to challenge them.

~~~~

Gordo's parents surprised him with news that they would be taking a trip to visit Mr. Gordon's parents during the school's winter break, which that year would start on the last day of Chanukah, Saturday, Dec. 23. They left it up to Gordo if he wanted to stay or go. When he told Lizzie about it, she had a surprise for him. Her parents were going to be visiting Jo's parents in Nevada the day after Christmas, and not be back until New Year's. And her parents had left it up to both she and Matt if they wanted to stay or go. Matt said he'd stay almost immediately.

Gordo took this news with raised eyebrows. "If it didn't sound so far-fetched, I'd think that our parents were giving use the one holiday gift they could never admit to giving us. The time and space we both want for our first time."

Lizzie was obviously surprised at the idea. "You can't be serious! They wouldn't do that. Especially not dad!" She paused, then asked "What about Matt? If you're right, wouldn't they have taken him with them, maybe saying he was too young to be left alone?"

"Maybe. Or maybe they thought not giving him the choice as well would make it too obvious. Besides, there are a lot of things involved we don't know about. We have no idea what this agreement Matt and Miranda have with their parents is all about. We know that they won't try to break them up, but could that include not forcing one to leave the other behind for a trip if they don't want to go?"

"Wow. I hadn't thought about that." She thought for a moment, then shook her head. "Still, do you really think they'd all go for a plot to set us up to . . ."

"Make love? Like I said, it's far-fetched. But stranger things have happened in the last couple of years."

Lizzie nodded her agreement to that. Then she got a conspiratorial look. "Do you think we should take advantage of it?"

Gordo took her hands in his. "I think that's something we really need to talk about. But I do know that either way, I'd like to spend as much of that time as I can with you." He then looked at her curiously. "You do realize that, no matter what we decide, we'll probably need to use my house most of that time."

"Well, yeah, considering Matt's going to be home." Gordo looked at her the way he did when she was missing something. Then, she got it, and her eyes got very large. "OH. You think he and Miranda . . ." Gordo nodded. "But they've made such a big deal about waiting, even more than we have. Remember how worried they were the day I walked in on them?" Gordo nodded. "And while we don't know what's going on with that deal, I've overheard enough to guess that there's some kind of deadline or something about them not having sex, and it's sometime this summer."

"Eavesdropping, Lizzie."

Lizzie waved his admonishment away. "If I'm right, why would they do it with that only a few months away?"

Gordo thought about that, as well as some things that both Matt and Miranda had let slip. "I see your point. But even if they don't make love, they might want to spend the time alone. I know I want to be with you, even if we decide not to take that step."

"I guess so. Okay, I'll spend my break with you."

Indeed, Lizzie spent from December 26 through January 1 at Gordo's. While she couldn't spend all of her break there, Miranda did spend the nights of the 30th and 31th "at Lizzie's", even though it was an open secret that Lizzie wouldn't be there.

And during that winter break, one of the two couples did finally cross that last physical threshold, and made love. But another, arguably more momentous events happened as well.


End file.
